Divergent Transformed
by MyCrazyFangirlLife
Summary: What if Erudite planned their attack later? What if Tris and the gang were ready for the impact? Could they have changed the world in a different way? Lived the life they've always wanted? Together? Read to find out. Follow the gang on their fluff-filled, laugh-out-load, shocking twisting moments to change the world. To completely Transform Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: RANKS (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! I will try to update daily. This is just the intro, so tell me what you think.

"TRIS!" Christina yells in my ear, startling me awake. I instantly shoot up in bed, causing me to hit my head on the bunk above.

"Ow!" I groan rubbding my forehead and falling back onto the bed. "What the hell do you want?" I grumble, reaching for my blanket.

"Well for one are you okay Tris?" Christina asks laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. I'm glad you find my pain funny." I tell her sarcastically sinking deeper into the mattress.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but it was hilarious from my point-of-view." She tells me giggling.

"Also she was supposed to tell you that they're announcing the ranks in like five minutes, so get-up." I hear Will say a little further away.

"Wait right now!" I say, getting up fast but I'm so excited for the ranks I end up hitting my head on the bunk above me, again. Ow! Why does this keep happening. I rub my head and slowly get up careful not to hit myself.

When I'm on my feet Christina is on the floor dying of laughter and Will is using the wall to steady himself. Wow! Thanks guys your such good friends. I can see how worried you are. Note the sarcasm.

"Okay, lets get going." I say trying to get their attention. "Guys... Race you!" I scream taking off to the cafeteria. I hear a faint 'wait I can't even get up' and a 'not fair' but I just laugh and keep running.

"I won!" I yell throwing my arms up in triumph. As we burst into the cafeteria completely breathless.

"Yeah, because you cheated!" Will tells me.

"Did not!" I retort

"Did too!" He tells me

"Did not! I'm just naturally better than you at everything!" I tell him hands on my hips.

"Oooh! Burn!" Christina says in between laughs.

"Whatever!" Will says, rolling his eyes and walking over to an empty table with me and Christina in tow.

Just then Max walks to the front of the room and stands in front of a black screen. The room gradually quiets down so Max can speak.

"Initiates, for those of you who have made it in the top 10, congrats you have successfully completed your initiation. For those of you who have not made it you have the rest if the day to pack-up and head to faction less. Here are your ranks." Max tells us, while moving to the side so we can see the board behind him.

The board lights up and shows us our ranks which are:

1-Tris

2-Uraih

3-person I don't know

4-Lynn

5-Marlene

6-Christina

7-Will

8-person I didn't know existed

9-Peter

10-person I don't care about

Holy crap! I did it! I made it first! All of my friends made it so I'm really happy for them. Peter also made it that did dampen my mood but who cares? Now I have a chance to make his life a living hell.

I'm pulled out of my train of thought by Christina and Will practically making-out. Eww! Disgusting! Talk about PDA!

"Guys! I understand your happy that you made it, but don't celebrate like that." I yell at them, they both pull away blushing.

"Tris!" Shouts a familiar voice

"Uraih!" I call back, getting up from the table.

"Congrats first!" He tells me pulling me in for a bear hug.

"You too... On being second best!" I reply laughing, which causes him to frown. Well the best frown that Uraih can muster.

"Aww! What's wrong with Uri? Is he sad he didn't get first?" Marlene asks like she's talking to a baby.

"Hey! That hurt and just so you know the only reason I didn't get first was... well... you know... because... I..." Uraih stutters trying to find an excuse.

"...I have talent and you don't." I say finishing for him, which makes Mar laugh.

"It's okay Uri. I feel you. I can't believe I got outranked by a Stiff." Lynn says, coming up from behind Uraih and patting his shoulder. "I probably can't call you Stiff anymore though, huh?" She says looking at me.

"Nope you must now call me Tris the terrific!" I say happily

"Yeah... I'm not doing that, Tris" She says looking at me skeptically.

"Oh my! You know my name it's a miracle." I tell her sarcastically my eyes wide, she rolls her eyes and her, Mar, and Uri walk to where Will and Christina are at.

"Hey." Says a voice from behind me, I turn around and I'm met with Tobias. "Do you think giving you a hug would give away to much?" He asks me. Would it? You know what screw it.

"You know I really don't care." I tell him before I crash our lips together and in that moment everything is perfect. I pull away smiling, but then reality hits me on the face like a brick.

"OH! MY! GOD!" I hear Christina say, I turn around to find my friends staring at us with their mouths dropped. Well this will be fun. "Tris! Tell me everything now!" Christina shouts, jumping over the table to get to me then dragging me to what I now consider my 'interrogation chair'.

"Right um, what do you want to know?" I ask her uncertainly, please let this be over. Please let this be over.

"Okay, when did this start happening?" She questions

"Um about halfway through initiation." I tell her,

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks looking hurt. Great how do I answer that one. After all she is my best friend.

"Chris I really wanted to, trust me I did. I just couldn't risk anyone thinking my score was because of our relationship." I plead to her, her features soften and she nods in understanding.

"Okay, that makes sense. Oh I know have you guys had your first kiss yet." She asks me excitedly, uggh what does this have to do with anything.

"Yeah." I say vaguely, hoping that'll get me out of this. I was so wrong.

"Where?" She pushes

"By the chasm." I say getting annoyed.

"Aww! That's kind of cute. Okay last question do you trust him?" She asks me looking way to serious. What kind of question is that? Out if the corner of my eye I see Tobias's eyes flick up to meet mine.

"Yes, yes I do." I reply nodding

"Okay!" Christina says letting me go and walking over to Tobias a fiery look in her eye. Oh no what is she doing. "You!" She yells pointing at Tobias after pushing him which makes him stumble back a couple of steps shocked. "You better not hurt her, because if you do I will make it my life's mission to make your life a living hell!" She says looking quite menacing. Oh this is the 'don't hurt my best friend talk'. "Understand?" She asks raising an eyebrow, Tobias stands there nodding vigorously eyes wide. "Good." She says nodding with satisfaction and turning on her heel.

"Come on Christina!" Will says picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, and running out of the cafeteria.

"Don't have too much fun you two." I call after them with a wink. Christina turns red and yells at Will to go faster while she hides her face in her hands.

"Well then I did not see that coming." Uraih, Marlene, and Lynn say in unison, creepy. "Jinks!" They say together "You owe me a soda." They say again laughing.

"Last one to the dorm has to get the soda!" Uraih yells sprinting out of the cafeteria

"Hey!" Lynn and Marlene yell running after him.

"Well, that was weird." Tobias tells me, while rubbing his shoulder from where Christina pushed him

"Quite amusing actually." I tell him, turning around.

"Ha ha! Funny." He tells me sarcastically "Hey Tris can I ask you something?" Tobias asks rubbing the back of his neck, nervously? Is he nervous? Why is he nervous?

"Anything." I tell him eagerly

"Um well could you... No would you.. No no do you... Um... Do you..." He struggles trying but failing to form a sentence.

"Mmmhhh?" I ask impatiently

"Do you want to move in with me?" Tobias blurts out in one big breath. Aww that's why he was so nervous. That's so sweet.

"No." I say wanting to tease him, Tobias's face drops. He makes a pouty face pushing out his bottom lip. He's kind of cute when he does that. "Ha ha! I'm kidding! Did you think I would say no? Tobias I would love to move in with you." I say. I jumping up and landing in Tobias's arms while I wrap my legs around his waist and we kiss.

AN: Bye Ravens! I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to review and PM, constructive criticism is welcome. I want advice to improve and make this a good story with happy readers. See you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! :(


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:MOVING IN. (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm really sorry! I spelled Uriah's name wrong! I promise to spell it right from now on. Also this is my first account so I was confused on the updating process that's why this is late.

"Here." Tobias says handing me a key. "I'll meet you back in my apartment." He says kissing my forehead. He turns and heads to his apartment while I go back to the dorms to pack my stuff.

"Hey Tris! What's up?" Uriah asks as I enter the dorm.

"Um, the sky." I tell him, smirking

"That's not what I meant." He says

"I know!" I reply

"What are you doing?" Christina asks as I start to pack my stuff.

"Huh? Oh Four asked me to move in with him." I tell her casually

"Really? Wow congrats. Did he just come out and say it?" Christina asks, all of our friends turning towards me.

"No." I say finishing my packing and sitting on my bunk. "He was actually nervous. It was pretty funny." I tell them chuckling

"What? Four nervous?" Will says, laughing at the thought.

"I wish I would've seen that!" Uriah says.

"Diddo!" Lynn and Marlene say together.

"Hah! Now you owe me another soda!" Lynn says while Marlene huffs frustrated.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I tell them getting up and leaving the dormitory waving at my friends.

"Toby I'm here!" I call into the apartment as I head inside, locking the door behind me.

"Hey beautiful." Tobias tells me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and kissing the crook of my neck. "I can help you put your stuff away if you want." He tells me, slightly muffled by my skin.

"Well that would be extremely helpful, but you kind of have to let me go first." I tell him turning in his arms.

"Fine!" Tobias says, letting me go slightly pouting.

"Aww! Was Tobias having fun?" I ask him getting my stuff and walking to the bedroom.

"So what if I was?" He calls after me. I shake my head and start taking out my clothes.

"There's a couple of empty doors and the closet is only like halfway used. The bathroom should be fine." He tells me sitting down across from me on the bed.

"Great! Here hand me my clothes." I say turning to his closet, while turning the radio on. "No give me the bottoms first!" I say frustrated

"Why?" He asks confused

"Uggh! Because I said so!" I shout taking my pants from him.

"OCD much." He mutters while I hang up more clothes.

"I heard that." I tell him slapping the back of his head.

"No! Dresses then jackets!" I tell him slowly

"Uggh! Fine! Here! But why can't you just throw everything in there. It's a very sufficient way of doing things." He tells me throwing himself on the bed exasperated

"Just because it's sufficient it doesn't mean it's efficient." I tell matter-a-factly.

"Your really confusing. You know that." He tells me

"Take it or leave it, hun." I tell him patting his chest and walking to the bathroom to put away my toiletries.

"Okay! I'm done!" I say laying down next to him. "Now for cleaning!"

"No!" Tobias groans "Why! It's fine." He tells me

"No it's not!" I say, getting up to get the cleaning supplies

"How do you know?" Tobias asks following me.

"Because your a guy. Now you vacuum and I'll dust." I say handing him the vacuum. He frowns but still takes it and starts with the bedroom.

"Dam it! I hate being short." I mutter standing on top of the table and start dusting again.

"Tris what are you doing?" Tobias asks me

"I'm not tall enough okay?" I say jumping down. "Are you done?" I ask him thinking of what to do next.

"Yeah." He says

"Okay, oh I know go mop and I'll wipe down the kitchen." I tell him he nods and we both get to work. We finished surprisingly fast.

"We're a pretty good team." Tobias says

"Well obviously!" I tell him "Now you clean the tub and I'll do the rest of the bathroom. Then we'll be done." I say, going to the bathroom Tobias sighs but follows me and we're soon done with that too.

"Finally!" We both say in unison falling back on the bed together completely exhausted l.

"I'm gonna go take shower. Okay?" I ask him grabbing some clean clothes.

"Okay." He replies. OMG we just quoted Fault In Our Stars! What if Tobias is a fanboy? That would be so awesome! I get into the shower pondering these thoughts.

Shoot! I grabbed Tobias's shirt. Eh oh well he's gonna have to deal with it. I slip it on and it's actually pretty comfortable for sleeping in.

"Tobias?" I ask opening the door

"Yeah?" He asks looking up from his tablet.

"I'm borrowing one if your shirts." I tell him while running a comb through my hair.

"That's fine. Do you want me to braid your hair?" He asks me setting his tablet down.

"Sure!" I say handing him a band. "Thanks." I add sitting in front of him.

"No problem, sweetheart." He replies starting the braid. When I'm sure he's not looking I grab his tablet and look to see if he has anything fanboy related. OMG! He has different trilogies and a account! I was right!

"Eeeeeek!" I yell jumping up and down smiling widely.

"Tris? Tris? Tris are you okay? You look like your gonna have a seizure or something." Tobias tells me looking concerned.

"Your a fanboy!" I screech still excited

"Um... Yes... Wait your fangirl?" Tobias asks me hopefully.

"To the core." I say, and soon Tobias joins me in on my craziness.

"Omg! Finally someone who understands me!" I say relieved once I'm done freaking out.

"I know right!" Tobias says and we soon go into a long conversation about fandoms, shippings,and fan fiction.

"You know we should sleep it's like midnight." Tobias says checking the time on his phone.

"Already?" I ask but end up yawning "Okay you right." I tell him pulling the blanket on top of me while Tobias goes to the bathroom to change. He comes out a couple of minutes later wearing loose black shorts. Oh he is so hot.

"Good night Tris." Tobias says sleepily crawling into bed with me.

"Good night Tobias." I say snuggling into his chest while he wraps his arms around me. Soon enough I fall asleep completely content.

AN: Bye Ravens! I hope you guys liked the chapter, I had fun writing it. Remember to review and PM- I want to know what you think. I'll see you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: *sigh* nope I still don't own anything.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP #3 JOBS (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! I hope you like it.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I shoot up in bed woken up by the sound of my annoying alarm clock.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I scream banging on my phone screen. "Uggh I hate Monday's! Do I have to get up?" I ask Tobias falling back on the bed.

"Yes, yes you do." He tells me pulling the blanket off of me.

"What the hell! Oh your gonna get it!" I scream, Tobias jumps off the bed and runs out of the room.

"Like to see you try, Prior." He yells now in the living room.

"Oh, I will Eaton!" I say standing on top of the couch then jumping off and landing on Tobias's back. He falls on the floor with a thud and I straddle him. "Told you!" I say, Tobias pushes himself up and I fall off of him. "No!" I scream pushing him back down and sitting on his stomach.

"You know you look really hot when your mad." He tells me, grabbing my hips and flipping us over.

"Oh do I?" I ask he nods and leans in to kiss me. When he's an inch away I push him off of me and run to the bathroom to get ready "Dibs!" I yell slamming the door behind me.

I turn on my radio and quickly wash my face, brush my teeth, straighten my hair, and apply a natural layer of makeup.

"All yours." I tell Tobias walking out of the bathroom and heading to the closet to pick out my clothes.

"Finally!" He says grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom. I decide on black skinny jeans, tight red tank-top, leather jacket, and combat boots. I slip on the outfit and play Candy Crush on my phone while I wait for Tobias.

"Are you ready to go?" Tobias asks me exiting the bathroom.

"Shhh!" I say concentrating on my phone.

"What are-" Tobias starts to say before I cut him off with a frustrated sigh

"I give up!" I say slamming my phone down on the bed "and I was so close to the next level!" I say frustrated.

"Come in Tris. We should get going." Tobias says slipping on his shoes.

"Yeah." I say getting up and putting my phone in my back pocket. Before grabbing Tobias's hand and heading down to the cafeteria together.

"Hey guys!" Zeke says as we sit down.

"Hey!" I reply picking up my burger and stuffing my mouth

"Mmmm." Tobias says because his mouth is full.

"Hey Tris? Do you know what job your picking?" Will asks me

"Mmhh." I reply eating another bite. Oh my god this is so good! I'm so hungry!

"Which one?" Christina asks me

"Um-" I'm cut off by Max walking to the front of the room and beginning his short speech. I turn to him annoyed mouthing 'really'.

"Calm down." Tobias chuckles "Your up next." He says pointing to the front.

"Tris." Max calls into the crowd I get up and walk to him.

"I would like to work in the tattoo parlor and train transfers." I tell he nods writing it down then hands me a key. I'm about to tell him I'm moving in with someone else, but then I get a great idea "Thanks." I tell him taking the keys.

Tobias gives me a confused look, I wave him off giving him a 'you'll see' look. "Heh Christina are you and Will moving in together?" I ask her casually.

"We were thinking about it but since we got a lower score the apartment might be too small." She tells me sadly

"Not any more." I tell her handing her my keys.

"Tris! Are you serious? Thank you thank you thank you!" She says smiling widely pulling me in for a hug.

"No problem." I tell her turning just in time to hear Uriah say he wants to work in the control room and train the Dautless Born. The rest of the time goes by in a similar way:

1-Tris-tattoo parlor/train transfers

2-Uriah-control room/train Dautless born

3-fighting for entertainment

4-Lynn-tattoo parlor/train Dautless born

5-Marlene-nurse

6-Christina-pit job-fashion studio

7-Will-control room

8-fighting for entertainment

9-Peter-fence job

10-fence job

I'm actually pretty excited it'll probably be really fun to work with Tori and Tobias. I'll also be with Lynn and and Uriah. Everyone got the jobs that the wanted so um happy for them and probably won't see Peter very often so that's a good thing. I turn back to my friends to find Christina admiring the key I gave her.

"Earth to Christina!" I say waving my hand in front of her face

"Huh? What?" She asks snapping out of her daze eyes wide.

"Nothing." I mutter shaking my head.

"Hey guys, Dautless always throws a party at the bar in the Pit to celebrate the new initiates. Let's meet there tonight then go back to my place to play Candor or Dautless." Zeke says we all nod saying some form of a 'yes'.

"Oooo! All the girls are so getting together to doll each other up for the party!" Marlene squeals, Christina and Shauna soon join in.

"What do you guys think?" Shauna asks turning to me and Lynn

"What I think?" I ask facing Lynn we both silently share a knowing look.

"What I think is we should run to hell and never look back." Lynn finishes as we both get up and sprint out of the cafeteria against our friends protests. We both turn a corner and stop to catch our breaths.

"I think we lost them." I tell her leaning against wall.

"Wrong!" We turn around to see Christina, Marlene, and Shauna cornering us. "Your coming with us." They tell us pulling out a rope from behind them.

"Crap!" Lynn and I say in unison. They quickly tie our wrist and push us to Shauna's apartment.

"Help us!" Lynn shouts struggling against our friends.

"We're being forced against our will!" I add hoping to get someone's attention, but all we get are weird looks

"They're going to torture us!" Lynn tries but it really doesn't help. We eventually stop struggling and let them lead us to our own personal hell. Great! Well at least there'll be a party after.

I'm

AN: Bye Ravens! Remember to review and PM it means a lot to me. Next chapter will be the party. I'll see you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: No matter how hard I try I still don't own anything. :(


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP. 4: THE PARTY (TRIS POV)

AN: Hi Ravens! I hope you like this chapter. It was really fun to write.

"Tris move your head! No the other way! Your left! Left! Your other left! Okay wait hold it! Hold it! Almost there! Your... done!" Christina replies happily turning my chair so I can see my reflection.

I actually look really good. Christina did my hair in loose curls that frame my face and pinned half of it up in Bobby pins.

"Okay great! Can I leave now!" I ask Lynn shoots up from her seat.

"That's a great idea!" She says nodding and turning on her heel. Even though they haven't really done anything to her since she shaved her head.

"Oh no! Your not going anywhere! I just got done doing Mar so now she's going to do your makeup. So sit!" Shauna says pushing Lynn down in a chair. "Same goes for you. Except I'm doing your makeup because I'm done and Christina still has to do her hair." She says turning towards me. I huff but sit back down and wait for my torture.

"Ow! Stop that!" I say pulling away from Shauna's death contraption, which is apparently called a tweezer.

"Tris! Honey! Calm down. Beauty hurts, get used to it." She says pulling another hair.

"You guys suck." I say crossing my arms

"Look on the bright side at least your blonde. The whole uni-brow situation doesn't show as much." Shauna tells me grabbing an eye-curler.

"I do not have a uni-brow!" I tell her hiding my forehead.

"Sure." She tells me sarcastically. "Now don't move!" She says. I stay stalk still scared for my life "Okay now look up. Well that was to much. Down more. No no up more! Wait! Uggh! Down very little! Okay stop! Don't you dare move a muscle!" she tells me. Applying mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow.

"Ow you poked my eye." I scream slapping the brush out if her hand.

"I'm sorry!" She says getting another brush and finishing off my powder and blush. "Okay now push out your bottom lip. Good. Now open your mouth. Well not that big. Okay that's fine. Now close your mouth. Okay you... Are... Done!" She says, I gratefully get up and look at my reflection.

"Wow Shauna! That's... I look... Wow!" I say at a lost for words.

I look pretty the black eyeshadow makes my eyes pop, the mascara makes my eye lashes huge, the bright red lipstick makes my lips look fuller, the powder takes away any imperfection, and my curls definitely top it off.

"You really like it?" Christina and Shauna both ask hopefully.

"Yeah I do." I tell them casually, I don't want them to know how much I actually love it.

"I have to agree. You guys did great." Lynn adds also staring at her reflection.

"Why thank you!" they say bowing. I shake my head and turn to look at them. Can I just say we all look really hot!

Our makeup looks perfect and the hair styles are to die for. I'm pretty sure that if we walked into the bar together our looks would catch everyone's attention.

"Alright now Marlene do yours and Tris's outfits. Christina you do yours and Lynn's. I'll do mine and clean up all this mess." Shauna orders, gesturing to all the different hair products and cosmetics on the floor.

"You got it!" We all say saluting her, Marlene grabs my hand and leads me to the pile of clothes on Shauna's bed.

"Okay this is your pile." Marlene says looking through it.

"What do you mean my pile." I ask her confused.

"She means we snuck into your apartment and took some of your clothes so you could wear it to the party." Christina answers for her handing some clothes to Lynn.

"Here put this on." Marlene says handing me a pile of clothes. I sigh and walk to the bathroom. I start to look through the clothes while I'm waiting for Lynn to get dressed.

She soon comes out wearing black jeans, black tank top, black crop top that say 'hot bitch', and a leather jacket, with black boots. Not bad, all black very Lynn like but she makes it work.

I go in the bathroom after her and change into my clothes. Which are a matching black bra and underwear, black leggings, bright red biker skirt, black tank top, bright red crop top that says 'beautiful, badass, bitch' a leather jacket, and black boots with a one inch heel. I turn to the mirror. It's actually looks good. I come out and Marlene goes in. Soon we're all done.

Marlene and Christina's outfits are like mine except Marlene's is black and dark purple and her crop top says 'hot as fuck'.

Christina's is black and neon pink and her crop top reads 'beauty from hell', but unlike me they're both wearing black heels.

Shauna's outfit is like Lynn's but instead of all black she has a maroon crop top and it says 'prettier than all you bitches'. She is also wearing black sandals with a small heel.

"Sooo... Are we ready to go?" I ask they all nod and together we exit Shauna's apartment and head down to the bar.

Soon enough we're at the bar which is called Ascendent. Shauna said it had something to do with the fact that it's the oldest bar in Dautless, but it's still really cool.

We enter and it looks amazing there's bright neon lights everywhere, a huge lit up dance floor, the faint smell of alcohol lingers in the air, leather couches against the wall, and blaring speakers playing People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson.

"Hey! There's the guys!" Shauna shouts pointing ahead. They are all wearing similar clothes to each other black jeans with holes in the knee, black muscle T, leather jacket, and black boots. We all nod and head over to them.

"Hey guys!" Marlene shouts walking over to Uriah.

"He- wow! You... Wow!" They stutter out mouths hanging open. Tobias is the first to come to his senses.

"What did you do to her! Not that I mind she looks amazing. But now I won't be able to take my eyes off of her because some guy might try to get with her!" Tobias exclaims slipping his arm around my waist holding me close to him looking worried but staring daggers at every guy in the bar.

"You know what your really cute when your protective or is that jealousy? Wait I know your scared you'll look out of my league." I tell him laughing.

"I'm pretty sure he's already out of your league." Christina says now standing next to Will.

"True..." I say, everybody laughing.

"Does anyone want a beer?" Tobias asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lynn says heading to the bar the rest if us in tow we all order a beer. Then go sit on the couches together talking about nonsense.

"Hey! It's like midnight we should head back to my place and start playing Candor or Dautless." Zeke says getting up and grabbing Shauna's hand.

"Oooo! Can we do karaoke?" I ask everybody agrees with me so we decide to do that before Candor or Dautless.

We are now heading to Zeke's apartment. I think this will be an extremely interesting night. So... Ladies and gentlemen let the games begin!

AN: Bye Ravens! Tell me what you think in the reviews or you can PM me. The next chapter will be the actual games. See you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: Shhh maybe if we ignore the fact that I don't own anything, I might own it... Nope didn't work. :(


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER: 5 KARAOKE (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens, this is going to be Karaoke night, the next chapter will be Candor or Dautless. Hope you enjoy!

"Alright! Tris your up first." Zeke says setting up for karaoke.

"What? Why?" I ask taken a back

"I don't know? I just thought of you first." He says shrugging and handing me the mic. I reluctantly take it and turn to the computer typing in the song I want.

"I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more"

I sing staring at Tobias who is smiling.

"Your turn." I tell Tobias handing him the mic he groans but takes it and walks to the front typing something on the computer.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

He sings then steps down tossing the mic to really no one in particular.

"Mine!" Christina screams catching the mic and walking to the front.

"You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye

And I got that red lip classic thing that you like

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style"

She sings giving the mic to Will.

"If I lose myself tonight It'll be by your side If I lose myself tonight (whoa, whoa, whoa) If I lose myself tonight It'll be you and I Lose myself tonight"

Next is Uriah who sings:

"I really wanna love somebody

I really wanna dance the night away

I know we're only half way there

But you can take me all the way, if you take me all the way

I really wanna touch somebody

I think about you every single day

I know we're only half way there

But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way"

After he's done Marlene goes up.

"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts"

After Shauna sings

"Say you'll remember me

Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)

Wildest dreams (Ah ah)"

After her Zeke follows-

"Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger"

Then Lynn:

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me"

"That was actually pretty fun." Lynn says walking back to the couch

"I know right we sound awesome!" Christina exclaims

"Hey! We should do duets!" I say excited

"Okay! You first." Shauna says

"Why me?" I whine not wanting to go first again

"Because it was your idea. Now pick a partner and go!" Shauna screams I hear Tobias chuckle next to.

"Oh so you think this is funny, well I think it would be funny for you to come sing with me." I tell Tobias smirking

"Well I would but..." He says before getting up and running across the room smiling widely at me "but you have to catch me first." He finishes

"Is that a challenge?" I call after him taking a short cut through Zeke's kitchen to get to him.

"Maybe." He says but I'm now standing behind him and he doesn't notice so I tackle him and pin against wall.

"Got you." I say, Tobias sighs frustrated "What? You didn't actually think that would work. Did you?" I ask laughing

"A little bit. Come on let's go." Tobias says turning around I quickly jump on his back and he walks us back to the living room defeated.

"Ha! I told she would win!" Lynn yells, giving Uriah a pointed look.

"Yah, yah." Uriah says handing Lynn a 20.

"Okay to the stage, man!" I scream pointing ahead. Tobias gives me a weird I just shrug and he walks us to the front.

"Pick." Tobias tells me, I think about for a second then get a great idea, I quickly type it in and turn to Tobias and together we sing.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"

After Will and Christina go up

"Baby when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

We'll be burning up like neon lights"

Then we make Uriah and Marlene go up together even though I'm pretty sure neither of them really minded.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Yeah we'll be counting stars"

After that Zeke and Shauna go up together.

"Just like driving on an open highway

Never knowing what we're gonna find

Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up

Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love

Mm that's our kind of love"

Then since Lynn was the only one left we forced her to do another solo

"I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you

I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume

I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch

Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much

I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush"

"Anyone else?" Zeke asks

"Battle of the Bands! Girls against boys!" I scream, everyone nods so we split up and get ready

"Okay, does anyone have any songs in mind?" Christina asks, everyone turns to me

"Well I may have a few." I say sheepishly

"Perfect!" They say in unison, the guys are still arguing so we decide to go first.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!"

Next the guys go

"Standing in the hall of fame

And the world's gonna know your name

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame

And the world's gonna know your name

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame"

Then it switches back to us

"This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night

Oh up up all night long"

Then back to the guys

"Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love, a little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?"

Then it comes back to us for our last song

"I don't know about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

If you keep me next to you

You don't know about me

But I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright (alright)

If we just keep dancing like we're

22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)

22, ooh-ooh

I don't know about you

22, ooh-ooh

22, ooh-ooh"

Then it goes back to the guys so they can finish their last song

"All the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

They've got

All the right moves in all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down"

"Alright I say it's fair to say we won." I tell the guys

"Says who?" Zeke asks

"Says me!" I reply " Because we're just that awesome!" I say putting on another song "Group song!" I add everyone shrugs and soon joins in on my singing

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah"

I type in one last song and we start singing

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up"

"Alright! That was fun but now for the real stuff. Candor or Dautless!" Zeke says, evilly. The only thing I can think is 'Dun Dun Dun!'

AN: Bye Ravens! Remember to review or PM! Tell me if you know any of the songs, I only gave you guys the chorus. I'll see you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Divergent, I wish I owned these songs, but I sadly don't :(


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER: 6 C or D (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! Sorry this is late I was out all day. Anyway onto Candor or Dauntless! Tell me if you like it. ;)

"Alright my house my rules. You don't want to do a truth or dare you take off an article of clothing. Understood? Good? Great. Let's get started. Um Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks evilly, oh he definitely has something planned.

"Dauntless!" Uriah says, probably too confidently.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now I dare you to ask out Marlene over here, then ask her to move in with you." Zeke says, finally an excuse for those two to get together.

"Um, okay." Uriah says uncertainly turning sickly pale but still walking over to Mar. When he gets to her he is wearing a shit eating grin. "My dearest Marlene!" Uriah shouts getting down on one knee "Will you do me the honor of moving in with me and becoming my girlfriend so I can take you on many dates to come?" Uriah asks dramatically holding out a key to what I'm guessing is his apartment.

"I would be most honored!" Marlene says, putting a hand over her heart and taking the key. Playing along with the short soap opera.

"Awe! The lovebirds are finally together!" Shauna says, wiping away a fake tear.

"Ha ha funny! Candor or Dauntless Shauna?" Uriah asks her

"Dauntless!" She tells him

"Alright, I dare you to run around the Pit singing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen." He tells her

"Okay let's go!" She says getting up. We all follow and I quickly pull out my phone ready to record.

"Hey I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number

So call me maybe"

She sings running and pointing at every person while making the phone sign with her fingers.

"Good one Uri!" I say replying the recording while laughing at Shauna.

"Yes! Amazing!" Shauna says sarcastically as we head back to Zeke's apartment. "So Christina Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asks

"Um... Dauntless." Christina replies

"Okay. Purpose to a random person in the Pit." She tells her, Christina nods and aimlessly wanders around the Pit. She soon bumps into a girl. I pull out my phone and start the video.

"You!" Christina shouts pointing at her and getting down on one knee "Will you marry me?" She finishes.

"Well... Um... I really don't know you, but how about we start going out and see where things go from there. You know there's not many lesbians in Dauntless so give me a call." The girl finishes handing Christina a piece of paper and blowing her a kiss before walking away.

"She gave me her number." Christina tells us, holding up the paper. I end the recording and double over laughing with everyone else.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" Will says getting serious.

"Than you, Will." Christina says nodding in agreement

"My girlfriends gay!" He finishes, eyes wide. We all start laughing again

"Am not! You know what Candor or Dauntless, Will?" Christina asks we all quiet down at Christina's threatening voice.

"Dauntless." Will says breathless from laughing "Wait did I just say? Oh crap." Will says looking at Christina horrified

"Oh crap is right. Now I dare you to let me do your hair, makeup, and nails." Christina says, looking like she already knows what tortue devices to use on him.

"Fine." Will says, Christina squeals and drags him away. Poor Will.

"What do you think she'll do to him?" Lynn asks

"Knowing Christina, nothing good." I answer we all nod and head back to Zeke's acting like we're getting ready for Will's funeral service. Well in all fairness some part of his dignity will die.

"So what now?" I ask sitting back down on the floor

"Talk about nothing in particular?" Tobias guesses sitting next to me, we all nod and talk and laugh. That is until Christina bursts through the door smiling.

"Are you guys ready?" Christina asks we all nod and she opens the door and pushes Will inside.

"Oh my god! Christina what the hell have you done to my best friend?" I yell staring at Will astonished "But I've got to admit that is a greay color on you." I say, Will gives me a glare and sits down sighing as everyone stares at him mouthes dropped.

Will has neon pink hair that is curled. Pounds of eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. To top that off he has long, fake, neon nails. In other words he looks like the guy version of Effie from The Hunger Games. It's absolutely priceless!

"Wow! Makeup really can do miracles!" Zeke says laughing soon we all follow suit and I snap a picture of Will when he's not looking.

"Zeke? Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks, Zeke gulps but is quick to cover it with a look of confidence.

"I'm a Pedard! Dauntless all the way!" Zeke yells, giving Will a challenging look.

"You'll probably regret that. Your choice Pedard. I dare you to dress up as a drag queen." Will says, Zeke looks down at his shirt.

"Wait, what? My big brother is hesitating a dare! Yes! Now I can do it! Your A Pansycake!" Uriah screams in triumph.

"Uri, your never going to bring that back." Lynn tells him

"Watch me!" Uriah shouts, while Lynn shakes her head

"Fine I'll do it." Zeke says getting up and walking to the bedroom.

"This is gonna be good. Nice one Will!" I tell him, giving him a high-five.

Soon Zeke comes and I press play on my phone. As he flips his head and walks down a fake run way wearing a long bright red dress, tall red high heels, and bright red lipstick. We all laugh at his appearance but when he's about a foot away from us he trips and falls flat on his face. I end the recording and roll on the floor laughing.

Zeke gets back up like nothing happened and walks away swinging his hips.

"Work it girl!" Tobias calls after him, I along with our friends start laughing again.

"Four Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks him after he's back in his regular clothes, bviously wanting revenge.

"Dauntless." Tobias says casually

"Perfect! Now I dare you to go to the Pit and confess your love for Tris... In your boxers." Zeke tells him.

"Fine!" Tobias says taking his jacket off

"Really?" I ask excited for what he's gonna say.

"Of course, let's go!" Tobias says running to the Pit. We all follow him.

"Tris! Stop staring at his ass!" Christina tells me I glare at her blushing

"I'm his girlfriend l'm allowed to." I tell her turning back to Tobias. "Besides do you blame me?" I ask her.

"Nope not really." She tells me, I playfully push her turning on my phone to record.

"I'm in love with Tris!" Tobias yells, he gets a couple of weird looks and lots of stares.

"So back off ladies!" I yell jumping in his arms. "Because he's mine!" I shout happily.

"To the game!" Tobias yells as we run back to Zeke's apartment. "Marlene Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks her getting dressed again.

"Dauntless!" She tell him

"Great! Dramatically breakup with a random person in my he Pit." Tobias tells her, she nods and gets up. As I once again take out my phone and start recording.

"You ass! I thought you loved me! I thought we had something! Then you go and leave me!" She tells the random guy that has his arm wrapped around a girl. "And who might you be the other women?" Marlene asks her sassily, taking the cup of water out of the guys hand and pouring it on him walking away.

"You were married!" The girl screams "That's it we are so done!" She screams in his face giving him a hard slap on the cheek and storming off. Leaving him there completely stunned.

That was perfect!" I say giving Marlene a high-five as we all run back to the apartment.

"Alright now that you all know I'm an amazing actor. Uriah Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks him

"Dauntless." Uriah says

"Okay because I want to see you this. I dare you to twerk to 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'" Marlene says, Uriah grins and gets up while I take out my phone trying to hold in laughter from his twerking.

"When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it"

"Alright, now that you all know my amazing dance moves. Lynn Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks her

"You don't have to ask." Lynn tells him looking bored

"Okay, call that girl Christina met in her dare and tell her you want to go on a date with her." Uriah tells her, I'm secretly thinking that they'll hit off.

"Fine what's the number?" Lynn asks Christina taking out her phone.

"What? But? What?" Uriah asks her, confused

"Oh right is now a bad time to mention I'm lesbian?" Lynn asks innocently. Dialing the number

"I knew it!" I scream "Your really oblivious to things aren't you?" I ask Uriah.

"Yes, yes he is." Lynn says putting the phone on speaker

"Who is this?" She asks

"My names Lynn. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Lynn asks

"Yeah sure meet me in the Pit tomorrow. My names Veronica by the way." She says

"Oh okay I'll see you tomorrow." Lynn says hanging up the line.

"20 bucks says they'll hit it off." I tell everyone we all nod

"Hey no making bets on my love life!" Lynn yells

"Now Tris Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn asks me

"Dauntless! Lover girl." I say smirking Lynn rolls her eyes.

"I dare you to pull a prank on the people you hate." She tells me

"Of course! Who knows where we can find anything Eric related?" I ask, Tobias raises his hand and we follow him out the door.

"This is his office." Tobias tells us

"Great!" I say unlocking the door with my Bobby pin. "Bubble wrap the walls! Oil the nobs! Put tacks on the chairs! Water on the floor and the papers!" I order we're soon done so we sneak back out.

"Anyone else?" Lynn asks me

"Yes! Where's Peter?" I ask them, Tobias leads us to his apartment. I break us in again and we spray paint the walls, oil the floors, and put shaving cream on all of Peters stuff then sneak back out.

"Okay that was awesome!" I scream once were back in Zeke's apartment. "So everyone Candor or Dauntless?" I ask

"Dauntless!" They shout at me.

"Alright, I dare us all to get matching tattoos." I say they all nod and we head to Tori's.

"What the hell?" Tori yells opening the door.

"Matching tattoos." I tell her hopefully

"Get in." Tori tells us "What do you want?" She asks us

"An infinity sign with the word friends under it." I tell her "On our wrists." I add. She nods and soon we all have the same design and our leaving.

"Hey Tori can you get this for me and Tris?" Tobias asks her she nods studying the paper Tobias is holding and motions for me to sit as she makes a tattoo on my opposite wrists along with Tobias. Then we leave as I marvel the new tattoo which reads '4+6' in cursive.

"I like it." I tell him nodding leaning into his side.

"I'm glad." He tells me as we enter Zeke's

"We decided to wrap up the night we would all stay over at my place and watch a Fast And Furious marathon." Zeke tells us throwing some pillows and blankets our way.

Tobias and I shrug then lay down together with our friends and watch the movie. I of course soon fall asleep happy about the night I've had with my friends.

AN: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM it would mean so much to me. I'll see you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own anything. *cries* :(


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP:7 MEMORIES (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! This is kind of a filler but if you like Met in Abnegation stories this will definitely be your chapter. Hope you like it. :)

I wake up the next morning surrounded by all my friends.

I smile and quietly get up making sure I don't wake anyone and head back to my apartment leaving a text for Tobias telling him where I am.

I turn on the radio and hop into the shower changing into sweats and one of Tobias's shirts.

"Tris? I'm here." Tobias says walking to the bedroom.

"Hey!" I say walking to the bed.

"Is it just me or is it way to early to get up?" Tobias asks me while yawning.

"Nope, it's not just you I think the initiation schedule is throwing us off." I tell him crashing into the bed. Awe much more comfortable.

"Yeah that's probably it I'm gonna go take a shower." He tells going to the bathroom.

"Mmhhh." I say closing my eyes and falling asleep once again.

I wake up again with my head on Tobias's lap.

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"About 12 I just got up like five minutes ago." Tobias tells me.

"Oh okay." I tell him sitting up. I look over at him to see he's reading 'Maze Runner'. That's actually not a bad idea. I reach over and grab 'Matched' then start reading too.

"Hey Tris? Do you remember that dinner party in Abnegation?" Tobias asks me. I set my book down trying to remember.

"Yeah vaguely. I think our dads were talking about a some government crap. My mom and my brother were being their selfless selves. You and I went upstairs to your room. Right?" I say starting to remember that night.

"Believe so. I have no idea why I started remembering that right now." He tells me

"Dunno. Hey! Didn't we say we would be best friends forever? Or something." I tell Tobias

"Yeah I think we pinky promised." He tells me chuckling

"Yeah yeah! I think I said and I quote 'Tobias Eaton this is a pinky promise which means it can never be broken so do you promise to always be my best friend even though I'm a little weird.' Then you said 'Beatrice Prior I promise to always be your best friend if you can put up with my craziness'" I tell him as we both laugh at the little kids we were.

"Remember that time we kept passing notes to each other in class and then we got in trouble because we left papers everywhere." Tobias tells me, as we both laugh together

"Yah, fun times. You know I never actually liked that teacher. She was always do this do that very annoying. Hey! Do you remember how we would stay after school together and work on homework together?" I ask Tobias, remembering how I would tell my mom I was actually doing community service.

"Yah, you were stubborn even back then your answer had to always be right." Tobias tells me, rolling his eyes

"Hey, I don't have to always be right, I'm just never wrong." I tell him, matter-a-factly.

"Whatever. Didn't we take the long way home one time so we would have more time talk but we got lost and had to take the regular way anyway." Tobias tells me

"Yah, our plan did work though so win win either way right?" I tell Tobias laughing at how frustrated I got when we got lost.

"True..." Tobias tells me laughing

"Didn't you have a younger sister?" I ask Tobias remembering the little girl I would sometimes hang out with when I was with Tobias.

"Yah, Charlotte." Tobias tells me nodding.

"She was a year younger than me right?" I ask now remembering her she was kind of stubborn, a little sarcastic, but she was always there for you.

"Yeah, she's gonna be choosing this year. She told me before I left that whatever I chose she would choose too." Tobias tells me looking deep in thought

"Well I can't wait to see her again. If I remember correctly we had a lot of things in common." I tell Tobias shaking him out of his train of thought.

"Remember when we ate lunch together and played 20 questions." Tobias says,

"Yeah, I was so shocked when you said you liked the color black. I was like 'oh my god another abnegation like me!' Dude seriously I was so excited." I tell him while he laughs at me.

"Hey, you took videos of Candor or Dauntless yesterday right?" Tobias asks me hopefully.

"Of course. Oh my god! How have I not posted any of it on social media yet?" I scream grabbing my tablet and posting all the videos and pictures I took. "Jeez, we look so stupid." I say replaying the footages while laughing along with Tobias.

"We should go see the after math of the prank you pulled on Peter on Eric." Tobias tells me getting up.

"Ooo that's a great idea! Let's go!" I say also getting up. It doesn't really take long to find them though. You can hear Eric swearing from inside his office. He runs out moments later soaked.

"Who did this?" He yells running down the hall opposite of us.

"Did you get that?" Tobias asks me

"Yup!" I say posting the picture of Eric then doubling over laughing.

"Alright now to Peter!" I say running to his apartment.

Peter meets us like half way there covered in shaving cream and oil. Tobias and I quickly hide behind a corner while I move a bit getting a good picture of him.

"Whoever did this I will get you back if it's the last thing I do!" Peter yells down the hallway before stomping back to his apartment.

"Oh that was priceless!" I tell Tobias as we run back to our apartment.

"I know!" Tobias says " Was that your phone or mine?" He asks me

"Um mine. Our friends are spamming me. They're threatening death because of all the videos I posted. You know I really don't see what they're complaining about. Zeke's drag queen video already got more than 1,000 views. Now if you'll excuse l'm gonna go write my Hunger Games fanfic." I tell him going to the bedroom with a chocolate bar.

"Tris are you done you've been doing that for almost three hours." Tobias tells me

"Yup I just got it posted I'm looking through my reviews right now." I tell him setting my tablet and snuggling under the blankets with Tobias."Good night, Toby." I say leaning into his side.

"Good night, Tris." He tells me, before I fall asleep.

AN: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM. I know Tobias doesn't have a sister but this is my fanfic, I also think it would be fun to write big brother Tobias. Anyway I'll see you guys soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own anything? Nope! :(


	8. Chapter 8

CHAP: 8 NEW JOBS (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! Sorry this is barely up I was forced to go to a party. (Hate socializing!) But this is Tris's first day at the tattoo parlor. Hope you like it! :)

"Tris get up. You have to go to work today." Tobias whispers, rubbing my cheek.

"Five more minutes." I mumble

"Trissy! I'm hungry!" Tobias whines

"Fine, I'm up but I'm not happy about it." I tell him, dragging myself to the bathroom.

I put my hair in a ponytail, a natural layer of makeup, and throw on black leggings, a long dark purple shirt with a silver raven on it, along with black combat boots.

"Tobias! Let's go! I! Need! Coffee!" I scream opening the door.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Tobias says running after me then locking the door behind him. As we both walk to the cafeteria together.

"Tris! I am going to kill you!" Christina tells me once I sit down with my coffee and muffin.

"Mmhh. Why exactly?" I ask mostly focused on my coffee. This taste so good I think to myself taking

another sip.

"Why? I'll tell you why. People are starting to congratulate me on coming out of the closet!" She says showing me her phone. I shrug and drink more coffee.

"At least no ones asking if your by sexual." Will says, I laugh at that but I'm drinking my coffee at the same time so I end up choking.

"I'm okay." I manage to choke out. Tobias gives me one last concerned look before he stops pounding on back. "Seriously?" I ask Will who nods.

"Well on the bright side our Dauntless leader Eric is being laughed at by the entire faction." Lynn says

"Exactly so your welcome. I have made you all internet famous!" I tell them finishing my coffee.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself." Uriah says, taking another bite of his food.

"I'm gonna head for work. How about you?" I ask Tobias

"Yeah why not." He says getting up with me.

"Bye guys!" I scream, I think it was to load because the entire cafeteria turns toward us. Well this should be fun.

I hold my chin up high and walk out of the cafeteria waving and blowing kisses at everyone.

"Wow! Talk about a big finally!" Tobias says catching up to me.

"Well go big or go home. Right?" I say reaching the tattoo parlor.

"True. Bye Tris." Tobias says kissing me

"Bye Tobias." I say into the kiss

"Ahem! Break it up please." Lynn says, Tobias and I pull away saying goodbye one last time before he heads to the control room.

"You ready for our first day of work?" I ask Lynn excited

"Never better!" She tells me as we both enter the tattoo parlor.

"Hey you two! For the first couple of days you guys are gonna get to know the equipment and practice drawing. Then after a week you can start doing tattoos, sound good?" Tori asks us

"Yeah sounds great!" Lynn and I say simultaneously, we give each other a weird look then break out laughing.

"Okay follow me." Tori says walking to the back "Alright these are the different guns you use for making tattoos." Tori tells us gesturing to the different things on the table. "As you can see I always leave sticky notes so I know how to use the guns. Read them and if you still don't understand ask me. You good with that?" Tori says turning to us.

"Yup!" I say, Lynn nods next to me

"Okay these are the manikins you can practice on. You can either free draw or copy the samples. Like I said for the first week you guys can practice draw and get used to the guns." Tori tells us

"Okay." I say studying one of the guns

"Oh and if you have any new tattoo designs, sketch it and show it to me. Then maybe we can put in the book. I'll be in the front if you need me." Tori adds walking back to the front to set up for the rest of the day.

"This is so cool!" Lynn says showing me a dragon tattoo design.

"Wow! Look at this one." I say showing a butterfly design.

"I think this is going to be a fun job." Lynn tells me turning on one of the tattoo guns.

"I think your right." I say also picking up a gun. "So what do you think is going to happen with your date?" I ask making a rose design on the manikin with the smaller gun.

"Um, I don't know. She was pretty hot though huh?" Lynn says, switching to a bigger gun and a picture of a moon and sun together.

"I think that would sound wrong coming from me. But I do think you two will hit off." I tell her, grabbing the bigger gun and making the Dauntless flame.

"Well I'll find out later." She tells me, free drawing a star.

"Mmhh." I tell her trying to free draw a heart. We work for the rest of the time in silence. Learning how to use the different guns and practicing different designs.

"Alright you two. You can go home now. Wow those are really good." Tori tells us looking at our manikins. I look up and see I used my entire manikin. Lynn did the same and they both look really awesome.

"Thanks!" Lynn says standing up and cracking her back.

"Bye Tori." I say, giving her hug and holding the door open for Lynn while she gets her jacket.

"Bye!" Lynn calls waving

"See you tomorrow!" Tori tells us

"Well good luck with your date." I tell Lynn as we're about to split up.

"Honey I don't luck." She tells me heading to the Pit. I shake my head and walk back to the apartment.

"I'm home!" I yell into the apartment.

"About time!" Tobias says running towards me, he throws me over his shoulder and sets me down on the couch.

"Aww! Did Toby miss me?" I ask him.

"Yes, yes I did." He tells me, kissing me. "How was work?" He asks pulling away from me.

"Pretty good." I say, pushing him so he can lay down next me.

"You know what I was thinking about today." He says playing with my hair

"What?" I ask him

"That I've never actually took you out on a date." He says

"Okay... So what exactly do you plan on doing about that?" I ask him, trying to hide my excitement because honestly I'm screaming on inside.

"This." He says pulling me up with him so we are standing "Beatrice Prior would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" He says getting down on one knee.

"I would be most honored Tobias Eaton." I say doing a small curtsy before throwing myself in his arms.

Which causes us to fall back on the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Tobias asks me

"No. I'm just gonna take a shower and sleep. Okay?" I say, seeing if he got it.

"Okay." He says laughing at me. As I head to the bathroom and shower then change into one of Tobias's shirts and putting my hair into what I like to call a 'Katniss styled braid'

"It's still early." I say, seeing the time on my phone. Oh well I'll just watch TV.

"It's 10 when do you sleep?" Tobias asks me

"11." I say casually opening the bag of Oreo's from my nightstand while scrolling through the channels. "Friends!" I squeal stopping the channel on my favorite show.

"This is my all time favorite show." Tobias says turning the volume up.

"Same!" I exclaim putting a cookie in my mouth "Want one?" I ask through a mouth full of cookie.

"Sure." He says shrugging, while we both laugh at Janice's signature 'Oh my god!' line. I sware no matter how hard I try she is the only person that can pull that off. I think to myself as Tobias and I watch the show with the occasional laughing, quoting of characters, and making-out.

"I'm tired." I say with a yawn as I turn off the TV.

"Good night Tris." Tobias tells me wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

"Good night Tobias." I say putting my head on his chest before falling asleep.

AN: Bye Ravens! Please review and PM. If you haven't seen Friends you should I love it! Anyway see you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: It would be so awesome to own Divergent, or Friends, ooo what if I owned Oreo's! But I sadly don't. :(


	9. Chapter 9

CHAP: 9 DATE NIGHT (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! I had back to school stuff to do. I know I know excuses excuses. I really am sorry I hope you enjoy!

I wake up the next morning to the sound of running water. I smile and pick out my outfit for the day.

Mmhh? What to wear? What to wear? Ooh I got it? I think taking out black high waisted shorts that go about mid thigh and a red crop top. I throw it on along with long black boots that go up to my knee.

"Wow you look good Tris." Tobias says I turn around to see him eyeing me up and down.

"Now where have I heard that before?" I ask walking to the bathroom.

"Um, not sure." Tobias says shrugging, I laugh and start getting ready.

I put a light layer of makeup and straighten my hair leaving it down before walking out of the bathroom and putting my phone in my back pocket.

"Let's go!" I tell Tobias opening the door he follows me out and locks it behind us before we head to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." I say "Ooh is that cake?" I ask Uriah he nods and I quickly run to the line to get some. I come back moments later along with Tobias with a plate full of cake. "So what's up?" I ask them putting a piece of cake in my mouth.

"Oh nothing, just your cake." Uriah says, I give him a weird look.

"My wh-" I'm cut off by Uriah taking my cake and holding it above my head. "Give it!" I tell him getting mad. You do not mess with my cake!

"No!" Uriah says sprinting across the cafeteria "Revenge for posting the video of me twerking!" He adds.

I get up from the table and follow him. When he's not looking I stand on top of a table and jump on his back. The impact makes him fall on floor and makes my cake slide across the floor.

"My cake!" I scream getting up to get it.

"Not happening!" Uriah says grabbing my foot and pulling me back down while he gets up and runs for my cake.

"Pedard!" I screech tripping him then grabbing my cake and running back to the table faster than humanly possible.

"Tris it's just cake." Will tells me I look at him hurt while putting a hand over my heart.

"It is not just cake!" The entire table yells at him. He looks at us like we've lost it and puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay okay sorry." He says as I finish my last slice of cake.

"Tris, we should probably get going." Lynn tells me, I nod and follow her to the tattoo parlor after giving Tobias a quick peck on the cheek.

"So... How was your date?" I ask Lynn after we've entered the tattoo parlor and starting working with our manikins like yesterday.

"Pretty good, we're going out again next weekend." She tells me I nod and we work the rest of the time in silence listening to the radio.

"Lynn! Tris! I'm closing up!" Tori calls to us.

"Coming!" Lynn and I say wrapping up in the back. We head out after I give Tori a quick hug saying good bye.

"Bye Lynn! I'll see you tomorrow!" I tell her she waves at me as we both walk to our apartments. I take out my phone and see a text from Tobias.

'Hey Tris. So about that date? Meet me at the Chasm at let's say 8?' It reads I squeal and answer back

'Yeah sure see you then.' I reply I scroll through my contacts until I find Christina

'Chris! Four just asked me on a date and I'm freaking out!' I text her

'Okay come to my apartment asap!" She texts back as run to her apartment and pound on her door.

"Wow your fast come in." She says ushering me inside.

"Christina! What do I do the date is in like 2 hours!" I tell her checking my phone.

"Your going to calm down. Now sit I know exactly what to do." She says sitting me in a chair and getting me ready. After an hour and a half of torture I am finally 'Christina approved'. "What do you think?" She asks me, as she turns the chair so I can see myself.

"I think you're a miracle worker." I tell her staring at my reflection.

Christina curled my hair leaving a little braid on the side. She also made silver smokey eye that looks great along with mascara and a winged eyeliner. She also put on a light blush and dark red lipstick.

"Not really I just had a great model to work with." She tells me I roll my eyes as I follow her back to apartment to get dressed. "Okay this one is perfect!" She says throwing me a dress. I shrug and slip it on.

It's a black and silver dress. The top is black with sparkles and the bottom goes out in a tutu form mixing between black and gray fabric that goes mid thigh.

"Oooh and these too!" Christina says giving me black heels that are about and inch high.

"Okay do you think I'm good?" I ask Christina.

"Your great!" She tells me "And I want all the details tomorrow. Now go to your man." She tells me pushing my out the door I laugh and head to the Chasm.

"Wow! I think you've out done yourself." I tell Tobias, admiring everything he set up.

There's small lights hanging on the walls, a black blanket on the floor, red rose petals are everywhere, and a black backpack in the middle of the blanket.

"I would hope so. Care to join me." He asks taking my hand

"I would love to." I tell him sitting down on the blanket and eating with Tobias.

"By the way you look beautiful." Tobias tells me.

"Not to bad yourself, but when did you manage to do all of this?" I ask gesturing to the picnic.

"I have my ways." He says mysteriously, I roll my eyes and we eat the rest of the time in comfortable silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tobias asks me

"Huh? Oh just thinking about the last time we were here." I tell him

"Oh you mean when I did this?" He asks cupping my face in his hands and kissing me gently in the lips.

"Yeah pretty much." I tell him

"I have something for you." Tobias says handing me a box.

I take it and open it to find a heart shaped locket with a black edge. The outside has 2 'T's on it but the inside has a picture of me and Tobias together.

"I love it." I whisper holding it up, Tobias takes it and ties of around my neck.

"I'm glad." He tells me smiling, while I subconsciously run my finger along the chain.

"Come on." He says, pulling me up

"Where are we going?" I ask him

"No idea." He says, I shake my head and grab his hand leading him to the apartment.

"I'm changing." I tell him heading to the bathroom. I turn on the radio and take a quick shower then change into one of Tobias's shirts. I step out of the bathroom and am instantly picked up and carried to the bed.

"Tris I think I love you." Tobias tells me

"You think? Well then maybe we should make a chart or list or something." I tease him

"Okay maybe I already know I just don't want to scare you." He says smiling

"Then you should know better." I tell him

"Fine! Then I love you." He tells me I smile

"I love you too." I tell him

"Say it again." He says

"Tobias I love you." I tell him, he leans in and we kiss. When we pull away we snuggle together under the blankets.

"Good night Tris, I love you." Tobias says

"Good night Toby, I love you too." I say with a yawn before I fall asleep.

AN: Hope that was a good chapter. Did you like the fluff? Remember to review and PM. I'll see you soon. :)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAP: 10 GIRL'S DAY (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! Who hates shopping? *raises hand* yeah... sorry for the delay. Also I forgot the Disclaimer last chapter, but you know the drill. Hope it's good!

"It's Saturday!" I say happily into my pillow.

"Shhh, it's Saturday." Tobias says groggily rolling over.

"I just- never mind." I say checking the my phone. Wow it's noon! Oh well. "Toby I'm hungry." I whine

"Mmmh." He mumbles pulling the blanket over his face.

"I give up with you." I say getting up to get ready.

I decide to leave my hair down, put minimal makeup, black jeans with a red flannel, and black boots.

I head out of the bathroom but Tobias isn't in the apartment and neither is my phone.

"Eaton!" I yell into the apartment before running to the cafeteria. I burst through the doors and instantly spot Tobias at the table with our friends laughing.

"Asshole!" I scream, Tobias faces me and throws my phone to Zeke who runs. "You Son of a Bitch!" I yell chasing Zeke. I somehow manage to sneak under a table so now I'm standing in front if him.

"Fuck!" Zeke says barely noticing me. The surprise makes him drop my phone. I pick it up and walk back to the table.

"It's okay baby. Mommy's got you. I promise those bad guys won't take you away from me ever again. Okay? It's okay. Don't cry." I say stroking my phone while taking my seat.

"Should I pretend this is normal?" Tobias asks, I turn to him glaring and give him a hard slap.

"That's for taking my phone." I tell him heading to Zeke "And this is for dropping my phone." I tell Zeke, slapping him too.

"Okay that was priceless." Shauna says while Zeke glares at her.

"Oh Tris. The girls are having a day out together. Doing girl stuff." Christina says excited. I along with Lynn pretend excitement.

"And the guys are going out while you guys do... Whatever your gonna do." Uriah says giving Will a high five since he's closer.

"Okay so let's go!" Christina says getting up.

"No getting drunk!" I tell Tobias hitting the back of his head.

"Fine, but did you have to hit me?" He asks, rubbing his head.

"I felt like it." I say shrugging following Marlene out the door.

"To the store to do shopping." Christina says, I inwardly groan but I don't really have much of a choice.

I'm grabbing a couple of different tops and bottoms. When Christina comes up to me holding a dress.

"No." I tell her before she can even say anything.

"Come on please, it's not bad." She says with puppy dog eyes. Holding up the flowy dark purple almost black dress that goes down a little above the knee.

"I'll try it on." I tell her adding it to my pile of clothes.

I try everything on and put back a couple of tops but keep the dress because I secretly like it.

"Sooo?" Christina asks me getting in line behind me.

"Sooo?" I say mimicking her, she gives me a 'don't play stupid with me' look "okay yes I'm getting the dress." I tell her moving so she can pay

"Yes! I knew you would like it!" She screams doing a short winner dance.

"Is she okay?" The lady at the cashier asks me concerned.

"Oh yeah. The only thing you should probably be worried about is if she flashes people." I say walking away from the lunatic.

"Let's go to the cosmetics." Marlene says after we've all met up. I reluctantly follow and buy some new lipsticks, mascara, and eyeshadow.

"Do you think this would be a good color on me?" Marlene asks, holding up a blue eyeshadow

"Probably." I tell her, shrugging

"Your a great help." She says sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not sure I always do a natural look. It's easier. If you actually want help I suggest Christina." I tell her walking to the front.

"Okay, let's get our nails done." Shauna says, this time I actually sigh. My feet are killing me!

"Same on the next one I'm suggesting." Lynn tells me low enough so only I can hear.

"That my dear would be the best idea you've ever had." I tell her she rolls her eyes and I start looking through the different nail colors.

"What are you guys getting?" Christina asks Lynn and I, sitting under that light thing for when you get gel nails.

"All black, obviously." Lynn says taking a seat to get hers done

"Black with silver tips." I tell Christina she nods and I take my seat. The girl ends up doing the whole manicure process along with the nail polish, but it looks great.

"Piercings." Lynn says really fast, I instantly agree with her as we both lead the way.

When we're inside I buy some cute black and red earrings. I also get 3 piercings on each ear.

"That was painful!" Christina says, clutching her ears.

"It does look great on you." I tell her laughing at the fact she thought it wouldn't hurt. "Okay since I haven't picked yet the next thing we're going to do is... Get our hair done." I tell them, it was really just the first thing off the top of my head.

"Yay!" Marlene says, as I lead the way,

"Alright what would you like?" The lady at the front asks me.

"Um... Can you cut it shoulder length and add red highlights?" I ask her hopefully

"Yeah no problem. Sit down." She says and gets started. "There your done." She says about an hour later.

"Wow thanks." I tell her it turned out better than I thought it would.

"Tris!" Christina practically screams across the store. I quickly walk over to her. "You have to buy these." She says holding up a box of something. "Wow never mind this only works on long hair how about new Bobby pins?" She asks me holding up another box.

"Yeah sure, thanks. It's not that bad is it?" I ask her looking in the mirror again.

"No you make it work. Now go pay. I have something else planned." Christina says as she heads outside.

I quickly pay and walk back to my friends we all look pretty great I'm more unrecognizable than they are though.

"Wow! That looks great on you Tris!" Lynn says

"Thanks, that's kind of what I was going for, but Christina what exactly do you have planned?" I ask turning to her eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing much just bring your bathing suits, a towel, and a change of clothes if you want." She says casually as if swimming was no big deal!

"You could have told me that!" I say sprinting to my apartment. I change into my all black two piece.

The top is the one you tie around the back of your neck and goes down covering my stomach. The bottom is black shorts. I grab some towels and a change of clothes and head out of the apartment with sandals.

"So, about your date. Tell me everything now!" Christina tells me, uggh why? I think to myself.

"You went on a date with Four?" Shauna asks me, thanks Christina.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" I ask Christina, floating on my back

"Um everything! Isn't it obvious?" Christina says, I see Lynn give me an 'I'm so sorry for you' look.

"Spill already!" Marlene shouts

"Okay okay! I don't know he took me to the Chasm you know where we first kissed. He like decorated I guess. He brought food and put a blanket on the floor and there were lights and roses. Oh and he got me this." I tell them pointing at my necklace barely realizing I haven't taken it off since yesterday.

"Awe! That's cute!" Marlene says

"I didn't think Four was capable if being even a little romantic." Shauna tells me laughing

"Have you guys said I love you yet?" Christina asks, I shrug but end up smiling at the memory. "You have!" Christina exclaims

"Wow! That totally ruined Four's hard ass reputation. Well for me anyway." Lynn says, I roll my eyes and swim to the other side of the pool.

A couple hours later of talking nonsense we decide it's getting late and change into the clothes we brought which for me is a loose black shirt and a black skirt that goes mid thigh. Then we head back to our apartments.

"Bye!" We say before we split up. I enter the apartment and fall on the couch next to Tobias completely exhausted.

"I'm guessing your tired too." Tobias says I nod and he wraps his arm around my waist and lightly kisses me. He soon pulls me on his lap and gently runs his fingers under my shirt and up my spine. "Do you forgive me for the whole phone thing?" Tobias asks pulling away and resting his hands on my thighs.

"That depends." I say running my fingers through his hair.

"Please." Tobias says kissing my neck.

"Well if your gonna play like that. Then your forgiven." I tell him pulling his face up to meet mine and kissing him on the lips.

After a while I fall back on the couch still kissing Tobias. I move my hands from his hair and gently slide my fingers up the hem of his shirt. We pull away for air a little after that.

"How was your day out?" Tobias asks me running his fingers through my hair.

"Good, do you like it?" I ask him gesturing to my hair nervously

"Yeah it looks great on you." He says

"So how was your day." I ask him smiling

"You mean the interrogation of my love life while playing video games and holding a beer bottle? Yeah my 'day' was great." He says sarcastically

"At least your not the only one that got an interrogation." I tell him getting up to change. I quickly take a shower and change into Tobias's shirt.

"Good night, Toby. Love you." I say crawling into bed with him.

"Night, love you too." He says sleepily wrapping his arms around me and then I fall asleep.

AN: Bye Ravens! Remember to review or PM! Tell me if you liked Tris's new look. Also unless you guys have any more ideas the next chapter will fast forward a year into the future to train initiates. I'll see you then!

•DISCLAIMER: If I claimed Divergent I wouldn't dis-claim it now would I? (Hence the Disclaimer)


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER: 11 INITIATES (TRIS POV)

ONE YEAR LATER:

AN: Hey Ravens! This is late because I was trying to give you guys a day to answer to my last AN. No one did so I hope you like it. :)

"Tris! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Tobias says shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I say groggily, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Get up!" He says, jumping off the bed smiling.

"Well someone's in a good mood." I say sitting up. "Why?" I ask suspiciously, squinting my eyes.

"New initiates, instructors, Charlotte!" He says excitedly

"Oh yeah!" I say standing up to get ready.

I decide on a black tank top, black skinny jeans, leather jacket, and combat boots. I leave my hair down since it's still too short, and add some makeup so I look more fierce.

"Ready to scare the hell out of them?" Tobias says evilly

"Hell yeah!" I say as we walk out the door to the net together "Four and Six, right?" I ask him when we're close to the net.

"Yup!" He says

"Hey guys!" Uriah yells at us

"Hey!" Tobias and I say at the same time then laugh.

"You two do that a lot." Lynn says I shrug, but quite down when I see the shadow of somebody on the roof. I point up and we all wait for the first jumper.

The figure falls and all I see is a gray blur. Charlotte I think to myself. Tobias reaches out first and he pulls her down.

"Name?" He asks her even though there's a smile tugging at his lips but only I notice.

"Charlie." She says, smiling but there's a look of recognition and playfulness in her eyes.

"Welcome, to Dauntless." I say, She nods and walks behind us.

I finally look at her and realize how much like Tobias she actually looks like. Same blue eyes, brown hair, the only difference is she's my height. Surprising.

She'll make it she has too. I think to myself glancing at Tobias this time he can't even hide his smile. He's looking up though so no one knows.

The second jumper falls and he's a Dauntless born named Alex. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

The third jumper is an Amity transfer named Alee who seems to be friends with Charlie. She has red hair and green eyes.

After her is the fourth jumper a Dauntless born named Jacob who looks like he's friends with Alex. He has short blonde hair and light blue eyes.

After those four I lose interest and forget all the names. All I know is there's 8 transfers and 6 Dauntless borns. At least only 4 will be cut. Not too bad.

"Listen up!" Tobias tells them turning into 'instructor Four' "If your a Dauntless born your instructors will be Lynn and Uriah." Tobias says gesturing to them "If you are a transfer we will be your instructors this is Six and I'm Four." Tobias says

"As in the numbers?" One of the Candor girls asks. God was my group this annoying?

"Yes! Are you deaf initiate?" I snap at her, she quickly shakes her head 'no' and shrinks into the crowd. This is fun!

"Alright, Dauntless born follow us. We're hoping you don't need a tour of this place." Uriah says turning on his heel

"Because if you do then you are extremely stupid." Lynn says following Uriah along with the Dauntless born.

"Okay any other idiotic questions?" I ask turning to the transfers, no one says anything. "Good. Follow me." I say as I turn and Tobias and I lead the way.

"This is the Pit. Center of Life in Dauntless." Tobias says

"The Pit?" A candor boy asks

"Why don't you take a look." I say, he gives me a weird look but leans over the railing and makes an 'o' face.

"That's the Chasm!" I shout at the transfers most of them stand there either in awe or horror.

"It's here to remind us about what's brave and what's stupid. Try to jump and you will die." Tobias yells over the waves

"So I highly suggest you don't act like a Moran." I shout as we move on to the dorms.

"This is where you will be staying while you train." Tobias says pointing to the transfer door.

"And this is the cafeteria." I tell them once we enter

"Eat then back to the dorms for the day." Tobias says as we walk to an empty table and eat our food.

"So how's your first day of training transfers?" Tobias asks me taking a bite.

"Awesome! Did you see the look on their faces? It was priceless! But seriously was my group that annoying?" I ask him taking another bite.

"Let's just say nobody can top Christina." He says as we both laugh.

"What did I miss?" Charlie asks sitting next to Tobias.

"Not much." I say

"Great! By the way what the hell is this?" Charlie asks poking a hamburger

"A hamburger, it taste really good." Tobias says, pushing the plate towards her. She takes a bite and her eyes light up.

"This is amazing!" She says I laugh at her and start eating again. "By the way are you two friends or..." She trails off pointing at us, neither of us answer.

"I knew you two were together!" She says

"How did you know?" I ask eyes wide.

"I didn't until just now." She tells me smirking. I shake my head at her but her smile only grows.

"You haven't changed." Tobias tells her

"Nope!" She says, finishing her hamburger. We all quite down when Alee walks over

"There you are I've been looking everywhere!" She exclaims

"Uhh, why?" Charlie asks,

"Just because, I'll be in the dorms if you need me." Alee says walking away. Charlie shrugs and turns back to us. We sit in silence for a while eating

"I've missed you." Charlie whispers breaking the silence

"Me too." Tobias says, she smiles and gets up from the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She says walking away we both and she heads back to the dorms.

"We should get going." I tell Tobias throwing my stuff away. He nods and we walk back to the apartment together hand in hand.

"You know what I've been waiting for all day?" Tobias asks

"What?" I say

"This." He says taking my face in his hands and kissing me. I jump up and he carries me to the bed and lays me down. We kiss for a little bit longer before we pull away breathless and get ready for bed.

"Night Trissy! I love you." Tobias says wrapping me in hay arms

"Night Toby! I love you too." I say laying my head in his chest benefited I fall asleep.

AN: Bye Ravens! Review and PM. I tried to change it up a bit next chapter will be knife throwing. I'll see you soon. :)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER: 12 KNIVES (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! I hope you like it, I tried to change it up from Tris's initiation to make it interesting. Enjoy! :)

I wake up the next morning before Tobias.

I quietly get up and get ready changing into a similar outfit from yesterday.

"Toby, wake up." I say shaking his shoulder. He shrugs off my hand and rolls over. "Toby, wake up." I say again poking his back.

"5 more minutes." He mumbles into the pillow.

I shake my head and walk to the kitchen and fill a cup with freezing cold water. It's mean but it'll work. I think to myself.

"Tobias get up!" I try again, he ignores me so I pour the cup on his face. He shoots up in bed coughing.

"What the hell!" He yells, I laugh and throw him his clothes.

"I warned you." I say shrugging and going to the couch. I hear him mumble something then get ready.

"Let's go." He says, opening door. I put my phone in my back pocket and follow him out.

"Okay so today is knives, right?" I ask him setting up the boards.

"Yeah." He says putting the knives on the table. Once we're done we both eat our muffins and wait for the initiates.

"Do you think they'll be late?" I ask Tobias, he's about to answer when Charlie walks through the door.

"They're on the way, I think." She says shrugging "Ooo knives can I practice?" She asks us picking one up.

"With everyone else, yeah." I tell her she huffs and sits next to me.

Then Alee walks through the door with the rest of the initiates trailing behind. Charlie gets up and walks to them.

"Alright, today your learning how to throw a knife." Tobias says gesturing to the table next to us.

"Initiation will be split up into 3 stages." I tell them

"Stage one-physical, where you'll learn self defense techniques." Tobias starts

"Stage two-emotional, facing your fears." I say

"Stage three-mental, taking all you've learned to get past all your fears." Tobias finishes.

"Transfers and Dauntless born will train separate but you will be ranked together. Know this only 10 will make it rest will be faction less." I add grabbing a knife to demonstrate.

"So I would highly suggest you work hard." Tobias says, as I reach the target. I take my stance and throw trying my best to go slow and demonstrate how to do it. I hit the Bulls eye, of course.

"Bravo. I'm Eric, a Dauntless leader." Eric says walking into the room I roll my eyes and turn toward him. "I will be advising the first couple days of initiation." He adds

"I think we'll be just fine." I tell him glaring.

"Rules are rules, Six." He tells me "Speaking of which Stiff, pay attention!" He yells at Charlie, her head flicks up to him.

"Sorry, I tend to block out people I don't like. You know people that are annoying cruel etc." She says looking bored. I try to hold in laughter along with everyone else.

"Well then if you don't find this interesting and you think you know it all. Then get three knives hit the bulls eye, and if you don't your faction less." Eric tells her

"Easy enough." She says walking to the table. She grabs three knives and stands in front of the target.

She throws one and hits the bulls eye. The second hits the Bulls eye along with the third. How? Don't ask me. She turns to Eric and gives him a challenging look before walking back to the initiates.

"Well then, I assume you two can handle it from here." Eric tells us, glaring at Charlie then leaving the room.

"Okay get started!" I yell at the initiates. They hurry to grab some knives and a board. Then start practicing.

"Why do you think Eric was here?" I ask Tobias

"Don't know probably to scare them." Tobias says shrugging

"Well that back fired." I say laughing.

"I know." He says, chuckling, we sit in silence the rest of the time critiquing the initiates.

"Lunch!" I shout

"After lunch come back here and we will be scoring your knife throwing skills." Tobias tells them, they sigh and walk to the cafeteria.

Tobias and I set up everything again then go to lunch.

"Question was I the stupid one or was Eric?" Charlie asks sitting down.

"Both." Tobias tells her, she sighs

"I have a talent for doing things like that." She says frustrated

"I can tell." I say, eating

"Charlie!" Alee yells waving at her

"What?" She asks, Alee gives her a 'come' look. Charlie sighs but walks over and sits down with her and Alex and Jacob.

"Wow, transfers and Dauntless born!" I say surprised

"Looks like we're not the only ones that can define that." Tobias says, I laugh and Lynn and Uri come over and sit with us.

"Dauntless born are so reckless!" Uriah says sitting down.

"Says the guy that shot a muffin off his girlfriends head." I say, while Lynn laughs, Tobias gives me a confused look.

"You had to be there." Lynn says

"Whatever how's the transfers?" Uriah asks us

"Pretty good we're going to rank them on knife throwing after." I say, Uriah nods and starts eating.

"We should get going." Tobias says getting up, I nod and follow him out.

"Okay, so you'll all throw 3 knifes at the target one by one. The closer to the Bulls eye the higher your score. Go!" I say gesturing to the first person.

"Your done for the day." Tobias tells them, they all head put and back to the dorms. They did fairly well all got 6 points or higher.

"Well that was eventful!" I say, walking to the apartment with Tobias.

"Very." He says opening the door. I quickly take a shower and change then crash on the bed with Tobias.

"Love you." I say with a yawn.

"Love you too." He replies before I fall asleep ready for tomorrow.

AN: Bye Ravens! Please please please review and PM. It would mean the world to me. I'll see you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: I forgot it last chapter so I'll put two. I int own Divergent! I don't own Divergent!

:( :(


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: GUNS (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! I'm really sorry I had to help my mom and my aunt. Busy day! I hope you like it! :)

I wake up the next morning to the sound of running water. I getup and get dressed into my regular black outfit and turn on the radio.

When Tobias comes out of the bathroom. I go in and fix my hair and makeup.

"You ready?" I ask Tobias, turning off the radio.

"Yeah, oh here." He says throwing me a muffin. I gladly take it and eat it on the way to the training room.

"So today is... guns?" I ask him, setting up the boards like yesterday.

"Yup." He says putting the guns on the table.

"It's still early should we start figuring out the ranks." I say, taking out the notepad I used to write down yesterday's scores.

"Sure." He says, taking out the blackboard. I give him the notes. He soon copies everything down and checks the guns again. I look at the board and rewrite everything.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asks me

"Uh? OCD kicking in." I say, finishing the board. He shakes his head then Charlie walks through the door.

"Hey guys." Charlie says, looking at the guns. "We're learning how to use these?" She asks amazed.

"Yup, but don't worry you have great aim just be careful with the recoil." I tell her, she nods then checks the score board.

"You did pretty good yesterday." Tobias says, smiling

"Pretty good?" She asks, I laugh at her enthusiasm

"Great, the question is if you can top it off today." I say, smirking she rolls her eyes and walks over to the initiates that just walked in.

"Okay so obviously these are your scores." Tobias tells them pointing at the blackboard behind us.

"Today we're teaching guns." I tell them as Tobias fires three rounds into the Bulls eye to demonstrate.

"Grab a gun, same thing as yesterday." Tobias says, the initiates quickly grab a gun and head to a board.

"Ooo, guns. Fascinating!" Eric says walking in the room.

"Yes extremely, you can go now." I say gesturing to the door.

"No I think I'll watch this." He says, leaning against the wall with his usual cold stare.

"Great." I mutter to Tobias, watching the initiates.

An hour before lunch all the initiates can hit fairly close to the center except for one. I think he was from Candor but I have no idea what his name is. Was it Caden? Conner? I don't know, this is too confusing!

"Initiate!" Eric booms, everyone turns to him "not you, him." Eric says pointing to that Conner kid, at least I think it's Conner. "Are you blind? The target is in your face!" Eric screams

"I uh I..." He stutters

"I uh I? Pick an initiate, and I suggest someone with good aim." Eric tells him, oh god this can not be good.

"Um, Charlie." He says, pretty good choice she's the only one that hit the Bulls eye so far.

"Okay, stand in front of the target." Eric tells him

"Is there a point to this?" Tobias asks, trying to sound bored

"Yes, now you fire 5 rounds at the target." He tells Charlie

"Why?" I ask annoyed

"Because I have the authority, now do it." He yells

"What exactly does this teach?" Charlie asks him

"Bravery." Eric answers

"Bravery or idiocy? Because last time I checked only a complete Moran would let someone shoot at them." She tells him

"Well as Dauntless's manifesto says 'we believe in freedom from fear' and if he can't stand in front of a target then that's cowardice." Eric says

"It also says 'we believe in ordinary acts of bravery in defending those who cannot defend themselves'." Charlie fires back

"Do what I say or your faction less." Eric seethes

"Go ahead make me faction less. Why would I want to be in a faction where its newest leader doesn't even value its own virtues?" She asks him

"Do it or he's faction less." Eric says pointing at Conner, Charlie second glances him then sighs clicking the bullet into the chamber. Eric watches smiling, she shoots all five bullets about an inch away from him. "I've seen enough." Eric says leaving the room

"About time, you guys are dismissed we'll score you after lunch." I say, they sigh and head down to the cafeteria.

"Come on I'm hungry." Tobias says, after we've finished setting up the guns. I nod and we go to the cafeteria eating at our regular table.

"I didn't know you had a way with words." I tell Charlie when she sits down with us, she shrugs and starts eating.

"So you ready for fights tomorrow?" Tobias asks her

"I have the chance to beat the crap out of someone for now reason, yeah I'm pretty sure I'm ready for that." She tells us

"Funny!" I tell her, sarcastically

"Charlie!" Jacob calls

"I should get going." She tells us getting up and following Jacob to the table.

"So we started fights today." Lynn says sitting.

"How'd that go?" I ask her

"Painful." Uriah answers, I laugh at him

"Come on we should get back." Tobias says, getting up I follow him back to the table and score the initiates and change the ranks.

"Same time tomorrow." I shout, the initiates leave and Tobias and I head back to the apartment. I take a shower then go to bed with Tobias.

"Night Toby I love you." I say closing my eyes.

"I love you too Tris." He mumbles.

AN: Bye Ravens please review and PM. Did you like the knife throwing/gun scene? Next chapter will be fights. See you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: I don't think I'm old enough to legally own a book... So don't Divergent. :(


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER: 14 FIGHTS (TRIS POV)

2 DAYS LATER (5 day of initiation)

AN: Hey Ravens! So I'm skipping to the last day of fights, because the first days would just be practice. Hope you like it! :)

"Turn off the lights." I complain, who the hell turns on lights this early in the morning?

"I'm trying to figure out the pairings." Tobias tells me, I sit up and rub my eyes, looking at the paper Tobias us holding.

"I think that's good except switch those two." I say gesturing to Charlie and Kyle.

"Why?" Tobias asks nervously

"What? You don't think she can take him?" I ask him defensively

"It's not that." He says still worried

"Oh come on she's good, and she only lost one fight and that's only because she was paired up with Alee, so Charlie practically let her win." I state

"I know, but... let's leave it... just in case." Tobias says

"Toby." I say sternly

"But-" he starts

"No buts, besides Kyle sucks, he's slower than slow. His only advantage is the fact he's strong but he can't even throw a punch. I'm surprised he hasn't broken his hand yet." I say, because it's true he listens to nothing we say

"Fine, but why do you even want them to fight?" He ask me getting up

"Because they obviously hate each other, and it gives her a good excuse to beat him up." I say taking out my regular outfit

"Fair..." Tobias says walking to the bathroom. I quickly change then Tobias and I walk to the training room eating our muffins.

"So... How low did my score go?" Charlie asks us

"It's not bad, you and Alee were both around the same rank so it didn't change drastically." I tell her putting up the board.

"Great, ooo who am I fighting today?" She asks

"Kyle." Tobias says, looking at me I shrug

"Yes! I've been waiting for that to happen!" She says, I give Tobias an 'I won' look.

"Been waiting for what to happen? You know what never mind, sorry about yesterday." Alee tells Charlie

"No problem, you hit hard though you know that?" Charlie says rubbing her head

"Your kidding right? My hand still hurts." Alee says I laugh at them

"It's true!" They both say

"Whatever." I say before the initiates come in.

"Alright, same as yesterday first fight. Go!" Tobias says, the first pair goes up but I soon lose interest and look through my phone. "Tris?" Tobias says

"Huh? What? Oh." I say, circling the winner. The rest of the time goes by like that. I'm really not paying attention just circling whatever names Tobias says.

"Okay, Your all done for the day! Thankfully everyone finished so we'll see you tomorrow." Tobias says the initiates sigh and leave the room.

"I told you Charlie would win." I say, fixing the ranks while Tobias cleans up for the day.

"Yeah yeah, come on I'm starving!" Tobias says I laugh while we go to the cafeteria.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or not." Charlie says clutching her side where Kyle got a pretty good kick in.

"On the bright side you did win." I tell her gesturing to Kyle who looks way worst.

"Hey guys what's up?" Alex asks sitting down next to Charlie. I swear those two have a thing.

"Hey! Nothing much." Tobias and I say laughing.

"What about you? I heard you had fights today." Alex tells Charlie she doesn't say anything so Alex pokes her side.

"Ow!" Charlie yells slapping his hand away

"Calm down you did win your fight." Alee tells her sitting down with Jacob. They have something too.

"Doesn't mean I wasn't hit! Can you not tell by the black eye?" Charlie exclaims

"Huh, I didn't see that before." Jacob says, Charlie rolls her eyes at him.

"Ooo! I just got a great idea! Since tomorrow is visiting day we have the day off so you and I are getting tattoos!" Alee screams at Charlie, we all cover our ears until she walks back to the dorms still excited.

"Well then." Jacob says

"Good luck dating that." Charlie says

"Funny!" Jacob says sarcastically also heading back to the dorms

"Bye." Alex says giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek. I knew it! Wait oh no. Charlie goes stalk still staring at Tobias probably waiting for him to blow.

"Don't freak out! Don't kill anyone!" I blurt out holding him down by his shoulders "Just Breathe." I say, Tobias closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Charlotte." Tobias hisses

"Yes?" She asks innocently, Tobias gives her a 'really' look "What? Okay fine. But please, he's not bad." She pleads

"Fine, but if he hurts you I have every right to torture and kill him." Tobias says

"Yes, that's perfectly fine by me." Charlie says happily "So about the tattoos..." She says

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." Tobias says sternly

"Thank you!" She squeals, hugging him and going back to the dorms

"Awe! Your being all protective! Like big brother protective, it's kinda cute!" I say, Tobias rolls his eyes and grabs my hand leading me to the apartment.

"Here." Tobias says throwing me my clothes.

"Thanks!" I say going to the bathroom. I take a shower and change then start heading to bed. "Put me down!" I squeal as Tobias throws me over his shoulder.

"Do you promise to kiss me?" Tobias asks stoping in front of the bed.

"Maybe?" I tease, he puts me down then crashes our lips together.

"I love you." Tobias says laying down next to me

"I love you too." I say, snuggling into his side and falling asleep.

AN: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM, I need to know something. The next chapter will be visiting day so should I make Marcus come to add some drama? Please tell me. I'll see you soon! :)

•DISCLAIMER: If I owned Divergent I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction I would be writing author-fiction! (Is that even a thing?)


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER:15 VISIT DAY (TRIS POV)

AN: Hey Ravens! I wanted to give you a day to answer back about the Marcus situation. Since nobody did I'm still making him come for visiting day. Only because I haven't given you guys a lot of drama so enjoy! :)

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I say, pushing Tobias's shoulder.

"No!" He grumbles, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Yes! Now up! Up! Up!" I scream hitting him with my pillow.

"Ow! Stop!" He says, sitting up "Why are you so happy anyway?" He asks me

"Why? It's visiting day! My mom might come." I say "Well... Might." I say frowning. _How did I barely think of that?_

"Don't worry I'm sure she will." Tobias says reassuringly. "Come on we have to get going." Tobias says, I nod and wait for him to get ready.

"To the dorms!" I scream, grabbing Tobias's hand and running to the dorms. We both burst in, startling most of the initiates.

"Okay! Visiting day, don't get your hopes up families may not come. If they do they'll be in the Pit in a couple of minutes." Tobias tells them, they nod and we leave the room.

"We've been here forever!" I whine, even though it's true we're just watching random people.

"Tris?" Tobias says, pointing ahead. I look at where he's pointing and see my mom.

"Yes! Mom!" I shout she turns around and a huge smile comes across her face.

"Tris!" She shouts back, as we both run to each other and crash in one big embrace. "I've missed you, my precious girl." She says

"Me too mom." I say pulling away "Come on there's someone I want you to meet and it's kind of important." I say nervously

"Sure thing, lead the way." She says, I sigh and walk back to Tobias. He looks between the both of us then looks back at me nervously. _I try to give him a 'you'll be fine' look but I think it backfires. Because I'm freaking out!_

"So mom, we're um..." I say but can't quite finish

"Together?" She guesses, I nod and she smiles "I'm glad, I'm pretty sure I can trust you... Tobias." She says, whispering the last part.

"Of of course." He stammers out

"Good but know this." She says, holding Tobias against the wall. "If you ever and I mean ever hurt my little girl I will personally hunt you down I kill you. Understand Eaton?" She says, Tobias nods looking scared. _In all fairness he should be, my mom is even scaring me right now._ "Okay then." She says letting Tobias go "I love you honey." She says giving me hug

"You too mom." I say, before she starts walking away.

"Oh Four, somehow Andrew convinced your father to come here." She says

"Here?" Tobias asks breath shaking

"Yeah, I'm still not sure how. I just thought I should let you know. I personally never trusted Marcus there was always something off about him, but I still don't know what." She says shrugging, "Good luck, say hi to Charlotte for me." She says, leaving.

"Tris?" Tobias said squeezing my hand, I turn to him and out of the corner of my eye I see Marcus.

"Hello son." Marcus says, giving Tobias a hug, he goes completely still looking up.

"Get off Marcus. That's not even what he is to you." I growl, pushing Marcus off of him.

"Who might you be. Actually it doesn't matter your just a little girl that isn't even worth my own breath." Marcus spits at me.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Tobias hisses pushing Marcus back. Before he can say anything else Charlotte and Alee burst through the door.

"You stay here I'm gonna see if my sister came." I hear Alee say before she runs off. Charlie leans against the wall but jumps when she sees Marcus. She starts walking to us and taps Marcus's shoulder.

"What? Oh Charlotte I was hoping I would find you." Marcus tells her with a fake smile.

"Cut the crap Marcus. What the hell do you want?" She asks annoyed.

"That is not how you talk to your father." He says sternly.

"Father? That's complete bull shit. Since when have you ever been a father?" She asks him "Actually don't answer that everything you say stupid. So how about you shut up and leave. Now." She says so low it makes her sound scary.

"Make-" He starts

"Get out Marcus!" Tobias interjects menacingly. Marcus gives us one last cold stare before leaving Dauntless.

"Son of a Bitch." I say as we watch him leave. "He is such an ass." I add.

"You can say that again. I thought he was gone for good." Charlie says, frustrated. "Anyway glad you visited." She jokes poking Tobias's side trying to lighten the mood.

"How could I not?" Tobias says sarcastically.

"Come on tattoos!" Alee yells

"I'm coming!" Charlie yells back "Bye!" She tells us following Alee out.

"Are you alright?" I ask Tobias

"Yeah, thanks." He says

"No problem. We should probably figure out the ranks since stage one ends tomorrow." I tell him

"True... We have to find Lynn and Uriah first though." He tells me, I nod and I call Lynn while he calls Uriah. We all agree to meet in the cafeteria since we're hungry.

"Okay so this is the Dauntless born ranks." Uriah says, as Lynn shows us the list.

"Alright, this is transfers." I say, as Tobias hands them the paper. After about an hour of calculating and rewriting we finally finished the ranks.

"How in the world did you do this last year?" I say, rubbing my head from the headache that was formed from doing this.

"Know you know why was always mean and tired right?" He asks me, I nod and Uriah and Lynn laugh at me.

"Well bye guys!" Uriah say getting up.

"I think I'm gonna sleep forever." Lynn adds

"See you!" Tobias calls, because I'm still trying to get rid of my headache "There there." Tobias says rubbing my back and kissing my head.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asks sitting down.

"Confusing rank stuff causes headaches." I grumble, looking up "Do you see what I do for you initiates." I tell her she laughs at me and that's when I see the tattoo.

"Oh your tattoo how'd that go?" I ask, studying the tattoo, it looks like a black chain with little red hearts hanging off it, but there's something on the hearts that I can't read.

"It went good. Hurts like hell though" She says, eating

"What do they say?" Tobias asks before I can.

"Oh... well this one is Tobias." She says pointing to a heart.

"That's sweet, is that all you got?" I ask her, she shakes her head 'no' and shows me her wrist. It has another chain but instead of hearts all of the different faction symbols are hanging off it.

"Cool." Tobias says

"You two are so much alike." I say shaking my head.

"Thank you, thank you very much." They both say in unison.

"Come on, you should probably get back to the dorms." I tell her

"Your right, see you tomorrow." She says getting up

"Bye!" I call since Tobias is throwing the food away. I grab his hand and we head back to the apartment.

I take a shower change then get in bed with Tobias.

"Night Toby, love you." I say with a yawn

"Love you too." He says, then I fall asleep.

* * *

AN: Bye Ravens! Review or PM to tell me if I should recreate the chasm scene but this time with Charlie. (Obviously) Thanks for following. I'll see you soon! :)

 _•DISCLAIMER: *sighs* do I have to go over this? I don't own anything!:(_


	16. Chapter 16

**_CHAPTER: 16 RANKS (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! So no one reviewed, but I'm still throwing in the Chasm scene. Also I probably won't be able to update until late at night, sorry. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up in bed. Tobias is asleep so I check my phone. "Crap! Toby it's noon!" I say pushing him.

"Tris, shh, today is ranks we don't have to be anywhere until later." He says groggily going back to sleep.

"Oh, yeah..." I say, _great now I'm awake_. I sigh and turn on the T.V. And start watching Charmed.

After a couple of episodes I get up and get dressed then Tobias and I leave the apartment.

"Okay so these are your ranks for stage one." Tobias tells the initiates as I stand next to him, Lynn, Uriah.

"What? Oh your dead Stiff." Kyle yells at Charlie. Probably because their fight brought him down a lot.

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault your easy to beat the crap out of?" Charlie says, _good one!_

"I hate you!" He says, _wow tantrum much?_

"The feelings mutual sweet heart." Charlie calls after him as he slams the door shut.

"He acts like you give you shit." Jacob says

"I know right?" Alee answers

"He really has to work in his threatening voice though," Alex says

"Extremely true, that's not even close to scary." Charlie says

"Definitely true, but on a different note you have the rest of the day off." I say, I hear some 'great's before the initiates pile out of the room.

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Uriah asks us

"Sleeping." I reply like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"At least we can agree on that." Lynn says walking out the door.

"Ditto." Uriah says before leaving

"Carry me." I say childishly, throwing my hands in the air.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Tobias says picking me up.

"Um kiss me." I guess pecking his cheek

"Most likely." Tobias says nodding, I laugh as he takes us to the apartment. He puts me on the bed and goes to the kitchen.

"Hey! Not fair! You said you were gonna kiss me." I say pouting crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am, but there's a Supernatural marathon and I'm determined to watch with lots of popcorn and soda." Tobias says bringing in the popcorn and soda. I pout more and hide under the blanket. Tobias tries pulling it off me.

"No leave me alone! I'm mad at you!" I say trying to make it sound realistic.

"Well I simply can not deal with my girlfriend being mad at me so I guess you leave me no choice." Tobias rips the blanket off me and starts tickling me.

"No stop! No please! Tobias!" I say trying but failing to push him off of me. He stops and then leans in to kiss me.

"Better?" He asks, pulling away

"Very much." I say nodding satisfied

"Can we watch Supernatural now?" Tobias asks.

"Fine, only because I like that show." I say opening a Coke while putting a hand full of popcorn in my mouth. Tobias and I fall asleep about half way through the movie but are woken up by a frantic knocking at the door.

"What the hell? It's freaking midnight!" Tobias yells

"Tobias, can you please tell them that if they don't leave right now they can either kill themselves or I will kill them because nobody wakes me up at freaking midnight." I yell that last part stomping to the door with Tobias. "Maybe I should get my shotgun." I say stopping in front of the door.

"Come on open it so I can punch them already." Tobias says, I nod and open the door. To find Alex carrying an unconscious Charlie looking beyond scared.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, opening the door wider so he can come in.

"Kyle." Alex says, putting Charlie on the couch.

"What?" Tobias asks mad

"You heard me. I was walking by and I heard some yelling by the Chasm. So I went to go see and I saw Kyle fighting Charlie or trying to kill her. So I obviously beat him up until he was unconscious. Then she was unconscious so I couldn't take her back to the dorms, but then I remembered that she said you were her brother so...yeah..." Alex finishes.

"What exactly did she tell you?" Tobias asks

"Nothing, her exact words were 'hey guess what? Four's my brother! Got to go.' The she walked away and didn't bring it up again." Alex answers, while I put an ice pack on Charlie's head

"You think she'll be okay?" Tobias asks concerned sitting down next to me.

"Um..." I start but then Charlie moves.

"Cold!" She whines trying to move the ice pack.

"Thank god!" We all say

"What did I- Where the hell is Kyle?" She asks trying to sit up but falling back down. "Ow! That was the worst idea ever, and I've had lots of bad ideas." She says rubbing her side.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks grabbing her hand.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She says waving him off.

"Sure you are." Tobias says taking the ice pack from her

"You should get some rest." I tell throwing a spare blanket on top of

her

"Did you think I had any other plans?" She asks me

"Can I stay here?" Alex asks

"I'll be fine." Charlie says closing her eyes. He turns to us mouthing 'please' I nod and throw him a pillow and blanket. He takes them and lays down on the floor next to the couch.

"I can't believe you let him stay." Tobias says sitting on our bed

"Toby." I say rubbing his back "He's a good kid stop being so hard on him. He's just worried for her. Besides if anything happens we'll be able to hear. Alright? It'll be okay." I say reassuringly, kissing his cheek. He relaxes and we lay down together.

"I love you." I mumble

"Love you too." He says before we fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM. Thanks for the follows! I'll see you tomorrow for fear sims! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: I love Divergent and I love Charmed and I love Supernatural but that doesn't mean I own them. Sadly, :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**_CHAP: 17 FEAR SIMS (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you for the review. I've been busy, but never fear my brave Divergent when school starts I'll pretend to have 'extra HW' ;)**

* * *

"Sit!" "No!" "Yes!" "Make me!" I hear, I wake up along with Tobias, and we drag ourselves to the living room.

"Can you two shut up!" I shout, they both glare at me.

"He won't let me get up!" Charlie says

"Good!" Tobias says, annoyed

"Thank you, see someone agrees with me." Alex says pushing her back down.

"Six!" Charlie whines, fighting against Alex.

"How about this try to eget up but if you fall I have every right to say 'I told you so'" I tell her.

"That is a terrible idea!" Alex and Tobias yell at me, I shrug and watch Charlie. Of course she falls flat on her face.

"Told you so." I say tauntingly

"Whatever, get me up!" She grumbles.

"No." Alex says laughing

"Alex!" Charlie warns

"Okay okay fine!" He says lifting her back on the couch.

"Alright then." I say going back into my room

"You should practice walking with her." Tobias says following me back in. I quickly get dressed and eat a muffin and Tobias and I leave the apartment.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Uriah calls, we turn around to face him "Give me a minute." He says trying to catch his breath.

"I don't have all day." I say pointing at my imaginary watch.

"Whatever, I was thinking since we're just going to be watching screens all day, we might as well split the work." He tells us

"How so?" Tobias asks

"Always with the questions, but if you must know. What I mean is Lynn and I would do 4 initiates daily and you and Tris could do 4 other initiates daily. Then start again tomorrow." Uriah says

"Sure!" I answer

"That's it? I've been running around the entire compound looking for you guys and all I get is a 'sure'?" Uriah asks

"Why didn't you just text?" I ask him

"Crap! Why the hell didn't I think of that?" He asks taking out his phone "Remind to do that next time." He says

"Okay." I say sending him a text

 _Tris- Remember to text next time._

 _Uriah- Your kidding right?_

 _Tris- Does it look like I'm kidding? :|_

 _Four- I can't believe you two_

 _Tris- Then why are you doing it?_

 _Uriah- She has a point._

 _Four- :/_

 _Tris-LOL_

 _Uriah- HA HA_

 _Four- it's getting late_

 _Tris-Shoot! Bye_

 _Uriah- See you_

 _Four-Later_

We all walk our separate ways back to the dorms. _God we are so stupid!_

"Meet us in the training room." I tell the transfers then walk to the training room.

"This is the plan Uriah and I are taking 4 initiates and Four and Six are taking 4 other initiates then we'll start again tomorrow." Lynn says they all nod and we pick out initiates while the rest have a day off.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Tobias asks our group, no one answers

"Well don't all volunteer at once." I tell them, I sigh "Jacob your first." I say

"What? Why?" He protests

"Because I said so." I say, he follows me back and Tobias sets up the computer while I inject him. "So on a scale of 1-10 how creepy is it doing this?" I ask once we're in.

"11" Tobias answers, _great!_ The fear sim takes off.

 _Jacob is standing next to the Chasm._

 _"No don't do it!" He yells at a girl. He runs to her trying to grab her but something is pulling him back._

" _I have to!" She yells back._

 _"No you don't! Please!" Jacob yells, she turns to him shaking and crying_

 _"Bye Jackie." She says, then falls back into the Chasm_

 _"Beth!" He screams, still struggling. He eventually falls_ _on his knees and cries._

 _The sim last for a couple more minutes until he can slow his breathing_.

He bolts up in the chair panting.

"That was terrible." He mumbles, putting his face in his hands.

"Who was that?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.

"My sister. She started dating this punk ass kid. I warned her not to but she wouldn't listen. Then one day he broke her heart and she jumped into the Chasm. And I... I... I couldn't get to her in time." He says, shuddering.

"What a dick." I say, Jacob nods

"If you want you can leave through the back." Tobias suggests, Jacob nods and gets up to leave.

"Alee!" I call she comes in playing with her thumbs. She sits in the chair and the sim starts.

 _We're in Amity.  
_

 _"Help! Please! Help!" A little girl calls_

 _"Olivia!" Alee calls "What's wrong? Where are you?" She asks, suddenly the building behind Alee burns up. "Olivia!" Alee calls running into the building_

 _"Over here!" Olivia calls back, Alee frantically looks for her. She finds her in a corner hugging a cat._

 _"Run!" Alee yells, dragging her out of the building before the whole thing collapses._

Alee shoots up in the chair.

"Wow!" I say,

"A fire was started in Amity a few months ago." Alee says, then she starts laughing. I look at her like she lost it.

"Honey are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"My sister went back into the building after it caught on fire for a stupid cat. I barely got us out of there." She finishes, _your kidding right? A cat?_ "I guess I still don't like fire." She says shuddering.

"Guess not!" Tobias says she gets up and Tobias points to the back door.

"Alex!" I call he comes in next and sits in a chair.

 _Almost instantly he's submerged in water. He thrashes trying to get to the surface.  
_

 _"He-" He screams but crashes back under the waves._

 _He starts swimming deeper in the water for a couple of minutes until the sim ends_.

 _Smart facing your fears._ He sits up coughing fake water.

"Dude it's sim!" I say

"No! I sware I'm choking!" He says pounding on his chest.

"Then how are you talking?" Tobias asks

"Touché." He says calming down.

"So your afraid of drowning?" I ask

"Yeah, my idiot brothers pushed me in a pool once when I was smaller and didn't know how to swim." He says, I start laughing "It's not funny! I almost drowned!" He exclaims

"It's kind of funny." Tobias says, Alex sighs and I point to the door and he leaves.

"Charlie!" I call, she comes in. And I inject her.

"Question is this thing a little piece of my own personal hell?" She asks, pointing to the syringe.

"Pretty much." I say, then the sim starts.

 _We're are back in Abnegation._

 _"Great my hell hole." Charlie says, wandering around aimlessly_

 _"This is for your own good." Those six words echo around the entire house. Charlie runs into the living room. Where Marcus has his belt up in mid air and Tobias is hunched over on the floor._

 _"No!" Charlie yells running towards them_.

 _When she's about a foot away she slams into a glass wall. She starts kicking at it trying to break it._

 _"Please! Stop! Let him go!" She yells punching the glass. After a couple of minutes she falls on her knees crying_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She says resting her face on the glass until the_ _sim ends._

She sits up crying and rocking back and forth.

"Charlotte." Tobias says, touching her arm, she jumps and looks up at him.

"I'm ... I'm... sorry." She says in between sobs.

"Shh, it okay." He say hugging her, I decide to save the footage and wrap up for the day leaving them alone together.

I walk to the apartment and work on my Fault In Our Stars fanfic, _Gus and Hazel are_ _finally getting married!_

"Hey." Tobias says sitting down.

"How'd it go?" I ask posting the chapter.

"Not sure, I think she's okay. I just I I never knew." He says

"Well you know now." I say teasingly, he shrugs

"Yeah I guess so." He says

"Hey it's over now, besides she'll only have to do that one more time then she'll be Dauntless!" I say trying to cheer him up, I kiss him and of course that gets him smiling.

"Your the only person that makes everything okay." He says hugging me

"I know! Now enough with sappy stuff. Go get some food I'm hungry." I say pushing him out the door. I take a shower and change then eat some cake with Tobias, watching the The Notebook.

"Why are you crying?" Tobias asks when the movie is over.

"It's just so sad and happy at the same time, they die together, it's so sweet." I say blowing my nose.

"I will never get you." He say laying down, I lay down too cuddling into his side.

"I love you, Toby." I say

"Love you too." He says, kissing my forehead before I fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Bye Ravens! I'm only writing one day of fear sims, unless you have any fear ideas. So... Review or PM. I'll see you soon for stage 2 ranks! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or The Notebook! Even though I love that movie. Have you guys seen it? I'm Tris** **every time I see it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_CHAPTER:18THE GAME(TRIS POV)_**

 **AN : Hey Ravens! I messed up this won't be stage 2 ranks it'll be capture the flag. So I'm skipping the whole day and going straight to capture the flag.**

 **Midnight** :

* * *

"Toby!" I say, leaving kisses on his neck.

"Tris, it's late go back to bed." He says

"Capture the Flag." I say, he shoots up in bed smiling.

"Ready to kick some ass?" He asks

"Always." I say as we both get dressed. "You have the water balloons?" I ask before we enter the transfers dorm. Tobias nods and we run in yelling and throwing balloons. The initiates stare at us dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that?" Alee asks, sitting up in bed

"No who the hell was that?" Charlie corrects.

"Well actually why the hell did you do that?" They both ask

"It took both of you 3 times to get that?" I ask

"I'm still half asleep. Kind of like the rest of us." Charlie defends, while the initiates agree with her.

"Whatever meet us at the train tracks in 5 minutes there's a traditional Dauntless game we're gonna play." Tobias says,

I'm "Pass." Charlie says falling back on the bed

"Get up." I yell

"Make me." She says pulling the blanket over herself

"I will." I say about to walk over, _even though I have no idea what I'm about to do._

"I got this." Alee says, kicking Charlie's back, she rolls over until she falls off the bed with thud. Tangled up in the blanket.

"Get me out of here." She screeches, struggling against the sheet.

"Good one. See you in 5" I say following Tobias out. Walking to the tracks.

"You ready to lose?" Lynn asks us.

"Never!" I say

"Good luck with that because Pedrads never lose!" Uriah says

"We'll see about that." Tobias says, as the initiates come up.

"Okay the game is simple." Uriah says

"It's a Dauntless tradition. It's called Capture the Flag." Lynn states.

"You capture the flag hence the name." I add

"We'll be your captains and selecting the teams. But it's up to you guys to win." Tobias finishes, as we jump on the train. We select our groups and my group jumps off first.

"Where are we going?" I ask Tobias, he shrugs but keeps walking.

"Is that like an old carnival or something?" Charlie asks as we get closer.

"No it's a monster!" Alex says, grabbing her from behind.

"Stop it! I'm serious!" She says, shining her light ahead.

"Your right. Right?" Alee ask to no one in particular

"Yeah." Jacob answers

"Okay!" I say stopping "Strategies!" I tell them, they start going into a conversation but it soon turns into an argument.

"This could take a while." Tobias says, I sigh and we sit on a bench together.

"Can you guys get up?" Charlie asks us we give her a weird look but do it anyway "thanks!" She says standing on top of the bench.

"Shut up!" She yells the initiates turn to her. "Thank you." She says clearing her throat and jumping down.

"Now, before we strategies anything. I purpose we find where the other teams flag is." She says

"How exactly do you purpose we do that?" One of the initiates asks

"Someone could climb something for a better vantage point. Say the Ferris Wheel? It's tall and looks semi strong." She says

"We can do that. But let's say we do find the flag what do we from there?" I ask curiously

"Well, we might be able to jumpstart some of these rides." She says kicking an old swing

"And once we do that we can lure the other team here." Alee finishes

"Exactly! Then we can hide the flag somewhere, and ambush them when they least expect it." Charlie says

"Then who's getting their flag?" Another initiate asks.

"My guess is the the captains on the other team. What was their name?" Charlie asks

"Lynn and Uriah." Jacob answers

"Right! Sorry harder to remember than numbers." Charlie says, _funny_ "Anyway, I suggest our captains go plus 2 other people." She finishes

"To do what exactly?" Tobias asks

"Isn't it obvious? You two would go captains against captains. While the other 2 get the flag." She says, _not bad_

"I think it's a good idea." Alex says

"Of course you do. She's your girlfriend you don't really have a say." A Dauntless born says

"Hey! Offended! But if you think that's the only reason he agrees with me. Then let's hear it, what you got, hotshot?" She challenges,

"Oooooo!" The initiates say, he stands there opening and closing his mouth.

"Sorry I didn't get that" Charlie says, still silent "Yeah that's what I thought." She says "So you guys can start climbing and we'll figure out how to start the other rides." She tells us

"Oh while your at it. You can probably hide the flag in one of the carts." Alee says, we nod and go to the Ferris wheel.

"Four hurry up!" I say incase someone hears me

"I'm trying!" He says pushing more buttons to turn on the wheel

"Dude, you did it last year." I say

"I was in a hurry! I didn't actually see what I was doing!" He tells me, I slap the back of his head.

"Move." I say, he does and I push this big red button and wheel starts moving "See simple." I say

"But? How did you? That? What?" He ask following me as we climb into a cart. I stick the flag under the seat making sure it won't fall out.

"There it is!" Tobias says,

"Where?" I ask

"There!" He says, not moving

"Point." I tell him

"I don't want to move." He says clutching the seat. I sigh and look for it "Oh there. You could have said that." I say sitting back down

"I- actually never mind." He says as we jump off the cart. "Awe! Sweet solid ground!" Tobias says hugging the floor. I ignore him and tell the initiates where the flag is. I can't believe they got all the rides started.

"Okay so you two and Alee and Charlie. Because they both have good aim and are faster." An initiate says, we nod and head into the woods while everyone else takes cover.

We walk through the woods for a while trying to find the other team. Thankfully we don't get caught.

"There they are." Charlie whispers pointing at Lynn and Uriah.

"There it is!" I say, pointing at the flag.

"On three?" Alee suggests, we nod and load the paintball gun.

"123!" Tobias counts down. We all jump up from our hiding spots and shoot. First Tobias and I take out whatever team stayed behind until it's just us and Lynn and Uri.

"I'll take the tall one." Uriah says

"Got it, I'll take the blonde." Lynn says, _wow practical._

"You got the bald, I get the Pansycake." Tobias says, I nod trying not to laugh.

"Oh you did not just-" Uriah starts, but Tobias and I shoot hitting both of them "... Go there." Uriah finishes defeated

"Nice initiate, nice initiate. Bad initiate, bad initiate! Don't shoot! Charlie, someone help! Awww! Alee away!" Alee yells running to the forest with the flag.

"One- way to be subtle. Two- I'm kind of busy." Charlie says from behind a rock where she's shooting at the guards. "Shoot!" She says hitting the gun.

"Our of paint Stiff?" Kyle asks, Charlie shoots hitting him. _Oh god in the balls._ He falls on the floor.

"Nope just a great actor." She says bowing and laughing, while we run to the forest together to the Pier.

"We did it!" Alee screams, handing the flag to Charlie. She hands it to me. I hold it up while everyone yells. Tobias crouches down and I get on his back.

"To the train!" I yell, we all run back to the tracks. "I'm telling you I can for tell the future." I tell Uriah, he frowns and gets on the train with Lynn.

"Are you going zip-lining?" I ask Tobias

"Do I have to?" He says

"Please..." I plead, pushing out my bottom lip. He sighs

"Do I have a choice?" He asks me

"Not really." I tell him

"Fine, I'll go. But if I get a heart attack and die, it's on you." He says, I laugh and get ready to jump off.

"You made it!" Zeke says opening the elevator. "After you." He says we follow him in as the elevator goes up.

"Yup, I'm definitely dying tonight." Tobias mutters, I grab his hand and lead him out once the doors open.

"Wow!" Charlie says, _I knew she would come_

"Transfer your first." Zeke says

"You heard him." Charlie says pushing Alee forward.

"What?" Alee asks "No! I'm pretty sure he said Stiff or first jumper, so you go." Alee says, pushing Charlie forward.

"You!" Charlie says, they soon get in a pushing fight with each other.

"We need someone, who is it?" Zeke asks, Alee pushes Charlie to the edge.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asks

"No I'm pretty sure he is." Alee says pointing at Zeke.

"Funny get on." Zeke orders, Charlie does and screams the way down. The rest of us go until there's no one left.

"Wasn't so bad." I tell Tobias

"Yes it was, and I'm never doing that again." He tells me as we walk to the apartment while the initiates go to the dorms.

"That was fun." I say changing into Tobias's shirt, he gives me a 'you're kidding' face. "The winning part." I clarify he nods and we get in bed.

"Night Tris." Tobias says kissing my forehead

"Love you." I say falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Hope you liked it. Sorry I couldn't update. I was up all night trying to get my sister to sleep by herself. Anyway remember to review or PM. I'll see you soon! (Fear landscapes) :)**

• **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own** **anyth** **ing. :( *face looks like crying emoji** *


	19. Chapter 19

**_CHAP: 19 LANDSCAPE (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN : Hey Ravens! Sorry again I couldn't update. That's why I'm posting 2 chapters. (Still feel bad) But thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like this story! Anyway enjoy! (It's a filler chapter)**

* * *

"Shut it off." I say referring to Tobias's alarm.

"It's yours." Tobias says

"No! It's yours." I say

"Yours!" He says

"No!" I say

"Yes! Look it's... mine?" He says tapping snooze.

"Why do you argue with me? I'm always right." I say, going to sleep. Until that stupid alarm wakes me up again.

"We heard you!" Tobias and I shout getting ready.

"Coffee?" I yell hoping Tobias will hear me from the shower

"Please." He says, I go make the coffee. Good thing neither of us are too picky with how it's made. "Thanks." Tobias says, drinking it then we walk to the training room.

"Fear landscapes, in about an hour." I tell the initiates they all groan going back to sleep. Lucky.

We meet up with Uriah and Lynn and set up the fear landscape room together.

"I'm so tired!" Uriah complains laying down the floor.

"No kidding." Lynn says sarcastically

"Why in the world would I kid about something so serious?" He asks, _he is such an_ _idiot sometimes._

"Does Uri need his beauty sleep?" I ask teasingly he rolls his eyes.

Then the initiates walk in. Uriah tries to get up but trips and falls back down. We all laugh at him.

"That class is your first lesson on how to be an idiot, with Uriah in Worlds greatest idiot 101." I tell them, while Lynn pulls Uriah up.

"Moving on!" Uriah says trying to change the subject.

"Right, like we said fear landscapes facing all your fears at once. Remember to use what you learned. Be ready." Tobias warns before Max comes in.

"First initiate!" Max calls, the first one goes up since we already went over the order.

At first it's fun to watch the initiates kick and punch at nothingness. Except after a while it gets boring. I yawn leaning back

"Tired?" Tobias asks, I nod and he pulls me close to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and take a nap.

"Tris wake up!" Tobias says, shaking me.

"Go away!" I say slapping his hand

"Ow! Come on." He says, I get up but I trip over the chair next to me.

"That wasn't there before." I say even though my eyes are closed.

"Oh for god's sake I'll just carry you." Tobias says picking me up.

"Weee!" I yell, kicking my legs out on the way to the apartment,

"How'd the ones I actually care about do?" I ask him opening the door while he puts me on the couch.

"Pretty amazing, I think they'll make it in the top 5." He says

"Most likely. Hey she's your sister maybe she has 4 fears too." I say laughing

"5." Tobias says, I stop laughing

"5?" I ask amazed "Uggh! Another one that beat me!" I say frustrated. Tobias laughs at me "This is no laughing matter Eaton!" I say seriously.

"Sorry!" Tobias says putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"You better be." I say

"Right... Anyway there's pizza in the cafeteria! I saw it in the way here. I'll be right back what do you want?" He asks me,

"Um... Oh I know! Two slices of... Meat lovers, and a Coke! What movie do you want to watch?" I ask looking through the movie cabinet.

"Some sort of thriller." He says, going to the cafeteria. I look through until a find The Long Kiss Goodnight. _Love it!_

"Pizza, cake and soda, has arrived!" Tobias shouts coming into the room as I put in the disk.

"Awesome!" I say taking my plate as the movie starts.

"You go girl!" I shout at the TV, _I love this movie! It's kind of a girl power movie_.

"Oh, nice!" Tobias says, as she practically beats up the guy.

"Wait for it, wait for it: ' _I'm dying. Keep dying_ '." I say quoting the movie

"Oh crap!" Tobias says, _I swear only guys like bloody gore in movies._

"' _You can't kill me bitches!_ '" I say quoting the movie again.

"Run! Stupid girl." Tobias says, _which it's true if your mom is dying and she tells you to run and never look back. You go! I mean you want to survive right?_

"' _Life is pain. Get up!_ '" I say, _I seriously have a problem with quoting people!_

"How many times have you seen this?" Tobias asks when it's over.

"To many to count." I say, shrugging. Throwing away the plates.

I take a shower and change. I go to turn off the radio but then Just A Kiss Goodnight by Lady Antebellum comes on.

"Toby!" I scream

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asks concerned

"Dance with me." I say holding out my hand. He sighs relieved and we dance.

" _Lyin' here with you so close to me It's hard to fight these feelings When it feels so hard to breathe Caught up in this moment Caught up in your smile_

 _I've never opened up to anyone So hard to hold back When I'm holding you in my arms We don't need to rush this Let's just take it slow_

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight Just a touch of the fire burning so bright And I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far Just a shot in the dark that you just might Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

 _I know that if we give this a little time It'll only bring us closer To the love we wanna find It's never felt so real No it's never felt so right_

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight Just a touch of the fire burning so bright And I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far Just a shot in the dark that you just might Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

 _No I don't want to say goodnight I know it's time to leave, But you'll be in my dreams_

 _Tonight Tonight Tonight_

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight Just a touch of the fire burning so bright No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far Just a shot in the dark that you just might Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right_

 _With just a kiss goodnight With a kiss goodnight Kiss goodnight_ "

I sing along until it's over. That is so our song. When it's over Tobias leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back and he carries me to the bedroom.

"I love you." We say at the same time. I smile then I fall asleep wrapped in Tobias's arms.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM. Next chapter will be the end of initiation party, it'll be longer (hopefully). See you soon! **

**• DISCLAIMER: Me: Can I own any of the following? Divergent (love it!) The Long Kiss Goodnight (love it! Have you seen it? You should.) Just A Kiss Goodnight by Lady Antebellum (love it! Defiantly describes Fourtris right?) World: Nope! Never! Sorry to burst you bubble! Me: *cries* :(**


	20. Chapter 20

**_CHAPTER: 20 PARTY (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN : Hey Ravens! Sorry this is barely up. I hope yo** **u like it.**

* * *

"Morning." I say rolling over so I'm facing Tobias.

"Morning." He replies playing with my hair. I yawn and get up to get up to get ready.

Since initiation is finally over I decide on ripped jeans, black tank top, leather jacket, and boots. All black obviously.

I also do a darker layer make up, leaving my hair down.

"Toby and Tris away!" I yell, running to the door with the Tobias. He laughs at me as we run to the cafeteria. Sitting with all our friends.

"Trissy! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Christina says, hugging me, I roll my eyes and start eating.

"When are we getting our ranks?" Charlie asks sitting down next to me.

"How should I know?" I ask, she shrugs and takes a muffin walking over to Alee.

"Initiates!" Eric yells "Actually I don't have time for this so here are ranks." He says leaving the cafeteria. I quickly skim it all four made it and Kyle is faction less. _Perfect_!

"You coming?" Tobias asks me, I nod and we walk to Charlie.

"What in the world?" I ask referring to Alee.

"Um... Her version of dancing? Just go with it, there's no point in questioning her craziness." Charlie tells me I nod in understanding

"Good point, congrats!" I say,

"Thanks!" She tells me

"Are you going to the party?" Tobias asks

"Against my will probably." She says, giving Alee a pointed look.

"Guess we'll see you guys there." I say they all nod and Tobias and I go back to the apartment.

"Hey do you want to see Taken?" Tobias asks as I sit on the couch.

"Which one?" I ask since I like the first one more

"All, obviously." Tobias says I laugh at him.

"Fair enough." I say, before the movie starts. Around the 2nd movie I fall asleep on Tobias's lap.

"Let me in! Let me in!" I hear, I sit up and shake Tobias awake.

"I'm on it." He says, opening the door. Charlie runs into the room, locks the door, puts a chair in front of the door, and sits on it.

"What the hell?" Tobias asks her.

"Alee, is trying to get ready for the party." She says

"Mark my words Charlie I will succeed if it's the last thing I do." Alee yells from behind the door before she walks away.

"What is she doing?" I ask

"Makeup and a... Dress." Charlie says shuddering. I laugh and usher her to my bedroom.

"You can borrow my stuff if you want." I say "How about this?" I ask holding up booty shorts and a crop top.

"Your kidding right? You want me to wear that with my over protective big brother? Yeah I don't really want to see how that's going to turn out." She says, I sigh

"Fine. This?" I say, showing her ripped jeans and an off the shoulder top.

"Maybe..." She says

"It's fine put it on." I say throwing her the outfit she takes it and goes to the bathroom. I decide to change into the first outfit.

"What do you think?" She asks me

"You look great. Now come here." I say pointing to the chair "Want a braid?" I ask getting a band.

"Why not?" She says, I nod and start making the braid.

"You can use what you want." I say gesturing to my small makeup bag.

"Okay." She says taking out some different eyeshadows.

"Alright your done." I say tying the braid.

"Thanks, how about a bun?" She asks me pushing me in the chair.

"Alright." I say starting in my eyeshadow. "Thanks. Want boots?" I ask looking through my shoes.

"Sure." She says, I hand her my black boots while I put on heels.

"You ready?" I ask

"Tobias." She says nervously

"Don't worry about him, let's go." I say, she nods and we leave my room.

"No! No way! Not happening! Over my dead body!" Tobias says blocking the front door.

"That can be arranged, so move it." I say, he doesn't so I stand in front him arms crossed with my 'badass face' according to Tobias

"Not fair." Tobias says defeated walking to the couch. I laugh and Charlie and I leave

"See you at the bar." I call to Tobias closing the door.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Charlie says laughing

"We're here!" I say pointing to the bar. Charlie opens the door and we walk in

"No! No! No! The plan was a dress!" Alee yells at us after we order a beer.

"Too little too late." Charlie says, Alee sighs and sits down with us along with Jacob and Alex.

"So the Stiff does drink." Jacob says jokingly

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I forgot how to laugh." Charlie says sarcastically

"Hey." Tobias says to me "Wait no!" He says reaching for Charlie's beer I slap his hand away and push him down in a chair.

"Sit." I order

"Is the stage for singing?" Charlie asks

"Yeah why?" Alex says

"No reason, let's go." Charlie says pulling Alee up and walking to the the Karaoke machine. Alee steps up first.

" _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _I'm only human, yeah"_

After her Charlie steps up

" _Everybody's got a dark side_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth it_

 _Will you love me?_

 _Even with my dark side?"_

"Go!" Alee orders pushing Jacob and Alex up. Alex goes first.

" _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

After Jacob goes

" _But with you (I'm feeling better since you know me)_

 _I feel again (I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)_

 _Yeah with you (I'm feeling better since you know me)_

 _I can feel again (I was a lonely soul)"_

"Sing it!" Charlie yells typing another song for Jacob and Alex.

" _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my system blow_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

"Your turn!" Alex yells, as Jacob pushes Alee and Charlie back on stage.

" _Cause we're young and we're reckless_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _It'll leave you breathless_

 _Or with a nasty scar_

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _But I've got a blank space baby_

 _And I'll write your name"_

"All!" I yell at them, they all go up after typing another song.

" _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _An empire is falling_

 _In just one day_

 _You close your eyes_

 _And the glory fades_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away_

 _Ready aim fire_

 _Ready aim fire away"_

"You guys sound really good!" I yell over the screams of the entire bar after the their little show.

"Why thank you." They say bowing

"I'm going back to the dorms anyone else?" Alee asks

"I'll come, anyone else." Jacob asks

"Depends what your doing in there." Charlie says eyebrows raised

"Gross! Uggh never say that again!" Alee says walking away

"That was priceless." Alex says laughing

"Yes it was, see you." Tobias says as we go our separate ways. We head to the apartment. Then I change after taking a shower. Then lay down with Tobias.

"Nighty night night." I say playfully

"Night Tris. Love you." He says chuckling, then we fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! Unless you guys have other ideas next chapter will skip a year into the future. I'll see you soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: Wish I owned these songs or Divergent. I don't. :( By the way do you guys know these songs?)**


	21. Chapter 21

**_CHAPTER: 21 LEADERS (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! This is where the summary** **I wrote starts. Also I was gonna do a time skip but someone reviewed and told** **me to stop skipping so much so this is still the present. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Don't you just love Saturday's?" I ask into my pillow

"You doesn't?" Tobias answers

"Right? Anyway I'm hungry." I say getting up to get dressed.

I throw on a black crop top, black sweat pants, and black high tops. With minimal makeup and a messy bun.

"Are you-" I'm cut off by a knock on the door. I give Tobias a weird look since nobody really knocks right now. He shrugs and opens the door.

"Good! You two are still here. I need to talk to both you it's extremely urgent meet me in my office? Say half and hour?" Max asks us, _what would Max want?_

"Um... sure? Why?" Tobias asks, _good question_

Y"I can't say right now. Just come to my office I'll tell you then." Max says before he walks away.

"Well that was strange." I tell Tobias

"Yeah... Whatever I'm hungry we still have about 25 minutes." He says, I nod and we go to the cafeteria.

"What took you guys so long?" Zeke asks us once we sit down.

"I don't think you want to know." Charlie says, shuddering

"True..." Christina says wiggling her eyebrows at us.

"Whatever your thinking you can stop because it's not true." I state glaring at everyone

"Sure..." Marlene says

"Tell me is he good in bed?" Shauna asks

"One I'm right hear. Two gross I'm your friend. " Tobias protest

"Three your boyfriend is sitting right here." Zeke says offended

"It's just a question, so is he?" Uriah asks me

"Are you gay or girl?" I ask him

"That is offensive to all girls." Alee tells me, I shrug it's true though

"How exactly did we get on this topic?" Will asks

"Which one? The one of Four and Tris doing it. Or Uriah being gay?" Lynn asks

"I am not gay!" Uriah yells

"Sweetheart I'm lesbian don't you think I would know a gay person if I saw one?" Veronica asks him, I've got to admit Lynn's girlfriend is pretty awesome.

"I knew you were too good looking!" Alee exclaims, Uriah huffs frustrated.

"I would say good one but why the hell are you checking people out?" Jacob asks

"I am not, you big idiot." Alee says slapping his head

"Has anyone else realized that she just said Six's real name?" Alex says, I completely face palm

"I swear there is no helping you." Charlie says shaking her head

"What-" Alex starts

"Don't hurt yourself." I say laughing he glares at me but goes back to eating.

"Anyway why were you guys late? For reals this time." Christina tells me

"Not sure Max came by the apartment said he wanted to talk to us." I say gesturing to Tobias and I.

"Ooooo! Someone got called to the big house! What did you do?" Zeke asks

"Nothing! That's why I'm confused." I say, putting my hands up

"We should get going." Tobias tells me I nod and we both get up

"Remember to put a 'do not disturb' sign in front of your door." Christina calls after us while the table laughs. Tobias and I flip her off then turn the corner to Max's office.

"Alright sit down." Max tells us

"Yes sir!" I say saluting him while sitting down. He tools his eyes and starts.

"I want you two to take the leadership positions." Max tells us, ironic since I was thinking about doing that.

"Max-" Tobias starts

"Now hear me out. At first I wanted you to do it because of Eric." Max says

"That's really the only reason you need." I tell him

"I know! But now it's more important. Jeanine Matthews Erudite leader wants to overthrow Abnegation."

"We know the question is how." Tobias says

"I can answer that. She says they're corrupt. Except she wants to kill them because Abnegation wants to show this video." Max says

"A video? What's so dangerous about that?" I ask

"Not sure. Whatever is on there Jeanine doesn't want it to get out, but Abnegation seems to think it's important." Max says

"Is that the only thing she's doing?" Tobias asks

"Not only that she's hunting down Divergents. People that belong in more than one faction. Can't be controlled. Know when they're under a sim. Supposed to be dangerous. But I don't really know why. She's doing these experiments on them." Max says

"What kind of experiments?" Tobias asks

"Again I don't know. I think it's to see why their minds work the way the do." Max says

"Why does that matter?" I ask Max shrugs

"But that's not the point she wants to use Dauntless to take down Abnegation put us under some sort of simulation." Max says

"She can't actually do that can she?" I ask

"Probably, the thing is I only trust you guys for the leadership job. I think Eric is secretly working for Erudite. So I need you guys to come up with a way to bring her down. Before she destroys the entire faction system." Max tells us

"No pressure right?" Tobias asks sarcastically

"We'll do it." I say nodding, I knew things were serious but this is bad.

"Great we'll discuss exactly what we're gonna do about this tomorrow. But are you sure?" Max asks

"Positive!" Tobias says and I nod

"Great tomorrow same time." He tells us as we get up to leave.

"What could possibly be on the video." I ask Tobias

"Not sure, but putting us under a sim?" He says

"Lije I've said before why are Divergents so threatening?" I ask

"Uggh how in the world should I know?" Tobias asks

"This is really confusing I'll sleep on it and probably think of what exactly to do in the morning." I tell him

"Yeah me too." He says changing, I grab one of his shirts and go to the bathroom and take shower.

"You know we're gonna need more people than just us." I tell Tobias

"True." Tobias says yawning

"Good night." I say laying down with him

"Love you." He says then I fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Review or PM. Sorry this is so late is was trying to figure out how to write it without the time skip. Any way I'll see you soon. :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: I'm starting to get tired of this. I don't own anything! :(**


	22. Chapter 22

**_CHAPTER: 22 PLAN (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN : Hey Ravens! Thank you for the favorites and follows! I hope this is good. :)**

* * *

"Do you have any ideas on how to save the world?" I ask Tobias, _I've been lying in bed trying to think of something but so far I've failed miserably._

"I was hoping you would." He tells me

"Then stop hoping I think I'm just gonna wing it." I tell him

"Right behind you on that one." He tells me, I sigh and get changed while Tobias takes a shower.

I put on a red shirt, black blazer, jeans, and boots. Leaving my hair down with a little more makeup than usual.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asks slipping his shoes on. I nod and we walk down to Max's office.

"Sit down. By the way I invited people from other factions to discuss the problem as well. Don't worry I trust them very much." Max tells us

"That's nice to know Max." I turn around to find my mom "Tris I didn't know you would be here! How are you doing?" She asks giving me hug

"I'm good, how about you?" I ask her

"I'm fine, your dad is on his way. Oh hello Johanna!" My mom says, waving to an Amity women that just walked in.

"Hello Natalie, so these were the ones you mentioned. Nice to meet you." Johanna tells us

"You too." Tobias says shaking her hand

"Thank you, Mr. Prior. Oh hi my names Cara!" An Erudite girl says sitting down. _Cara_ _where have I heard that?_

"Um hi! I'm Tris and this is Four. Hi dad!" I say he smiles at me and sits down with my mom

"I've heard a lot about you too! Uggh where is he?" Cara asks

"Who?" I ask

"Beatrice?" Caleb asks coming in

"Caleb! It's been forever!" I say hugging him

"Yeah I know! How are you?" He asks

"I'm good!" I say sitting back down

"Hello everyone!" A candor person says

"Alright! Now that Jack Kang is finally here we can get started. How about we make sure to have these two up to date. Natalie Andrew why don't you guys start."

"Alright! Well Abnegation thinks it's about time we show the people a video." My mom says holding up a flash drive.

"The only problem Jeanine thinks it's the worst idea in the world. She thinks Abnegation is corrupt and Erudite should rule instead." My dad finishes

"But what's on the flash drive, and what makes her think you're so corrupt?" I ask

"The flash drive contains the truth beyond the wall. And corrupt is probably just an excuse so she can take over." My mom tells me

"So they won't stop at anything until they have the power and the flash drive to make sure they maintain the power?" Tobias asks

"Yes." My father clarifies, I nod in understanding

"Cara, Caleb." Max says

"Right! Well like they said. Supposedly Abnegation is corrupt and Erudite should be the right rulers. And if that flash drive is shown it will destroy the faction system." Cara says

"Then there's the Divergents. They are dangerous because they can't be controlled. Their mind works in more than one way. They can't conform. Nobody knows why, so Erudite is experimenting and killing them." Caleb says

"Why?" I ask

"If they don't think a certain way they can rebel and that's dangerous according to Erudite. The experiments put them under sims to test why they work the way they do." Cara tells me

"So to recap. Abnegation is supposably corrupt. Erudite thinks they should have the power. There's this file that is extremely important but Erudite doesn't want it shown. Right?" Tobias asks

"Correct." My mom says

"Erudite is also hunting down Divergents because they are dangerous since their mind works differently?" Tobias finishes

"Yes to put it in a more subtle less threatening way, yes." Cara says, _that's it!_

"I do know you! Your Will's sister right?" I ask her eyes widen

"Yes! You know William? How is he?" Cara asks amazed

"Will actually, and we're friends. He's doing great he's actually dating my best friend." I tell her

"That's good to hear." She tells me

"Okay so off that topic. Is there anything else?" Max asks

"Well last time I checked Erudite was going to put all of Dauntless under a simulation so they can kill off they entire Abnegation faction." Johanna says

"Can they even do that?" I ask

"Depends, I don't really want them to." Max says

"Are there any suspects like people working with them?" Tobias asks

"Yes actually. Obviously Jeanine Mathews, um Marcus Eaton, Eric which you already know about. I think those are the major people." Jack Kang says

"What's going to happen to them?" Tobias asks, _I'm secretly hoping a very slow and_ _painful death for Marcus._

"Undecided so far." Jack Kang says

"One last thing we've picked footages and videos that prove that the faction less are going to rebel." Max tells us

"Rebel?" I ask why the faction less?

"Yes, their leader Evelyn Johnson supposed to be dead. Wants to over throw all the factions so faction less can have the power." Max tells us, _Evelyn Johnson? As in Tobias's mother? Probably shouldn't say that out load._

"What is it with people wanting to become tyrants?" I ask leaning back in my chair.

"No idea, but we've been trying to figure out ways to stop all of this. But we've failed miserably so do guys have anything?" Max asks

"Before I answer that let see if I understand all of this. So Abnegation wants to show video. Erudite doesn't want it getting out. They want all the power so do the faction less. Erudite doing experiments with Divergents. Erudite is going to put Dauntless under a sim to destroy Abnegation. Right?" I ask

"More or less yeah." My dad says

"I say what we need is numbers people on our side." Tobias says

"Genius! So whatever part of Erudite that isn't on Jeanine's side can join us." I say

"Then whatever part of Dauntless that isn't with Erudite." Tobias starts

"Why would Dauntless be with Erudite?" Max asks

"Well Eric is we don't really know." Tobias says

"True... So everyone else is with us." Max says we nod

"It also won't be hard to get the other factions with us right?" I ask

"I don't think so." My mom says, Johanna and Jack Kang nod

"Now the only problem is faction less." My dad says

"I got it!" I say snapping my fingers "Dauntless can be used for weapons and back up." I say

"To show Erudite that we're not weak we have force." Tobias finishes

"Exactly! Then if we have at least some Erudite on our side. We can use them for under cover." I say

"Like us so we have leverage against Jeanine because we'll know too much." Cara finishes

"Right! Candor can be used for justices. You guys can decide what's going to happen with anyone who follows Jeanine and what should be done when the video goes out." I say

"Yes we van definitely do that!" Jack Kang says

"Then once that happens. Abnegation and Amity can be used for peace." I say

"Your saying once everything happens we'll rebuild everything. Put peace back in the world?" Johanna asks

"Yes! That's a great idea we'll reform the world and maintain the balance." My mom says

"That doesn't sound bad right?" Tobias asks

"No your making an alliance and using the factions virtues as strengths." My dad says

"Oh faction less! They have the largest population right?" I ask

"I've never thought of that but yes." Cara says

"Exactly so that means Jeanine never thought of that. But we have so if we can get faction less we can out number Jeanine." I say

"That will give us leverage and power." Tobias clarifies

"Only one problem. Who's actually going to negotiate with the factions? And who is going to run all of this?" Max asks

"Run?" I ask

"You know lead the rebellion I guess." Max clarifies

"Oh leave that to us. Don't worry I've got a plan and we've got a team." I say gesturing to me and Tobias

"Well make your team and get negotiating right away. Remember we meet weekly." Max says we all nod and casually get up to leave.

"Good luck." My mom whispers to before we part ways.

"Team?" Tobias asks me

"Yup I've got the perfect group of friends that can save the world, kick ass, and look good while doing it." I tell him

"I think I know exactly who your talking about." Tobias says

"Then start texting because the gang is meeting at my place tomorrow." I say taking out my phone. We set up a group chat and agree on tomorrow after noon.

"Done! Ready for tomorrow?" I ask

"Of course!" Tobias says sending the last text. I shower and change then go to bed.

"Good night Toby, love you." I say

"Love you too." He says before we fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! I was dying to end that on a cliff hanger. But I hate it when authors do that so I didn't. Review or PM! Tell me if you have any ideas! Also I got all the information right, right? :| I'll see you soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! Except for my complete and utter awesomeness ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_CHAPTER:23 insurgents(TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! I'm so sorry I barely got this up. I've been obsessed with Supernatural lateIy and I didn't really know where to go with this. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Let me in!" I get out of bed. _My very comfortable bed may I add_ and open the door. "You look terrible." Christina tells me

"Thanks. Didn't we agree on 12?" I ask, she nods "It's 10." I tell her checking the time

"I like to be on time. Now do something about that." She says, looking me up and down. I shake my head and get dressed in a similar outfit from yesterday.

"Toby wake up." I say, shaking his shoulder

I'm "Why?" He asks opening his eyes

"I wonder why." I say sarcastically

"Me too." He mutters getting up, I go back to the living room to find Christina making coffee.

"Look at you. All professional are we?" She says handing me a cup of coffee. I roll my eyes and drink it.

"So how's life?" I asks her

"Not bad. You?" She asks

"Pretty good." I tell her putting my cup down and looking over the notes Tobias and I made yesterday.

"Hey Four." Christina says handing him a cup.

"Hey." He says sitting down next to me. There's another knock at the door so Christina gets it. All of our friends soon pile in so we sit down.

Tobias of course explains everything. I keep revising the plan.

"Wow, good thing I transferred." Will says once Tobias is done

"Okay, so the first thing we have to do is visit the factions so we can have an alliance." I tell everyone

"Who's visiting what faction?" Alee asks, I place my notebook on the table for everyone to see

 **Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Veronica-Dauntless**

 **Uriah, Marlene, Alee -Amity**

 **Tris, Four, Charlie- Abnegation/ Factionless**

 **Christina, Bud, Tori- Candor**

 **Alex, Jacob, Will- Erudite**

"Cool I've always wanted to see Candor!" Tori says

"I'll show you all the hot spots." Christina says nudging her

"What? Amity!" Uriah asks

"Hey it's not that bad!" Alee says, glaring at him

"Question we have four people, and you guys have two factions." Veronica says

"Odd number, and I'm not sure if faction less counts as a faction." I say, Veronica nods

"Hey should we like disguise our selves so it's not so obvious?" Charlie asks,

"No way am I putting on blue." Jacob says

"Oh shut up it's just a lighter shade of black." Will says

"Is not! If you want to live never confuse those two colors again!" Alex says

"Stop complaining! At least you don't have to be colorful." Marlene says

"Lucky." Charlie mutters

"How in the world is that lucky?" Marlene replies

"Hey anything is better than grey so get over yourself." Charlie says

"Easy for you to say." Bud mutters

"At least you still get to wear partly black." I tell him

"Shut up!" Lynn shouts

"Nice. Now go do whatever and we'll start with the lower apartments." Shauna says

"We need a name. Like the awesome teens that are saving the world. " Zeke tells us

"Way too long." Tobias says

"What about insurgents?" I ask, we all say some form of yes and go our separate ways.

"I'm not that recognizable right?" I ask, looking at my grey dress.

"Nope." Charlie says fixing her bun.

"Get ready." Tobias says pointing at the train. We all jump on and talk about nothing in particular until we get to Abnegation.

"Let's go to my parents first?" I suggest we all agree so I lead the way to my house.

"Beatrice! Tobias. Charlotte?" My mom says, Charlie squints her eyes at my mom

"Mrs. Prior! It's been forever!" Charlie exclaims, giving my mom a hug

"Come in, come in. What can I help you with?" She asks as we all sit down.

"Well we were kinda hoping you would help us with the Jeanine situation." I say

"Of course! Actually I was thinking about it yesterday. What would you say if I set up a secret meeting with almost the entire faction. Then get back to you on how many people are on our side." My mom says

"That sounds pretty good." Charlie says

"Yeah thanks mom." I say

"Your welcome. Come back soon." She tells us

"Bye mom." I say giving her a hug "Be careful." I add

"You too." She whispers, I meet back up with Charlie and Tobias outside.

"Good bye miss Prior." Charlie and Tobias both say, I laugh along with my mom before we head to faction less.

"So I say the plan is to guilt trip our mother. Right?" Charlie asks Tobias

"That could be." He says,

"We look so weird." I say gesturing to our 'faction less clothes'. I am currently wearing black boots, blue jeans, white shirt, yellow blazer, and a bun.

"You can say that again." Charlie says as we enter faction less

"Is that? It is! Edward!" I yell, he turns around and waves at me.

"Hey! What's up? Last time I checked you were still in Dauntless." He tells me

"Secret mission." I tell him playfully "By any chance do you know where we can find Evelyn Johnson?" I ask him

"Who's asking?" He asks me turning serious

"Mwah." I say pointing at myself, Edward gives me a 'are you serious' look.

"What was the question?" Tobias asks

"Let me guess you want to see Evelyn too? Well then no only specific people can see her." Edward tells us

"Specific people? Would one of those 'specific people' be Charlotte Eaton?" Charlie asks

"You know her? Where is she?" Edward asks

"Honey, your looking at her." Charlie says smirking

"Follow me." Edward grumbles, I secretly high five Charlie when he's not looking "Through there." Edward says pointing at the double doors that are ahead.

"Thanks." Tobias says as we walk down the hall. "Ladies first." Tobias says opening door. I roll my eyes and go in.

"Who are- Tobias? Charlotte?" Evelyn says astonished.

"Yeah, anyway remember your whole start a revolution become a tyrant plan? Well I'm still saying no to that. But do you think you can help us take down Jeanine Mathews?" Charlie says

"You need faction less because of the numbers right? For fighting going undercover things like that? So tell me why would I risk our lives? This is the factions problem not ours." Evelyn says

"Well if you say yes there's a pretty good chance of getting revenge on Marcus." I say, Evelyn smiles at me

"I like your thinking. Alright I'll make an announcement just give me the call when you need us. By the way it was great seeing you again." Evelyn tells us

"Yes it was definitely one big happy reunion." Charlie says sarcastically, before she leaves

"Bye Evelyn." Tobias and I say before following Charlie out.

"You are very manipulative." Tobias tells me

"Why thank you!" I say flipping my hair. We all hop on the train then my phone goes off.

"Hey mom, oh that's great. Thanks. Love you see you soon." I say hanging up

"Soooo?" Tobias asks

"Um... We have half of Abnegation with us. The other half is siding with their leader Marcus." I say, writing it down

"Alee texted she says we have 3/4 of Amity. The rest believe in peace and would rather stay out of this." Charlie tells me, I nod and wrote it down.

"Zeke says we have 2/3 of Dauntless rest are with Eric." Tobias says

"Great Christina says we have 3/4 of Candor, and Will says we have 1/3 of Erudite." I tell them, I quickly write it down before we jump off and head back to my apartment.

"Alright! We have all of faction less. Half of Abnegation. 2/3 of Dauntless. 1/3 of Erudite. And 3/4 of Amity and Candor." I say

"Okay so what's the plan from here?" Will asks

"I say we go and confront Jeanine tomorrow. Stop the experiments and show whatever video Abnegation wanted to show before they put Dauntless under a simulation. Then go from there." I say

"That sounds simple yet so complicated." Charlie says

"Yeah I know. Well see you tomorrow insurgents." I say playfully "I'm never going to get tired of that." I say we all laugh then everyone goes back to their apartments

"We can do this right?" I ask Tobias

"Totally!" He says squeezing my shoulder "Hey we're okay. You and me. Okay?" He tells me

"Okay." I say he gives me a kiss before we go to bed.

"Night I love you." He tells me

"I love you too." I reply before we fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Review or PM. Thanks for favoriting and following! I'll see you soon. Next chapter the insurgents will confront Jeanine. See you soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: If you're truly part of the Divergent fandom then you know Veronica Roth owns it. Not me! (If you didn't know that then shame on you.) :(**


	24. Chapter 24

**_CHAPTER: 24 ATTACK (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Sorry for the wait I feel so bad! I was having technical difficulties. But I promise I'll never take longer than 3 days to update. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

" _It's the end of the world as we know it_

 _It's the end of the world as we know it_

 _It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine"_

I wake up and slam my hand down on the radio.

"Seriously?" I ask Tobias

"What? It's a good theme song for today." He tells me putting his shirt on.

"Whatever." I say getting dressed into black leggings, black blazer and over the knee black boots.

I put on a little more makeup than usual and leave my hair down in

uwaves.

"Okay you ready?" Tobias asks taking my hand

"Of course." I say texting everyone to tell them to meet us at the tracks.

"Okay Zeke did you bring the computer?" I ask

"Check." He says holding up a case

"Right, Will did you bring the disguises?" I ask

"Yup!" He says showing me a bag

"Great Uriah amo?" I ask him

"I am incapable of letting people down." Uriah tells me pointing a duffel bag on the floor.

"Alee you told Amity to meet us outside of Erudite right?" I ask

"Yup, they said they're on their way now." Alee tells me

"Charlie Abnegation?" I say

"They're meeting up with Amity around the back of the building

"Lynn Dauntless?" I ask her

"Going undercover with faction less incase things get ruff. Posted as guards in and outside of the building." Lynn tells me

"Perfect. Oh Christina Candor?" I ask her

"Candor is hiding near the front somewhere where they can't be seen." She informs me

"Alex Erudite?" I tell him

"Scattered along Erudite borders." Alex tells me

"Okay remember as far as we can tell anyone with Jeanine is wearing a blue arm band with the Erudite eye. Anyone with the 'insurgent' is wearing a green band with this weird Amity tree on it. Got it?" Tobias asks us, we all nod and get ready to jump on the train.

"Alright time to go undercover as Erudite." Jacob says, as the different blue outfits are handed out I end up with a blue dress, blazer, and flats.

"I officially hate this." I say along with Charlie

"It's not that bad." Christina says

"Yes it is!" Lynn shouts

"Guys we're here!" Tori yells over our little argument.

"On three 1,2,3!" Bud yells before we all jump off after him.

"Alright, Zeke, do whatever crap you were planning on doing." I say

"That crap is hacking into a very difficult program." Zeke tells me "Crap, password." Zeke mumbles "Think Zeke if I was Erudite what would my password be?" Zeke asks himself scratching his head.

"How long is it?" Uriah asks

"Um 4 letters." Zeke says

"Try Four." Tobias says

"Can you act serious?" Zeke asks

"You're one to talk." Shauna says

"You know you're supposed to be on my side." Zeke says "Wait a minute no it's 4 numbers." Zeke says

"Nice genius." Marlene says

"Okay this will probably be wrong but I'm putting it because I've always to." Zeke says typing something "I'm in!" He shouts

"What did you do?" I ask

"1234." Zeke says

"Your kidding right?" Tobias asks

"Nope. Okay so now we have access to every file, camera, and computer data base in Erudite. All thanks to the amazing genius called Zeke." Zeke says bowing.

"Shut up and give me the dam computer." Tobias says

"Tris you have the flash drive?" Tobias asks me, I nod and give him the flash drive. "Alright, we have Abnegation's file back, Erudite's war plans, and information on Divergents." Tobias says

"My turn to do what I do best." Uriah says "There now all cameras, electricity, and services are down. You are so very welcome." Uriah says

"Okay everybody take something, just in case." Veronica says pointing at the duffel bag. I take a knife and strap it to my thigh along with a gun which I hide in my blazer.

"Okay Alex what room is Jeanine currently in?" I ask opening the doors.

"Top floor last door down the hall." He tells me closing the computer, we all nod at each other and enter Erudite

"Elevator is that way." Will says pointing ahead. We walk over then go in heading to the top floor.

"Last door right?" I ask, Alex nods and we walk over. "Uriah all doors are unlocked and systems are down." I say

"Yup." He says before we go in

"Insurgents, how are you?" Jeanine asks us with a sinister grin

"Great, just stopping wars, keeping factions, you know the usual." I say

"Who says you can stop me?" Jeanine asks "Who says you can stop my plan to restore the factions, to rid the world of the most dangerous people that ever lived?" Jeanine asks

"Um we do. That's kind of why we're here." Charlie says

"You? Hilarious!" Jeanine says getting up from her chair

"It's not really hilarious for you since we're the ones with the guns." Zeke says pointing at his holster

"Well it is hilarious, for us anyway." Uriah says

"You think your clever don't you?" Jeanine asks "Well how's this for clever?" She says pushing something on her computer "Wait what why isn't working?" Jeanine asks

"Everything's down, because of us." Lynn says

"By the way you should really update your passcode do you even realize how obvious that was?" Christina asks

"Right? Even Zeke figured it out." Shauna says

"Harsh." Zeke says

"Shut it! Doesn't matter anyway, you'll never stop me. My plan is full proof." Jeanine says

"What plan? This one? Yeah not very full proof." Tobias says showing her the flash drive.

"Still think we can't stop you?" Marlene asks

"Because from the looks of it we can." Alee says

"Oh really you and what army?" Jeanine asks us

"Oh just almost all of the factions and a little more." Tori tells her

"What?" Jeanine says

"Oh yeah we have 2/3 of Dauntless." Veronica says

"1/3 of Erudite." Alex adds

"About half of Abnegation." Jacob tells her

"Maybe 3/4 of Amity and Candor." Bud says

"Oh I almost forgot! You'll never get this! All of faction less." Charlie tells her

"Your bluffing." Jeanine tells us

"Check for yourself." Tobias tells her, she gives us a weird look before looking through her window. "No." She says

"Yes." Tori tells her

"You want to do the honors?" I ask Tori

"With pleasure." Tori says firing a bullet a Jeanine's leg "That felt pretty good." Tori tells us I smile and help take Jeanine out.

"You made it out alive! Surprising." Edward says

"Not that surprising." I say as Max takes Jeanine

"Alright so what's the plan?" Cara asks, leading us to the other leaders

"Well Candor takes care of justice. Amity and abnegation peace, Dauntless well just in case. Then rebuild Erudite. We'll figure out some sort of deal with Evelyn." I suggest

"Perfect just after we send out Abnegation's file." My mom says

"Of course." I say as the video comes on.

"Way ahead of you Miss Prior." Tobias says, I turn to the computer and finish watching it

"Okay I'm now adding to the plan. Tonight the insurgent will go beyond wall. Then come back tomorrow and report back to you guys." I tell everyone

"That sweetheart is the best idea you've ever had." Tobias says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Okay we'll meet again outside the wall at midnight." Charlie says

"Sounds like a plan." Zeke says before they start walking to the tracks

"So, are you two taking care of Evelyn?" I ask Charlie and Tobias, they shrug and walk to the crowd of faction less.

"I guess that's a yes? Whatever bye mom, bye dad." I say hugging them

"Bye sweetheart." My mom says

"Love you." We all say at once, we laugh at each other then I head back to the tracks.

"Well that was quick." I say as Tobias and Charlie walk towards the tracks

"I know, either I'm very manipulative or Evelyn is really easy to bargain with." Tobias tells me

"She's a little... a little... Uggh what word am I looking for? A... a... a B word! Yes that's it she's a B!" Charlie says

"Is that the best you can come up with?" I ask her

"Oh shut up." She says turning to the tracks

"Well someone's pissed." I say

"Mother, daughter issues." Tobias tells me

"She's not my mother." Charlie says

"She kind of is." I say

"No my mother died when I was 3." She tells me, before she jumps on the train. Tobias and I quickly follow suit.

"You know your family is really complicated." I say

"You think?" Tobias asks

"So let's forget about it. It doesn't matter anyway. I mean come on we just saved the world from total destruction, literally." I say

"Fair enough." Charlie says smiling at me.

"Exactly!" I say sitting down on edge of the train with my feet hanging over the side. Charlie and Tobias soon sit with me too.

"There it is." Charlie says pointing at the building. We jump off and walk to the edge.

"On three." I say grabbing Tobias's hand "1" I start

"2" Charlie adds

"3." Tobias finishes, then we all jump landing in the net.

"That was awesome!" Charlie yells

"For you maybe." Tobias says shuddering

"It's a wonder that you only have 4 fears." Charlie says

"Less than you." Tobias mutters

"By one!" Charlie shouts

"Shut up! God are all siblings like this?" I ask,

"Most likely." Charlie says

"Whatever see you at midnight." I say before we split up.

"Home sweet home!" Tobias shouts into the apartment

"You are such an idiot." I say heading to the bathroom to shower and change. I get out and go on the bed with Tobias.

"Night Tris, well good night for like 3 more hours until we have to get up again." Tobias says kissing my forehead, I giggle

"You're such an idiot." I tell him

"True but I'm your idiot." Tobias says hugging me tighter

"Okay now that was just plain cheesy." I tell him kissing his nose.

"Not as cheesy as, I love you." He says

"I love you too." I reply before I fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM. By the way the insurgent symbol is the actual insurgent cover. Oh next the gang will venture beyond the wall. I'll see you then! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: If I owned Divergent certain scenes would never have happened. *Hint hint: Final chapters of Allegiant. Cries from memory***


	25. Chapter 25

**_CHAPTER: 25 WALL (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! So sorry this is barely up I got all my electronics taken away. :( Supposably I wasn't being 'productive'(what ever that means.) But I did make it longer. Anyway hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Tris." Tobias says, shaking my shoulder

"Go away." I say, slapping his hand off

"It's midnight." He tells me

"Exactly, time to sleep." I say pulling the blanket over my head

"Fine then I guess you can stay and we can venture into the unknown." Tobias says getting up from the bed.

"Fine, I'm coming. Curse my curiosity." I grumble, following Tobias out. _I am a genius, I went to sleep in my clothes! Yup pure genius._

"So what do you think is out there?" I ask to really no one in particular once we reach the wall

"Like I've told you before. Monsters!" Christina says yelling the last part in my ear

"God you have a really high pitched voice." I tell her rubbing my ear.

"I know it's a natural talent." Christina says bowing

"Right, so how do we open this?" Charlie asks kicking the wall

"I got it!" Uriah shouts, "Excuse me." He says, I move aside so he can stand in the front. He slowly rubs his hands together "Open Sesame!" He yells pointing at the wall. _Nothing happens._

"Or..." Tobias says punching the code, of course the door opens

"Well yeah, if you want to do it the less exciting more logical way then be my guest." Uriah says, as we go through the gate.

"Hello, we thought you might want something to ride in." Johanna tells us, as she opens a garage door.

"Wow!" I say, running my finger along one of the sports cars.

"This is awesome!" Zeke says, opening the door to a red car.

"Good luck." Johanna says, leaving us alone

"Cool! This feels like Fast and Furious or something." Uriah says

"I call driver." Tobias says, getting into one of the black cars

"Shot gun!" I shout, getting in the car with Tobias. We all pile in, and end up taking four cars with four people in each.

"Awesome we get the amazing FourTris!" Shauna says getting in the car with us along with Zeke.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tobias asks, starting the car

"Ship names, just go with it." Zeke tells Tobias

"Why do we have ship names?" Tobias asks me

"I don't know. It's just fun to say I guess. But if it makes you feel better their ship is Sheke." I say pointing at Zeke and Shauna.

"Which by the way is the best ship name in the world!" Shauna adds

"Is not!" I yell

"Is too!" Shauna yells back

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not! Not! Not! Not! Is! Is! Is! Is!" We both scream

"Shut up!" Zeke and Tobias shout

"Excuse me?" Shauna and I say, slapping both of them.

"Ow!" Tobias says, while Zeke rubs his head

"You deserved it." I say, rolling the windows down and turning the radio up. "Now shut up, I like this song." I add singing along to the blaring music.

" _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

 _Remember me for centuries"_

"Guys look." Tobias says pointing ahead at a... truck? Why is there a truck here?

"Do you see that?" I say into the Bluetooth we're all using.

"Yeah, should we go say hi?" Uriah asks from the other end

"Yeah you do that and tell me how it goes." Will says

"Me?" Uriah says

"Why are you scared?" Lynn asks

"No." Uriah says

"Then go." I tell him

"Are you crazy? It could be an extra terrestrial for all we know!" Uriah says

"Great! Go say hi to E.T. Uri." Alee says

"Do you want me to die?" Uriah asks

"Maybe just a little." Zeke says

"Thanks man I feel the love." Uriah says

"Oh my god! We could be here all day with you guys! I'm going and you can't stop me!" Charlie says

"Charlie!" Tobias whisper yells into the Bluetooth, but she's already out.

"What? How bad can it be?" Charlie answers, as if they heard us two people step out of the truck.

"Amar?" Zeke and Tobias say

"You saw that too right?" Zeke asks Tobias

"Only if you did." Tobias answers

"Georgie!" Tori yells, running to one of the guys.

"Tori!" Georgie yells back before they crash into each other in one big hug. Wait isn't he dead? I shrug it off and we all get out of the cars.

"Hello?" I say to apparently Amar and Georgie

"It's me." Charlie says back

"Don't! I'm begging you!" Alex says, Charlie and I share a knowing look

"From the other side!" We both yell at him

"Please someone shoot me!" He says

"I'm going to ignore the weirdness of the situation so... Follow us." Amar says getting back in his truck

"Wow not even a 'hey' 'how are you doing?' 'Guess what I'm not actually dead.'" Zeke shouts, as the truck drives away.

"Guess not." Tobias says as we head back to our cars

"I call driver this time!" I tell Tobias getting in the drivers side. I wait for everyone else to get in before I blast the music.

" _Baby, we're the new romantics_

 _Come on, come along with me_

 _Heart break is the national anthem_

 _We sing it proudly_

 _We are too busy dancing_

 _So get knocked off our feet_

 _Baby, we're the new romantics_

 _The best people in life are free"_

"Change it!" Tobias says from the shotgun seat

"Rule one of driving in the car with Tris. Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole." I say turning the volume up.

"Alright, so someone please explain what the hell we're seeing?" I ask, once we reach I have really no idea where.

"You can say that again, for all of us actually." Jacob says

"This is called the bureau." Amar tells us

"It's what lies beyond the wall. It's really a genetic welfare but we call it the bureau. In a way it's kind of like the real world. There's not really factions." Georgie says

"What do you mean real world?" Christina asks

"What he means is. After the war the faction systems were just a way remake the world. An experiment really." Amar tells us

"How were you planning on remaking it?" I ask

"Genetically pure and genetically damaged. The genetically pure people are what you know as divergents. But they are key to humanities survival." Amar answers

"Supposably." Georgie says

"Supposably?" I echo

"Well yeah, I don't really see a difference between the two. I mean all humans have a good and bad nature to them. Genetics doesn't really matter." Georgie says

"The thing is there's this guy his name is David he runs all of this genetic crap. I don't think we can trust him. Especially now." Amar says

"Why now?" Tobias asks

"Everything you guys did. Everyone in the factions now know everything. I think he's going to erase their memories. For the 'greater good'." Amar says, using finger quotes

"Well, well, well." Someone says, using that really slow clap that you only hear those crazy horror shows. "You've figured it out." The voice says again as all the doors slam shut.

"Question where are you? Because I can't really kill someone if I can't see them." Charlie says

"Why would you want to kill me?" The voice asks innocently

"Well who sound like a lunatic that should be put in a psych ward. So why not save you the trouble?" Charlie asks, clicking a bullet into the chamber behind her back. Silently we all follow suit

"Well if your gonna play like that." The voice says, slowly it reveals itself to be a guy in a wheelchair pointing a gun at us. The tag he's wearing says David. Well just great.

"Do you even realize how imitating you don't look right now?" Uriah asks

"Oh shut it! Besides know that you know my plan I can't let you ruin my life's work. I'm not making that mistake twice." David says

"Well you know what they say thirds times a charm." Lynn tells him

"They also say fool me once shame on me fool me twice shame on you. Wait no switch those. Wait no that was right. Right? Actually you know what I mean." David says

"You do realize how many guns are pointed at us and how many are pointed at you right?" Marlene asks

"Of course I do!" David says

"Okay, just making sure your not delusional." She tells him

"Listen let's make this quick I have places to be a life to live." David says, he fires a bullet that narrowly misses Tobias. Oh no! No one messes with my boyfriend!

"Yeah I agree let's make this quick. Die you Son of a Bitch." I say, apparently everyone got it because we all fire at the same time.

"Okay that looked so badass!" Veronica says

"Well yeah that's how we roll!" I say, snapping my fingers and flipping my hair

"Wow killer hair flip." Christina tells me

"Oh shut up." I say shoving her as the doors open again

"So what's next?" I ask

"I guess you guys will figure that out tomorrow. For now there's some dorms you can stay in." Amar tells us leading us back to the vehicles

"So David he was the only one in on this whole genetic mind erasing stuff right?" I ask

"As far as we can tell he was the only one that was willing to go through with it." Amar says getting in the truck while we go back to the cars.

"I'm driver and this time you two are in the back." Zeke says, pointing at me and Tobias

"Fine by me I shall take a nap." I say, leaning into Tobias, as we all get in the truck and I lay my head on Tobias's lap

"Zeke slow down!" We all yell at him.

"No!" Zeke yells back going even faster

"If you get us killed. I will comeback as a ghost and drag your soul to hell do you understand that?" I ask him

"Sorry can't hear you going to fast!" Zeke says pointing at his ears

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" Shauna screams

"Okay there how's that?" Zeke asks turning towards her

"Look at the road!" Shauna screeches slapping his face away

"Oh god I can't watch." I say burying my face in Tobias's shirt, after Zeke narrowly misses hitting a trash can

"Dude you better not crash us." Tobias says

"I won't promise!" Zeke says

"Zeke!" I scream throwing my shoe at him

"Crap!" Zeke says swerving out of the way of a building "Was that a shoe?" Zeke asks

"Got your attention didn't it?" I ask him

"Got me a concussion." Zeke says

"Well too bad." I say, relaxing a little since we finally stopped. I grab my shoe and run out of the car

"Okay so-" Georgie starts

"Wait give me a minute to recover from my near death experience." Tobias says clutching his chest

"Near death experience?" Bud asks

"Yes! We just drove in a car with this lunatic!" I say pointing at Zeke "No offense." I tell him

"None taken." He says waving me off "Wait you mean to tell me, that you almost got shot but my driving was the near death experience?" Zeke asks

"Yes!" Tobias shouts

"I don't get you." Zeke says shaking his head

"Are you guys recovered yet?" Amar asks

"Of course not!" Shauna yells "Lynn! My precious sister I thought I was gonna die and would never see you again. Oh come here sweetheart." Shauna says, trapping Lynn in a hug while kissing her head

"What are you doing?" Lynn asks trying to push her off

"We should go before this gets even weirder." Tori says as we follow her and Georgie inside

"Right, so here's the dormitory make yourself comfortable." Amar says, as him and Georgie leave

"I call top bunk!" Uriah shouts running to one of the beds

"I don't even care anymore." I say collapsing into one if the beds.

"Goodnight." We all say in unison before I'm asleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Review or PM. I If you have read Allegiant. (Feel really sorry for you) Then Nita won't exist and as you just read David is dead! *Dances like crazy from being overjoyed* I'll see soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: *sighs, face palms* why? Why must I be reminded of this. It's depressing, no I do not own Divergent or Fast and Furious or any of these songs! :(**


	26. Chapter 26

**_CHAPTER:26 Allegiant (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! I don't have much to say. Except this is kind of a filler. So... Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Shhhh!" I say into my pillow

"I'm sorry I'm trying to make coffee!" I hear Tobias say

"Coffee? What time is it?" I ask, stretching

"That's what I would like to know." Christina says, rubbing her eyes. _Wow she has a_ _really bad bed head!_

"My goodness. Please do something about that! Here work your miracles or whatever. I'm begging you it's just scary!" Lynn says, handing Christina her makeup bag

"You're so nice." Christina says sarcastically, brushing her hair.

"Who says I'm nice? Did someone tell you that? Who was it so I can kill them." Lynn says, looking around the room.

"Wasn't me!" I say, as Lynn stops to

look at me, I quickly point to a random person which happens to be Uriah

"You!" Lynn says pointing at Uri

"Me?" Uriah asks pointing at himself

"Don't play dumb with me! You shall pay!" Lynn screams charging to Uriah's bunk.

Uriah scrambles off the bed but trips over the blanket. Lynn sits on him and starts banging on his back

"Someone please! Help me! No! Not the hair! Please! Oh please not the face! The face! Not my beautiful face!" Uriah yells, as Lynn throws a punch at his nose but stops halfway there

"That was just a warning." Lynn says releasing him

"How bad does it look? Here give me that!" Uriah says, snatching Christina's mirror from her hand while inspecting his face

"Dude, could you be more gay?" Zeke asks

"Hey! You don't have to worry about things like this because your not this hot." Uriah says, ruffling his hair

"I can't believe we're related. And for your information I'm way hotter than that." Zeke says, gesturing to Uriah

"In your dreams maybe." Uriah says, as they both go to the bathroom

"Alright then, well back to the problem at hand who carries a makeup bag around with them?" Charlie asks

"You don't?" Christina asks, applying concealer

"Of course not why would I?" Charlie asks, slipping her shoes on

"Why wouldn't you?" Christina asks back

"Maybe because I'm human." Charlie answers

"Being human does not make you a girl. Uggh! Remind me I have much to teach you." Christina says, putting on red gloss

"No remind me I have much to teach you about the tomboy way!" Charlie says, Christina gasps _as if that's the worst thing in the world_

"Right behind you on that one!" Lynn and I say

"You are no longer my friends I officially disown all of you!" Christina says facing her back towards us

"You still love us and you know it." I say

"Well I can't argue there." Christina says, smiling at us while putting away her makeup bag

"Finally! You look like a human again! I thought you would be like that forever!" Tori says, hugging Christina

"You guys suck!" Christina says, pouting while falling back down on her bunk with her arms crossed.

"That's my girl." Will says, giving Christina a side hug, Tobias comes up behind me about to eat a muffin

"Oooo! Muffins!" I say, snatching it out of his hand and taking a bite

"That was my muffin you know." Tobias tells me, while I take another bite

"I know." I say, with a cheesy grin taking another bite

"Do you see what I live with?" Tobias says, dropping his head on my shoulder and letting out frustrated sigh

"Awe! Poor Four!" Alee says shaking her head at him

"Poor Four? Why?" Zeke asks coming out of the bathroom along with Uriah

"Doesn't matter! By the way you guys take forever! Like for reals worse than a girl. But now that we're all here what are we gonna say when we go back?" Veronica asks us as we all take a seat

"We could say 'hey everything you know is a lie come and visit us in the other side.'" Bud suggests

"Something a little more subtle would be highly appreciated." I say

"Well what do you suggest miss I know everything." Bud asks me

"For your information I earned that title thank you very much. And secondly the faction system has survived for a long time. So we should rebuild everything." I say

"As in the factions and out here right?" Marlene asks

"Well yeah then everyone can decide if they want to stay in the factions or if they want to live over here." I say pointing to the floor to emphasize the bureau

"That's perfect! We could open schools and jobs! And that's only the beginning! Then we have to go cross country and build everything there it'll be amazing!" Shauna says, with a sparkle in her eye

"We should take this back to he other leaders. So they can tell everyone. I'm pretty sure they can handle things over there. So I guess it's up to us to do things here." I say

"I guess so. I'll call Max." Tobias says, taking out his phone

"We're gonna need a new name so people know us over here." Zeke says

"You and your titles." Tobias says sitting back down and putting his phone on the bed

"What?" Zeke asks defensively

"How about Allegiant?" I ask, we all nod at that

"Great so how are we actually gonna run all of this?" Tori asks

"We can start some sort of government." I suggest

"Well then what's the plan?" Christina asks

"Well what did Max say?" I ask Tobias

"Everything's back to normal justice is taken care of peace treaties are so far being obeyed. Factions of course are still there. But it's different." Tobias says

"How different?" I ask

"Well Cara and Caleb at running Erudite. Natalie and Andrew are on Abnegation. Max still has Dauntless. Jack Kang us still with Candor and Johanna is still with Amity." Tobias tells us

"Sounds almost the same." Uriah says

"Yeah well, Edward is running faction less. But now you get to chose if you want to be faction less." Tobias adds on

"So if you fail?" Zeke drags on

"If you fail initiation you can try again. Plus now all the leaders are working together to ensure the peace. The people also get a say with what's going on. And the initiation process is being changed. To make it pure again in accordance to the factions." Tobias finishes

"That sounds great but our plan is..." Shauna says using hand motions

"Bureau genetic welfare gets changed into a government facility. We'll let the people chose who exactly they want to lead them. Then like you said we'll open up schools and jobs. Things like that and keep it growing." I say

"Let's get started." Alee says

"I like your thinking!" Jacob says grabbing a map, we lay it on the floor and we all surround it. We throw ideas and I sketch the good ones.

Like where houses are gonna be. Where's the schools are the different jobs. What exactly the basic rules are the government facilities. Etc.

"Another paper and a pencil." I say, since the led broke

I sketch out the inner layout of everything. After lots of hours of revising and arguing we're all satisfied.

"We make a great slash terrible team together you know that?" Alex asks

"Tell me something I don't know." I say

"Well did you know it was midnight?" Charlie asks me

"What?" I ask looking at my phone

"Wait, you actually didn't know that? Oh that turned out so perfect and I wasn't even trying." Charlie says laughing

"Whatever, tomorrow we'll get more help and actually make all of this." I say gesturing to all the papers hanging on the walls. We all high five each their then go back to bed

"Night!" We all say, _I swear we can read minds_! I fall asleep with that thought.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! In the next chapter the plan is going into action! I'll see you soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: I have done this 26 times now! And I don't like it. No I don't own Divergent! :(**


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER: 27 REMADE (TRIS POV)**_

 **AN: Hey Ravens! This story is gonna be taking a modern day twist from now on. I really hope you like it! :)**

* * *

I wake the next morning to a load bang.

"What the hell?" I scream, frantically looking around the room

"Who cares what it was? Just tell it to shut up!" Christina shouts, pulling her pillow over her head. Then another bang goes off.

"What in the world?" Uriah shouts, jumping up in bed but he's too close to edge so he falls off. "Ow!" He says rubbing his elbow.

"I thought you couldn't get anymore stupid." Tobias says rubbing his eyes.

"I'm full of surprises." Uriah says shrugging. "By the way what was that?" He asks, just then we all get sprayed with water.

"Suckers." Alee says spraying us again.

"That's payback for Capture the Flag during initiation." Charlie says,

"What did we have to go with that?" Shauna asks, wiping her face

"Nothing it's still funny though." Charlie answers, putting down the buckets of water. "But on a serious note get up we need to remake the world." She adds taking down the maps and walking out the door.

"In all fairness we did give you a warning. And you got to admit it was pretty funny." Alee says sitting back down I turn to glare at her.

"It was not funny! The only thing that did was piss me off." I say, shaking my clothes to air dry them

"Listen one day you'll back and laugh about this. I chose to laugh about it today." Alee says, instantly cracking up

"Ha, ha, ha." Lynn says, with fake enthusiasm

"You see she gets it!" Alee says pointing at Lynn, I sigh and go to the bathroom in hopes that cold water to the face will wake me up.

"Anyone know where Charlie went?" I ask once I'm out of the bathroom. We look at each other blankly "That's a no." I say, opening the door as we all file out

"Guys guess what?" Charlie asks, catching up to us

"Where did you come from." Tobias asks

"Somewhere and nowhere." She says mysteriously "Anyway, come on you have to see this!" She says, running out the building. We all follow suit

"I wonder how we all look just aimlessly following each other as one big crowd." Uriah says

"Only you would wonder things like that." Marlene says, shaking her head

"And that's why you love me." Uriah joke poking her side

"Not the only reason." She answers blushing

"Aww!" Christina says placing a hand over her heart

"Shut up!" Marlene and Uriah both snap at her

"Yeah Christina leave the 2 love birds alone." Lynn says, forming a heart with her hands

"Never!" Christina yells, holding her hands up, I laugh at them so I completely run into Charlie. Which causes all of us to run in to each other so we all fall down.

"Why did we stop?" I ask, getting back up with Tobias's help

"That." Charlie says pointing ahead at a bunch of Carnival rides.

"Cool it's like Navy Pier." Zeke says, running his finger along the hate that leads to the entrance

"Well then why are we all just standing around? Let's go!" Uriah says barreling to the entrance.

"Hold up." I say, pushing Uriah back "What about the plan?" I ask

"That's fine. I told Amar and Georgie we met up with some guys they already started the construction sites. Besides it'll take awhile anyway might as well enjoy life." Charlie answers opening the door. Uriah runs in and I stand there dumbfounded

"How how how?" I stutter out

"None your of business. Now let's go be like young and stupid kids for a couple of hours." Charlie says dragging me to one of the rides.

"My lady." Tobias says helping me on to one of those rides with the horses.

"Why thank you sir." I reply, laughing as it starts to spin

"Who's going on the roller coaster with me?" I shout, staring at it

"I'm telling you my theory is right. You do have a death wish." Christina says coming up from behind me

"So... Your coming?" I ask, hopefully

"Hell yeah!" She says

"Do you think we're letting you die alone?" Uriah asks

"They don't call me Dauntless for nothing." Lynn says

"True that." Marlene says as we all run to the roller coaster. It soon starts up

"See it's not that- Bad!" I scream as the whole thing drops

"Awwww!" We all scream, as it turns and drops more until it stops where it started

"That... was... awesome!" We all shout jumping out of the cart "But I'm never doing that again." I add, as we all nod in agreement

"Guys come look at this!" Georgie yells, ushering us over.

"What is it?" Tori asks

"What do you think?" Georgie asks, referring to the building in front of us. "It's the new and improved may I add Government facility. Allegiant!" Georgie finishes

"It looks amazing!" I say marveling at it, it's a couple of stories high. With glass windows that looks huge.

"Well go take a look." Georgie says, opening the door. We go in and it looks even better inside.

The floors are black and polished the walls look great. There's also posters showing the cities plans and lay outs.

"This is amazing." Veronica says as we go up the elevator to see everything else.

From the looks of it first floor is the entrance where there's the main office and a cafeteria. The second floor has all the different cubicles for the people working there.

"The best part is we're already hiring there's lots of qualified people. Especially since some people are already coming from the factions." Amar says

"Already?" Will asks in disbelief. Amar nods and we follow him out "Want to see the schools?" He asks, we all nod and follow him to our cars.

"Alright so this is Bureau Elementary. Over there is Faction Middle School. Divergent High School. Then Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, and Amity College, are a little ways off." Amar tells us

"They look great." I say after we saw the elementary school

"Let's see Dauntless College since we're all probably going there." Christina says, we all go back to the cars and follow Amar.

"Maybe we won't all go there." Shauna says

"Of course we will. Dauntless is if you wanna do sports or things like that." Christina says

"Abnegation is if you want to become a nurse or community projects and stuff." I add on

"Then Erudite is if you want to be a scientist or go into engineering." Tobias says

"Candor is if you want to be a lawyer or something along those lines." Jacob says

"Then Amity if you want to be a farmer or peace maker you know." Alee says

"Right, but never mind." Shauna says waving us off. We soon check out the school and it looks amazing

"I change my mind we're staying here." Shauna says "Plus sports and such are just their specialties. They have other stuff you can study." Shauna says after we meet back up.

"We can be dorm buddies!" Marlene squeals jumping up and down with Shauna

"We kind of have to enroll. You know." I tell them

"Just let them have their moment." Lynn says patting my back. I shrug and go to enroll. I pick my classes schedule and get the keys to the dorm room which I end up sharing with Christina.

"This is so exciting." Christina says walking in with me "What did you put down?" She asks

"Well there's obviously the mandatory classes, but I'm gonna be writer." I tell her

"A writer? That's cool I'll buy all of your books." Christina says laughing

"Thanks what about you?" I ask her

"I think I'll stick with fashion designer. It was pretty fun working at the fashion studio back in Dauntless." Christina says

"Yeah, you were amazing at that job. I'm really gonna miss the tattoo parlor." I say

"Hey! I think Tori's opening up her own parlor!" Christina tells me

"Maybe I can work there part time while I'm still studying." I say excitingly

"Yeah you should text Tori!" Christina tells me

"I will." I say making a mental note of that "For now I'm gonna figure out what our other friends picked for their college life." I say, texting everyone in our group chat

 _Tris: Spill your guts, or I will hunt you down. JK! What did you guys put down?_

 _Four: Computer engineering, hacking things like that_

 _Zeke: Really same! Nice man! *digital high five*_

 _Uriah: They are such nerds, I'm_

 _doing professional football :(_

 _Lynn: Professional art :) I'll be famous for my drawings!_

 _Veronica: Photography! I'm taking pictures of everything and everyone! Going around the world people!_

 _Marlene: Working in the infirmary was really fun. I'm going for pediatrician. :)_

 _Will: Cool! I'll see you in the infirmary when we graduate. I'm going for surgeon. I could open my own practice...?_

 _Christina: I'm gonna be a fashion designer. I'll be my own boss and become the fashion Capitol of the world! ;)_

 _Tris: You do that! I'm gonna be the worlds bestselling author! Everyone will know my name! ;)_

 _Shauna: If you dare laugh at me I will hurt you. But I'm going for chef. :) (I'm so opening my own restaurant)_

 _Charlie: So I figured I'm good at putting up arguments. Why not be a lawyer?_

 _Alee: You'll be great at that! Oh and I'm doing actress it'll be amazing I'll have my own show!_

 _Alex: Professional athlete! See you there Uri! :)_

 _Jacob: Dude! I swear we cannot be more the same! ;)_

 _Tris: Got to go, Christina is poking my shoulder really hard I think she's asking me something. Ow! Yeah she just kicked me bye!_

"What?" I ask putting my phone down

"Really?" Christina asks showing me the message I sent

"Yes really now what was that for?" I ask rubbing my shoulder

R"Ow right! We have to go dorm shopping! And no complaints and you're not getting out of this so I'll meet you outside." She says walking out. I sigh and follow her out

After many exhausting hours. We finally have everything we need for the dorm. According to Christina.

"Okay you do that weird clean freak thing you do. While I decorate." Christina says dumping everything on the floor. Again I sigh but get started anyway.

"Like I've told you before you're a miracle worker." I say as we both stare at our dorm satisfied

"Okay binders?" I ask

"Check!" Christina says

"Clothes?" I ask again

"Stylish and good to go!" She says

"Okay and the dorms done so we're ready for tomorrow?" I ask just to make sure

"Yup! We're gonna be the nerdy chicks that we are and ace all of our classes." Christina says with a thumbs up. I shake my head and go to bathroom to shower and change.

"Night Tris." Christina says shutting the T.V. Off

"Night Chris." I say making sure my alarm is on and snuggle into the blanket before I fall asleep completely content.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! The gang will go to their first day of college! I'll see you soon!**

 **• DISCLAIMER: *Pulls hair from frustration* No don't own anything!**


	28. Chapter 28

**_CHAPTER: 28 1st DAY (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN : Hey Ravens! Thank you for the review! It meant so much to know what you think. On another note I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I shoot up in bed and slam my hand down on my alarm clock.

"Five more minutes." Christina says, groaning

"No way, you take like an hour to get ready so get up." I say, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of bed. This of course causes both of us do fall down.

"Was that your plan?" Christina asks laughing

"Totally!" I say pulling her up with me

"Sure... I'm taking a shower. Oh here." She says handing me my outfit.

I quickly throw on the burgundy shirt, black skirt, leggings, and black boots. I top it off with natural layer of makeup and decide to leave my hair down.

"Ooo cute!" Christina tells me

"You too." I say, her outfit is a black skirt, red sweater, and knee-high boots. With a natural layer of makeup.

"Okay let's go!" Christina says grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"Um Chris, your binder?" I say getting her stuff and mine

"Oh yeah... I meant to do that." She says waving me off. I roll my eyes and lock the door behind us.

"Hey, guys how's college life?" Shauna asks as we run into her and Marlene on the way to cafeteria.

"Barely starting." I tell her, opening the door

"No really Sherlock?" She asks sarcastically

"Well you asked." I say shrugging, as we all order a coffee from this Starbucks place.

"This is really good... But not as good as muffins." Marlene says, grabbing a muffin from one of the trays

"You and your muffins." I say, drinking my coffee

"It's a guilty pleasure." Marlene says, eating her muffin

"What's a guilty pleasure? Is it making fun of Uriah?" Lynn asks sitting down with us

"No it's muffins... But that too." Christina says, I laugh into my coffee cup because _that is so true_

"I have to go I'll see you later!" I say getting up and heading to class.

My first classes are the basics math, science, etc. Where I mostly just listen and take notes. I really just pay attention to my writing class.

"Okay class! My name is Mr. Fernando. I'm going to be your writing teacher. Rules for my class are if we're working it must be dead silent. Because this is writing not social studies. That's down the hall." Mr. Fernando tells us, as we all laugh at him.

"Thank you, thank you. Anyway I'm not that strict so when you do finish your work this class will be like a free period. I will also let you use your phones." He tells us, as we all stare at him in awe. _This teacher is way to laid back... awesome!_

"Anyway, today we will get started on making your first books! You will give me a summary of what your book is going to about. This will be your first grade and will show me what you already know." Mr. Fernando tells us, as he passes out the papers. I raise my hand

"Yes?" He asks going to the front

"Um, do you have any suggestions or pointers for this assignment?" I ask signing the top of my page

"Good question. I have taken the liberty of making a packet for all of you. That I strongly believe will help you in your work." He says passing those out too.

"Any other questions?" He asks no one raises their hand "Alright then, get started you'll do just fine." He says opening up a book.

I skim through the packet and try to take in as much information as possible. When I've went through the whole thing I start on my summary.

" _In Beatrice Prior's dystopian Chicago, society is divided into five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue-Candor (the honest), Abnegation (the selfless), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), and Erudite (the intelligent). On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives. For Beatrice, the decision is between staying with her family and being who she really is-she can't have both. So she makes a choice that surprises everyone, including herself. During the highly competitive initiation that follows, Beatrice renames herself Tris and struggles to determine who her friends really are-and where, exactly, a romance with a sometimes fascinating, sometimes infuriating boy fits into the life she's chosen. But Tris also has a secret, one she's kept hidden from everyone because she's been warned it can mean death. And as she discovers a growing conflict that threatens to unravel her seemingly perfect society, she also learns that her secret might help her save those she loves . . . or it might destroy her."_

I nod to myself and walk to the front turning in my paper barely realizing I'm the only person left.

"Thank you, you looked like you were working hard." Mr. Fernando says taking my paper.

"Yeah, it's a story I've been wanting to write for awhile now." I tell him packing up my stuff

"Well I'm sure it'll be very interesting, good job by the way." He says after he reads my paper "Any idea where your going with it?" He asks pointing at my paper

"Sort of the story is kind of about me but different. Like if things happened differently this is what I think would have happened." I tell him

"Hmmm. Thinking of making it a series?" He asks

"Oh, yeah probably. The first book will be Divergent, then Insurgent will be the second, and Allegiant the third. Then I'll probably do a mini series called Four." I tell him excitedly

"I love your enthusiasm. Well I promise I'll do everything in my power to get you there. You definitely have a natural talent." He says scoring my paper

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." I say walking out

"Of course." He says as I shut the door closed. I quickly grab a quick snack from the cafeteria and head back to my dorm.

Soon enough I finish my HW. _Which I have to say is extremely annoying! Like who even understands Algebra? It's numbers bunched together who uses that in life?_

"Hey, what's up?" Christina asks, snapping out of my train of thought.

"Not much how was fashion class?" I ask, turning towards her in the spinning chair

"Oh my god! It was awesome! I learned these new techniques for making dresses and stuff. It was really fun. How was writing?" She asks me

"Good, we wrote a summary about whatever story we want to write. Oh and the teacher is really cool as long as your quiet. We can even use our phones! " I say getting up so Christina can use the table to study.

"Sounds great!" Christina says, getting started. I put in my headphones and work on my Percy Jackson fanfic. So I'm quite enough for Christina.

"Tris!" Christina yells in my ear, pulling my headphones out

"Ow!" I say holding my ear while pushing her away

"Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes." Christina says, I give her a 'really?' face

"Five minutes, five seconds what's the difference?" She mumbles

"The difference is my ear is now ringing." I say

"Huh, wonder why... we should get going." Christina says, pushing me put the door.

"Where?" I ask curiously

"You'll see." Christina says mysteriously

"You know I hate surprises." I complain

"Yeah, I know that's why I'm not telling you." She says, I pout and cross my arms but let Christina take me to wherever we're going.

"The party has arrived!" Christina shouts at all of our friends.

"I still have no idea what's happening." I say

"Yeah neither do I." Tobias says putting his arm around my shoulder

"It's a first day of school party!" Zeke yells, blaring the speakers. I look around the room and see a couple of people I don't know.

"So tell me who's bright idea was this?" I ask Tobias referring to the party.

"Who else? The Pedrads of course." Tobias says getting us both something to drink.

"I can't do parties to save my life." I say, taking a sip

"Yeah neither can I. I would ask if you want to go but Zeke has the exit blocked, trust me." Tobias says, I start humming along to the song that came on.

" _Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,_

 _Nightly , beside the green, green grass_

 _Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

 _You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress"_

"Wanna dance?" Tobias asks,

"Sweetheart I sing I don't do dance." I tell shaking my head no

"Sure you do come on." Tobias say grabbing my hand

"What? Like you do?" I ask him

"Probably better than you." He says, I punch his shoulder "I'm kidding but come on give it a shot." He says

"By myself yes in public no." I say

"Uggh fine just come here." Tobias says, I do and he picks me up a little so my feet are on top of his. As we start swaying to the song

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

 _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

 _Lift you open hand_

 _Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

 _Silvermoon's sparkling,_

 _So kiss me_

 _So kiss me_

 _So kiss me"_

"See wasn't that bad." Tobias says, kissing my cheek

"Yeah whatever." I say trying but failing to hide my smile. Tobias laughs at my attempt

"Tris come on we just made a bet and we need you!" Charlie yells at me, as I start running towards them

"Four, get your ass here now!" Zeke yells at him, Tobias comes looking bored

"What's the bet?" I ask

"They said we can't sing." Veronica says pointing at the guys

"And they said we can't dance." Jacob retorts pointing at us

"So we're putting on a little performance. Then whoever gets the least amount of applause has to do whatever the victor says." Alee tells me

"Your on." I say turning to the guys.

"Same here." Uriah says as we face our backs to each other

"What song are we doing?" Shauna asks

"Die young?" I suggest

"Ooo, I love that one!" Lynn says "I'm doing drums." She adds

"Guitar." Shauna says along with Veronica

"Back up singer." Marlene and Christina quickly say

"What? You can't leave me as lead singer!" I whisper yell

"Just did now let's go!" Christina says, pushing us up to the front as we set up. I nervously turn on the mic and start singing.

" _Young hearts, out our minds_

 _Running 'til we outta time_

 _Wild child's lookin' good_

 _Living hard just like we should_

 _Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)_

 _That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

 _Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_

 _Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side_

 _Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_

 _We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

 _Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

 _Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

 _We're gonna die young_

 _We're gonna die young_ "

I finish, throwing my hands in the air and yelling with the crowd.

"Beat that." I tell Tobias playfully walking off stage. The guys dance to I'm On Top of the World. They're pretty good but we're still better, according to the crowd.

"So what should be their punishment?" Shauna asks as they stare at us terrified.

"Act gay and let us record it." I say

"Ooo I like that one." Christina says pulling out her phone

"Who's side are you on?" Will asks

"The straight side." She says

"We're right here!" Lynn and Veronica shout, Christina shrugs and turns to the guys.

"Get on with it!" Marlene says as I set up my phone

"Might as well." Zeke says shrugging, he turns to Tobias licking his cheek

"No I can't, kill me if you want but I won't." Tobias says getting up

"Sit!" I order, Tobias of course obeys

"Stay away from me." He threatens Zeke

"And I thought gay people were nice." Uriah says "Dude come on act gay." Uriah says elbowing Will

"Fine you want my me to act gay? Fine how's this for gay?" Will asks standing up

" _We go hard or we go home_

 _We gon' do this all night long_

 _We get freaky if you want_

 _Bitch I'm Madonna_

 _Bitch I'm Madonna_

 _Bitch I'm Madonna"_

Will sings while doing a really terrible dance

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" We chant

"I'm so gonna regret this." Alex says kissing Jacob on the lips. After they're both on floor fake puking

"That was perfect!" I say ending the recording.

"I don't like you in this moment of time." Tobias says, glaring at me

"I can live that. See you guys tomorrow." I say walking to the dorms with Christina. I take a shower and change. Getting into bed

"Night Tris." Christina says turning off the lights

"Night Christina." I say falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! Sorry for the wait but it is longer. Hope you liked Mr. Fernando (I couldn't resist) I'll see you soon. ;)**

 **• _DISCLAIMER: I no own! :(_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_CHAPTER: 29 BAND (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! I'm so sorry! I still haven't figured out how to update with school being back, but I promise I'll figure it out soon. So... Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Tris wake up! I just had the best idea ever!" Christina says shaking my shoulder.

"What's your great idea, Christina?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"We should start a band!" She screeches, smiling

"Band?" I ask

"Yup! I already texted everyone told them to meet us in the cafeteria. Now get dressed!" She says throwing me my clothes and walking out the door.

"What just happened?" I ask myself, I shake it off get dressed and walk to the cafeteria.

"A band Christina?" Is the first thing I hear when I sit down.

"So it wasn't just a dream?" I ask to really nobody

"It's not a bad idea! I mean come on Tris writes her own songs!" Christina says, as I slap my hand over her mouth

"You what?" Alee asks me, I laugh nervously and start looking through my binder to avoid the question

"Tris..." Veronica says

"Yes?" I ask peeking out from behind my binder

"You write songs!" Uriah says, I nod "How did I not know this?" He asks me

"You never asked." I say shrugging

"Wait you guys didn't know that?" Tobias asks in disbelief

"Of course not! How did you know?" Zeke asks

"I'm her boyfriend you idiot." Tobias says

"Guys the band!" Christina says

"Let's meet again after school I have classes right now." Charlie says, I check the time and decide to get going too.

"So you write songs?" Charlie asks me

"Uggh! I thought I was safe around you." I complain

"You are! It's just... Tell this to anyone I will deny it and never tell you anything ever again." She threatens

"I promise." I say, crossing my heart she looks me over, I shift uncomfortably "What are you doing?" I ask

"Oh um the law teacher taught us how to tell if people are lying." She tells me,

"Oh!" I say nodding, as she takes a deep breath

"I write songs too." She blurts out, I look at her astonished

"Can I see?" I ask, she nods and nervously hands me a notebook

" _Broken glass inside_

 _Won't cut through me_

 _Pain behind my eyes_

 _I turn into strength_

 _Oh I will fight_

 _I will survive_

 _I am invincible_

 _I am unbreakable_

 _I am a diamond cut to last_

 _I am unstoppable_

 _I am a hero_

 _Like a phoenix from the ash_

 _Invincible"_

"I'm still working on that one." She says looking over my shoulder

"It's great." I say handing back the notebook

"Well I showed you mine now you are obligated to do the same." She says holding out her hand. I sigh and hand her my notebook

" _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me"_

"I really like this one." She says pointing at my newest one

"Thanks I'm still working with that." I say, as I take back the notebook "See you after school." I say as we reach my class

"See you then." She says as she walks a little more to get to her class.

"Good morning Tris." Mr. Fernando says to me

"Morning." I say sitting at my assigned seat. I take out a book because I'm still early.

"Tris!" The entire class shouts. I jump in surprise and end up dropping my book

"Wha- oh here." I say, picking up my book. _Crap, lost the page._ I skim through the whole book and place my bookmark in the right spot.

"Welcome back to reality Ms. Prior." Mr. Fernando says as the class laughs.

"Define reality Mr. Fernando." I say laughing along with class. As I take my notebook out to take notes.

"Alright you have the rest of the time to start writing the first chapter of your book then tomorrow we'll see how far we get." Mr. Fernando says.

I start thinking of a good way to hook a reader and then I get one of 'light bulb moments' like don't we all have those moments?

" _There is one mirror in my house. It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows us to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair..."_ The bell goes off

"Alright class we'll start again tomorrow." Mr. Fernando calls as we all get up to leave. I spot Christina on my way out and try to hide.

"Oh no Trissy you are not getting out of this!" Christina shouts grabbing my arm and pulling me against my will.

"Great your all here!" Christina says pushing my down in a chair. I try to get up but I'm pushed back down.

"Are you like for reals on this whole band thing?" Lynn asks,

"Yeah! Listen I talked to Tori and Bud and they already opened up a studio." Christina says

"What about the tattoo parlor?" I ask kind of disappointed

"Oh don't worry that's open too. That's like her part time job now." Christina informs me

"But what would play what?" Alex asks

"Well we know that Tris and Charlie write songs and sing." Alee says

"I really hate you right now." Charlie says glaring at her

"Tell yourself that." Alee says

"Well then, Tris and Charlie will be our singer/song writers. Ooo I want to do wardrobe!" Christina says

"Me too." Shauna, Marlene, and Alee say

"Lynn and I shall be back up singers." Veronica says pointing at her and Lynn

"No I won't!" Lynn says

"Will too!" Veronica retorts, as Zeke and Uriah laugh "I also know that Zeke and Uriah are awesome at guitar." She adds challengingly

"Perfect! Any drummers?" Christina asks, we all turn to Tobias

"Seriously?" He asks, we all nod and go back to Christina

"Alright then you three backup dancers." Christina says pointing at Will, Alex, and Jacob "Got that Tori?" Christina asks pulling out her phone from behind her

"Yup! Meet me at my office tomorrow." Tori says on the other end before hanging up.

"Any one have a name?" Zeke asks

"Ravens!" I suggest excitedly, we all agree and decide that it's getting late.

"Night Ravens!" I call after everyone as we split up going to our dorms

"You see I told you it was great idea." Christina says poking my side

"Well you've had worst ideas." I say going to the bathroom

"I heard that!" Christina shouts

"Can't hear you!" I say as I turn up the radio and turn on the water. I quickly take a shower get dressed then go to bed careful not to wake Christina.

"Night Christina." I whisper

"Ni-" She mumbles before we both fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! Kind of short but did you like it? Your all a band now! Anyway I'll see you soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: Me: Can I own Divergent? Please! Veronica Roth: No! Me: Wow thanks for crushing my soul (again) :(**


	30. Chapter 30

**_CHAPTER: 30 TORI'S (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! I'm so so so sorry! I feel terrible for not updating! But thank you for the follower. I really hope you like it and it makes up for missing out on updating. :)**

* * *

I make sure to wake up early the next morning and try to sneak out of the dorm. I quietly open the door to leave, but of course Christina is standing on the other side.

"Crap! What the hell! Wait then who's in your bed?" I ask pointing to the lump on Christina's bed.

"Just a bunch of pillows." Christina says grabbing my wrist. "I can't believe you actually thought you were getting out of this!" Christina says laughing

"I girl can dream." I say defeated while getting in the car with Christina.

"Your dreams aren't very realistic are they?" Christina asks turning on the car. I shrug and blare the radio.

" _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

 _(Gotta get with my friends)_

 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

 _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

 _(You've got to give)_

 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"_

Christina and I sing on the way to Tori's.

"We are awesome." I say laughing even though I purposefully sounded terrible.

"I know right?" Christina sarcastically says as we both get out of the car. I knock on Tori's door and Bud answers.

"We've been expecting you." Bud says ushering us in with the rest of our friends.

"Hello everyone! It's been a while! What do you think?" Tori asks, gesturing to the studio.

"It's amazing!" We all say in sync. It really is there's probably more than 100 different instruments and the recording studio is breathtaking.

"Why thank you!" Bud says bowing

"Oh please I did all of this." Tori says, gesturing to the studio

"Did not! You just told me what to do!" Bud exclaims

"Exactly I did the thinking. Therefore this was all me." Tori responds, as Bud sighs.

"As we were saying..." Bud says, using hand gestures toward Tori

"Oh right! The contract! How does this look?" Tori asks, handing is a packet. I grab it first "Bold print is what I would say is the most important." Tori adds. I quickly read through it.

"Looks great!" I say handing the paper to Charlie.

"Awesome!" Charlie says, putting it back on the table, where Tobias picks it back up.

"Great! You guys really think it's a good idea? We can always change it." Tori says opening her laptop

"I think it's fine." Tobias says as the rest of us nod handing around the paper.

"So what would you say if I said you can start working in the studio tomorrow?" Bud asks we all look between him and Tori astonished.

"Don't all respond at once." Tori says "For reals guys. How does after your classes sound?" She asks

"Yes!" We all shout at once

"Oh my ear! Don't do that!" She says as we all laugh

"There, there." Bud says rubbing her back "Hey Georgie." Bud adds

"Sup. Oh do you guys know?" He asks us

"Yeah, we're starting tomorrow." Zeke says

"Cool, can't wait to work with you." Georgie says sitting on one of the couches

"Working with us?" Alex asks

"Yeah! You see Bud here will be your DJ making sure you sound good on the mic. I'll be camera for when we do music videos and such. Then Tori obviously the one and only director." Georgie informs us

I turn back to Tori and see Bud still has his arm over her. I raise my eyebrows at Tori, but she just looks at me confused. _Please like I'm that stupid._

"What?" Tori asks, cautiously

"Anything you want to tell us." I ask wiggling my eyebrows

"No..." She says, I roll my eyes and gesture to her and Bud "Oh that..." She says trailing off

"Awe! You too are so cute together!" Christina exclaims making a heart with her hands.

"Oh shut up!" Tori says

"My little Tori is in love." Georgie says, making a kissing face

"Save it for your pillow." Tori says

"Hurtful." Georgie says, putting a hand over his heart

"Good!" Tori says, grabbing a movie "How does... Coyote Ugly sound?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I say running to her and grabbing the disc from her hand and turning on the T.V.

"You know it shouldn't be humanly possible to run that fast." Tori says

"Just go with it. I've learned too." Tobias says, I slap his arm "Oh! Okay sorry! Sorry!" He says putting his hands up in mock surrender

"How the hell do you do that! You're like the only person that can control him like that." Zeke says, I shrug

"Still love me?" Tobias playfully whispers in my ear as I smile

"Eww! I'm still innocent you know!" Charlie says sitting down

"You are not!" Alee exclaims

"Fine maybe I'm not I still don't want to see that." Charlie says gesturing to us

"Shut up!" I scream as the movie comes on. I snuggle into Tobias as we all get settled down to watch.

" _You can try to resist_

 _Try to hide from my kiss_

 _But you know_

 _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

 _Deep in the dark_

 _You'll surrender your heart_

 _But you know_

 _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

 _No, you can't fight it_

 _It's gonna get to your heart"_

I sing the main song along with Tori.

"How many times have you two seem this?" Uriah asks

"I have no freaking clue." Tori says

"Too many obviously." I say, "This movie will never get old." I say stretching as its over

"I'm getting popcorn. Find something else." Lynn says getting up

"White Chicks!" Charlie exclaims putting the movie in

" _Making my way downtown_

 _Walking fast_

 _Faces pass_

 _And I'm home bound_

 _Staring blankly ahead_

 _Just making my way_

 _Making a way_

 _Through the crowd_

 _And I need you_

 _And I miss you_

 _And now I wonder..._

 _If I could fall_

 _Into the sky_

 _Do you think time_

 _Would pass me by_

 _'Cause you know I'd walk_

 _A thousand miles_

 _If I could_

 _Just see you_

 _Tonight"_

We all sing slash shout together. Well everyone but the guys.

"Somebody please shoot me!" Zeke yells

" _If I could fall_

 _Into the sky_

 _Do you think time_

 _Would pass me by_

 _'Cause you know I'd walk_

 _A thousand miles_

 _If I could_

 _Just see you_

 _Tonight"_

We sing even loader if that's possible that is.

" _Shopping_!" We say quoting the last part of the movie

"Chick flick time." Christina tells us getting up

"Why?" Will asks

"Because I said so." Christina says putting in the disc

"What is it?" Veronica asks

"A Walk to Remember." Christina casually says

"What? You can not play A Walk to Remember without emergency tissues and comfort food!" I say getting a box of tissues and a big bag of chips

"Seriously?" Christina asks

"Your right." I say getting a trash can for the tissues "Okay I'm good." I say as the movie starts

" _I'm sick._

 _I'll take you home. You'll be be..._

 _No Landon! I'm sick. I have Leukemia._

 _No. You're 18. You - you're perfect._

 _No. I found out two years ago and I've stopped responding to treatments._

 _So why didn't you tell me?_

 _The doctor said I should go on and live life normally as best I could. I - I didn't want anybody to be weird around me._

 _Including me?_

 _Especially you!_

 _Ya know, I was getting along with everything fine. I accepted it, and then you happened! I do not need a reason to be angry with God."_

"Give me back my emergency tissues!" I scream in between sobs as I take it back from Charlie and blow my nose.

"Why didn't you tell me this would be torture?" Christina asks, also taking the tissues. Then handing them to Marlene then Shauna and Alee.

"Brace yourself." I say for the saddest part

" _I'll always miss her. But our love is like the wind. I can't see it... but I can feel it._ " At this point I'm crying so hard.

"What? But she- she! No! She- can't- just- Uggh why?" Zeke yells at the T.V.

"She can't die! Tell me it's a joke!" Uriah yells

"What the hell!" Will yells

"That's why I don't watch chick flicks!" Alex yells, Jacob just throws his shoe at the T.V.

"I hate this." Bud says flipping off the T.V.

"Welcome to my life." I say

"That must be an extremely frustrating life." Tobias says

"Yes it is. Another comedy please." I tell Alee, she nods and puts in the disc

" _Sweet home Alabama_

 _Where the skies are so blue_

 _Sweet home Alabam_

 _Lord, I'm coming home to you"_

Alee sings as the movie starts. _Oh I love this one!_

" _Why would you want to marry me anyhow?_

 _So I can kiss you anytime I want."_ I say quoting the movie

"I didn't know you have a country accent!" Alee says

"It's pretty good huh?" I say, turning back to the movie

" _No one talks to my mama like that_." I say quoting it again "Still the sweetest movie of all time." I add once it finishes.

"Remote! There's a Once Upon A Time marathon!" Marlene yells switching the channel. I end up falling asleep at the begging of season 3.

"Night my peeps!" I say laying down on the floor

"You're kidding right? But it's... late?" Uriah asks checking the time which is like midnight-ish

"Pretty much." I say in a yawn before I'm completely asleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! Have you seen any of the movies? You really should I love them. The next chapter will be their first recording. I'll see you then. :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or these movies or these songs. Regretfully. :(**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER: 31 STUDIO (TRIS POV)**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Sorry this is** **barely up I haven't had much writing time between school then helping around the house so... Yeah. Really hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Tori yells, clapping her hands together

"Five more minutes." I mumble into my pillow

"No! We need to record a song, then make a music video. After we'll see if it'll make the top charts, then bla bla bla but I don't think your listening anyway so I won't say more." Tori tells us

"Top charts? Are you serious?" Charlie asks sitting up and rubbing her eyes

"Uh yeah! Remember first song so make it good this is what everyone will know you by. So yeah get up! Very long process." Tori says, walking away to set up the studio

"Have any songs on in mind?" Veronica asks turning to Charlie and I

"Well... Tris and I woke up earlier and wrote a song. It's called Breakaway." Charlie says showing everyone the black notebook we used to write it in.

"Looks fine, should we show Tori?" Veronica asks, I shrug but take it to her anyway. She skims through it and gradually her smile grows

"Okay let's get started! Tris Charlie microphone! Lynn Veronica back up microphone! Zeke Uriah guitar!Four drums!" Tori yells, pointing at the instruments as we all get in place.

"Will, Alex, Jacob in that room you can figure out what your dance routine is gonna be. Then Christina, Alee, Shauna, and Marlene in the other other room you can work on how the outfits will look." Tori shouts pointing at those rooms to as they all go in

"Bud set up the speakers and everything and Georgie get the video room ready. Go go go!" Tori yells again as we all frantically get started.

" _Trying hard to reach out_

 _But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like no one could hear me_

 _Wanted to belong here_

 _But something felt so wrong here_

 _So I pray_

 _I could breakaway"_

I sing into the microphone before I hand it off to Charlie

" _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

 _I'll take a risk_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway"_

She sings then gives it back to me to me. We switch off the rest of the song with everyone playing in sync.

"Great do you want to hear it?" Bud asks playing the recording anyway before we can answer

"I don't sound like that." I say amazed by how different I sound on the recording

"Sure you do, I just fixed your voice, I'm kidding but you do sound like that on microphone anyway." Bud tells me

"Guys come on! Tell us what you think." Will says ushering us over

"Think of what?" Zeke asks

"This." Jacob answers, demonstrating their dance routine using the recording for background

"Good! But how the hell are you so in sync with the music?" Lynn asks

"Talent sweetheart talent." Alex says bowing

"Dude you spend way too much time with me." Charlie says

"I know." Alex says sighing as we all laugh at him

"Agh!" Christina screams "Come quick!" She yells again as we all run to her

"What do you think?" She asks showing us the sketch

"It's good but what exactly is it?" Lynn asks

"Okay so you guys." She says pointing at Lynn and Veronica "Will be wearing black crop top, ripped jeans, leather jacket, combat boots, and a necklace-" Christina starts to say

"I'm not wearing a necklace!" Lynn interjects

"I thought you would say that, but it will be in a shape of a Raven so it can match our title." Christina says, showing us another drawing, a raven on a chain.

"Fine." Lynn sighs

"Great so Charlie and Tris. Since you too are lead singers your outfits will be slightly different." Christina says

"Is that a good thing?" I ask

"Probably not." Charlie answers, I nod in agreement

"Anyway... Black crop top, biker skirt, heels, and leather jacket." Christina says showing us another sketch

"Wait! Heels! Skirt! Yeah... No!" Charlie says pushing away Christina's sketch book

"Yes! Skirt well you're lead and you'll look good, and heels because well no offense but your both short." Christina says, as I put my hand over my heart

"Hurtful." I say, faking hurt

"I said no offense!" Christina exclaims

"Offense taken." Charlie says turning away from Christina

"God the drama! Maybe I should have been a drama director instead." Tori grumbles walking by us

"Come on please you haven't even heard the best part!" Christina begs, we look at her skeptically

"Go on." Charlie says mysteriously

"Funny, so there's gonna be something so when you hold your arms up feathers will hang off the sleeve so it looks like a raven in flight." Christina says, turning the page to that sketch

"Fine! It's not terrible" I say

"Exactly now Uriah, Zeke, and Four, you three will wear a black muscle T, jeans, leather jacket, and high tops. Good?" Christina asks as we all nod

"Get dressed we need to record and do a photo shoot!" Georgie yells from the other room

"Clothes are back here!" Shauna yells from the other other room. I walk in just as Marlene throws a pile of clothes at me.

"Warning?" I ask under the pile of clothes

"Go hurry! Your rooms over there." Marlene shouts as I walk to the door that say Tris. I quickly change then Christina comes in and does my hair and makeup.

"Should I do winged eyeliner and black eyeshadow? Or double winged eyeliner and silver eyeshadow?" Christina asks debating between the two

"I say the silver eyeshadow and double wing." I tell her pointing to the case

"You're right the black eyeshadow and winged eyeliner is perfect!" Christina says, applying the eyeshadow

"Did you hear anything I just said?" I ask her

"I'm sorry what?" She asks me, I sigh as she starts my eyeliner and mascara.

"Alright Tris is done!" Christina says pushing me to the video room

"So am I! Woah..." Charlie says, almost falling down in her heels. "I'm okay!" She says again holding on to the wall for balance

"Oh come on they're not that tall." Alee says

"Dude, I almost broke my ankle just getting here!" I say as Charlie takes another steps, again she almost falls but Tobias grabs her in time

"I'm still okay!" She shouts making a thumbs up to us "You look different." She tells Tobias

"Yes about that, why the hell do I need makeup?" He asks turning to Shauna

"I told you're too freaking white! Now zip it and get behind the drums!" She shouts at him

"Feisty is she?" Zeke asks coming up from behind Shauna

"Get off me! Guitar go!" She yells pushing him away. "Four drums!" Shauna shouts at him again

"I'm trying to make sure she doesn't fall on her face!" Tobias shouts back

"What? No I'm fine, watch!" Charlie says, she takes a step and falls back "Oh, great now my ass hurts." She says rubbing where she fell down

"Um... Open toe boots Christina?" Shauna asks

"That's a great idea!" I say walking to dressing room, but I almost fall again, well before Tobias catches me

"Here, here!" Marlene says handing us both the boots

"Must we do wedges?" I ask slipping on the boots

"Again really short like really short." Christina says

"Again offended like really offended." Charlie says mocking Christina

"You two good? Great! Let's go!" Tori says pointing at the video room

"Tris and Charlie away!" I yell about to run, of course I trip

"Let's walk." Charlie says grabbing my shoulder to steady herself

"Good idea." I say, we both put our arms testing our 'wings' and slowly 'fly' to the video room

"Slow motion is awesome." Charlie says flipping her hair over her shoulder

"Okay you know what your doing right?" Georgie asks us, we both nod and he starts the recording

" _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget the place I come from_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Breakaway_

 _Breakaway"_

Charlie and I finish the last part together leaving our wings open.

"That was great have you practiced it before?" Georgie asks

"No we're just awesome." Charlie says bowing

"Whatever come see it." Georgie says, we watch it and it looks great the wings are amazing, everything's in sink, dancing looks great, and the special affects and lights Georgie put are breathtaking.

"All right go to Tori and I'll finish up here. She said you need to do something else." Georgie says

"What's up Tori?" I ask

"Photo shoot! Now I want all of you guys in one. Then just singers, then instruments players, designers, dancers." Tori says listing the shots

"And our lovely director camera man and studio person too." I say

"Well of course that's the most important." Tori says, laughing as we all pose for a picture together

"Serious." Tori says we all make a serious face, then smiling, and one just fooling around together.

"Okay I think that's all we'll need you guys can go home I'll take care of the rest." Tori says sitting at her desk

"Thanks Tori, bye." I say hugging her

"See you!" She calls after us

"We are so freaking awesome." I tell Tobias as he drives us back to Dauntless college

"What else can you expect from us?" He asks me

"Hahaha!" I say sarcastically turning the radio on as Party in the USA plays

"Well that's ironic." I say leaning back in my chair as we pull up in the school. Tobias and I get off and go to the campus.

"Night Tris." Tobias says giving me a kiss

"Night love you." I say back

"Love you too." He says before we split up heading to our dorms

"Hey Chris!" I say opening the door

"Hey, want some cookies?" She asks, through a mouth full of food

"Always!" I say taking a chocolate chip cookie from her "What's on?" I ask her sitting in my bed

"10 Things I Hate About You." She answers bringing the rest of the cookies and sitting on the bed with me

"Night Tris." Christina says heading to her bunk once the movie ends

"Night Christina." I say turning off the T.V. And the lights then going to sleep

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM. Do you guys know any of the songs I personally love them and the movies too. Any who I'll see you soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: No! Just No! (By no I mean I don't own anything.) :(**


	32. Chapter 32

**_CHAPTER:32 PARLOR (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! I am so super duper sorry for the late update! I literally shame myself. :( But I really hope you like it! :) (You: doesn't make it better! Me: *sighs* I know *walks away, cries in a corner*)**

* * *

"Christina wake up!" I yell shooting up in bed

"What?" Christina asks from under her blanket

"So yesterday I told myself to sleep on something but I guess I was sleeping on it for so long I dreamt about. So guess what I dreamt about?" I tell Christina

"Um you had wet dreams with Four." Christina tells me

"Ew! No! God what goes on in your head?" I ask her, she just shrugs "Anyway the entire band should get Raven tattoos. What do you think?" I ask her

"I think it's a great idea!" Christina exclaims pulling out her phone before my group chat goes off.

"By the way your doing my tattoo okay?" Christina asks, as I nod then get up to get dressed

"Shoot! Tris we're gonna be late!" Christina shouts at me, just as I finish making my ponytail

"What? No we're- crap yes we're!" I shout back after I check my phone

"What do we do?" Christina asks worried grabbing our stuff

"Run!" I yell and that's what we do we run to class and make it right before the bell rings.

"Nice of you to finally join us Ms. Prior." Mr. Fernando says "Welcome to the class." He adds, as the class repeats him

"Why thank you I feel so very welcomed." I say bowing, and going to my seat.

"Alright class today you will finish revising or editing your paper than turn in the completed final draft to me. Good luck!" Mr. Fernando says

I take out my rough draft and start typing my final draft on my lap top.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr. Fernando says just as I press print "You must really like my class, if your always the last one out." Mr. Fernando tells me

"Well this is the class with the best teacher." I say, handing him my paper.

"Touched." He tells me as I'm walking out "Bye Tris!" Mr. Fernando calls

"Bye." I say waving, praying that he'll like my paper. I quickly head to my locker and put my stuff in, happy that my HW is done.

"Boo!" Tobias says, just as I close my locker

"You know I saw you right?" I ask as he gives me a kiss on the cheek

"I know but your not very good at sneaking up on people yourself." He tells me "Anyway care to join me on a ride to the tattoo parlor?" He asks giving me his hand

"Honored." I say back as we walk to his car

"My lady." He adds opening the door for me

"Why thank you kind sir." I say playing along as he shuts the door and gets in on the drivers side

"For one don't call me sir I feel old. And two here." He says, handing a bag with a muffin and water bottle

"Thanks." I say turning on the radio and rolling the windows down before finishing my muffin.

"I make a left right?" Tobias asks at the intersection before Tori's tattoo parlor,

"Right." I answer, as he goes left "I said right!" I shout at him

"I thought you meant your right about making a left." Tobias says

"No dummy! Uggh! Just go make a right." I say "Your other right." I say, before putting my head in my hands

"We still made it." Tobias says parking

"Somehow." I mumble, walking in

"What took you two so long?" Tori asks me

"This idiot doesn't know the difference between left and right." I say pointing at Tobias

"Dude only a four year old wouldn't know the difference between left and right." Zeke says

"The name makes so much more sense know! Four, four year old, I get it!" Charlie exclaims as Tobias glares at her

"Tattoos come on people who am I doing I already did Veronica!" Lynn yells

"I already called dibs on Tris!" Christina yells taking a seat, I shrug and get started on her tattoo. I end up doing Christina's, Marlene's, Tobias's, and Charlie's tattoo.

"You know it's not fair that Tris already has this tattoo." Uriah whines, rubbing where he got the tattoo

"I know that's why I made you guys get it too." I say

"Guys get in here." Georgie shouts to us

"What's up?" Bud asks him

"Amar called said to check the news so I did and this is what I found." Georgie says pointing at the TV just as Amar comes on

"Since when is Amar acting?" Zeke asks

"For awhile, now shush." Georgie orders

" _Good morning you on the air with me Amar. If you want some exciting news then stay tuned. The newest and hottest band was just noticed yesterday_." Amar begins

"No way." I whisper to myself

"They're called the Ravens!" Amar says, before a picture of all of us come up

" _That's right this band is a new teen group rising to fame that is being directed by our one and only Tori Wu_." Amar adds on

" _Their first and latest hit single Breakaway was just released yesterday. If everything goes as planned their first album should be sold in a couple more weeks along with their first concert right after the holidays."_ Amar explains, _wait did he just say album concert? How do I not know this?_

" _Seems like that is all I have for you today, I'll see you next week on Chicago News for more information on these overnight famous Ravens who just took flight. On to you Matthew._ " Amar ends, before the screen goes black

"What the hell!" We all say turning to Tori

"What, it's pretty awesome now starting next week we'll start the album, merchandise, everything. But for now let's take a breather, who wants a movie?" Tori asks going to pick a movie

"Breather? Breather? Next week starts tomorrow! In case you didn't know today is Sunday!" Charlie says in a panicky voice

"Back To Future!" Tori says pulling out the collection and putting in the first disc.

"Are you even listening?" Charlie asks before Tori goes to get popcorn, at least I think she's getting popcorn

"Calm down." Uriah says

"Don't tell me what to do! You can't control me." She shouts "Ooo Back To The Future!" She says sitting down

"You know sometimes I question our friendship." I say sitting down with Tobias

"I've gotten to a point where I don't ask any more." Shauna says sitting down along with every one else. We end up watching all three of the movies with the occasional popcorn and cookies

"We should celebrate I mean come on we've been noticed!" Zeke says

"How do you suggest we do that?" Lynn asks

"Simple Dauntless cake." Jacob answers

"Dude you read my mind." Zeke says

"Ooo Dauntless cake." Alee says turning to Tori

"You know I'm pretty sure I saw a box of something in your fridge." Marlene says

"Yeah I remember seeing that." Verona adds on

"You know it's really nothing." Tori says quickly

"Well if it's really nothing I guess you won't mind showing us right?" Tobias asks, Tori sighs and sulks to the fridge taking out the box and sure enough there's Dauntless cake

"I'm done trying surprise you guys." Tori says taking a slice as we all follow suit

"Well if it makes you feel better the whole rising to fame thing on the news did catch me off guard." Charlie says, Tori shrugs as we all eat our cake

"Do you guys ever have that awkward moment when you finish a book but you hate the ending and you just want to scream or something but you can't because you're in public?" I ask to everyone and no one

"Dude I can so relate to that! Like the first time I read Fault In Our Stars I was gonna cry but then remembered I was class, and it sucked." Charlie says as I nod in understanding

"That awkward moment when your reading and there's a joke so you start laughing but no one knows why." I say laughing

"That moment when you've read the book then you watch the movie and you absolutely hate the producers after." Tobias said

"The amount of times that happens! I've literally lost track." I say

"That time when you stay up for hours on end because you got behind on a TV show. Then regret it the next day." Christina says

"My life right there! You've literally summed up my life's purpose!" Marlene says

"When someone insults your favorite artist. Police: So they just died? Me: Yup pretty much!" Lynn says

"Dude that moment when you want to be like the character in a show, but then you realize if you were you'd probably be killed." Zeke says

"I thought I was the only one!" Uriah says

"The awkward moment when you have headphones and someone starts talking to you but you can't hear so you just smile and nod." Shauna says

"The weird moment when you think your by yourself so you start dancing but then you realize there's someone else in the room." Alee says

"Who else wakes up in the middle of the night to eat but then can't fall back to sleep?" Veronica asks, almost half of us raise our hand

"That awkward moment when you want to sneeze or laugh but the class is dead silent." Alex says,

"Who else thinks best when they're shower?" Jacob asks, everyone raises their hand this time

"That moment when your phone is almost dead so you practically treasure your last percentage." Georgie says

"Yes! Yes that is so me!" Christina says

"That 'I am awesome' moment when you don't study for a test but you still pass." Tobias says, I nod

"Does anyone dream things and then it actually comes true?" Tori asks

"That always happens!" I exclaim

"That awkward moment when someone asks where the candy is and you just ate all of it." Bud says

"Guys how the hell did we get on this topic?" Uriah asks I shrug

"Wait since when are you the sensible one?" Charlie asks

"Says you!" Uriah fires back

"Whatever." Charlie says

"Should we get going?" I ask checking the time

"Probably." Zeke says

"Bye Tori!" We all yell on the way out

"I'm here too!" Bud shouts

"Yeah!" Georgie adds on awkwardly

"Sorry!" We yell again

"You know where to go right?" I ask Tobias before I get in the car

"Of course I do." He says, I raise my eyebrows at him "Just get in." He says, I do just as he turns on the ignition, I turn on the radio.

" _Hey I just met you_

 _And this is crazy_

 _But here's my number_

 _So call me maybe_

 _It's hard to look right at you baby_

 _But here's my number_

 _So call me maybe"_

"Don't you just hate songs that are are really catchy but you absolutely despise them?" I ask Tobias

"Happy is one of those songs." He answers as he makes a left

"Dude you said you knew where you were going!" I say

"I do!" Tobias says parking "Come on!" He says turning to me

"No!" I say, he gets off the car and comes to open my door

"Come on!" He pleads

"Tell me what's happening first!" I say crossing my arms

"Fine then be that way." He says going to get something out from the trunk

"I will be that way." I mumble to myself, but of course me be me I unbuckle myself and step out of the car trying to figure out where we're at

"Now will you come with me?" Tobias asks, closing the trunk

"Depends." I say squinting my eyes

"Please." Tobias says, grabbing my hands and kissing my neck

"Well you still have to tell me." I say

"But then it won't be a surprise." He whines "Ooo I have an idea." He says before he picks me up

"Put me down!" I squeal banding on his back

"Okay." He says putting me down, I look around and find a pond with a bunch of little ducks, there's a tiny meadow with different color flowers, and a blanket spread out on the floor

"You could have explained this, now I feel bad for not coming." I say sitting down

"No big deal, well it actually is but I'm an awesome boyfriend so no big deal." Tobias says, before I slap his arm

"I'm kidding." He says pulling me close

"You know I've always liked sunsets." I say looking at the sunset happy of what time it is

"I already know that." Tobias says

"Do we have bread?" I ask, Tobias nods and hands me a loaf, I break off a piece and throw it at the duck pond before a duck eats it. Tobias does the same and we do this until we're out of bread

"That looks like a bird." I say laying down and pointing at the stars trying to connect them

"I see a horse." Tobias says, pointing at another constellation, I yawn and rest my head on Tobias's shoulder

"You want to head back?" Tobias asks

"In a minute." I answer closing my eyes and taking in the peacefulness of the moment

"Tris?" Tobias asks

"Yeah?" I ask opening my eyes

"I love you." He tells me

"I love you too." I say blissfully

"I love you three." He says, and I swear I can see the smirk on his face without even looking at him

"I love you four." I say rolling my eyes

"I know." He replies, happily

"Now we should go." I say sitting up

"Why? Are you afraid of the dark?" Tobias asks poking my side

"No I just don't want you falling asleep in the car since you're the one driving." I say

"Fair enough." He says getting up then pulling me up too. We both get in the car and do the usual routine of him turning it on and me turning on the radio.

"Oh! Here." Tobias says, handing me a box before he starts driving. I open it to find a simple black bracelet with the words 'be brave' on it along with a raven charm.

"You notice things don't you?" I ask, remembering how I was saying I wanted this bracelet a couple days ago

"I like to observe people." He tells me smirking

"And I observe that you're still a terrible liar." I say also smirking

"Or maybe I jut like you." He says shrugging "See I told you I knew my way back." He says pulling up to the campus

"About time." I say getting out of the car "Thank you." I add taking his hand

"For what?" He asks

"One for the park, two the bracelet, and three for walking me back." I say stopping at my dorm

"You're welcome he says giving me a long sweet kiss "Good night." He adds when we pull away

"Night love you." I say unlocking the door

"Love you too." He says, giving me a kiss on the cheek I smile and go inside.

"Tris is that you?" Christina asks from the bathroom

"No it's an axe killer." I say quickly changing into my PJ's because I'm too lazy to do anything else. Then practically dropping dead on the bed

"I don't think killers give warnings." Christina says getting in her bed and shutting off the lights "Night Tris." She adds

"Night Christina." I say through a yawn before I'm completely asleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM. By the way I know it's kind of early but the next couple of chapters will be holiday specials. I'll see you then! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: That awkward moment when you have to write a Disclaimer but you have no idea why. (I have no idea where all of those awkward moment things are coming from!) No I don't own! :(**


	33. Chapter 33

**_CHAPTER:33 halloween (TRIS POV)_**

 _ **Time skip... HALLOWEEN! Muah! Muah! Ha! ;)**_

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Sorry this is barely up. I think I'll only be able to update weekly now. :( I don't have a set schedule yet but next update will be sometime next week. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

I quietly wake up and sneak out of bed. Checking to see if Christina's asleep first.

I quickly grab my bag of Halloween stuff. You know fake bloody arm, spiders, things like that. I quietly surround the room with everything. Set up a camera and run to the cafeteria.

"What happened to you?" Tobias asks as I come to the table with all of our friends panting.

"Well..." I say trailing off before Christina burst into the cafeteria looking pissed. With fake blood stains on her shirt and spiders in her beyond messed up hair.

"What did you do?" Will asks starting at Christina

"Well-" I start, but then Christina hurtles towards me and I practically sprint across the cafeteria faster than lightning.

"I will get you for this Beatrice Prior!" Christina yells at me stomping away. "And this better not be permanent!" She adds

"Probably shouldn't have used permanent dye." I mumble before Christina flips me off

"That was awesome." Uriah says giving me a high five

"I know right! I'm a freaking genius!" I exclaim, taking a muffin from Tobias

"Every time!" Tobias says, getting up to get his own muffin

"I hate you." Christina says sitting down with us

"You hate me you love me it's all the same really." I say handing her a muffin, she takes it trying to hide a smile

"The video was genius though." She says handing me my camera as I play back the recording

"Perfection! I am the Halloween queen!" I yell throwing my arms up in triumph

"I'll challenge you on that." Charlie says turning towards me with a smug look on her face

"Oh please." I say opening my back pack before a squirt of something comes out. I jump out of my chair screeching. Wait fake blood?

"Halloween queen? Sure about that? Maybe scream queen would make more sense." Charlie tells me with a fake innocence in her eye as she snaps a photo.

"You are so on." I say as Zeke coughs up his soda

"What the hell was in that!" He yells wiping his tongue

"Check." I say, he opens the lid to find the straw stuck in hot sauce packet.

"You suck." Zeke says throwing away the drink

"Is it that noticeable?" I ask gesturing to my bloody shirt

"I knew it! You are a vampire!" Alee yells sarcastically pointing at me

"What? Where? Vampire! I'll get the garlic!" Alex shouts running to the cafeteria line

"Alex! Wait! No! She means... never mind." Jacob says sighing

"Is he serious?" Lynn asks

"Sadly yes." Charlie says turning towards me "You should probably run." She adds looking back at the line

"Why?" I ask clearly confused

"Because he'll probably come back with a stake." Alee tells me, then as if on que Alex runs in with garlic and a piece of wood.

"Oh crap!" I say running

"You should go with her." Shauna tells Tobias pointing at me

"Yeah, we'll be outside escaping... that." Tobias says pointing at Alex

"Anytime now." I say as I dodge another piece of garlic that Alex threw. Tobias nods and we run out to the field. Where we both sit down a bench under a tree.

"So you want to go the Halloween dance with me?" Tobias asks, playing with his hands

"You act like I would say no." I tell him, he shrugs smiling "Fine yes I'll go with you." I tell him

"Good." He says grabbing my hand

"You're impossible." I say, he shrugs again and leans in to kiss me, I kiss back. I don't know for how long but when we pull away it's because we both hear a cough from behind us.

"So um... it's safe now so yeah... but you know you can always get a room or something." Will says, awkwardly before he walks back to the cafeteria

"That was priceless! Did you see his face?" I ask before I break out laughing with Tobias.

"Should we head back?" Tobias asks me

"After this." I say taking his cheek in my hand and kissing him. We kiss for a little while longer, but then I get a call from Christina. I sigh and pick up

"Yes?" I ask trying to hide my irritation

"Dude stop making out with your boyfriend and meet me in my room, asap! Or I'll drag you here myself!" Christina says before hanging up. I sigh again and put my phone in my back pocket

"You should've just silenced it." Tobias says, grumpily

"Why? Were you having a good time?" I ask getting up

"Well obviously!" Tobias says walking back to campus with me

"Your hair is messed up." I tell him

"Well that's not my fault, besides do you even see yourself?" He asks

"Funny, now come here." I say, he rolls his eyes and lowers his head so I can reach

"I think you usually part it the other way." I say, Tobias shrugs and 'fixes' my hair

"Probably better if you do it." He says, "Anyway Christina's? Right?" He asks, as I look at him confused "She calls you a lot I know the ringtone." He tells me opening the door

"Fair enough." I say walking in as he follows

"You know sometimes I think she likes you." Tobias says, I playfully smack his arm

"You're one to talk. If I remember correctly you and Zeke have a little bromance going." I say, as we stop in front of my dorm

"That's so not true!" Tobias tells me I'm about to answer but then the door opens and Christina pulls me inside.

"Bye." I yell, Tobias says it back before the door slams shut.

"Sit your ass now!" Christina yells pointing at a chair

"Just do it there's no point in trying to escape trust me." Charlie says, I turn to her and see she's tied to the chair by a rope

"I'll take your word on that." I say sitting down. I against my will let them do my hair and makeup with many protests

"That was tiring." Christina says cracking her back

"For you or for me?" I say getting up, even though she did a pretty good job

"At least you didn't have to do Lynn that's frustrating." Marlene says as Lynn shrugs

"Anyway you wanted to be an evil queen right?" Shauna asks me, I nod and she hands me a black dress. "Now away with you child!" She tells me I laugh and walk to the bathroom

I change into the sparkly black floor length dress. It has a cut on the side so you can see my leg when I walk. Along with spaghetti straps. I top it off with black high heels

"Good? Yes no maybe so?" I ask uneasily

"Perfect and put this on." Alee says handing me shawl. I take it as she slips on a headband it has a lot of different black diamonds so it kind of looks like a crown.

"Ooo someone makes a great slayer." Alee says pointing at Charlie

"Why thank you not so bad yourselves." Charlie says, it's true Alee can really pull off a pirate

"Well now we all know I make the greatest vampire!" Shauna says

"That's to bad, because now you must all call me _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_!" Charlie says

"Oh no pleas don't kill me." Shauna says sarcastically

"I'll think about it." Charlie says laughing

"You know what you should think about? The fact I make a great goddess." Christina says showing off her goddess robe.

"True but then again I make an amazing angel." Marlene says twirling in her white wings

"Yeah but no one can top that. Who the hell did your makeup?" I ask Veronica she's a zombie

"Apparently a genius it looks pretty realistic for a walking dead." She tells us "But look at Lynn." She tells us, as Lynn walks in with her witch costume

"Don't get me pissed I'll cast a spell and curse you for eternity." Lynn tells us followed by an evil laugh

"I'm sure you will. Now come on we should get going." I say checking the time the Halloween dance starts in five minutes. We all agree and walk to the gym

"This is awesome!" I yell since the music is so load

"There's the guys!" Lynn yells back pointing ahead we all share a look and slowly sneak up on them

"Boo!" We yell surprisingly they all jump "Seriously? I wasn't even trying." Veronica says sounding disappointed.

"You guys look great!" Uriah shouts over the music

"Dude why the hell are you checking us out?" Shauna asks

"I- wasn't... I, was... I give up." Uriah says

"So bikers or what?" Charlie asks

"Dam straight." Zeke says

"That's so cute you're all matching." Alee says pointing at them

"I told you this would be a bad idea." Tobias says trying to hide behind me

"Sucks for you. Ooo let's dance!" Christina says as _watch me_ comes on. The entire school gets on the dance floor.

" _Now watch me whip (Kill it!)_

 _Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)_

 _Now watch me whip whip_

 _Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)_ "

"Again!" Everyone shouts the DJ nods and pays another song that we all dance to

" _To the left_

 _Take it back now why'all_

 _1 hop this time_

 _Right foot lets stomp_

 _Left foot lets stomp_

 _Cha cha real smooth_

 _Turn it out"_

After a while a dance off goes off between the guys and this other group of kids it's pretty close but in the end the guys win.

"That was awesome." I tell Tobias

"Wasn't it though." He says spinning me around before kissing my cheek

"Listen up Dauntless, the brave, the fire if you will are you brave enough to enter our haunted house?" The DJ asks us

"Yes!" We all yell

"Then enter at your own risk." He tells us, before a curtain falls. Once it hits the floor there's this load piercing scream, all the doors slam shut and lights start to flicker.

"Ready?" Tobias asks in my ear, I grab his hand to indicate yes as we go through the door.

"Help me." A girl screams before axes start popping out of no where

"You can run but you can't hide." A voice booms before I hear footsteps from behind us. Tobias and I keep walking but then you hear a baby cry

"She made me do it." Someone says they're being suspended from the ceiling looking pretty dead and bloody knife in her hand the baby crib also has blood falling from the sides. More footsteps

"Kill the first born kill them all!" I voice screeches

A little further down there's the scream of a little girl "No!" She's laying under a surgeon who has all black eyes about to be sawed in half "No please." She tries again before blood splutters everywhere

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." Is said before something crawls out of a mirror and chases us. By now you can see the end of the tunnel. That's when bats, spiders, and bloody arms fall on top of us. Then we burst outside.

"That was freaking awesome!" I say, as our friends find us outside. "Let's do it again!" I add

"Sorry, Dauntless but that's all we have for tonight. We'll see you next time for the Winter dance. Make sure to take refreshments on the way out. Have a great night!" The DJ tells us reopening the doors

"Soda?" Tobias asks me

"Coke." I say, he hands one to me and takes one for himself

"Had a good time?" Tobias asks me, I nod leaning my head on his shoulder, he snakes his arm around my waist. We walk back to my dorm in comfortable silence.

"Bye Tobias." I say unlocking my dorm

"Bye Tris, love you." He says kissing me

"Love you too." I say into the kiss before I go inside

"The haunted house was pretty good huh?" Christina asks me

"Yeah, good thing there weren't any moths." I say teasingly, Christina glares at me

"Whatever." She grumbles "Bathrooms free if you want it." She says, before she climbs under the covers

"Okay thanks night Chris." I say before I get my pajamas and head to the bathroom

"Night." She replies through a yawn shutting off the lights. I quietly take a shower then head to my bed. Then the moment my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Thanks for the review, favorites and follows. Glad you like it, and I'm sorry there hasn't been a lot of fourtris. I'll put more promise! Also next chapter is a Christmas special! Review or PM if you have any ideas on that. :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or Halloween. :( (that would be awesome though)**


	34. Chapter 34

**_CHAP:34 CHRISTMAS (TRIS POV)_**

" **Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"**

 **AN** : **Hey Ravens! Sorry if you don't like all the holiday specials. It's just because I want the holidays to come already. Anyway this is Christmas, enjoy!**

* * *

"Trissy! It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up!" Christina shrieks jumping on my bed like a little kid

"Ow that's my foot." I say, as Christina jumps on my foot

"Oh sorry." Christina says jumping one more time before sitting in the middle of the bed

"It's Christmas." She tells me again like this is classified information

"I know." I tell her quietly

"Funny now come on. I told everyone we would all meet at the park outside of the school." She tells me getting up and throwing me an outfit

"The point of Christmas is to sleep in." I grumble getting up and heading to the bathroom. I put on the gray sweater, black leggings, and black and white checkered scarf.

"Here use these." Christina says handing me a pair of black knee high boots. I slip them on and decide to curl my hair and put a natural shade of makeup.

"You ready?" Christina asks, I nod and grab my phone and black gloves. Then head out with Christina

"I will never get used to this." Christina says rubbing her hands together trying to get warm. After we get outside

"There. There." I say giving her a side hug, we hold each other all the way to the park

"Hi guys! Will help me." I say, since Christina won't let go of my arm. I try to pull away but Christina squeezes my arm even more.

"No I'm cold." Christina says pulling me back into her hug, she really has a strong grip

"I got her." Will says, after about five minutes Will manages to pry her off of me. I feel bad for him, now she's clinging on to him for dear life.

"Anyway." I say rubbing my arm and walking over to Tobias "How's life?" I ask everyone

"Santa hasn't visited me." Uriah says frowning

"Oh poor baby didn't get his Christmas present?" Charlie asks in baby talk

"No." Uriah says sadly, he sniffles and pretends to wipe a tear from his eyes

"Well no worries Uriah, we still got gifts for each other." I say, which is true Alee made us all promise that each of us would get one small gift for each other.

"Yeah you better have done that! Because you all signed!" Alee says holding up the paper we signed that says we'll get a present for each other

"Wait so where and when are we meeting for the present exchange thing?" I ask

"Oh, tomorrow morning, my place, Christmas Day. Why?" Alee asks

"Nothing, I just have to meet my parents for Christmas Eve." I say,

"I thought only my parents were crazy about celebrating on Christmas Eve!" Zeke says

"Exactly! Like Christmas Day doesn't matter everything is done on Christmas Eve. It's weird." Uriah says

"Crazy family traditions that's just life." Alee says everyone nods in relation

"Well if anyone wants to come with me you can, my parents won't mind." I say hopefully

"Can I? I haven't seen your parents in forever." Charlie exclaims, I sigh relieved

"Yeah sure." I say, she smiles and does a small clap

"Weren't you two going with Evelyn?" I ask gesturing to Charlie and Tobias

"Eh. She does everything on Christmas Day." Tobias says

"Oh okay, your coming right?" I ask Tobias

"Of course." Tobias says nodding

"Great! Ooo I'll finally get to see Caleb!" I exclaim excited

"Isn't he dating Susan?" Charlie asks me

"I hope so. I always thought they'd make a cute couple." I say

"Same!" Charlie says, I'm about to go in a big conversation about it but then Jacob interjects

"Okay! Enough with childhood friends to lovers, because I'm really lost right now." Jacob interjects holding his hands up

"Do you guys feel that?" Lynn asks, looking at the sky

"Holy crap!" Veronica says holding her hands out.

"What? I don't- oh..." Marlene say trailing off

"It's snowing!" Shauna screams, catching a snowflake on her tongue

"Later we should have a snow fight!" Alex says a mad look in his eye

"That's not a bad idea." I say watching a snowflake melt on my glove

"Oh my god! The dance!" Christina exclaims "Hey it's snowing!" She says pointing

"Seriously Chris?" I ask,

"What?... Come on! We have to get ready!" Christina yells sprinting to the school

"Bye." Tobias says, kissing my cheek I wave and follow Christina in

"Thank god I was freezing my ass off." Christina says taking off her coat and putting on a robe as the rest of us burst in the apartment.

"I'm doing you so sit." Alee says, I sigh and pull out my phone and look through social media as she starts the torture.

"Tris open your eye more, mascara is the most critical part!" Alee says I do as she says and after a while I'm deemed to be done

"There, now put this on." Alee says, I take the dress and head to the bathroom. It's a red dress that drags to the floor in the back and goes to my knees in the front. It's a strapless sweetheart neckline so I throw a shawl over it.

"I love it!" Marlene screeches I roll my eyes and slip on silver high heels after I reluctantly take a small hand bag from Christina

"Everyone ready?" Shauna asks

"I think so." Charlie says

"No Veronica is still putting on her shoes." Lynn says pointing at her

"I thought so." Charlie corrects herself we all laugh

"Good use of grammar." Veronica says finally ready. Then there's a knock we all share a weird look so I decide to open the door.

"My lady." Tobias says grabbing my hand and taking me outside. I see all the guys lined up outside of the apartment. I softly giggle and follow Tobias

"You look beautiful, you know that?" Tobias asks

"Of course." I say doing a killer hair flip. "Hey it's still snowing." I say looking out the window before we reach the gym where the dance is being held.

"Yeah I know, ready?" Tobias asks about to open the door

"You know it!" I say stepping in as Tobias follows. Wow! It looks amazing there's paper snowflakes hanging off the ceiling, lights, and of course what's high school dance without blaring music? It's mostly a blue theme to match winter, but hey it's Dauntless so of course there's hints of black and red.

"Cool!" Christina says from behind me

"Ooo! Muffins!" Marlene screeches, she tries to run to the table with muffins but of course she trips over her dress. Lynn and I catch her just in time

"Thanks." Marlene says fixing her dress after we pull her up "I think I'll walk." She adds casually walking to the table like nothing happened

"What are we gonna do with her?" Shauna asks us I shrug

"These taste awesome!" Marlene yells at us, we all laugh and I give her a thumbs up

"Oh no Uriah don't look now." Charlie says as a table full of Dauntless cake is rolled into the gym. Then Uriah being Uriah turns to see

"My baby." Uriah whispers before he full on sprints to the table and takes a big slice then runs back to us before everyone else digs in

"I said don't look." Charlie tells him, Uriah shrugs taking a bite

"How were you the first one there?" Zeke asks, about to sneak a piece from Uriah

"No one touches my cake!" Uriah says pushing Zeke away and putting a hand protectively around his cake

"What happened?" Marlene asks crumbs of muffin around her mouth

"You have a little something." Alee says "And there's a big table of Dauntless cake." Alee adds, Marlene nods wiping her mouth

"The lines dying down anyone else wants some?" Alex asks starting his way to the line

"What kind of a tupid question is that? Of course we all want some!" Veronica says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is. Like no duh!

"Okay sorry! Someone help me." Alex says the guys sigh but follow him to the line the rest of sit at the closest table

"We're such good girlfriends." I say, watching them get the cake

"I know right! We should get paid!" Christina exclaims

"That's a great idea! Being in a relationships is so hard!" Marlene says exasperated

"True." Shauna agrees

"We should all get an award for putting up with them!" Alee says

"This is why we're lesbian life isn't complicated." Lynn says

"She makes a great point. I feel really bad for you guys." Veronica says just as the guys show up

"Hey we were just taking about you guys! All good things." Charlie says, we laugh but they just shrug and sit down

"There's cake, life's good, Merry Christmas to all." Will says taking a bite of his cake. We all eat in silence savoring the precious cake

"Okay Dauntless! Let's go for a slow dance shall we? Grab your special someone and get on the dance floor!" The DJ says before a slow dance is played.

"Care to dance?" Tobias asks holding out his hand

"I would be honored." I say he laughs and pulls me up with him. We join everyone else and do our usual thing of me just standing on his toes while we sway.

"Look it's Mistletoe!" I say pointing up, where there's mistletoe on top of our heads. Tobias smile and leans in to kiss me. We kiss until the end of the song then pull away for air

"I love you Tobias." I whisper resting my head bacon in his shoulder

"I love you too Tris." He tells me I smile planting a light kiss on his cheek. We dance for a little while longer until I realize that it's 8 o'clock

"Tobias." I say tapping his shoulder concern written all over my face

"Yeah? Tris what's wrong?" Tobias asks placing a hand on my shoulder

"It's 8!" I tell him

"Shoot!" Tobias says "Okay I'll get Charlie, you wanted to change right?" Tobias asks I nod still worried "Hey don't worry we'll make it." Tobias says, I nod again before we split up

"Guys!" I yell our friends turn to me "I have to go, so bye! I'll see you tomorrow." I tell them before I sprint out, I hear a faint bye before I leave the cafeteria

"Curse these shoes." I mutter, taking off the heels and start running to the dorm. I quickly take off my dress and throw on the other outfit.

It's black leggings, along with an all red dress. The dress has a collar which is white so it adds a good touch. I slip on a pair of red flats and take a look in the mirror. Alee's makeup hasn't faded so I'm happy. I deem myself ready slip on my coat, and head to the front of the school.

"Tris!" Charlie yells waving from Tobias's car. I sigh and slide in the seat. Tobias drives the moment I step in. I just sit enjoying the warm air from the heater and the snowflakes still outside.

"At least it's not that far." Tobias says as he turns on the street that leads into my parents house. They moved a couple months ago but still work for the peace of Chicago.

"And it's 8:25, just in time!" Charlie says as Tobias parks, I quickly get our putting my coat on since it's even colder now. Charlie rings the door bell with 5 minutes to spare.

"Coming!" I hear my mom's voice from inside. I smile I haven't heard her in a long time. The door nob turns and my mom comes to view.

"Hello Tris!" My mom says holding out her arms, I gladly go into her embrace. "Please come in, it must be freezing." My mom says once we pull away ushering us in "Good to see you again Tobias, Charlotte." My mom adds closing the door

"You too Mrs. Prior." They both say in unison. I laugh taking off my coat, they always manage to do that.

"Is Caleb here?" I ask hopefully

"Not yet, but your fathers in the living room." My mom says, I smile and run to the living room like a little girl

"Dad!" I say, he's a wearing a Christmas sweater that matches my mom. When he sees me he gets out of his chair

"Beatrice! Darling how are you doing?" He asks, I don't answer instead we hug for a while

"I'm good how are you?" I ask, pulling away from our hug

"Your mother made turkey and cookies life couldn't get better!" He says, I laugh and take in the scent of her cooking, great now I'm hungry.

"I'm here!" I voice says, none other than Caleb. I run back and practically slam into him, I'm surprised we didn't fall actually.

"Gracious, missed you too sis." Caleb says trying to keep his balance

"You better have missed me!" I say playfully

"Hi Susan!" I say giving her a hug

"Hi Beatrice! Merry Christmas!" She says when we pull away

"You too!" I say

"What about me?" Robert asks, I look over Susan's shoulder to see him standing there

"Hi Robbie!" I say slaming into him too

"Goodness! Hi Tris, and never call me that, also I think we are about to fall." He tells me I laugh and let go of him. When I do a timer goes off.

"Oh the turkey! Catch up with each other I have to check on it." My mom says jogging to the kitchen

"So..." I say sitting next to Tobias "Are you too finally a thing?" I ask Caleb pointing to him and Susan

"Unthankfully yes." Robert answers

"I knew it." Charlie says

"Keep it down will you, I haven't told mom and dad yet." Caleb whispers

"We're going to surprise them later." Susan adds

"Oh sorry, I knew it!" Charlie whisper shouts

"Seriously?" Caleb asks her

"What?" She asks

"I'm the normal one." Tobias says

"Yeah "normal" that's so believable." Charlie sarcastically says, you can see they're about to get into a small argument about it so I get up.

"Have you seen dad yet?" I ask Caleb "Just ignore them." I say, Tobias and Charlie are now full in whisper arguing

"No." Caleb says they all follow me to the living room. "Well it's pretty obvious they're related." Caleb says, I nod

"Dad!" Caleb says,

"Caleb!" My dad says they talk about nonsense for little, while I catch up with Susan and Robert.

"Dinners ready!" My mom shouts, I walk to the dining meeting Tobias halfway there. "So did you lose the fight like always?" I ask him

"Yeah." Tobias says sighing I laugh and we sit down across from each other. I instantly start eating the turkey. It taste so good!

"Hey where's the tree?" I ask, taking a cookie

"Well the way you are we thought you might want to put it up yourself." My mom says, I nod and start thinking how it should be set up now.

"So Caleb anything you want to tell us?" My dad asks glancing between him and Susan. I swear the man can read minds.

"Huh? Oh... How do you do that?" Caleb asks, dad shrugs "Fine, yes your right." Caleb says grabbing Susan's hand

"Yay! Finally! It's about time!" Mom says

"What does that mean?" Robert asks

"You never noticed? Caleb always talked about her. Like all the time. It was always Susan this Susan that, very cut actually." Mom says, Susan blushes looking down.

"Mom!" Caleb hisses

"Yes?" Mom asks sweetly, I laugh but try to hide it with my cup

"You think this funny? Oh just wait they'll get you too." Caleb says a smug look in his face. I freeze and stare at my parents terrified

"So Tobias?" My dad says

"Dad no." I say a little threateningly

"I got this, so Tobias remember when-" Caleb starts,

"Caleb." I warm

"You must have been 8, and-" Caleb says, I get out of my chair, Caleb gets up too "Beatrice here-" oh no not this one

"Stop." I tell him taking a step forward

"She um she..." Caleb says before I full on run after him. I eventually pin him to the couch "She!" Caleb shouts, before I put my hand on his mouth "mmm..." he says from under my hand

"Not a word Caleb Prior. Or I'll tell Susan about how you wouldn't sleep on your own bed until you were 10, and how you peed yourself on the first day of school." I whisper, Caleb's eyes widen in fear

"You wouldn't." He whispers back, after I take my hand away

"Do you want to try me?" I ask challengingly letting him go

"Fine, not a word from either of us." Caleb says I nod as we shake on it and head back to the table like all of that was normal

"Awww... memories." Mom says, as Caleb and I sit back down

"You two keep me young." Dad says eating a cookie.

"Thank you Mrs. Prior." Tobias and Charlie sat in unison after they finish eating

"Your welcome?" Mom says laughing, glancing between the two of them

"You get used to it." I say getting up "So anyone up for decorating the tree?" I ask grabbing the big box with the ornaments

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Susan says grabbing the other box and following me to the tree. We get started right away and somehow manage to read each others minds so we're done pretty fast.

"I think it looks great." Mom says

"Mom are you crying?" I ask concerned Susan hands her a tissue

"Tears of joy that's all, now come on." Mom says wiping her eyes throwing away the tissue and leading the way to the living room

"You were a really cute baby." Charlie says

"How do you-" I start but then I see the video playing on the T.V. "You didn't!" I tell my parents, as 3 year old me is yelling for mommy, because I'm too scared to go down a slide.

"They did." Caleb says smugly, as 5 year old Caleb helps me slide down the slide. We both end up as two laughing kids at the bottom of the slide

"You two were so cute as kids." Robert says, I playfully punch his arm, a short video of Mom and Dad teaching me how write my name comes on. I of course throw the pencil across the room, frustrated.

"So you were born with that attitude?" Charlie asks me

"Hilarious." I say sitting next to Tobias, we spend the rest of night just talking and watching random stuff.

"Well, I guess you guys want to go home huh?" Mom asks

"What?" I ask, squinting my eyes open, no one answers so I fall asleep again on Tobias's shoulder

"She said if you want to go." Charlie whispers in my ear

"Dude that felt weird!" I say pushing her head away

"Ow you poked my eye!" Charlie says

"Oh... I'm sorry!" I say laughing

"I'll be in the car. Thank you again Mrs. Prior have a great rest of your Christmas, you too Mr. Prior." Charlie says giving them both a hug

"No problem, you too." Mom says showing her out the door. I stretch and then out along with everyone else

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Prior." Tobias, Robert, and Susan say together

"Again, Andrew and Natalie." Dad says laughing

"Bye mom, dad." Caleb and I say giving them both a hug.

"Bye." Dad says, messing up Caleb's hair. Caleb sighs and fixes his hair following Susan.

"This is for you." My mom says handing me a small red box

"Thanks mom and this yours." I say handing her a card, and a silver box. It's just a card and a family frame but I think she'll like it.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas." Mom says kissing my cheek

"Merry Christmas mom dad." I say handing him a card and box. It's a card and a new sweater but still not bad

"Thanks, Merry Christmas." Dad says also kissing my cheek, I smile and walk to Tobias and Charlie. Everyone waves one more time before they close the door.

"Merry Christmas sis." Caleb says handing me a box

"You too big bro." I say handing him a box too, we hug one more time before we go our separate ways.

"I love this! Thanks Tris!" Caleb shouts getting in his car.

"No problem. Merry Christmas!" I yell, they all yell it back before they drive away waving their hands from the the windows

"What was it?" Charlie asks me

"I'm not sure it's this new text book he's wanted since like ever." I say getting the car. Tobias starts the engine and begins the ride back to campus.

I open my boxes, the one from Caleb is a heart locket. The one from mom and dad is a bracelet, I think it used to be mom's it looks familiar.

"Your phone right?" Tobias asks, I nod and grab it, who would be calling this late?

"Change of plans meet us at my apartment now!" Alee practically screams into the phone before she hangs up

"Alee?" Charlie asks, I nod "Yeah you'll get used to her yelling in your ear, either on the phone or in person." She tells me

"I highly doubt that anyway we have to go to Alee's place now." I say, Tobias nods parking the car as we all get out and head to her apartment

"I've been waiting forever." Alee yells at us, she pushes us into her apartment shutting the door. All of our friends are sitting on a big circle so we sit too

"Okay, so I had the best idea in the world, instead of waiting until tomorrow we are exchanging gifts now!" Alee tells us

"Well... go... We'll eat cookies and watch movies after." Alee says sitting down. We sigh but pass around different boxes and start unwrapping things.

"Thank you! I've been wanting to read this since like ever!" I tell Charlie, holding up _Speak_

"Yeah I know, it's a great book by the way." She tells, I nod and open the box from Christina which is a flat iron

"Your old one sucks." Christina tells me

"No true! It's just a teeny bit old." I say, even though Christina is right it barely turns on anymore.

The girls mostly give me new makeup and new clothes. The guys give me things technology based. Like new headphones, laptop, phone cases.

"Thanks Uriah." I say switching my old phone case for the new one. Tobias gets me a charm necklace that I absolutely love!

"Thank you." I say kissing his cheek, he nods grabbing a cookie for the two of us. Everyone spreads out on the floor in front of the TV watching a _Home Alone_ marathon. I fall asleep next to Tobias half way through the first.

* * *

 **AN: Bye Ravens! I tried to make it really long since now you have to wait longer for an update.(Sorry again) Anyway next is New Years, review/PM if you have any ideas for that. I'll see you soon!**

 **• DISCLAIMER: Don't own Divergent. But that would be an awesome Christmas gift. Sadly I don't think that'll happen :(**


	35. Chapter 35

**_CHAP: 35 NEW YEAR (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN : Hey Ravens! Thank you for the story follower! And sorry for the lateness school is giving me millions of tests to study for. :| Anyway this is the New Year, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"It's New Years Eve!" I yell, shaking Christina awake

"Go away!" Christina says pushing me

"And it's still snowing!" I say opening the blinds. Christina throws the blanket over her head. I decide to leave her and grab my coat and scarf heading down to the cafeteria.

"Hey." I say taking Tobias's muffin

"You know you should make a New Years resolution to not take my muffins." Tobias says

"But it's fun." I say in a whiny voice, Tobias rolls his eyes and gets up getting another muffin

"You know so much has changed this year." Uriah says

"Yeah I know. To many things to count." Shauna says

"I don't think Zeke can even count that high." Lynn says

"Not true! Watch 1,2,3." Zeke says counting on his fingers

"What comes after 3?" Tobias asks sitting back down next to me

"Um..." Zeke says scratching his head

"Seriously Zeke?" Charlie asks

"I'm thinking!" He says

"As your friend who has a number for a name I am worried for you." Tobias says, but like aren't we all worried for him?

"4! That's what comes after 3! Hey that's your name! Oh! Oooh! I get it now." Zeke says tapping his head casually

"Anyway..." Alee says "Ignoring the crazy, how's life?" She asks

"Rainbows and Sunshine!" Marlene says over excitably

"More like New Year and Fireworks." Will says

"Whatever, you know what I mean. But speaking of New Years has anyone made a resolution yet?" Marlene asks

"I don't know, Christina should make a resolution to not be late." I say giving Christina a pointed look, as Christina sits down with a cup of coffee.

"It's winter break! Lateness does not count." Christina says defensively

"Yeah, now. But what about when school starts?" I asks her

"I'm never late to class." Christina says taking a sip of her coffee. Charlie chokes on her coffee to a point where some comes out of her mouth. Alex pats her back worried

"Don't die on me! Stop that! I command you to stop dying!" Alee orders, once Charlie is done coughing she's laughing hysterically.

"Christina," Charlie says putting her hand on her shoulder trying to control her laughter "Sweetie listen to me, you're always late." She tells her lightly laughing

"No! Well just sometimes." Christina admits "So... what did Tori say about our next performance?" Christina asks trying to change the subject

"In a couple of months we're doing our first live concert." Jacob says

"That's right! Is it just me or are you guys freaking out too?" Charlie asks

"No not just you, but on the bright side we have the songs down pretty well." I say reassuringly even though I'm mostly saying it for myself

"I can't believe we're going to fly out to LA for it!" Christina says

"First place we're hitting is the beach." Veronica informs us

"Definitely, then we could go to Disney Land!" Uriah says like the little kid he is

"And Universal Studios I've always wanted to go there!" Alee says happily

"We'll go to all those but first lets worry about Graduation!" Will says

"True huh, I can't believe we're graduating in a couple of weeks." Tobias says

"I know it's exciting and scary all at the same time!" I say

"Hey when's your book getting released again?" Lynn asks me

"Well I haven't really finished everything yet but it'll be soon." I say

"If they make a movie based on the book will you let me act in it?" Alee asks me hopefully

"Sure maybe you can play me." I say laughing

"Awesome my first gig!" Alee yells triumphantly

"I should so be the one to work on set and do all the photography!" Veronica says excited

"Guys it hasn't even been published!" I say trying to calm everyone down

"That's a great point, oh I know how about you let me be your lawyer and I'll make sure it gets published!" Charlie says

"Well thanks for the offer but I think I'll finish writing first." I tell her throwing my food away

"Suit yourself." Charlie says shrugging

"You know how at Christmas I said we should have a snow fight?" Alex asks, we all nod "Good." He says getting up "Snow fight!" He shouts running outside, I smile grabbing my coat and follow them out. It starts immediately no time to think

"Alexander! I will get you for that!" Charlie shouts after being hit with a snowball. I quickly dodge another snowball and hide behind a park bench. I make a snowball and aim for Tobias.

"Yes!" I say, as it hits his shoulder, he turns to me smugly making a snowball in his fist. In that moment I am so grateful for this bench. I smile throwing another one at Will

"Ow! Who was that!" Will says looking around, I quietly throw two more at Zeke and Uriah, both in the leg!

"Wasn't me!" Lynn says, I take the moment to throw two more at Alex and Jacob

"Ha! I have been avenged!" Charlie yells, I turn back to Tobias, he gives me an evil crooked smile ready to throw another, this time aiming for Christina

"No!" I yell running for Christina just as he throws it. I get to her just in time pushing her out of the way as something hard and cold hits my back.

"Tris!" Christina shrieks running to me "Its okay I got you." Christina says stroking my hair

"You monster!" Marlene yells running to me "It'll be okay." She tells me

"Charge!" Veronica yells, pointing ahead and running, aimlessly throwing snow balls at the guys

"Don't worry Tris we shall make them pay!" Shauna says throwing snowballs

"Go, leave me here." I say

"No I won't do it." Christina says and she and Marlene help take me to cover behind the park bench. An excited scream is heard before everyone races toward us

"We did it! We avenged you too Tris." Charlie says pulling me up

"Thank you brave one." I say we all laugh and help the guys up "Beat your ass." I say brushing snow off Tobias's shoulders

"You think your funny don't you?" Tobias asks me

"I think I'm hilarious!" I say laying down on the ground

"What are you doing?" Tobias asks

"Snow angel." I say happily moving my arms and legs

"Who has a carrot?" Uriah asks "Buttons? Fine someone get twigs." Zeke says, Uriah runs to the trees franticly looking for twigs

"What are you doing?" I ask getting up and admiring my snow angel.

"What does it look like? We're making a snowman." Alee says patting down the snowman

"Alex where's the head?" Jacob asks

"There were complications." Alex says scratching his head

"What kind of complications?" Charlie asks

"Um... It may or may not have slipped." Alex says pointing the other way where a giant snowball is now rolling down a hill

"Well then I feel bad for the people at the bottom." Veronica says, I make a pile of snow and start on the snowball. Tobias helps me and we put it on top of the body together

"I got twigs! Surprisingly they look like hands." Uriah says, Marlene takes them putting it on the sides, they do look like hands. Weird!

"Again anyone have buttons?" Zeke asks, of course not

"Wait I have an idea!" Lynn says she takes a smaller twig from Uriah and starts pressing it into the snowman to make the impression of a button. It looks really cool.

"Awesome! Oh Four give me your hat." Shauna says, Tobias reluctantly hands her his beanie. She takes it placing it in the snowman. I take my scarf off and put it on too.

"Yay! It looks cute now!" Christina says, Will take off his gloves and puts them on the twigs too

"There that's better!" Will says it looks even more like hands now, creepy

"So what are we doing about the face?" Charlie asks, I shrug thinking. Lynn pulls some leaves off the twigs and tucks it under the hat. It looks like it has green hair now.

"I know!" Uriah says making a tiny snowball and using it as the nose. I guess we all think it's a good idea because everyone makes tiny snowballs to use as eyes and a mouth.

"Well guys I think we should all be very proud of this." I say, we all stand back admiring our artwork. After awhile it gets colder so we retreat back inside

"They're serving pizza!" Uriah shouts running to the cafeteria, how can he smell pizza from here?

"Can you get me a piece please?" I ask Tobias as we enter he nods heading to the line

"That was fun." I say sitting down within Christina

"Yeah, thanks for taking a snowball for me." Christina says

"Probably the strangest thing I've heard all day, but no problem." I say laughing with Christina as everyone joins, we talk about nonsense eating pizza and later Dauntless cake.

"Lets go to my place! We can watch movies until we do the New Year count down." Shauna says, we agree and follow her there.

"Any favorites?" Zeke asks scrolling through the T.V.

"Stop!" Charlie yells, Zeke stops scrolling

"Dude your joking right?" Lynn asks

"What? It's The Twilight Zone." Charlie says

"No one criticize Twilight Zone! It is the best sci-fi show to exist!" Tobias say, they are so related

"Thank you." Charlie says, we watch pretty much the entire marathon until it's a little before midnight.

"I take it back that was so awesome!" Uriah says

"I know!" Charlie says we all walk to the cars and get in. I go with Tobias

"Wait you know where your going right?" I ask

"No Zeke says to follow him." Tobias says staring the car

"Your trusting Zeke with directions? Are you crazy?" I ask, grabbing the wheel to stop the car

"No! I would never trust Zeke with direction. I'm trusting Shauna she gives the directions Zeke just drives." Tobias says, I sigh relieved. Turning on the radio, I practically break the speakers with The Script.

"How exactly did you find this place?" I ask Shauna getting out of the car. It's pretty cool we're on top of a small hill so it's perfect for seeing fireworks.

"I know a person who knows a person." Shauna says mysteriously, I shrug and sit down with Tobias at the hood of his car. We all grab a beer from the cooler that Zeke brought, and wait for the fireworks.

"5...4...3...2...1..." Uriah starts the countdown and we all join in "Midnight!" We scream, boom boom boom. There's an explosion of fireworks all at once it looks beautiful.

"I like the red." Tobias says leaning back on the window of the car. I join him cuddling into his side

"I think yellow is better." I say as another one goes off.

"Sure..." Tobias says before he leans in to kiss me. We kiss under the beauty of the fireworks at midnight and for some reason it couldn't feel more magical.

"Okay loved birds! Were lighting our own fireworks now." Will calls out before there's a bang. Everyone takes turns lighting one and of course Zeke and Uriah get burned.

"That would only happen to you." Shauna says, laughing at their ash faces

"This is not funny it hurts!" Uriah whines taking the ash off his face

"On the bright side it looks great!" Marlene says pointing at the firework that has currently just cracked from one big firework into tiny small ones. Pretty!

"Look there's a purple one!" Christina says pointing at a firework "And a pink!" She says pointing up with both hands. She looks like she's trying to catch it.

"I still think green is better." Veronica says laying down, we all follow her watching the fireworks

"What happened?" Alee whines disappointed

"I think it's over." Alex says

"Well that sucks." Alee answers

"Definitely, but at least I know my New Year resolution!" Marlene says sitting up

"And that is?" Lynn asks

"To eat even more muffins!" Marlene says happily we all laugh and start naming off random New Year resolutions

"Mine is to eat more Dauntless cake!" Uriah says

"I'm going to make more smart ass remarks!" Lynn says, we all groan at this.

"I'm am going to make a big scrapbook of our friendship. It will be called the Story of Our Life." Veronica says, satisfied before an idea pops in my head

"The story of my life-" Charlie and I start to sing before everyone groans, I frown and Charlie crosses her arms. I mean it's not like we're terrible.

"You know what just because it annoys you guys. My New Year resolution is to connect a song to as many sentences as possible." Charlie states this followed by more groans

"My New Year resolution is from now on to watch all of The Twilight Zone episodes. Since today I found out it's freaking awesome!" Alex says, we all agree on that one

"My resolution is to finally get around to actually decorating the dorm." Alee says

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to do that..." Charlie trails off

"My resolution is to finally finish all the Percy Jackson books, because this one got me hooked with movies." Jacob says, pointing Charlie. She shrugs innocently

"My resolution us to use the group chat we all have and blowup all of your phonoes with over 500 messages!" Zeke says

"I will block you you know that right?" I ask

"I'll find a way. Trust no one gets passed Zeke!" Zeke says, I laugh at him as Shauna says her resolution

"My resolution is to figure the recipe for Dauntless cake because it's driving me insane!" Shauna says, frustrated

"Speaking of things driving people insane. Four you should make a resolution to let us call you by your real name." Uriah says,

"Why? You know my name because of school." Tobias says

"Yeah but you still don't let us call you it." Uriah retorts

"Well technically he doesn't care, it's just that we've been calling him Four so long that now it just rolls of the tongue." Charlie explains

"True... actually never mind I can't call anything but Four it just feels weird." Uriah says, Tobias shrugs and turns to me

"It's not my turn it's Christina's! You're not supposed to break the circle!" I say pointing at Christina

"Okay OCD. My resolution is to own all the latest fashions and change in accordance to the season." Christina states matter a factly

"Don't you already do that?" Lynn asks

"Sort of, I was slacking last year but not any more!" Christina declares

"Well my resolution is to finally beat this video game level that I've been trying to pass for months now." Will says, I roll my eyes he's absolutely obsessed with that game

"Oh my turn! Okay um my resolution is to use as many book quotes in my sentences as I possibly can." I state

"Okay?" Uriah says clearly confused

"Okay." I say finishing The Fault In Our Stars quote inwardly laughing at the fact that no one got it

"Good one." Charlie says realizing what I said.

"Thank you." I say taking a bow

"My New Year resolution is to own all the Supernatural episodes and watch every season again." Tobias says

"I will so join you on that." I tell him, since I probably will.

"I'm tired." Uriah whines laying his head on Marlene's shoulder

"I would say too bad but I'm tired too." I say, we all decide to retire back to the cars and head for the dorms "Carry me." I tell Tobias in childish voice lifting my arms up

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Tobias asks picking me up and taking me to the car. He places me in and we drive back. I of course fall asleep half way there

"Tris." Tobias whispers in my ear

"What?" I ask groggily I look around and find my self back in Tobias's arms holding me in I front of my dorm room.

"You could have woken me up." I say getting down and unlocking the door

"Yeah probably." Tobias says crashing our lips together. Ed kiss for awhile before we pull away breathless bedding air "Good night, I love you." Tobias says leaving trails of kisses down my neck

"I love you too." I reply heading inside, he smiles leaving one last kiss on top of my hand before letting me go inside

"Night Tris." Christina mumbles from her bead when I come in.

"Night." I say, changing since I'm too lazy to take a shower. I quietly crawl into bed and instantly fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! Hope you liked their resolutions, ;) Also the next update should be next week. The next chapter will be about graduation. I'll see you then! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: My New Years resolution is to finally own Divergent! (Watch me fail) :(**


	36. Chapter 36

**_CHAPTER: 36 GRAD (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN** **: Hey Ravens! Sorry for the lateness, I was caught up with the debate. :( The holiday specials are now over. :( But no worries this is Graduation Day! Hope you like it! :)**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" My alarm goes off. I throw my hand over my phone and shoot up in bed. Excited and anxious all at the same time.

"Tell it to be quite." Christina grumbles sinking even more under the covers.

"It's Graduation!" I scream turning on the lights and taking out our graduation gowns. They're black, of course, I mean this is Dauntless College!

"It's Graduation? What's that... It's Graduation!" Christina screams finally grasping the idea

"I'm so proud of us." I say pulling Christina out of bed

"Yeah me too." Christina says giving me a side hug "Now come on we have to get ready asap!" She says pushing me into a chair. I make sure to grab my _Snow Like Ashes_ book before Christina starts to torture my face.

"Oh My God!" I scream, jumping out of the chair. This makes Christina smear the lip liner

"Tris, don't do that." Christina whines

"Dude, dude, dude! She just got Winters locket half back without getting captured!" I say pointing at the book

"How many times have you read that?" Christina asks me grabbing a tissue to fix the lip liner

"Three, but that doesn't make it any less exciting!" I say sitting back down. She sighs, applying red lipstick while I keep reading.

"You're done!" Christina says, starting on herself. She did black eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, and curled my hair, putting my red high lights in a small braid.

"I have no idea how you make my eyelashes so long." I say

"Talent." Christina says, grabbing a curler and curling her hair. I shrug and put on my black sweetheart neckline dress that goes right to my knee. Throwing my gown over it.

"Your shoe box is that one." Christina says pointing at a pink box. I open it taking out the black high heels. I slip them on and keep reading until Christina is done.

"Crap!" I say finally noticing the time "Christina we have to go now." I say opening the door

"Imma coming. Imma coming." She says putting on her shoes and following me outside.

"Okay so we have to go that big reserved room right?" Christina asks, I nod and we walk there all giddy.

"Woah!" I say amazed. The room is huge, the stage is even bigger. I take a seat in the chair that has a small peice of paper with my name on it.

"Alright everyone quiet down." Our principal says once the room is pretty much packed with people

"All students standing here today definitely deserve a round of applause." She tells everyone, claps and cheers are soon followed

"They have all worked hard and are brave enough to take on the challenges of life. Congratulations Dauntless initiates! As we like to say you have passed initiation!" She says this is followed by screams and hollers from students

"Now for the exciting part..." She says starting to read the names of all the students and their accomplishments. They walk up and get there diploma then sit back down. I only pay attention to anyone important

"Tobias. Dauntless computer engineer already hacked a couple of programs in fact. A true prodigy." She says handing Tobias his diploma as he sits back down

"Charlotte. Dauntless lawyer, already working a case. I highly suggest you don't argue with her." She says, followed by laughs as she hands Charlie her diploma

"Alyson, Dauntless superstar actress. Currently working a T.V. series called _Vampire Diaries_." She says handing Alee the diploma

"Alexander. A professional basket ball player of Dauntless. Keep scoring for the hoops and I might just show up to one of your games." She says, also followed by laughs as she hands Alex the diploma

"Jacobson. Professional baseball player of Dauntless. Did I ever mention that baseball is my favorite sport?" She asks smiling handing Jacob the diploma

"Uriah. Football player of Dauntless. Oh football the one sport I grew up with. Good job you keep at it." She says handing Uriah his diploma

"Zeke. Dauntless hacker. Practically set a record for number of hacks! We need more computer programs because of this kid!" She exclaims handing Zeke the diploma

"Marlene. Dauntless pediatrician. Beautiful inside and out, she'll be great as a kids doctor." She says handing Marlene the diploma. A couple of awes are followed by that

"Shauna. A Dauntless chef. Hopefully she won't figure out our top secret Dauntless cake recipe. Though I am proud to say she has already started her own business." She says giving Shauna her diploma

"Lynda. Dauntless Artist. Practically our very own Picasso. This girl will go down in history! A rare true talent." She says giving Lynn the diploma

"Veronica. Dauntless photographer. Will probably travel half the continent to capture the everything and everyone on camera." She says giving the diploma to Veronica

"William. Dauntless general surgeon. Who knows he might just save my life one day." She says giving Will the diploma

"Christina. Dauntless fashion designer. An amazing fashionista already running her own project runway." She says giving Christina the diploma

"Beatrice. Dauntless author. She already sold her first book, _Divergent_ , which was released just last week. Congrats!" She says, handing me the diploma. I take it smiling and walk back to my seat waving at my parents. I can't believe that just happened! There's some more names until she's done

"Congratulations again. To all of you Dauntless initiates for being brave enough to be here we're all proud of you! You have officially graduated." She says, that's followed by screams and hats thrown into the air.

"We did it!" I yell slamming into Tobias. He picks me up off the floor a little bit. We kiss until he sets be back down.

"We did it!" Christina yells repeating me, we all come together in one big group hug

"I'll be right back." I say, walking over to my parents

"We are so proud of you!" Mom says giving me hug

"Very proud indeed." Dad says also giving me a hug

"I can't believe it! My baby sister is a college graduate! I'm so excited!" Caleb says practically choking me to death in a bear hug

"Can't breathe!" I gasp, he lets me go as I try to catch my breath

"Well we should get going let you enjoy your graduation party." Dad says "I love you." He adds hugging me

"You already know I do." Caleb says hugging me and walking back to the car with dad

"Tris, this is a special gift from me to you. I know in Abnegation I wasn't allowed to tell you anything about me. Maybe this will make up for it." Mom says handing me a tablet, I take it

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously

"I mean this is my diary. I think your old enough to read it. And I hope it'll help you in the future." Mom says a little teary eyed

"Thank you mom, I love you." I say enveloping her in a hug

"Your welcome baby, congrats again, I love you." Mom says, before letting me go and walking to dad and Caleb. I hold the tablet close to me walking back to Tobias.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Can you hold this?" I ask showing him the the tablet. He reaches out his hand to take it, but I pull away. "Don't break it." I say, he nods as I hand it over and head to the bathroom.

"I so happy! We actually did it!" Marlene says excited. I smile and take off my gown leaving me in my dress. I put it in the bag I brought along with my diploma.

"Best day of my freaking life!" Lynn says,

"I know right?" Shauna says, we all leave the bathroom together. I go to Tobias grabbing my tablet and putting it in the bag too.

"Alright Dauntless! Who's ready to party?" The DJ asks us, everyone says some form of yes. In that moment the lights go out, replaced with small different colored lights, a lit up dance floor, and speakers blaring _Green Day_.

" _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

 _Read between the lines"_

" _Of what's fucked up and everything's alright" The entire school shouts back at the song_

 _"Check my vital signs_

 _To know I'm still alive_

 _I walk alone"_ The song finishes with all of us pretty much rocking out

"I love _Green Day._ " Charlie says with a sigh

"Doesn't everyone? They're freaking awesome!" I say, Charlie nods and Tobias brings us both a cup of something. I give him a questioning look

"Fruit Punch." He answers with out me asking, I shrug and take a sip

"Wait hold this, I have to do this." Charlie says handing Tobias her cup "We graduated, we graduated!" Charlie says doing a victory dance. Let me rephrase that a victory "dance".

"Good?" Tobias asks, she nods taking her cup back. I gesture for them to follow me to our group of friends.

"Hey, what would you guys say about preforming a song for the school?" Zeke asks us

"I would say you're crazy." Charlie answers

"Even if it's for the sake of graduation?" Uriah asks pleadingly

"Yeah why do you ask?" I say suspiciously

"Dauntless! What would you say about our very own band, aka Ravens, about coming up and singing a song for you?" The DJ asks

"What? You already set this up!" I shout, but I'm overpowered by the school agreeing that they do want to see us preform. So I just get some thumbs up from our friends.

"That's what I thought, so how about we give Ravens a round of applause." The DJ says, which is followed by claps and stomps from the crowd. Everyone parts to let us walk to the stage as a light shines on us.

"That's your cue to go." Christina says pushing me forward. I turn around glaring at her and nervously walk to the stage.

"Any ideas?" Charlie whispers to me fixing her microphone as everyone else starts setting up the drum and guitars

"Run." I answer,

"Not an option." She says I sigh and one of our older song pops in my head.

"How about the one that just about everyone can relate to?" I ask, Charlie nods, thus is really a song that every fan girl can relate to. I start and eventually everyone joins in since we've rehearsed so many times

" _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place,_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you?_

 _Do you ever wanna run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you're screaming?_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Do you wanna be somebody else?_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over?_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around?_

 _With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _While deep inside you're bleeding_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

 _You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

 _You never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life" I sing and point at the crowd_

 _"Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life" They all sing finishing the song. I personally very proud of this song because literally every fan girl can relate._

"That was great!" Charlie says giving me a hug. I smile as we all join hands and raise our hands to the crowd.

"You started without warning." Zeke hisses at me I shrug my shoulders curling my lips evilly

"Karma." I state turning back to everyone and grabbing my microphone

"Thank you Dauntless! I'm glad you enjoyed! Congratulations again to all of you on graduating! Because we're rocking for the rest of the night!" I say into the microphone, everyone screams as the DJ plays another _Green Day_ song

" _So make the best of this test_

 _And don't ask why_

 _It's not a question_

 _But a lesson learned in time_

 _It's something unpredictable_

 _But in the end it's right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life_ " We all hit the dance floor dancing like maniacs

"This has been the best time of my life." Alee says sitting down on a couch once the song ends.

"Well I do hope you had the best time of your life." Uriah says quoting the song

"Hey that's my resolution! Yours is too eat more cake so just stick to that." Charlie says

"Ooo cake!" Uriah says running to the table full of Dauntless cake

"What will I do with him?" Lynn asks him

"Nothing we are who we are." Charlie says shrugging

"Did you just quote Ke$ha?" Veronica asks Charlie nods

"Okay..." Veronica says

"Okay." I say everyone groans and I laugh getting some cake too

"You didn't!" Christina says

"What?" Will asks, a fork halfway in his mouth with a piece of Dauntless cake on it

"You didn't get me a piece!" Christina exclaims

"Of course I did! I was... taste testing, but I think we can trust it. Dauntless cake always taste good. Here you go." Will says hurriedly putting the fork back on the plate and handing it to Christina

"Where's your piece?" Christina asks Will concerned as he sits down with her

"Um... I didn't want one." Will answers uncertain

"Oh okay." Christina says happily eating the piece Will was about to eat

"Good save." I mouth at Will giving him a thumbs up

"Thanks." He mouths back cheekily but still looking sad since Christina has his cake. We all share a look and inwardly laugh at the situation

"Okay Dauntless! If you ask me it's about time to wrap up for the night. Hope you had a good time and congrats again!" The DJ tells everyone.

"Well that was fun." Shauna says getting up, we all agree as I grab my bag and head outside with everyone else.

"So?" Tobias asks me

"So..." I reply gesturing for him to emphasis

"So, how was graduation night?" Tobias says

"Pretty freaking awesome." I reply, as we both turn the corner that leads to my dorm. Tobias stops grabbing my hand

"Yes?" I ask turning to him. He smiles before crashing our lips together. I melt into the kiss as he gently pushes me against the wall. I bring him closer to me by pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." Tobias says into the kiss, I smile placing my hand on his cheek, while he slides his hands up and down my back

"I love you you know that?" I ask a little breathlessly into the kiss. He pulls away so I can catch my breath. He mumbles a "yes" as he begins to kiss my neck.

"And I love you too." He says finally pulling away. I place my head in his chest enjoying his scent for a minute. We stay glued to each other for a little while longer until a start to yawn

"Tired?" Tobias asks, I nod and he leads me to the dorm. "Night Tris." Tobias says planting a kiss in my forehead

"Good night." I say opening the door. He leaves one last kiss on my cheek before I close the door.

"Finally! What took you so long? Were you, you know?" Christina asks wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh shut up." I say placing my bag on the floor in front of my bed "What's on?" I ask sitting down next to Christina

" _Grease_." Christina answers, I take some popcorn from her bowl watching the movie intently

"Tell me more,tell me more

How much dough did he spend?

Tell me more, tell me more

Could she get me a friend?

It turned colder that's where it ends

So I told her we'd still be friends

Then we made our true love vow

Wonder what she's doing now

Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more" Christina and I hum along with the last song

"This is an old movie that will never get old." Christina says, I agree as we both crawl in our beds

"Night." Christina and I say in unison I laugh shutting the lights off. Yet the moment my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

 **AN** **: Bye Ravens! Aren't we all so proud of the gang? *wipes away tear* Remember to review or PM, tell me if you know the songs, movie, or book I love them all! Anyway next chapter will be their first live concert. I'll see you then! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: I! DO! NOT! OWN!NOTHING! :( :( :( :( :(**


	37. Chapter 37

**_CHAP 37: VACATION (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN : Hey Ravens! Thanks for the favorites, followers, and reviews, it meant a lot and thanks for the advice! Also I messed up, first live concert is in the next chapter this is their tour. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I shoot up in bed completely stunned

"Christina what's wrong?" I ask concerned getting out of bed

"We're going on tour!" Christina screams throwing her hands in the air.

"Why do you worry me like that?" I ask, placing my hand over my heart trying to calm down

"It's fun! Now hurry up and get dressed we need to be in the air port in exactly two hours." Christina says pushing me in the bathroom and throwing me a pile of clothes.

"Two hours and 15 minutes." I mutter, and yes I've been counting down. I mean come on we're going to California!

I quickly brush my teeth, wash my face, and put on the outfit. It's black shorts and a grey crop top that has our signature Raven design on it.

"Open!" Christina shouts, I do and she hands me the, oh so famous, Raven necklace and bracelet. I've got to hand to her she's been going all out with merchandise. I don't know how she does it but it's great. I slip them on while on the way out of the bathroom.

"Should I flat iron or brush?" I ask Christina, I just cut my hair since summer is starting so it's right above my shoulders again. Except this time it's layered, but there's still red highlights.

"Flat iron, you make it work." Christina says, I nod plugging in the flat iron doing a natural shade of makeup while it warms up

"I'm ready, how about you?" I ask Christina, putting on black converse and putting my luggage on top of the bed making sure everything is in order.

"Ready." Christina says putting her luggage on the floor and pulling up the handle.

"Here we come California!" Christina and I yell leaving the apartment. I lock it and follow her out. By the time I catch up she's already called a taxi.

"Where are we going today ladies?" The taxi driver asks

"Airport." Christina and I say in unison he chuckles starting the drive. The entire time Christina and I can not stop acting giddy. We eventually end up singing along to the radio.

" _On an island in the sun_

 _We'll be playin' and havin' fun_

 _And it makes me feel so fine_

 _I can't control my brain"_

"Alright girls, here we are! Have fun and stay safe out there." The taxi driver tells us pulling up in front of the airport.

"We will thank you." Christina and I call out getting our stuff since we paid him before we got in the taxi car.

"Tris! Christina!" It's Tori she waves us over so Christina and follow her inside passports and tickets in hand.

"Hey Tori!" I say giving her a hug

"Hey, so you two are the last ones. I suggest you hurry up and get your ass in the plane now! Run run run!" Tori shouts pushing us forward, we laugh and quickly get checked before boarding the plane

"Guess who?" I ask, putting my hands over Tobias's eyes from behind him

"Better not be Zeke or you will hurt you." Tobias says

"Not fair I'm way over here!" Zeke calls I laugh taking my hands away and sitting in the seat next to Tobias

"You look confused, and thank you." I say taking a bag of peanuts from the lady that just walked by

"Picking a movie is very difficult!" Tobias says still scrolling

"Are you sure it's that? Maybe you just don't want to go anywhere higher than your own head." Charlie whispers turning around in her seat

"Shut up." Tobias hisses at her

"What? I can't believe you even agreed to this. I literally thought you were gonna drive there, and meet us in a couple of days." Charlie whispers back

"Actually I made him promise to come." I tell her

"How'd you manage that?" She asks a little bit in awe

"I said I didn't really trust Zeke and Uriah on a plane by myself." I tell her, she nods in understanding

"Tobias this is not that hard!" Charlie says craning her neck so she can better see whatever movies Tobias is still trying to find

"Of for gods sake give me that!" I say, I take the remote scroll once and pick _Avatar_ "And that's how it's done." I say mischievously handing Tobias the remote. He sighs taking it

"I love our friends." Charlie says laughing at the hand bag that landed on Uriah after falling out of the compartment that it usually goes in

"This is not funny!" Uriah wheezes under the weight of the bag

"Everyone please take your seats we will be taking off in five four three two one, lift off!" The captain says into the speaker as the plane starts moving

"Okay?" I ask squeezing Tobias's hand reassuringly. He swallows closing his eyes "Are you humming _Metallica_?" I ask

"It calls me down." Tobias says finger tips turning white from where he's gripping the seat

"Right..." I say turning to _Avatar_ playing on the screen. Awesomest movie just saying

Tobias calms down a little while later. I end up watching _Ultraviolet_ and The _Matrix_ (also awesome!) Before I fall asleep on Tobias's shoulder the rest of the ride.

"Okay, plane ride is over, but stay calm. Oh and welcome to California." The pilot says over the speaker before the doors open we all pile out excited

"Okay come on hotel is this way." Tori says getting into the big truck already stationed here for us. We all get in except for Tobias

"What?" I ask, Tobias gets on his knees and kisses the floor

"Sweet earth I thought you were gone forever. Oh god gross why the hell did I do that?" Tobias says getting up and wiping his lips

"Remind not to kiss you for the rest of the day." I say walking to the truck with Tobias in toe. We get to the hotel pretty quickly. Tori signs us in and we go to the rooms. We're sharing obviously so I go with Tobias.

"Want to push the beds together?" Tobias asks as I'm hanging up our clothes in closet. I shrug closing the closet since I'm done and stuffing the doors with clothes then fixing the bathroom. By the time I'm done Tobias has the beds together.

"Your eager." I say throwing myself on the bed. Tobias drops himself next to me he leans in about to kiss me but I jump off the bed

"You just kissed the floor in case you forgot! No! Like go and brush your teeth or something!" I say pointing at the bathroom

Tobias laughs heading to the bathroom before there's a knock at the door. I open it to find Christina

"Hope I wasn't interrupting." Christina says wiggling her eyebrows craning her head to look inside

"Shut up." I say pushing her she laughs taking out a couple of papers

"I wasn't? Right?" She asks, I give her an 'are you series?' look "Good cause that would have been awkward." Christina says

"Your unbelievable." She shrugs before, she starts handing me some papers

"Here we're going to _Disney Land_ today so get ready we'll eat in the lobby before we go." Christina says heading back to her room. The papers are tickets and a brochure

"Tobias hurry up! We're going to Disney." I say, I change out of my clothes, but keep the black shorts, only changing into a red Minnie Mouse crop top, and black walking shoes. We're probably gonna walk a lot so it's a pretty good idea.

"I've been ready." Tobias says opening the door

"Oh I didn't notice." I say grabbing a black hat and black sunglasses, before leaving the room and going down to the lobby holding Tobias's hand on the way there

"Aww they're so cute when they hold hands!" Shauna says making a heart with her hands pointing it toward us

"Sit we ordered a diverse pizza, and it's so freaking awesome!" Lynn says stuffing her face with a slice of pizza

"What?" I ask sitting down

"It's half meat lovers and the other half is Hawaiian." Veronica answers pointing at the pizza box. I make an o face before opening the box and taking out one meat lovers and one Hawaiian.

"Meat lovers is better right?" Zeke asks me

"No! Hawaiian is, right?" Will asks, I shrug and take bite of both pizzas to prove my point.

"Not helping." Zeke says, they both sigh and continue their little argument. We all brush it off, it eventually becomes a laughing dispute.

"I told you!" Will says as Zeke takes another bite of the Hawaiian pizza

"Okay you were right but so was I!" Zeke says, Will shrugs eating the meat lovers pizza

"I'm telling you it is impossible for any of us to get in a fight with each other that last longer than 5 minutes!" Veronica says sipping at her Coke

"No! What about that snowball fight we had? That had to have lasted a least 10 minutes." Alex argues

"That so does not count." Jacob says

"It does too!" Alex says

"No it doesn't." We all tell him

"Well done, can I get you anything else?" The waitress asks, we shake our heads no. "Great! Have a good day! Oh and I love you guys!" She says blowing us a kiss before leaving to the next table

"Okay that was awesome!" Uriah says

"I could so get used to that." Zeke says leaning back in his seat, Shauna slaps his chest "Ow! I was joking!" Zeke says rubbing his chest

"Good one!" Lynn says, giving her a high five. We laugh getting up and heading to the cars on the way to Disney Land.

"Tower of Terror! We so have to do that first!" I say, we all split up half of us going to Tower of Terror, the other half being wimps. I probably shouldn't say that I am talking about boyfriend

"I swear best rides have the longest lines." Alee complains

"It's so worth it though." Charlie says, we end up playing Candor or Dauntless to pass time

"Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asks me

"Dauntless." I say

"Okay I dare you to go up to the person in front of us and ask for their number." Shauna says pointing at the guy in front of me. I shrug and tap his shoulder

"Excuse me, can I have your number?" I asks as politely as I can manage. I'm practically dying of laughter on the inside

"You can have whatever you want. Here take my phone if you want." He says handing me his phone, I hold it in my hand awkwardly giving him a confused look

"What?" I ask trying to give it back but he pushes my hand away

"You keep it. It would be an honor. I mean you're Six one of the lead singers from Raven. You're amazing." He says

"Oh! Now I get it, um here how about I sign it, you keep your phone and everyone leaves happy." I say taking out a pen and writing the band name in cursive on the case before giving back the phone

"Oh my god! Six just signed my phone case! Touched my phone, I'm never cleaning this again." He says holding the phone to his cheek

"Um okay..." I say a little scared now

"Is there anything I can do for you? I mean you have no idea how much I love you guys I'm you biggest fan!" He says

"I see that." I say trailing off

"I literally have all your albums and merchandise. I'm obsessed! Really just, oh thank you so much for being you. You're perfect." He says getting down on his knees

"Well thank you, but we should really get going." I say gesturing to the rest of the line. He agrees and moves forward as I move back

"I did not see that coming." Lynn says

"Yeah, well no author can complain about me now. That's a fanboy on a much bigger scale than me." I say

"I know I saw it. I'm just over here like 'and I thought I was a fan girl' seriously that was just scary." Charlie says

"I would probably act like that though." I say, Charlie nods

"Still did you hear him? He was like 'you're perfect' like the way you hear it in those killer movies before some lunatic buries someone alive." Marlene says, we start laughing as we get in the elevator for the ride together.

"This is my favorite part." Christina says squeezing my arm excitedly as the weird voice comes on before the elevator shoots up starting the ride.

"Now!" I yell, we all throw our arms up and stick our tongues out as we pass by the camera. We make sure to get a copy of our pictures before we leave

"Why is it so late?" I ask looking up the sky the sun is pretty close to setting

"The plane took forever to get here." Christina says sadly

"So we did find each other." I say elbowing Tobias, he smiles handing me popcorn and cotton candy

"Thanks, ooo I'm getting my face painted." I say running to the station. The lady there is also a fan so she decides to surprise my by making a raven engulfed in flames on my cheek

"I've always wanted to do that." She says happily, I smile and take the red Disney Land balloon from her

"This is my souvenir." I say pointing at my balloon

"Souvenirs!" Marlene screams running to the small store. We follow her in and I decide on a bracelet with a Minnie Mouse charm along with a bag of candy. I mean who doesn't like candy?

"Veronica are you okay?" She looks giddy

"Beach!" She screams racing back to the cars probably on the way to the beach. We finally make it there after many attempts and many failed google map directions

"Be right back." I say I go to the bathroom and change into my bathing suit and stepping back out side. Tobias scoops me up running down to the beach

"Look." He whispers, I stop my attempts to get him to put my down and follow his gaze and there it is. The most beautiful sunset. I rest my head on his shoulder as he kisses my nose enjoying the moment

"I've always loved sunsets." I say smiling up st him, he smiles too leaning into kiss me

"Lovebirds, look at the morons." Lynn calls as Zeke, Uriah, and Alex attempt to surf

"That is so much harder than it looks." Zeke says throwing himself in the sand still spitting water

"Come on." I say once Tobias puts me down, grabbing his hand and a bucket heading to the surf. I wait for the wave before putting my foot down crushing what I hope is a seashell

"I'm confused." Tobias says I laugh and move my foot after the wave leaves picking up the seashell "Oh." Tobias says it's actually pretty so I put in the seashell in the bucket waiting for the next wave. Soon Tobias joins me in the art of collecting seashells

"Tobias!" I screech, he slips his arm under my back last minute, pulling me back up as I fall under the strength of that last wave

"You okay?" Tobias asks grabbing my shoulders to steady me

"That one was stronger and I wasn't ready but look." I say showing him the seashell I caught. He laughs placing it in the bucket too

"Guys come and look at this." Charlie yells waving us over. We run over sand getting stuck to our feet

"Oh crap." I say, Jacob and Will are neck deep under the sand

"And to think, I thought we were the sensible ones." Will says turning to Jacob, who sighs in agreement

I sit down and start making this sandcastle around Jacob and Will. Everyone joins in and soon we have this giant sandcastle, that'll probably crumble if you breath too hard, and Will and Jacob as the two rulers in the the middle. Obviously kings because of their seashell crowns, along with their servants dead crab 1 and dead crab 2.

"We're amazing." Veronica says, we all lay down for awhile staring up at the stars trying to connect the dots

"That one looks like a heart." I say grabbing Tobias's hand intertwining our fingers. We stay there longer until the waves make me want to sleep

"It's late. Should we get going?" Will asks from behind the castle doors. I turn away not wanting to see our art work get ruined

"I pretty sure I have sand in my butt." I say putting a towel on the seat in the car so it doesn't get that dirty

"Pretty sure you're not the only one." Tobias says, backing up and heading back to the hotel

"First one there is the first one to take a shower." I say and sprint to the hotepl room from the parking lot. I instantly relax into the warm water and change into Tobias's old shirt when I'm done

"Finally." Tobias says running to the bathroom. I watch _Mean Girls_ while Tobias is in the shower. By the time he gets out we watch _50 First Dates_ together

"It ended happy you realize that right?" Tobias asks

"These are happy tears." I say burying my face in my book, _The Scorpio Races_ , wiping away tears while stealing Cheetos from Tobias

"Hey! Tobias it's impossible to read in the dark. Trust me I've tried." I say

"It's midnight." Tobias whines, grabbing my book and putting it on the book shelf. I pout but lay down sleep finally coming to me

"Love you." Tobias murmurs since his voice is muffled by the skin he's kissing along the back of my neck

"Love you too." I say, holding his hand as he slips it around my waist holding me protectively. I close my eyes dreaming about our concert tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! Tell me if you have any ideas, or if you like any of the movies or the book. Again personal favorites!Anyway I'll see you next week for our Ravens first live concert! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: I do not own any movies or books or food for that matter. Even though that world be so so so so so so so so so so so so awesome! But I don't. :(**


	38. Chapter 38

**_CHAPTER: 38 STAGE (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN:** **Hey Ravens! I feel sooooo bad for not updating! I'm so so so so sorry! It's just that the holidays are keeping me sooo busy. Still I hope you enjoy reading! :)**

"Tobias." I say, poking his shoulder, nothing "Tobias." I say again shoving his shoulder, no reaction "Tobias!" I say punching his shoulder, he just turns on his side

"Oh you're gonna get it Tobias Eaton." I grumble, as I carefully put my headphones in his ears, slowly raising the volume on Lincoln Park.

"Huh? What? Ow! Ow! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Tobias says, finally realizing the headphones and ripping them out of his ears "That was load." He shouts, sitting up and rubbing his ears. I shrug still laughing while turning it down.

"It woke you up, didn't it? Which reminds me did you hear the drum beat good enough? Yes? Great! Don't mess it up tonight." I say

"What?" He yells, uh no now we have a broken drummer. I give him a worried expression "I'm just kidding." He says, I sigh

"But why would I mess up? You should worry about yourself." Tobias tells me, I look at him offended hands on my hip

"Ha, ha hilarious! Oh wait it's not." I say taking off his shirt. Then pulling out leggings and a long tank top from the closet

"I'm kidding but for reals are you ready?" Tobias asks, I look at him skeptical. He thinks I can't tell but I've known him long enough that I can see he isn't ready either.

"Hell to the no. But if anyone asks I was born ready!" I say slipping on the outfit then running a brush through my hair

"Same." Tobias says, getting up and also getting ready. I don't put much effort in looking good, since I'm going to have to change for the performance tonight anyway.

"I'm leaving you." I say looking over my shoulder at Tobias who is barely putting on his shoes. Guys! I swear they take forever! That's saying a lot coming from a girl.

"Hey, hey, hey! You ready because I... wait for it... drum roll please... am... not." Charlie says dropping her head

"That makes two of us." I answer, as we walk into the elevator that takes us down to the lobby where the cafe is

"Where's Tobias?" She asks, pushing the down button as the door closes

"I left him he was taking too long to tie his shoe." I say as the door opens

"Wow! I thought only I did that to my boyfriend." Charlie says laughing, I laugh too instantly getting hit with the excitement of breakfast in the cafe

"Guys over here." Zeke calls waving us over

"So, what were you guys talking about? We ran out of random topics to talk about so now I'm bored." Christina says

"Just how guys take forever to get ready." Charlie answers voicing my thoughts

"What? We're not allowed to look good?" Uriah asks

"Not when you keep your girlfriend waiting for you!" I say giving a pointed look at Tobias when he sits down next to me

"What did I just walk into?" Tobias asks, looking worried

"Huh? I've never had that problem." Christina says, ignoring Tobias

"Yeah, cause I don't have a death wish!" Will says

"Would explain why you look like that." Zeke says

"Oooooo!" Our entire table practically shouts. Will makes a frowning face, he looks like a cute little kid when he does that though. I don't think Zeke can resist so he's pretty quick to apologize

"I guess we're lucky." Veronica says linking arms with Lynn

"Definitely, hey there's Alex!" Alee says as he's walking over about to sit next to Charlie

"We were just talking about you!" Charlie says looking up at him

"Should I be worried?" He whispers to Jacob

"Maybe a little." Jacob answers, Alex scoots away from Charlie suspiciously, but of course he scoots too much so he ends up on the floor

"Ow." Alex says from the floor "Has anyone noticed how the ceiling is pink, but the floor is blue?" He asks, we all follow his gaze and it's true

"Looks like a nursery with food." Shauna comments, finishing her bread with butter

"Well this nursery is awesome! It has muffins!" Marlene says

"And Dauntless cake." Lynn points out, finishing up her slice. I laugh finishing my muffin and decide to take my coffee to go

"Ravens away!" I scream getting up and running to the car "Wait where are we going?" I yell halfway across the cafe

"The back of the studio/stage thing-y Tori told us to meet her in." Alee tells me

"Right! Where's that? I mean I totally know but just in case Uriah needs a reminder." I say pointing at him

"Nope I'm good." Uriah says with a thumbs up. I sigh, that so failed

"I'm coming." Tobias says getting up and following me out. I smile grabbing his hand. He smiles too kissing my cheek before opening my door

"Thanks." I say getting in as he starts the car. We start to drive and I turn on the radio

" _Do you have the time to listen to me whine_

 _About nothing and everything all at once"_ Tobias sings to me

"No." I say

" _I am one of those_

 _Melodramatic fools_

 _Neurotic to the bone_

 _No doubt about it_ " He keeps singing

"True." I say agreeing, turning the volume up on the radio

" _Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

 _Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_ " he sings again along to the radio

"I'm sure you do." I say, laughing at how cute he looks pouting. I kiss his pouting face which instantly makes him smile. We ride the rest way singing along to the radio

"This is the first time any of you have ever been early." Tori tells us happily as we enter the studio

"Don't make me regret it." Christina says, Tori shakes her head and ushers us to separate rooms to change.

My outfit was decided weeks ago. Charlie and I somehow convinced Christina to no dresses. She settled for the biker skirt, crop top, leather jacket, and unthank fully heels.

"Knock knock." A voice says followed by tapping at the door

"Come in." I say kicking off my shoes

"Hey, how does dark grey eyeshadow sound?" Alee asks, I give her a thumbs up and sit in the chair and she starts

"You know you make this a lot less painful than Christina." I tell her she laughs starting on my hair.

"It's so soft, how?" Alee asks stroking my hair I shrug, grabbing the mirror "you like?" She asks, crouching down to my shoulders so she can see me in the mirror

"It's awesome." I say, she smiles throwing me my clothes before leaving me to change. I throw on the outfit stepping outside.

"You look hot." Tobias says grabbing my waist and gently pushing me back against the door

"Not so bad yourself." I say placing my hand on his chest. He's wearing a muscle T that looks really good on him. Before I realize it he smashes our lips together. We finally pull away for air.

"Damn!" Zeke says, passing by before going to the next room. Tobias rolls his eyes a half smile on his red lips. Wait red?

"What?" Tobias asks, I laugh rubbing off my lipstick from his lips, and fixing my hair.

"I should have left it." I say thinking twice about it. It looked pretty funny. Tobias shrugs opening the door Zeke just went through.

"You know we would've given you two more time if you needed it." Zeke says, our album is playing in the back ground and Zeke is waving his hands in a weird way.

"What are you doing?" I ask, ignoring him, puzzled and I little worried, maybe he finally lost it...

"I'm going over the routine in my head, because I'm too lazy to get up. Obviously." Zeke answers, the door swings open again and everyone else soon piles in

"Okay showtime in a couple of minutes. Everyone ready?" Tori asks with a hopeful thumbs up

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Charlie asks

"Your supposed to say 'yes Tori I'm ready! Because your an awesome manager, and helped get me here! Thank you so much!' Then there's warm hugs all around." Tori says with a smile, I laugh nervously

"Or not." Uriah says

"That works too. Now go." Tori says pushing is back stage so we can step up when they tell us to

"Hello Las Angeles! I am your talk host Nita! Tonight is the big performance, for their latest album, of our one and only Ravens!" This is instantly followed by cheers from the crowd. Nita steps down and we take the stage

"We love you!" I a group of girls yells at us, holding up our album. I smile stepping up to the mic as everyone else sets up. I wait a little before Charlie and I start.

" _Run away with me_

 _Lost souls and reverie_

 _Running wild and running free_

 _Two kids, you and me_

 _And I say_

 _Hey, hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades_

 _Long live the pioneers_

 _Rebels and mutineers_

 _Go forth and have no fear_

 _Come close the end is near_

 _And I say hey, hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades_

 _All hail the underdogs_

 _All hail the new kids_

 _All hail the outlaws_

 _Spielberg's and Kubrick's_

 _It's our time to make a move_

 _It's our time to make amends_

 _It's our time to break the rules Let's begin_

 _And I say hey, hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Leaving like we're renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades"_

"Let's give it up for Ravens! Their first hit song on their newest album, Renegades!" Nita says stepping off again as we can start the next song

" _Sing it out_

 _Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

 _Sing it out_

 _Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

 _For every time that they want to count you out_

 _Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

 _Sing it for the boys_

 _Sing it for the girls_

 _Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

 _Sing it from the heart_

 _Sing it till you're nuts_

 _Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

 _Sing it for the deaf_

 _Sing it for the blind_

 _Sing about everyone that you left behind_

 _Sing it for the world_

 _Sing it for the world_

 _Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

 _Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

 _You've got to make a choice_

 _If the music drowns you out_

 _And raise your voice_

 _Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

 _Sing it for the boys_

 _Sing it for the girls_

 _Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

 _Sing it from the heart_

 _Sing it till you're nuts_

 _Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

 _Sing it for the deaf_

 _Sing it for the blind_

 _Sing about everyone that you left behind_

 _Sing it for the world_

 _Sing it for the world_

 _Cleaned-up corporation progress_

 _Dying in the process_

 _Children that can talk about it,_

 _Living on the webways_

 _People moving sideways_

 _Sell it till your last days_

 _Buy yourself a motivation_

 _Generation Nothing,_

 _Nothing but a dead scene_

 _Product of a white dream_

 _I am not the singer that you wanted_

 _But a dancer_

 _I refuse to answer_

 _Talk about the past, sir_

 _Wrote it for the ones who want to get away_

 _Keep running!_

 _Sing it for the boys_

 _Sing it for the girls_

 _Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

 _Sing it from the heart_

 _Sing it till you're nuts_

 _Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

 _Sing it for the deaf_

 _Sing it for the blind_

 _Sing about everyone that you left behind_

 _Sing it for the world_

 _Sing it for the world_

 _Got to see what tomorrow brings_

 _Sing it for the world_

 _Sing it for the world_

 _Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

 _Sing it for the world_

 _Sing it for the world"_

"And that one we all know and one of my personal favorites, Sing!" Nita says, I look at the crowd again still smiling at how they know all know the lyrics and dance moves perfectly. Like how are they better at this than me? I shrug it off and start the next song

" _Until your breathing stops, stops, stops_

 _Until your breathing stops, stops, stops_

 _Until your-your-your-your, forever, forever_

 _I need more dreams_

 _And less life_

 _And I need that dark_

 _In a little more light_

 _I cried tears you'll never see_

 _So fuck you, you can go cry me an ocean_

 _And leave me be_

 _You are what you love_

 _Not who loves you_

 _In a world full of the word yes_

 _I'm here to scream_

 _No, No_

 _Wherever I go, go_

 _Trouble seems to follow_

 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll, rock and roll_

 _No, No_

 _Wherever I go, go_

 _Trouble seems to follow_

 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

 _Until your breathing stops, stops, stops_

 _Until your breathing stops, stops, stops_

 _Until your-your-your-your, forever, forever_

 _Blood brothers in desperation_

 _An oath of silence_

 _For the voice of our generation_

 _Whoa_

 _How'd it get to be only me?_

 _Like I'm the last damn kid still kicking_

 _That still believes_

 _I will defend the faith_

 _Going down swinging_

 _I will save the songs_

 _That we can't stop singing_

 _No, No_

 _Wherever I go, go_

 _Trouble seems to follow_

 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll, rock and roll_

 _No, No_

 _Wherever I go, go_

 _Trouble seems to follow_

 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no_

 _You are what you love_

 _Not who loves you_

 _In a world full of the word yes_

 _I'm here to scream_

 _No, No_

 _Wherever I go, go_

 _Trouble seems to follow_

 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll, rock and roll_

 _No, No_

 _Wherever I go, go_

 _Trouble seems to follow_

 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no_

 _Oh no, we won't go_

 _'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no"_

"Who doesn't want to keep this music. Let's give it up for Save Rock and Roll!" Nita says making the crowd go wild. They all quite as Charlie and I step up to the mic again

" _I wanna rock (Rock)_

 _I wanna rock (Rock)_

 _I want to rock (Rock)_

 _I wanna rock (Rock)_

 _Turn it down you say_

 _Well, all I gotta say to you is time and time again_

 _I say no (No)_

 _No no, no no, no_

 _Tell me not to play_

 _Well, all I gotta say to when you tell me not to play_

 _I say no (No)_

 _No no, no no, no_

 _So if you ask me why I like the way I play it_

 _There's only one thing I can say to you_

 _I wanna rock (Rock)_

 _I wanna rock (Rock)_

 _I want to rock (Rock)_

 _I wanna rock (Rock)_

 _There's a feeling that_

 _I get from nothing else and there ain't nothing in the world_

 _That makes me go (Go)_

 _Go go, go go, go"_

"I Wanna Rock! Let's hear it for the best song ever!" Nita says, I take a deep breath a begin the last song

" _This is gospel for the fallen ones_

 _Locked away in permanent slumber_

 _Assembling their philosophies_

 _From pieces of broken memories_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

 _But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

 _If you love me let me go_

 _If you love me let me go_

 _'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

 _The fear of falling apart_

 _And truth be told, I never was yours_

 _The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _This is gospel for the vagabonds,_

 _Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards_

 _Confessing their apostasies_

 _Led away by imperfect impostors_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_

 _Bury me alive_

 _'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

 _If you love me let me go_

 _If you love me let me go_

 _'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

 _The fear of falling apart_

 _And truth be told, I never was yours_

 _The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _Oh, the fear of falling apart_

 _Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _Oh (This is the beat of my heart)_

 _The fear of falling apart_

 _Oh (This is the beat of my heart)_

 _The fear of falling apart_

 _Oh (This is the beat of my heart)_

 _The fear of falling apart_

 _Oh (This is the beat of my heart)_

 _The fear of falling apart"_

"But of course there must always be the big show stopper the grand finally! Which is This is Gospel!" Nita says, I can't stop smiling my hands are still shaking. I turn on my heel a smash my lips with Tobias

"Awwwww!" The crowd squeals, I giggle and sit down on a chair folding my legs

"Okay so obviously we all have questions so I'll just ask the most common. How did you decide to start the band?" Nita asks us

"That one is really simple actually. So we were in the cafeteria, and someone had the amazing idea of starting a band and we all reluctantly agreed so here we are!" Lynn says

"Wow just like that huh? Well another question is how do you come up with all your songs?" Nita asks

"Well Six and I are actually the songwriters here. So... yeah how do we come up with songs?" Charlie asks turning to me, oh no she didn't!

"Um... well we try to make songs that have a message that people can relate to. Like I Wanna Rock for example. I think anyone can hear that and well wanna rock." I say

"Yeah what she said." Charlie says pointing at me

"Very true! Okay so like all in all how well do you guys think you work as a team? With the dancing and singing and practicing?" Nita asks

"Honestly dancing is hard and some people think it's easy." Alex says putting air quotes around easy

"Look singing is hard too." Veronica says, Alex turns to her and they get into a footsie fight

"This is the Story of Our Lives." Jacob whispers into the microphone, it's really directed to Nita and the crowd

"So this may seem like we are constantly fighting but we work pretty well... when we want to." Will says

"When we want to." Nita repeats laughing

"Personally I think it really helps that we've all been friends for a really long time." Tobias says

"Im sure it does. Okay last question because I think our crowd wants some autographs from you guys. So you all have a great fashion sense. How do you come up with all this merchandise?" Nita asks

"You can leave that question to our designers." I say pointing to backstage. Where Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Alee emerge waving at the screaming crowd

"Well Marlene and I come up with designs, Alee makes them, and Christina argues with stores so we can sell more, but everything is run by Tori." Shauna tells everyone

"Their awesome manager." Tori says walking onto the stage with Georgie and Bud. Also followed by screams.

"Well then this great! So tell me what is like working with them?" Nita asks Tori

"One word. Crazy!" Tori says the crowd laughs

"It's true but their a great group." Bud says

"Okay last last question I promise what exactly is your favorite merchandise?" Nita asks

"Mine is the Raven earrings." Christina says, someone in the crowd yells same

"I like all the tops but doing the make up is so much more fun." Alee says

"I absolutely love the Raven necklace!" Marlene says this makes the crowd go wild

"I guess we all agree. Alright let's hear it one last time for our Ravens!" Nita says, we all get up and clasp hands raising them above our heads at the screaming crowd

"Thank you Las Angeles! You guys are awesome!" I say into the microphone. The spotlights flare different colors and circle around the whole room as our voices play in the background.

"I suggest the back." Nita whispers to us, walking off stage I smile at the crowd and go through the back it's still pretty crazy

"We did it!" Charlie yells jumping on top off me I don't expect it so I fall forward. Apparently that's an invitation to do the same. So soon we all end up as a pile of limbs on the floor.

"Seriously guys? Ugh whatever get a pen and go do some autographs." Georgie says, trying to hide his laugh but he's failing pretty hard at looking professional.

"I call the pink pen!" Marlene yells dashing for the pink one then heading outside. I grab a red pen then head outside to sign

"They're so shy it's adorable." I whisper to Charlie finishing off the last person

"I know they're like um here Um thanks. Then they practically hug the paper to death." Charlie says

"Someone made me sign their jacket." Tobias says

"You have no idea how many times I was gonna write Tris instead of Six." I say laughing

"You get used to it." Tobias says

"That was great guys! Really good job." Tori says walking behind us and giving each of us a hug

"Bye Tori!" We all scream, she waves at us as she gets in the car with Bud and Georgie

"Well this was fun but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna drop dead any second." Shauna says laying her head on Zeke's shoulder

"Same." We all say in unison

"Good night everyone! I'll see you tomorrow." I say getting up with a yawn as Tobias follows me to the car. I turn on the radio and one of our songs is playing. I smile and fall asleep looking out the window

"Sorry." Tobias whispers, my eyes fly open at the load bang caused by the door slamming shut.

"Smooth." I say closing my eyes and leaning my head back on his shoulder from my spot in his arms.

I'm instantly falling asleep. The last thing I remember is Tobias placeing me on the bed then crawling in with me. I'm pretty sure he says I love you and kisses my forehead. I would say it back but I'm too far gone.

 **AN** **: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM, it would mean a lot cause it was my B-day this week! As always I think the songs are awesome! Anyway I'll see you next time, Tris will finally publish the entire Divergent series! :)**

 **•** **DISCLAIMER: What do I own? Definitely not songs or Divergent! But I do own this stolen copy of Divergent, just kidding (maybe) ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**_CHAPTER: 39 PUBLISH (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you for the review, I promise more chapters will come! This one is a little shorter, but Divergent is finally being published! My Christmas present to you. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"You get it." I grumble, shoving Tobias so he can answer the annoying knocking at the door

"Who's even up right now?" Tobias asks, getting up to open the door. I shrug stretching out over Tobias's side of the bed.

"We have to go to the airport soon. You have about an hour before I pull up a cab to take us there. Got it? If you're not ready we'll leave without you." I think I hear Tori tell Tobias before the door closes

"Tris." Tobias whines, I smile opening one eye and peering up at him

"What? I'm very comfortable you take up a lot of space." I say laying back down.

"You think your funny don't you?" Tobias asks

"I think I'm adorable." I answer, before I know it the blankets are being torn off me

"Just remember you asked for it." Tobias says, before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder

"Put me down!" I scream banging his back

"Nope." Tobias says turning in a circle

"You don't have plan do you?" I ask, relaxing a little since he keeps looking around the room confused.

"I'm working on it." He says, still turning, still not knowing what to do with me.

"How's that going for you." I ask, he doesn't answer instead sits me down in a chair and runs to the bed.

"Well then just remember you asked for it too." I say getting up and jumping on his back

"Ow." He says into the mattress. I smile triumphantly using him as a pillow.

"Wait, that was Tori, crap she really will leave us won't she?" I ask Tobias, he nods. I jump up and toss Tobias his clothes while I put on my outfit. Then we both stuff the suitcase with everything

"I was not joking!" Tori yells knocking on the door again.

"Problem." Tobias says as I scan the room making sure we didn't forget anything

"What?" I ask, turning to him where he's currently struggling to get the suitcase to close.

"This isn't working." Tobias says, I decide to sit on top of the suitcase while he pulls it so it can close.

"I'm awesome!" I say getting off the suitcase and grabbing the carry on before opening the door. Tobias follows me out as we meet up with everyone else.

"You guys are so lucky! I told Tori I had to go to the bathroom last minute for you guys!" Georgie says as we walk out of the elevator

"So you pulled the little sibling card?" I ask, he shrugs nodding and takes us to the truck

"Finally! And you it should not take that long to go to the bathroom!" Tori says slapping the back of Georgie's head

"You both owe me. Big time!" Georgie says rubbing his head. I laugh getting in behind him with Tobias as we start the drive to the airport

"You okay?" Tobias asks, probably noticing how I'm gripping my hard copy of Allegiant for dear life

"Yeah." I say still nervous

"Tris?" Tobias asks placing his hand on top of my shaking leg

"Well what if they didn't like it? What if the only reason that I have an interview with my 'fans' is so they can say a bunch of hate?" I ask

"Why would there be hate? You made a Four spin off remember? Everyone has to love that." He tells me, I fake laugh

"Yes I'm sure everyone loves the story of my badass boyfriend." I say

"Obviously! It'll be fine. Trust me." Tobias says, I look up at him. I don't know why but for some reason he's my safe so if he thinks it's fine it must be.

"Okay." I say relaxing a little bit. I open Allegiant one of my favorite chapters, chapter five.

" _You're not very nice," I say, grinning._

 _"You're one to talk."_

 _"Hey, I could be nice if I tried."_

 _"Hmm." He taps his chin. "Say something nice, then."_

 _"You're very good-looking."_

 _He smiles, his teeth a flash in this dark. "I like this 'nice' thing."_

"Tris!" Christina screams grabbing the book out of my hand

"No one touches the book." I say snatching it out of her hand and pressing it against my chest protectively

"Okay? Well we've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." Christina says

"Well no wonder I was reading, don't you know me at all?" I ask, getting up as we go to the plane

"Your impossible. But honestly I'm like in the middle of Allegiant so how does it end?" Christina asks

"You don't want to know." Charlie says, she has a tissue in one hand and a copy of Allegiant in the other. She's on the last couple of pages so the tissue makes sense

"You must read, child. Like the rest of the normal humans." I tell Christina, I walk past so she can't interrogate me anymore. I think I hear her mumble something about 'no fair'

"How could you do this to me!" Tobias hisses, pointing at the last page of Allegiant "Tell me you resurrect or something!" He says

"It's science fiction not fantasy." I say sitting down next to him

"Dude this is so good! You could've gone into more detail though when you two were you know. Doing it." Zeke says

"Dude it's a book not porn." Tobias says

"And definitely not Fifty Shades of Grey." I say

"Also good." Zeke says sitting down with Shauna. I sigh leaning my head on Tobias's shoulder. We spend the rest of the ride watching Face Off, The Time Travelers Wife, and Artificial Intelligence.

"Artificial Intelligence, gets cuter slash sadder every time I see it." I say wiping away a tear

"Face off. Just gets better and better." Tobias says

"Yeah, but it would be awesome to time travel wouldn't it?" I ask, Tobias nods. I yawn and start to drift off.

"Alright here we are. Welcome back everyone." The pilot says over the speaker. I rub my eyes trying to wake up. I grab the carry on and exit with Tobias.

"You did much better this time." I say rubbing his back once I catch up to him. He practically sprinted out of the plane

"Great." Tobias says sarcastically "My baby!" Tobias says running to his car I shake my head, going after him. We stuff the trunk with our suitcases and head to the building where Divergent is being published

"You got this. We'll all be in the front okay?" Tobias asks dropping me off before he goes to park the car

"Okay." I say getting out and heading inside

"You ready?" Amar asks me taking me through the back

"No, what are you doing here?" I ask kind of in disbelief

"I couldn't miss this! Plus the actual host is sick so I pulled some strings." He tells me

"Thank you?" I say he laughs and we walk to this long table in the front of the room together. The entire crowd turns their attention to me, and screams excited. They're all wearing shirts with the Dauntless symbol, or something related to books

"Um hi." I say testing the mic, they all wave at me smiling. I see Tobias and my other friends in the front

"Alright, so obviously this is Beatrice Prior, author of the Divergent series." Amar says the crowd stands there impatient

"Um questions?" I ask, all hands shoot up. Oh no. "Um you, yes you. The one with the awesome shirt" I say pointing at a girl in the back. Her shirt says 'I am Divergent, I can't be controlled.'

"Thanks, so my question is why did you end it like that?" The girl asks me

"Well honestly we all know Tobias would be okay in the end. But Tris has always come off as a warrior, that'll go done swinging. So it only felt right to me that when it ended she would go down with a cause." I say, the girl nods in understanding

"Okay, thank you. I guess I just didn't expect it to end like that. But either way I love you!" She says I laugh and move on to the next person

"How did you come up with your characters?" Another person asks this one is a guy

"Um, well you could say that it always felt like I knew them on a... personal level." I say winking at my friends while trying to hold in my laughter

"Why kill off so many people?" Another girl asks

"I wanted to mess with your feels. No I'm just kidding I wanted to create a really intense mood for you guys so it could feel like you were living their lives." I say

"Mission accomplished." She tells me, I laugh and point at the next person

"What made you write the Four series?" A guy asks me

"Um well my original plan was to start the entire series with Tobias. But I personally have always liked the strong women books. So that's when I came up with Tris but I also didn't want to completely abandon Four/Tobias. So I decided to go with Tris and add Tobias in later." I answer

"Is there anything you would change if you could?" I girl asks me

"Well maybe for the prologue I could jump like ten years in the future and Christina would have finally found someone again. Shauna and Zeke would be getting married. And maybe Tobias would slowly start to open up to someone, but his relationship with Evelyn would definitely grow. Oh and Amar and Georgie could get together." I say

"Awww." The crowd says

"What?" Amar asks me

"Just an idea off the top of my head!" I say,

"When did you get the idea for Divergent?" Someone else asks

"I have no clue just came to me. If I remember correctly it was in a dream." I say, it's actually pretty true

"So how Tris died. Like how she saw her mom after she was shot is that how you imagine it would be like if someone died?" I guy asks

"Well I would hope so. Well actually yeah I really do strongly believe in that." I say

"Would you mind signing this?" Someone says holding up Insurgent

"Of course if there's no more questions I'll do autographs now." I say there's one person that raises their hand

"Well um, do you know if they'll make a movie?" I girl asks me

"That's actually a surprise I was trying to save for the end but you guys are too awesome! I won't keep you waiting any longer!" I say unrolling a poster I brought with me

"No way." The entire crowd breathes in unison

"Yep Divergent, the movie, is coming out next year! I'm so excited! But still the books are always better." I say

"Your the best author ever!" The same girl that asked the question tells me

"Yes I know, no more questions? Okay, autographs?" I ask everyone gets I line as I start signing various books

"Tris right in the feels." Uriah says pointing at Allegiant. I read the page he's pointing at

"What? You died heroically and not alone." I say with a smile, he frowns and I push him out of line signing a Divergent wallpaper

"Why Tris? Just why?" Tori asks

"Hey didn't I kill the person that killed you?" I ask

"Seriously you put me with your English teacher then got him killed? Who does that?" Christina asks me

"I don't have a good answer right now." I say shrugging

"I'm disabled?" Shauna asks me

"At least you're still alive." I say, signing a jacket now

"That's all you did to Peter seriously?" Will asks me

"Seemed punishment enough." I answer as he steps out of line so I can sign another book. Except this one is the entire Four series

"Why would you kill yourself?" Lynn asks me

"I already explained this!" She sighs and steps out of line so I can keep signing

"I'm partly mad but at least we're all together well dead but together." Marlene says

"Finally someone understands my logic." I tell her I sign the last book. Then make one last announcement

"Remember to look at the merchandise we have Raven tattoos and a Dauntless necklace." I say pointing at the room next door. They all begin to pile in but turn around at the last second

"We love you. You're the best ." They yell at me

"I love you too guys your awesome." I say

"We all kind of hate you right now." Veronica says

"I'm actually happy you didn't write about me at all." Jacob says

"Exactly we weren't mentioned at all why are you happy about that?" Alex says

"Because there's no chance at all that we get killed off." Alee answers

"It's a pretty good point." Charlie says

"Fair enough." Veronica says

"Well I guess Christina was right you do have death wish." Will says

"Oh my god, I foretold the future Tris I'm so sorry!" Christina says hugging me

"I'm not actually dead remember?" I ask

"Right." She says letting me go

"All right enough book drama! I say we all go back to Tori's and watch a marathon of Supernatural, to lighten the mood." Zeke says

"Seriously, we just read a book where a bunch of people get killed over and over again! So your suggestion is to just go and watch a show where the same people get killed over and over again." Charlie asks

"Yeah, with popcorn and pizza obviously." Zeke says

"What? What? But- oh forget it." Charlie says walking with Alex to the car as I walk with Tobias to his

"Is it just me or does it seem like Tori's is always five minutes way from everything?" Tobias asks me

"Or maybe you just drive too fast." I say getting out of the car. Tobias shrugs locking the car and holding open the door open for me

"Hey." I tell Tori helping with. The blankets and pillows. Soon we're all on the floor with our own pillows and blankets watching Supernatural from season 1 and eating pizza, popcorn, and chips.

"I love season 1 they're so happy." Charlie says

"Happy! Their mother just burned to death! How is that happy?" Tori asks pointing at the TV

"It's happy compared to other things." Zeke says we all agree with him.

Awww J2 is so cute, and hot! Shut up! Your sitting right next to your boyfriend. I stay awake until the beginning of season 5 because I had to stay awake long enough to see Misha. Oh he's so adorable!

I'm eventually asleep but for some reason I dream that I'm hunter. Awesome! I kick ass!

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! I'm pretty sure we can all relate to their reactions. I hope Tris's explanations helped. ;) (still hate how it ended though) Anyway next chapter will kind of take you back to the factions. I'll see you soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, or movies, or shows. Even though they're all awesome! Sorry I was kind of fangirling back there with SPN. Does anyone else like it? Please tell me me!**


	40. Chapter 40

**_CHAPTER: 40 BYE (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Hope you had a good holiday! The entire gang will finally inherit the family business, It'll make sense once you read. Anyway hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Bing! Bing! Bing! Bi-" I quickly getup and answer my phone before it wakes anyone else

"Yes?" I ask the other side still a bit groggy

"Tris, hi honey! Listen I need you and the Insurgents to meet your father and I at the Allegiant building today at noon." My mom tells me

"Um okay mom, why again?" I ask confused and a little worried maybe something happened to Chicago...

"It's a surprise, but don't worry everything is fine. I'll see you then." Mom tells me before hanging up. Okay? I shake it off and open all of Tori's windows to wake everyone up

"Close it please I'm a vampire!" Alee says hiding under the pillow

"Just because you play a vampire on a TV show doesn't mean you are a vampire." Charlie says

"Excuse I'm an Original Vampire, Rebecca to be specific! Which by the way The Originals have become thier own show! Thank you very much!" Alee says defensively

"You see I still don't understand that. The Originals originated from The Vampire Diaries." Uriah say confused

"Yeah sort of. But I did star in both so win win!" Alee says clapping her hands together

"Whatever everyone shut up! My mom called we all need to see her at the Allegiant building." I tell them

"Why? Is it an emergency?" Tori asks

"I don't know she just said to make sure to come at noon it's a surprise." I say using air quotes around surprise

"But that totally interrupts my schedule of doing nothing all day." Zeke whines

"Do you see what I deal with." Shauna mutters face palming. I shake my head and start heading to the door. I should probably change before meeting them.

"After you." Tobias says opening the door of course he beat to the door. I roll my eyes and walk through.

"Tris, are we going to the dorms before or after this meeting to clean out our stuff?" Christina asks following me out

"I say before, we still have time. Besides we probably won't have time after." I tell her, she nods and heads to a car with Will

"Tris." Tobias says grabbing my wrist

"Yeah." I say spinning on my heel

"So since Dauntless will probably kick us out of the dorms after today I was wondering. If um... well you know... if you would want to..." Tobias says trailing off rubbing the back of his neck

"I think you have the elaborate a bit more I don't really understand." I tease

"If you would want to move in with me?" Tobias mutters under his breath barely audible

"I'm sorry what? I didn't get that." I say jokingly turning my ear to him

"If you want to move in with me." Tobias says more clearly

"You're cute when your nervous." I comment laughing, he frowns looking down at his shaking hands

"I'm not nervous I'm expecting the worst." Tobias whispers to himself

"Well expect no more. I accept." I tell him he looks up hopeful but there's still a smug look on his face

"Accept what?" Tobias asks I sigh and answer his question

"Yes Tobias I would love to move in with you." I say, he smiles cheekily before he kisses me

"So where are we moving into again?" I ask when we pull away

"An apartment. All of the guys had the amazing idea at the beginning of the year to start paying off apartments rooms before we leave the dorms." Tobias tells me

"Wait in the same building?" I ask, Tobias nods "Cool so we're all going to be neighbors?" I ask excited, another nod "Great! Now I want to see it." I say,

"It's a surprise." Tobias says

"But I hate surprises!" I tell him

"Fine, how about you go pack up your stuff with Christina then I'll pick you up so you can drop off your things at the apartment. Then we can move in after the meeting." Tobias says

"Okay." I say nodding as Tobias leads me to the car "Wait, so all those times you asked me for painting tips or furniture ideas it was because of this?" I ask him in disbelief, I thought he was just acting weird because he's Tobias.

"I'm good huh?" Tobias says, with a smile opening my door

"I don't know if I should be mad that you lied to me or be happy at the fact you lied to me to surprise me." I say getting in the car

"I say the latter." Tobias says before he shuts my door and goes to the drivers side. I decide to go with the being happy one, I mean it was sweet of him

"Thank you." I tell him

"For what?" Tobias asks me, as if getting an apartment isn't a big deal at all

"For what? Seriously? Don't act stupid with me Tobias Eaton." I threaten

"I'm not trying to." Tobias says, even though he's biting his lip. A thing he does when he's trying not to laugh

"Alright fine, I can't believe you're making me say this! Thank you for being an awesome boyfriend and thinking about our future ahead of time!" I say in one big breath

"Oh that! Yeah no big deal." Tobias says, a cheeky smile on his face.

"That's it, no big deal! I just confessed that your amazing which I don't admit very often and all you say is no big deal!" I say

"Yep." Tobias says, he stops at the red light and turns to me with this big stupid slash sweet grin on his face.

"You're an idiot." I say turning his face away since it turned green "Speaking of which, is it even possible for us to at least act serious around each other?" I ask him

"I seriously doubt that." Tobias says , emphasizing the word seriously "Do you get it?" Tobias asks, after a pause already laughing

"Yes I get it." I say trying not to laugh, but of course I give in and neither of us can stop laughing by the time I get to campus

"Okay I think I'm good." Tobias says finally getting his laugh under control. I take a couple of breaths before we start walking back to campus hand in hand.

"Love you." Tobias says planting a kiss on my forehand before letting my hand go as I walk into my dorm.

"What took you so long! Will just gave me the best surprise ever! Did Four tell you yet?" Christina asks me

"Yeah, I was freaking out! I was like wow our boyfriends actually have brains and they know how to use it!" I tell her closing the door.

"I know I was so surprised, it so sweet of them isn't it?" Christina asks me

"Yeah but now I'm dying to know how the place looks like and how I should fix it." I say

"Yeah me too. That's why started packing the minute I got here. I even put your clothes on the bed because I know you like to put it in the luggage a certain way." She tells me

"Oh thanks." I say starting to put everything back. I leave an outfit on the side so I can change into it.

"The only thing left is dividing what little things we bought together." Christina says

"Like what?" I say getting a bag for my shoes

"Like this." Christina says holding up a lamp

"That belongs to Dauntless." I say, barely grateful about how they provided the basic necessities for us. I mean even the blankets are theirs

"How do you know." Christina says plugging it back into the wall

"Because it has the Dauntless symbol on the bottom like how the sheets are school color coded to show that it belongs to them." I say pointing at the bed

"Oh, it even has the dauntless symbol on the tag." Christina points out, I nod packing my toiletries

"How about this vase?" Christina asks holding it up

"We got two of those it was a two for one sale remember?" I say holding my own

"And all of these candle holders?" Christina asks holding them up

"They were on clearance so we got four so you keep two and I'll keep two." I say taking two since they look identical

"Wow we are cheap." Christina says packing them into her suitcase

"No we just know what good deals are." I say looking around the room it looks so lonely now without all of our stuff

"And this?" Christina ask picking up something from the floor

"I pretty sure that's trash." I say, Christina sighs throwing it away

"I'm gonna miss this place." I say sitting on the bed. If this were a movie this would be the point where I would have a bunch of memories of the dorm. Like when we first moved in

"I'm gonna miss you." Christina says giving me a side hug. I gladly return it trying not to cry while I'm at it

"At last we'll still be neighbors." I say trying to lighten the mood

"Oh Tris what I'm gonna do? I have to live with... a boy!" Christina says like it's the most tragic thing in the world

"If it makes you feel better so do I." I say pulling away from her

"That doesn't make me feel better." She says crossing her arms

"You know what's worse the fact that they're our boyfriends." I say forcing a laugh

"I know." Christina says also forcing a laugh. We both grab our luggage and walk off campus saying good bye to everything

"Good bye dorm." I say waving at the door

"Good bye classes." Christina says waving at the hallway

"Good bye teachers." I say waving at the office

"Good bye cafeteria." Christina says waving at the lunch room

"Good bye Dauntless." We both yell once we're outside waving at her building

"Good bye." We both say to each other hugging

"Why is it so hard to let go?" I ask

"I'm gonna miss your craziness." Christina says

"I'm gonna miss your weirdness." I say, pulling away so I can wipe my tears. At this point I think both of our mascaras are running

"We look ridiculous." Christina says handing me a tissue

"Yeah I know I'll see you in a couple of hours anyway." I say blowing my nose and trying to fix my mascara at least a little

"I'm Superman!" Will says picking up Christina and spinning her around

"I'm Batman!" Tobias say also picking me up and spinning me around

"Put me down." Christina screeches while I keep slapping the back of Tobias's head. They eventually put us down laughing

"This is not funny." I say, fixing the grey flannel I changed into

"What is was getting depressing." Tobias says

"Yeah no chick flick moments." Tobias says getting my suitcase to the car along with his. Will does the same as Christina and I follow them

"Tobias." I say, he looks up at me after closing the trunk "I think we'll have to see the apartment after the meeting." I say gesturing to the time- 11:52

"We'll make it." Tobias says getting in the drivers side and driving to Allegiant

"Awesome one minute to spare." I say getting out of the car and heading for the double doors

"What took you guys so long?" Jacob asks

"Exactly on time." Christina says which is true it's 12 now

"Alright follow me." My mom says gesturing us to follow. I do a bit of a double take on her she's not wearing her usual grey attire. And she doesn't look casual like she did at Christmas

"Mom are you wearing make up?" I ask, the mascara makes her green eyes look even more piercing. Even though it natural it's still noticeable

"Yes, I'm not in Abnegation now am I?" Mom asks taking a seat next to dad. He's not wearing grey either I stand there gaping at them

"Don't worry it'll pass." Caleb tells me grabbing me by the shoulders and sitting me down in a chair. I eventually calm down but I'm still shocked

"Alright, so to get everyone up to date. Andrew and I handed over our positions in Abnegation to Caleb wanting to come live here." My mom says

"But now I want to move here too. So I handed Abnegations leadership position to someone else." Caleb says

"That we trust." My dad says

"But when our Kids get older Max, Jack, and I will all hand over our positions to them." Johanna says, they have kids?

"And I already have an assistant that I believe will make a fine leader." Cara says

"But we have brought you here today to ask if you would all like to work in Allegiant." Max tells us

"Wait you mean here?" Charlie asks pointing to the table but really referring to the whole building

"Well yes, you'd be working for the safety of the factions and the rest of the world. Maintaining peace between the two." Jack Kang tells us

"You can still live your regular everyday lives. Just check in every now and again to see how things are going and if things get tough. Well that's why you're here." Edward says

"What do you say?" Mom asks excited "You get your own cubicle." She adds

"I'm in." Zeke says, the rest of us slowly nod smiling gesturing that we agree

"That's great!" Mom says "There's cubicles behind those doors you can all pick which ones you want." She says pointing to the doors on the right

"I call which ever one I say." Uriah shouts running to the door. We all run after him checking out the various cubicles

"I call this one!" I shout, it's not too small but not too big, it's next to a window so it over looks part of Chicago and almost everything beyond it

"Can we use the storage room?" Charlie asks

"I think so." Lynn answers

"Pretty pens." Charlie says walking away with multi colored pens

I grab a couple of pens, pencils, binders, filers, etc. and place them orderly in the different shelves and drawers of the cubicle. After I print about a million different pictures from my phone and tape them on the walls

"Oh I love this one." Marlene says, pointing at a picture her, Uriah, Lynn, and I took at Navy Pier during Capture The Flag.

"Yeah, I know fun times." I say turning on my computer. I open a couple of pre loaded files to get a good aspect of where the city stands. It looks peaceful so I decide to wrap it up

"Tris wait up." Caleb calls leading me to Susan, Robert, and my parents

"Okay we have exciting news!" Caleb says, smiling standing behind Susan

"Are you ready?" Susan asks us, everyone nods anxiously before she shows us her hand that has a diamond ring on her finger

"Your engaged!" I scream grabbing her hand she nods smiling and we jump up and down like two crazy kids

"Susan honey I'm so happy for you?" Mom say giving her a hug

"Welcome to the family." Dad says also hugging her

"My baby sister is getting married!" Robert says hugging her from behind "You better not hurt her!" Robert says pointing at Caleb

"Wouldn't dream of it." Caleb says kissing Susan's cheek

"When's the wedding?" I ask, they both shrug

"She barely became my fiancé like yesterday." Caleb says

"Okay okay this is just so exciting!" I say, I give everyone one last hug before I go

"Love you guys!" I say

"Love you too." They say as I'm walking to Tobias's car

"That took you long enough." Tobias says

"Don't blame me! My brother was telling me about his new fiancé." I say as Tobias pulls out of the parking lot

"Caleb and Susan are engaged!" Tobias asks, I nod smiling I still can't believe it

"About time though huh?" I ask, Tobias nods agreeing with me. We make a couple of turns until Tobias parks outside of an apartment building

"It's nice here." I comment gesturing to the flowers growing on the ground. I get out of the car and grab my suitcase going in with Tobias

"So I being a genius convinced everyone to get the rooms on the first floors. So home sweet home." Tobias says turning the key in the lock of room 406.

"That's very ironic." I say pointing at the room number Tobias laughs as I step inside. "Wow." I breath staring at the room

The walls are decorated and painted perfectly exactly how imagined it. The furniture is even laid out the way I want it. Everything is the way I dreamed it would be.

"Do you like it?" Tobias asks shyly locking the door behind

"Like it? I love it!" I say jumping up he catches as our lips slam together and in that that moment life couldn't get any better

"I'll put the clothes away." I say taking the luggage once he puts me down

"I'll make dinner." Tobias says, he can cook? Since when? I don't bother asking because there's a giant bookcase filled with books in the bedroom

"Thank you! I love you so much right now!" I yell hugging the bookcase

"That was supposed to be a surprise but your welcome." Tobias yells, I smile unpacking our stuff happy with the layout of the room

"Dinners ready." Tobias says, just as I finish up. I stash the suitcases in the closet in case we need them again and meet Tobias at the table

"This taste really good." I say, through a mouth full of chicken. I wash it down with orange and soon we're both finished

"I'm gonna shave. Everyone keeps bugging about it." Tobias says touching his growing beard

"Because it looks terrible on you." I say starting the dishes. By the time I finish Tobias is barely getting out of the shower so I get in after him.

I take a quick shower. Throw on one of his old shirts and brush my teeth. Then crawl in bed when I do he puts his book on the night stand and turns off the lamp.

"Good night Tris." He says as I get comfortable under the blankets

"Good night, I love you." I say as he wraps his arms protectively around me. I press my back into his shirtless chest and tangle our legs together.

"I love you too." He replies and soon I'm asleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! Please review or PM. This chapter is supposed to wrap up their times in the factions and their school life, so now we'll set off into their lives as adults. So exciting! I'll see you soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, Vampire Diaries, or The Originals. *cue tears and box of tissues**


	41. Chapter 41

**_CHAP: 41 PROPOSE (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad most of you like it! :) But I'm also sorry that some of you don't like my take on it or the way my characters are set up. But really if you don't like it, that much then just don't read! ): Anyway enjoy! :)**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to a cold bed. I get up rubbing my eyes and look around. I don't see Tobias anywhere so I get up. Instantly my feet hit something on the floor

"Rose petals?" I ask myself out load. They're spread out on the floor in a sort of trail with candles along the entire room. I see one of my red dresses hanging in the closet with a tag. I get up reading the tag.

"You always look great in it, and everything else. -Tobias." I smile putting on the red pencil dress, and black heels. I quickly curl my hair. Applying a natural layer of makeup.

"Follow the petals. Trust me it's a surprise. I love you. xoxo -Tobias" Another note reads, it's lying on the floor in front of the bed. I place it on the bed following the petals out the door.

"What the hell is happening?" Shauna asks as soon as I step out

"I have no clue." Marlene answers, all of the girls are standing in the hallway, and there's rose petals everywhere

"All I know is I like this dress." Christina says, smoothing out the bottom half of her dress

"So are we actually going to follow the petals?" Alee asks pointing at the ground then at the exit since that's where they lead.

"I guess so." Charlie says taking the lead, we all follow her while she follows the petals

"My lady." All the guys say simultaneously holding out their hands. They're all dressed in tuxes. I carefully take Tobias's hand. He has a cheeky grin on his face

"After you." They all say again escorting us to their cars

"What is this?" I ask getting in as Tobias closes my door for me

"I can't say, it's a surprise." Tobias says getting in the drivers side and pulling out of the parking lot. He can't seem to wipe the smile off his face. What is he planning?

"Is this?" I ask speechless pointing at The Pit only the most amazing restaurant ever!

"Of course." Tobias says grabbing my hand and helping me out of the car. We meet everyone inside sitting at our reserved table

"What kind of drinks can I get you?" The waitress asks us, we all order lemonade or soda. I love their lemonade they always have the tiny umbrellas.

"Okie Dokie!" She says walking away leaving us alone

"I like her she says okie dokie." Veronica says

"So what's the big surprise about?" Charlie asks casually

"Nope you're not getting it out of us that easily!" Alex says as the waitress comes by with our drinks. We all say some form of a thank you, taking a sip

"Anyone know what they want yet?" She asks, we nod and ask for their signature burgers and a side of fries for all of us.

"You're seriously not telling us?" Christina asks

"Nope!" Will says popping the P. The waitress comes by giving us our plates. We instantly dive in, I don't know why but The Pit has the best burgers and fries.

"These are to die for." Zeke says pointing at the burger

"Forget that why are their fries so awesome?" Uriah asks, both voicing my thoughts

"Everything all right over here?" The waitress asks us, we all give her a thumbs up and continue eating

"That was so good." Alex says wiping his fingers on a napkin

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asks us

"Cake chocolate, preferably Dauntless." Jacob says quickly

"Ooo good dessert choice." The waitress tells us. She quickly writes it down walking away

"It's on! It's on!" Marlene says pointing at the stage. The Pit always has their own band that does a performance every hour.

"Hello everyone! How are you all doing tonight?" The lead singer I believe asks us

"Gooood!" We all yell back in response

"Well of course you are! You're in The Pit with me!" She tells us which is followed by laughter "Just kidding, even though its true. Anyway, we will be singing Still the One for you all. Hope you like it." She says, walking back to the center of the stage.

"Want to dance?" Tobias asks, before I can answer he takes my hand pulling me out of my seat. We both go to the small dance floor in front of the stage, as the song starts.

( _When I first saw you, I saw love_

 _And the first time you touched me, I felt love_

 _And after all this time, you're still the one I love)_

 _Looks like we made it Look how far we've come my baby_

 _We mighta took the long way_

 _We knew we'd get there someday_

 _They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together still going strong_

 _"You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)_

 _You're still the one that I love_

 _The only one I dream of_

 _You're still the one I kiss good night_

 _Ain't nothin' better_

 _We beat the odds together_

 _I'm glad we didn't listen_

 _Look at what we would be missin'_

 _The They said, "I bet they'll never make it" But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)_

 _You're still the one that I love_

 _The only one I dream_

 _of You're still the one I kiss good night_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)_

 _You're still the one that I love_

 _The only one I dream of_

 _You're still the one I kiss good night"_

I hum along to the song as Tobias and I kind of sway to it. When it's over Tobias plants a small kiss on my lips

"All right everyone we'll see you again tonight. Remember to eat the burgers and cake!" The lead singer says into the mic before the band steps off the stage

"Cake." Tobias and I whisper at the same time going to the table and taking our own slice, as everyone else joins in.

"I love Dauntless cake!" Lynn says, which is follows by nods and grunts of agreement

"Have you figured out the recipe?" I ask Shauna.

After we graduated she opened her own business. It's a really awesome restaurant called The Flame. A lot people think it's called that because of the flame from the stove but it's really because of the flame, so to speak, from the Dauntless symbol.

"Not yet I'm still trying to figure out how much chocolate to put in." Shauna tells me, I nod

"It's still pretty good though." Lynn tells us making Shauna smile

"All done here?" The waitress asks us when she walks by. We all give her a nod so she starts to take our plates, leaving the check in the center of the table. I lean back in my chair stuffed. The guys split the check between themselves handing it to the waitress.

"Thank you very much! Oh this is for all of you. Have a great rest of your day or well night." The waitress tells us walking away and leaving chocolate covered mints on the table

"I love these." I say popping one in my mouth

"If this was the surprise then thank you very much." Marlene says eating her mint

"Nope this isn't it, it's only the beginning." Uriah says getting up with the guys we all follow along suspiciously

"Now I'm seriously confused." I tell Tobias as he shuts the door to his car for me after I'm seated in the passenger side.

"You'll see." Tobias says getting in on the drivers side. We drive for awhile until we stop next to this small park type thing.

"What is this?" I ask getting out of the car. I haven't gotten a chance to see this area. Tobias doesn't say anything just takes my hands walking along the trail

"What are you up to?" I ask he shrugs. I decide to just take in the scenery it's actually really pretty. At first it's just a meadow with flowers but then it turns into a trail surrounded by plants with a stream running beside it.

"Close your eyes." Tobias says turning around. I do and he grabs my hands tighter guiding me. I hear water crashing when Tobias says I can open

"Wow." I say there's a beautiful water fall that catches the moon light just right. It kind of reminds me of the Chasm. I turn around to tell Tobias this but as I do he gets down on one knee. I gasp in surprise- is he?-

"Beatrice Prior, the moment I first laid my eyes on you, I knew there was something special about you. Ever since that day all I've ever known is that you make me the happiest man in the world, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that I will forever love you." Tobias says, taking out a red velvet box from his pocket. "Tris will you marry me?" Tobias asks, opening the box to a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" I say nodding my head frantically, there's tears of joy coursing down my cheeks, but I don't care. I throw myself on Tobias. We embrace each other in one big hug ending it with a kiss. I can not stop smiling as he slides the ring over my finger.

"I love you." I say looking at the ring. The center is a beautiful diamond which is surrounded by tiny black diamonds on a grey band. 4+6 is also engraved on the inside of the band.

"I love you too." Tobias says kissing my neck. I smile looking up at the stars and I swear there's a constellation that forms a heart that shines just a little brighter

"This was the surprise?" I ask, Tobias nods following my gaze to the stars "Thank you." I say lowering my gaze to him

"No, thank you, for everything." Tobias says looking at me. I smile as we both stand up. We stay there for a while his arms around my waist staring at the water fall, enjoying each others company. I shiver and press closer to Tobias

"Want to go home?" Tobias asks, taking off his jacket and putting it over my shoulders. I nod as an even larger smile covers his face. He quickly picks me up bridal style carrying me to the car. I laugh swinging my feet in the air. I get in the car and keep staring at the ring on the way home.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Tobias asks parking the car

"I love it! I'm never taking it off." I say getting out of the car with Tobias. He laughs walking with me holding my hand. He unlocks the door and we both step inside locking it behind us.

"When did it get so late?" I ask checking the time and heading to the bathroom. Tobias shrugs following me we both change into our night attire then head to the bed.

"Good night, fiancé." Tobias says, I smile liking the sound of the word

"Night fiancé." I say trying out the word "I love you." I add as his arms wind around my waist

"I love you too." He says, I smile pressing my cheek to his chest. Then falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! I know It's finally happening! They're getting married! I'm so excited! The next chapter will be the bachelor/bachelorette party. Review or PM if you have any ideas. I'll see you soon! :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: No I still don't own You're Still the One (love it! Do you know it?) or Divergent. Veronica Roth does, who doesn't have exams to study for. :( Which is why I had a late update. So so sorry. :(**


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAP:42 bachelorette (TRIS POV)**

 **AN** **: Hey Ravens! Thanks for the review glad it's good. And sorry for the lateness I've been planing for my sister's B-day. Also has anyone seen Veronica Roth's nYou ewest book? It looks good, but my feels are too scared to read. Anyway enjoy! :)**

"Oh crap!" I say shooting up in bed. Christina is laying down next to me instead of Tobias. She laughs at me reaction.

"That was priceless!" She says, slapping her hands together I take deep breaths trying to calm myself. She's practically in hysterics but then I notice something

"Oh my god! No way! You too?" I ask taking Christina's hand and examining her ring. She turns slightly serious also examining my finger

"It's so pretty!" We tell each other at the same time. I give her a questioning look and like always she reads my mind

"Okay so it was so cute. He just pulled out the box and he was so nervous and blush-y and he kept stuttering. And I was freaking out but I kept trying to like play it cool. And yeah it was great." Christina tells me, absently touching her ring

"Same he kept trying to make it a surprise and it worked and then he just got down on one knee and pulled out the box and I was all like yes." I tell her, excitedly slightly squirming from the memory

"Me too, I was all like hold it together you got this don't ruin the mascara." Christina tells me referring to our tears of joy

"Right! Anyway you want to watch something?" I ask about to grab the remote

"Nope my mission is to smuggle you way from your fiancé." Christina says pushing me out the door. I quickly grab a pair of gym shorts and slippers on the way out putting them on, as we enter Shauna's room

"Hello lovelies." Marlene says as we enter, all of the girls are sitting in a circle in their pajamas, I join them and instantly notice the rings

"Wait my brother had the balls to do that?" Charlie asks pointing at my finger

"Ha ha, I'll make sure to tell him that. Speaking of which did you tell him?" I ask, pointing at the diamond on her finger. I'm not really sure if Tobias would be too thrilled over the idea of his little sister getting married.

"He already knew he said he's happy if I'm happy, and if Alex does anything to me he'll kill him dead and make sure he goes to hell." Charlie says, saying the last part like it's perfectly normal

"Oh well then I'm happy for you too." I say

"Thanks! We're like officially sisters now... sort of." Charlie tells me, I nod my head slowly agreeing

"Alright so who proposed?" Shauna asks pointing at Lynn and Veronica

"I did." Lynn says kissing Veronica on the cheek. We all say some form of an awww

"Well then you know what I'm about to say right?" Shauna asks

"I is not a mind reader." Alee says slowly pointing at her head

"Bachelorette party!" Shauna screams throwing her hands in the air.

"No! Yea!" Half of us scream for yes and the other half for no. Me being in the no I kind of just want to be with Tobias

"Well that's too bad the guys are having a bachelor party right now and we have to beat them." Shauna says getting up

"Beat them..." Veronica asks wanting her to elaborate

"Beat them as in our party must be better than theirs!" Shauna tells us walking out the door motioning for us to follow. We all pack into her car blaring Death Of A Bachelor while she drives.

"Alright everyone split up until you find something." Shauna orders, we all divide into different parts of the store. After some looking around I decide to show everyone a tank top I found

"Yes we have to get that!" Christina says pointing at the shirt. Which reads "Bitch please I'm getting married." In white lettering. Everyone agrees so we all get one matching.

"Yes yes and yes." Shauna says holding up silver flats. Again we agree on those and grab our own size.

"So..." Alee asks holding black booty shorts that says "Bride" on the butt in white letters. We agree to that and Marlene forces us to get a white slash that says Bachelorette in black letters.

"You all can wear it out if you want and here on the house." The lady at he register tells us handing us a bag. We take it with a thank you and change in the fitting rooms

"What was it?" Shauna asks peering in the bag she gave us. Charlie pulls out a silver and black toy crown and places it on her head

"I'm a Mother Fucking Princess." Charlie says quoting a song by Avril Lavigne

"Hell yea." Lynn says reaching in and grabbing her own crown. I take mine and awkwardly put on my head.

"Thank you ladies." The lady at the cash register calls after us as we exit. We wave at her and head for Shauna's car. She drives back to the apartments and we go to her room

"I have chips, chocolate, ice cream, candy, and beer. So let's talk about our feels." Shauna says dropping the food on the floor.

"Well for one we're getting fucking married!" Veronica says grabbing a spoon as we all dip into the ice cream carton

"Obviously oooo let's play Candor or Dauntless." Christina says clapping excited

"Well I dare us to be each others bridesmaids." Marlene says

"Accepted." We all say

"Oh I dare all of you to let me be a godparent for all of your kids." Charlie says pointing at all of us

"That's a little too far." Alee says

"Fine a godparent of at least one of your kids." Charlie says "You especially." Charlie says pointing at me

"That would would probably happen anyway." I tell her

"Really?" She says surprised a hand over her heart

"Yeah." I say hesitantly

"Awe thank you." She says, smiling, I roll my eyes, I mean if there's anyone that would be a godparent it would be her

"Okay I think we can accept your challenge." Alee says, we nod

"I dare you two, to adopt at least two kids." I say looking at Lynn and Veronica

"Alright. I can do that." Lynn says, Veronica nods

"I was thinking three though." Veronica says shyly Lynn smiles at her

"You know what this reminds me of that time we dared Tori and Bud to get married." I say, it was pretty cute. Georgie was even the best man.

"Oh yeah. It's so exciting they're already talking about kids." Lynn says, which is true Tori wants a girl.

"I dare us to have a group wedding." Shauna says, we give her a questioning look "As in we get married at the same time same place, you know together." Shauna explains

"Yeah let's do that it sounds fun." Christina says "And I dare us to get married in let's say next month?" Christina asks

"Sounds like enough time." I say, "Why is there so many weddings?" I ask

"What? It's just the one." Christina defends

"True but first Bud and Tori then my brother and Susan now us?" I ask,

"Oh yeah, how's he doing anyway?" Charlie asks me, Caleb got married about a month ago

"Good, he called me a couple of days ago and said Susan is pregnant!" I say happily

"Really? How did he tell you?" Charlie asks me

"He was all like so how do you feel about being an aunt or godparent? And I was like I don't know. Then he was like too bad because your about to be both in nine months. After I screamed and we talked random stuff." I tell her

"Oh well that's good." Charlie tells me

"I know I'm so happy for him!" I say enthusiastically

"I dare us to wear the same exact wedding dresses." Alee says

"Yes! Then we can change into bridesmaids dresses after the ceremony!" Christina says

"As long as they're like red or black or something." I say I do not want to wear pink

"Of course. We accept." Christina says the rest of us nod

"I dare us to sing at the wedding." Veronica says

"That's not a dare it's more like destiny or fate probably." Charlie says

"Doesn't matter now we have to do it." Veronica states we all agree to that dare too

"I dare us to have Dauntless cake at the wedding." Lynn says "Shauna you should make it." Lynn adds

"I'll try." Shauna says, of course we take the dare like what's wedding without cake? Especially Dauntless cake.

"Let's do karaoke!" I say, Shauna gets up and turns on the T.V. Picking a song we all stand up too grabbing a microphone and "dance"

"I know that I'm running out of time (I want it all, mmm, mmm)

And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off

I want it all, mmm, mmm

And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher

Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars

Even when I get it all the way (I want it all, mmm, mmm)

We can get 'em running, running, running

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me any way

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?

No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, uh

And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm

See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game, mmm

And no matter the weather, we can do it better

You and me together forever and ever We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no

We can get 'em running, running, running

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me any way

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take?

No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, fire, fire

Running, running, running

We can get 'em running, running, running

So I can get it running

Just cause nobody's done it

Y'all don't think I can run it

But look, I've been here, I've done it

Impossible? Please Watch, I do it with ease

You just gotta believe

Come on, come on with me

Oh, what you gonna do? (What, what!?)

Oh, what you gonna do? (What, what!?

Oh, what you gonna do? (What, what!?)

Oh, what you gonna do?

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, burning out the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me any way

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?

No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, fire!

Running, running, running Just like fire!"

"Don't you just live P!NK?" I ask picking another song

"I want to be the minority I don't need your authority Down with the moral majority 'Cause I want to be the minority

I pledge allegiance to the underworld

One nation under dog

There of which I stand alone

A face in the crowd

Unsung, against the mold

Without a doubt

Singled out

The only way I know

'Cause I want to be the minority

I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority

Cause I want to be the minority

Stepped out of the line

Like a sheep runs from the herd

Marching out of time

To my own beat now

The only way I know

One light, one mind

Flashing in the dark

Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts

"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me

A free for all

Fuck 'em all

You're on your own side

'Cause I want to be the minority

I don't need your authoritiy

Down with the moral majority '

Cause I want to be the minority

One light, one mind

Flashing in the dark

Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts

For crying out loud she screamed unto me

A free for all

Fuck 'em all

You're on your own side

'Cause I want to be the minority

I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority

Cause I want to be the minority

The minority I wanna be the minority

I wanna be the minority I wanna be the minority"

"We should shots after this." Lynn says picking the last song

"They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be

I'm glad to hate you but I do it in the best way

I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long

If we meet forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals Immor-immortals, immor-immortals Immortals

Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith

Is when it's tested again and again everyday

I'm still comparing your past to my future

It might be over, but they're not sutures

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

If we meet forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals Immortals

If we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down

We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Just not for long, for long

We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals Immor-immortals, immor-immortals Immortals"

"Okay who's first?" Shauna asks turning off the T.V. Lynn goes up against Christina first. Lynn goes for 12 shots and Christina runs for the bathroom at 11 shots

"Watch me fail." Charlie says sitting down she goes up against Shauna. Charlie stops at 10 and Shauna gets to 12 like Lynn

"Twins." Lynn and Shauna say linking arms

"Ready?" Alee asks me

"No." I say sitting across from her. I can't go more than 10 but Alee hurls after 9. I'm a bit light headed and tipsy after that

"Let's do this." Veronica says she's against Marlene. Veronica runs for the bathroom at 11 and Marlene almost falls out of the chair 10

"That was great." I say, crashing into the corner of a table "Ow." I mutter rubbing my hip

"Guys look I found Charmed on Netflix!" Shauna says, pointing at the T.V. We all join with a blanket and pillow in front of the T.V.

"How does pepperoni sound? I'm ordering pizza." Alee says

"Good we want stuffed crust and spicy hot wings!" Charlie yells with a thumbs up. We get a couple of episodes in until the pizza man comes

"I got it." I say getting up taking the pizza and handing him his money

"I want to be a witch." Marlene says grabbing a slice of pizza. Many seasons and two boxes of pizza and wings later we're finally stuffed

"Good night Bachelorettes." Shauna says snuggling further in her blankets. I watch a couple more minutes until I pass out. Crown still on my head.

 **AN** **: Bye Ravens! Hope you liked it! I know that's a lot but it really filled you in with all that's happened. Next chapter is when everyone is getting married. Review or PM, if you have any ideas for that. See you then! :)**

 **•** **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any songs or Divergent or shows even though they're all AWESOME! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**_CHAPTER:43 MARRIED (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN : Hey Ravens! Hope you like it! I'm so sorry for the lateness my parents took away all of my technology! IM SO MAD! But... They're getting married! I'm so happy! :) :) :) :) :) FOURTRIS love!**

* * *

"Tris get up!" Christina screams for the 4th time or 6th? I lost count. I pretend not to hear her, as pillow after pillow is thrown at me.

"Stop! I'm up! I'm up!" I say sitting up and ducking under the next pillow that flies through the air. It flows over my head and hits the top of Charlie's head, then drops to the floor.

"Ow!" Charlie shouts turning around pillow in hand and propelling it at Christina. She shrieks blocking it with another pillow.

"That was meant for her." Christina says from behind the pillow, referring to me. Charlie shrugs connecting her phone to the speaker. Warning by Green Day

comes on.

"Okay our dresses are hanging up." Shauna says pointing to a bar that holds our wedding dresses and our bridesmaids dresses. "Everyone start getting ready!" Shauna orders

We all follow. I take one of my makeup bags and sit on a chair next to the window. I start getting ready with everyone else.

I had decided a while back that I would start wearing my hair the way I used to. Now it's just my natural blonde color, that hangs over my shoulders covering a little less than half my back.

I smile remembering how Tobias said he likes how I changed it back since that's how it looked when he fell in love with me. I curl the tips, pinning half of it up with bobby pins at the back of my head.

"Need help?" Veronica asks, I'm struggling with one of the bobby pins

"Please." I say smiling, she takes the pin putting it in place "thank you." I tell her, she grabs some bobby pins from my box giving me a questioning look. I nod showing she can have it.

Next I pluck some of my eyebrow then fill in, after I apply a sparkly silver eyeshadow.

"Problem." I say, to scared to do my own eyeliner. Charlie comes over and does it making a beautiful winged eyeliner "Thank you." I say

"I got you fam." She says, with a thumbs up walking back to finish her hair. After I do my mascara and with some tips from Christina put on fake eyelashes. It makes my eyes look bigger, somehow. Then I do a light layer of pouder, blush, and bright red lipstick.

I get up and stretch happy we did all those facials and pete cures. Or what Christina called "pampering" I just did a white french tip on my fingers and toes with a couple of silver stones on each nail.

"I can't believe it took us three weeks to decide on these." I say grabbing my wedding dress from the hanger and heading to the bathroom.

Our dresses are pure white, it's strapless and has a sweet heart neckline held up by an invisible strap. The top has complicated lace designs. Which puffs out around the legs in layers of ruffles.

"Someone help." I say opening the door and stepping out. Alee comes over and ties the back of the dress. Buttoning it up then pulling the strings to show my form.

"You look beautiful." She tells me hands on my shoulders before she grabs her dress. I smile at her slipping on my shoes. Pure white high heels with a small white bow on the side, Christina's choice.

"Guys where's the crown things?" I ask, they all answer drawer. I end up opening 5 other drawers until I find them. I pull out the one with my name, even though they're all about the same.

We decided on a simple diamond crown that connects to the veil. It really looks like a bunch of sparkly stones connected together. I place it on my head, securing it with the small brush tips into my hair. The white veil covering the remaining of my hair.

I check the mirror and add some gloss to my lips. Then I pull a couple of strands of hair and leave the curls down to frame my face.

I help Alee tie her dress once she steps out of the bathroom. Then I grab my bouquet leaving it on my lap. As I sit down on my stool and read To Kill A Mockingbird while I wait for everyone to finish. You've gotta love Scout.

"No one get that if it's any of your to be husbands!" Lynn says, I get up and look through the peep hole and see Caleb and Susan. I open it smiling at him.

"Wow you look great." Caleb says, he hugs me leaving a light kiss on my cheek and so does Susan. Caleb is wearing a black tux with a small grey flower that matches Susan's dress. Her dress is a simple grey floor length dress with silver sparkles along the bottom.

"Hi baby." I say touching Susan's stomach, her baby belly kind of shows through the dress. "You better not be wearing heels." I tell her sternly

"Nope." She says lifting her dress and kicking out her foot showing grey flats. I nod as Robert comes down the hall

"Bea is getting married! I told you two it wouldn't be us." Robert says referring to how we were gonna "get married" as kids.

"I was right about them." I say pointing at Caleb and Susan

"I know we should've betted that." Robert says sadly

"Hey do you have a name yet?" I ask Susan talking about the baby.

"We can't seem to agree." She says tipping her head at Caleb. Who holds his hands in innocence

"It's not my fault! I give suggestions she just doesn't like them!" Caleb tells me

"That's because he or she could be a girl!" Susan answers, Caleb sighs defeated. I hear him mutter "but it could be a boy" before Susan slaps his arm "But we'll still love he or she either way." Susan says, Caleb nods, I laugh at their small argument

"Careful it'll be you soon." Robert says, I stop laughing his words sinking in

"Will not. I haven't even agreed to the wedding yet!" Caleb says

"Did too!" I say pulling out my phone and showing him a video of him and dad giving me and Tobias their blessing

"I don't have a good response for that." Caleb says, looking down I laugh at his feeble attempt

"Congratulations again Beatrice. We'll be in the front. Good luck." Susan says squeezing my arm before they all walk outside.

We all thought it would be a good idea to have the ceremony outside since there would be so many people. I check the time and decide to leave the door propped open since we have to go out soon anyway.

"Alright brides! Are we ready?" I scream, flipping my veil to cover my face, then putting my palm flat out in front of me.

"Yes." We scram making a pile of hands before we walk out side together. We all wait behind closed doors until the "here comes the bride" comes on. We lock arms with each other and walk down the aisle as the doors swing open.

"I can't believe this is happening." I whisper to Charlie, she nods probably speechless. I smile through my veil at Tobias, even though he can't see me. It seems to take forever until I get to him.

"Hello beautiful." Tobias whispers to me once I make it to him. He lifts my veil and grabs my hands after they unwind my arms from Christina and Charlie. I smile up at him, he's so handsome in his tux.

"Hey." I say holding his hands tighter. My eyes sweep over the rest of the guys standing next to him all with the same tuxes and goofy smiles.

"Excited?" Tobias whispers, gently nudging Charlie. Except it's Alex who laughs nervously. I smile at the sight of Lynn and Veronica. Then slightly turn to see my parents who return my smile blowing kisses and waving.

"I love you." I whisper to Tobias as the priest keeps talking. I can't even make myself pay attention. All the can think about is I'm getting married to Tobias Eaton.

I'm marrying Tobias Eaton! The love of my life! I'm marrying him! He will always be mine, forever. I will become Beatrice Eaton! We'll have a family together! Everything will be absolutely perfect!

"Tobias, Ezekiel, Uriah, William, Alexander, Jacobson, and Lynn. Do you take Beatrice, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Charlotte, Allyson, and Veronica to be your lawfully wedded wives to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death to you part?" The priest asks, this is where I choose to listen

"I do." They all reply, but I only see Tobias's lips move and the pool of tears forming on the rim of his eyes. Which threaten to spill out, as I hold back my own tears of joy.

"Beatrice, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Charlotte, Allyson, and Veronica, Do you take Tobias, Ezekiel, Uriah, William, Alexander, Jacobson, and Lynn, to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death to you part?" The priest asks, as tears begin to cloud my vision.

"I do." I say as calmly as I can along with the other girls. I squeeze Tobias's hands as if I don't this moment might not be real.

"May I have the rings please." The priest says. Hector, Lynn's brother, Rose, Christina's sister, and Cara, Will's sister, come up with the rings handing each one to the guys

Tobias takes my hand sliding the ring on to my ring finger. I blink a couple of times to keep the tears from spilling. Then I take his hand and slide the ring in his ring finger. I smile up at him as one single tear of joy manages to spill out. He wipes it away with thumb, gently smiling at me.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest tells us. Tobias cups the sides of my face with both hands and kisses me gently on the lips. I place one hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to me, and kissing him harder.

We all turn around as the gentle thudding of music comes on. Tobias sweeps me up carrying me down the aisle bridal style. I laugh messing with my ring. He sets me down as we all walk to change into our other dresses

"Guys did I just get married?" Marlene asks pulling off the dress. I can't even begin to answer as I pull off my own dress. I replace it with the dark red floor length, strapless dress, also a sweetheart neckline, that has I small slit on the side. Exposing part of my leg as I slip on the black heels.

"I think so." I answer grabbing my bouquet of red flowers and open the door we all pile out. I meet back up with Tobias. He smiles grabbing my hands and leading me down the hall way to the room where we're gonna celebrate.

"You look beautiful." He says kissing the top of my head. I smile leaning into him, hands putting my hand around his waist while his goes around my shoulders. Then we enter the room decorated, pure white with millions of people in it.

"Beatrice." My dad calls waving at me. I let go of Tobias and run to him slamming into his chest. I keep myself there hugging the life out him. He hugs me back, whispering how much he loves me into my ear.

"Congratulations honey." My mom says touching my back I let go of dad and hug my mom. She hugs me too, and neither of us let go for awhile.

"I love you." I say into her shoulder, she says it back letting me go. I've gotten a bit used to the two of them not dressing in their Abnegation clothes, so I try not to act too stunned at seeing my mom wear the same grey dress as Susan. While looking gorgeous in it.

"I take back everything I said. You're going to be my little sister forever. No growing up stay small." Caleb orders me pulling into a hug from behind me and not letting go.

"Caleb I don't think she can't breath." Susan tells him, he loosens his grip on me and I suck in a breath

"Caleb." Dad scowls warning him to let me go

"But... but..." Caleb starts, then surrenders letting me go. I smooth out my dress then turn around hugging him. Saying how I'll be okay and he doesn't need to worry. He looks like he'll cry when I pull way so I move on to Susan.

"Congrats again, I love you." Susan says as her and Robert both hug me.

"Now ho to your husband, go hurry I want cake." Robert says pushing me away. I laugh and start walking away. As I run into Evelyn. I halt, not knowing what to do.

She doesn't exactly hate me, but we're not really on talking terms. I keep trying to see why Tobias would forgive her. I understand he's explained it to me, but that doesn't mean I can forgive that easy. Even Charlie is still in the process of forgiving her.

"Hello." I try, with smile, but it comes out more as a question

"Hi." Evelyn says smiling at me "Um... I think Tobias is that way. Should we um, should we walk together? If um that's where your going?" I nod and walk with her. Well that was the most awkward moment of my life! We walk through the crowd and find Tobias and Charlie talking.

"Did you really have to threaten to kill him on the way of the wedding?" I hear Charlie ask, probably referring to Alex.

"Yes, yes I did." Tobias say matter a factly with a nod. Charlie shakes her head but they both end up laughing and eventually give into hugging each other. I barely realize that I'm walking faster than Evelyn. Oops...

"Crap, mom alert, mom alert." Charlie says, a look of sheer horror on her face that quickly turns into a smile as she turns to me pulling me until a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She tells me

"Thank you." I tell her as Evelyn stands next to me.

"Congratulations Tobias, Charlotte." Evelyn says, extending her arms. Carlie doesn't react to the gesture, but with some hesitation Tobias hugs her, nudging Charlie as he pulls away. Who hugs her too.

"I love you both so much, you know that right?" Evelyn asks, they both nod, Tobias says it back, Charlie stays quiet looking at the floor. Evelyn walks away with a smile

"You don't have to hate her so much." Tobias says voice even but still a bit mad. He's looking straight ahead but talking to Charlie.

"You don't have to like her so much! I mean God dam it Tobias! You can't expect me to forgive her after all she's ever done." Charlie exclaims

"All she's ever done?" Tobias asks, now turning towards her. Thankfully the music is load enough that it tunes them out.

"Yeah! Well let's see. How about almost starting a war? That we had to clean up, like always. Making me cry every god forsaken day of my life because I thought my mother was dead. Or the best one, leaving us, you, with him!" Charlie answers

"That's in the past Charlotte." Tobias says, his voice softening to whisper

"The pain isn't, the fear isn't." She says, her voicing dipping low. I'm taken back to when she was still an initiate and I saw Marcus in her fear landscape. Tobias and I figured out a couple of days later that she was Divergent. After she made a knife appear and killed Marcus.

"How's your brother doing?" She asks changing the subject. Probably best if I don't get involved in their family drama. I married into it but still not my place.

"Good, freaking out about being a dad, freaking out about me getting married, but he'll be fine." I say waving my hand. Charlie laughs as Alex comes up, hugging her

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." I say pointing a finger at him.

"What is it with people killing me today? First Four, then Alee, then Jacob, then Evelyn, and now you! Am I that bad of a person?" Alex asks, throwing his hands in the air and walking away. I laugh as Charlie catches up with him.

"You alright?" I ask Tobias, he's leaning against the wall his face in his hands

"Yeah, family is just complicated." He says looking up

"Yeah well that's why it's called family. The only people that make absolutely miserable, but you'll still love them." I say, Tobias laughs at how true that really is "She didn't mean it, you know. Just give them time, it'll sort itself out. You can't fix everything remember." I tell him

"Yeah I know, it's just that. I don't know. I just..." He trails off not knowing how to explain himself.

"You want to limit your problems like you do your fears?" I ask, he looks at me a little surprised. "It's kind of your move." I tell him, he shrugs standing up straighter. His smile coming back.

"You look great." He admits

"Why thank you." I say spinning, Tobias chuckles as I hear fast footsteps behind. Then I see Charlie slam into Tobias, pulling him into a hug. He uses the wall to steady himself.

"I'm sorry about everything I said. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at her, but I couldn't yell at her because she walked away. I'll try to see it your way, I will I promise. I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you, I love you." Charlie says into his chest

"It's fine, it's fine, I love you too." Tobias says, hugging her back. They don't let go of each other for awhile and when they do. I hand Charlie a tissue. She gratefully takes it wiping her tears

"At least Christina was smart enough to make it water proof." Charlie says laughing and referring to the makeup.

"True." I say, agreeing she hugs me and Tobias one more time before walking back to Alex.

"Told you to give it time. I didn't think five minutes but you know." I say with a shrug, Tobias laughs pulling me closer and kissing me.

"We have something to tell you." My father's voice booms from behind us thankfully we pulled away

"Yes sir?" Tobias asks, I bit afraid

"Congratulations my boy." Dad says hesitating, hugging him

"Real mature Andrew make me bad cop." Mom says hands on her hips, dad shrugs patting Tobias's shoulder

"Okay, you hurt our little girl I will hunt you down, and do unspeakable things. You'll wish you dead. Do I make myself clear?" Mom tells Tobias, he nods vigorously

"I would never do that Mrs. Prior. I would shoot myself first." Tobias tells her, mom smiles

"Yeah I know I just had to make sure. Now other that that Congratulations!" Mom says hugging him

"We need to talk to Tobias Eaton." Caleb shouts coming over

"The kid has enough threatening for a day Caleb." Dad says holding him back. Caleb surrenders his eyes softening on me.

"Just promise me you'll take of her?" Caleb asks

"I will." Tobias declares taking my hand.

"Guys cake!" Uriah yells across the room. We race to the front table as the crown yells Cake stomping their feet we all cut a slice handing it out. I leave my cake in my spot and go to the food bar grabbing hamburgers and fries.

"I think your mom just added on to my fears." Tobias says his leg is still shaking under the table. I place my hand on his thigh until he stops.

"Don't worry about her. Worry about Christina." I say, Tobias freezes mouth open as Christina's gaze falls on him

"What she said." Christina says dead serious pointing at me. Tobias swallows putting the fork on his mouth. I giggle and eat my fri.

"Ow." Zeke says says rubbing his head and sitting down next to Shauna.

"She did it to you too?" Uriah ask pointing at Hana, their mom. Zeke nods taking a note of his hamburger

"Did what?" I ask

"Our own mother said she would kill us if I hurt Marlene or if he hurt Shauna." Uriah says

"Our very own mother! Not even their mothers! Ours!" Zeke says, at this point Shauna and Marlene are dying of laughter

"Nothing can beat what Stephanie and Rose told me!" Will says talking about Christina's family

"Doubtful." Tobias grumbles

"You all better shut up because I got threatened by five people in a row!" Alex says

"Her parents were Amity it was cool." Jacob says, with a smile Alex throws a fri at him.

"Mom was pretty cool about it huh?" Lynn asks Shauna nods. I just got the best idea! I go to the front and grab a microphone. I tell the DJ a song. The beat starts and the girls all follow me up

"This it's dedicated to all the lovers out there." I say pointing at he crowd. We link arms and sing along. I keep my eyes on Tobias the entire time

"Clock strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away I've done alright up to now It's the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls, loneliness calls

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _I've been in love and lost my senses_

 _Spinning through the town_

 _Sooner or later, the fever ends_

 _And I wind up feeling down_

 _I need a man who'll take a chance_

 _On a love that burns hot enough to last_

 _So when the night falls_

 _My lonely heart calls_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _Somebody oo Somebody oo_

 _Somebody who loves me yeah_

 _Somebody oo Somebody oo_

 _To hold me in his arms_

 _oh I need a man_

 _who'll take a chance_

 _On a love that burns hot enough to last_

 _So when the night falls_

 _My lonely heart calls_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_

 _Dontcha wanna dance with me boy_

 _Hey Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_

 _With somebody who loves me_

 _Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_

 _Don'tcha wanna dance_

 _Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_

 _Don'tcha wanna dance_

 _Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance With_

 _somebody who loves me_

 _Dance"_

We finish and switch places with the guys. "This is dedicated to... anybody." Zeke says, finishing with a shrug. Tobias rolls his eyes

" _This hit, that ice cold_

 _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

 _This one for them hood girls_

 _Them good girls straight masterpieces_

 _Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_

 _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent Got kiss myself,_

 _I'm so pretty_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Called a police and a fireman_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Make a dragon wanna retire man_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Say my name you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

 _Stop, wait a minute_

 _Fill my cup, put some liquor_

 _in it Take a sip, sign a check Julio,_

 _get the stretch Ride to Harlem, Hollywood Jackson, Mississippi_

 _If we show up, we gon' show out Smoother than a fresh dry skippy_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Called a police and a fireman_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Make a dragon wanna retire man_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Bitch say my name you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Am I bad 'bout that money_

 _Break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

 _Before we leave Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something_

 _Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up uh_

 _I said uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up_

 _Come on, dance, jump on it_

 _If you sexy then flaunt it If you freaky then own it_

 _Don't brag about it, come show me_

 _Come on, dance Jump on it If you sexy then flaunt it_

 _Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch come on!_

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up (say what?)_

 _Uptown funk you up"_

They're followed with applause like us. I'm pretty sure ours was loader so...

"Dam." We all say as they sit back down. We keep eating until a slow song is about to come on

"May I have this dance?" Tobias asks getting down on one knee

"Oh I don't know I'm married." I say showing him my ring. I laugh taking his hand he leads me to the dance floor and sway like we usually do.

"Can we bud in?" Dad asks, as he and my mom stop dancing next to us.

"Of course." Tobias asks letting me go." My dad takes me and Tobias goes with my mom. We dance for a awhile, enjoying my dad here with me.

"I'm very proud of you. I never imagined that you would actually grow up, but look at you, such a strong woman" Dad tells me, I smile

"I love you too dad." I say, resting my head on his chest as we keep dancing

"Can we bud in?" Caleb asks, mimicking dad. Dad let's go if me with a kiss on my forehead going to Susan as Caleb takes me

"I really am happy for you sis." Caleb says

"Yeah me too." I say we dance until the song is over and join Tobias and the rest of them in opening gifts. We get various things but mostly things for the house which I absolutely love!

"This was fun." I say eating another slice of cake. Everyone begins to pile out since it's getting late.

"And there's still the honey moon." Tobias tells me, he picks up and carries me out the door to the limo. I shriek until he sets me down

"Where are we going anyway you never told me." I tell him

"You'll see." He tells me, I rest my head on his shoulder and decide I'll just wait for the surprise. I smile as my eyes start to close and I fall asleep. Excited and happy for what comes next.

* * *

 **AN : Bye Ravens! REVEIW OR PM PLEEEEASE! Next chapter is the honeymoon, and I don't know where I should take FourTris!? Or if I should bring the whole gang, or give them alone time. ;) Please tell me something, I'll see you then. :)**

 **• DISCLAIMER: I don't even own these on I-Tunes! So I don't own these songs or Divergent! Well I do own a copy of both books... but thats not the same! :(**


	44. Chapter 44

**_CHAP:44 Honeymoon (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens... Okay I'm so so so so so so sorry! My parents legit took away all freakin technology! I've also been really sick, and I've been trying to figure how the hell to make this romantic. :| I know, that sounds lame... but thanks for the review? ...Enjoy...? ! 4**

I wake up the next morning to the gentle tickle of sun on my skin. I feel the heat of Tobias next to me and the gentle stroke of his hands in my hair.

"Morning handsome." I say turning over with a smile, running my hands up the side of his face and into his hair.

"Morning beautiful." He replies, leaving a light kiss on my lips sliding his hand down to my waist.

"We just got married and that's all I get?" I ask, pushing out my bottom lip to show how upset I am. He lightly chuckles pulling me closer to him before kissing me. Tongue and all.

"Better?" He asks, climbing on top of me and kissing my neck then my chest

"Much." I answer, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him towards me. We kiss for a little while longer, until I hear his stomach growl. I pull away laughing

"Admit to me your not hungry." He says laying down on his back

"Fair enough." I say getting up, then jumping back on the bed. "Why is this floor so cold?" I ask rubbing my feet.

"We're legitimately in the mountains." Tobias says, I give him a puzzled look finally looking around the room. It's kind of set up like a cabin

"When did this happen?" I ask, it's not like I'm complaining it's sunny but you can still see snow outside. It's really pretty, the ground kind of twinkles with the light.

"Last night when you fell asleep, I think." Tobias says, handing me some socks. I take them shrugging and slip on the socks along with a night gown. Before I take off running wanting to explore.

I step out of the room and run down the hallway then down a staircase. I end up sliding across the floor when I get downstairs because of my socks, oh well it's still fun. Here there's a kitchen, living room, and a fireplace.

"Is there something you specifically want to do?" Tobias asks from behind me, going to the kitchen to make something to eat. I put my finger on my chin, eyebrows scrunching together in thought.

"Is it too cold to go to the mountains?" I ask getting up and opening the curtains looking outside uncertainly.

"I wouldn't think so. Eggs or French toast?" He asks me, looking between the egg in his left hand and the bread in his right.

"Knowing you, I'd do both." I say, with small laugh. Tobias laughs too nodding his head agreeing.

"Okay then, so the mountains afterwards?" He asks, cracking an egg. I nod as it sizzles on the pan. Deciding to leave the curtain open all the way. I feel like being useful so I get the drinks.

"Orange juice or milk?" I ask looking at Tobias after I open the fridge. Tobias points at the orange juice while reaching for the bread. I nod, happily settling for the orange juice. I pour it into two glasses then set it on the table.

"I'm almost done." Tobias tells me, probably noticing how I'm aimlessly looking around, and walking back and forth

"What's almost done to you?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

"Um ten minutes?" He says shrugging, flipping over the bread. I throw my hands in the air and start heading upstairs.

"I'm gonna get dressed." I call down to him. I open my suitcase taking out my clothes then turn on the radio. I dance to Twenty-One Pilots while getting dressed.

I throw on warm white pants, a thick black sweater and tank top. Leaving white gloves, a scarf, thick black jacket, and black mountain boots to the side. I grab a rubber band and brush my hair into a ponytail. Then head back down.

"What in the world?" I ask, Tobias is currently struggling with getting the plates and food.

"My life is very problematic." Tobias says, trying to take a step forward with out dropping anything

"Tobias, um, I already set up the table." I say trying not to laugh. He mutters a curse throwing his head down. I shake my head taking the food as he puts everything else back. He sits down and I try to cover my smile with my cup.

"Go ahead." He says putting egg in his mouth. I put the cup down and break down in hysterics. I eventually calm down and finish eating. I've gotten used to Tobias's cooking actually tasting good.

"I'll be right back." Tobias says, kissing the top of my head. Then putting his plate in the sink, heads upstairs to get dressed. I busy myself with washing the dishes as Tobias gets ready. Crazily dancing to my own song in my head.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asks, he looks quite confused at however I'm currently dancing

"I have a song stuck in my head." I answer shrugging slipping on my shoes.

"What song?" Tobias asks genuinely curios. I smirk turning to him pushing him against the wall

" _My heart's a stereo_

 _It beats for you, so listen close_

 _Hear my thoughts in every note_

 _Make me your radio_

 _Turn me up when you feel low_

 _This melody was meant for you_

 _Just sing along to my stereo"_ I sing slowly circling around him

" _I only pray you never leave me behind (Never leave me)_

 _Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find)_

 _I take your hand and pull it closer to mine_

 _Thought love was dead_ , _but now you're changing my mind_ " Tobias sings back, gently grabbing my wrists pinning me between him and the wall.

" _My heart's a stereo_

 _It beats for you, so listen close_

 _Hear my thoughts in every note_

 _Make me your radio_

 _Turn me up when you feel low_

 _This melody was meant for you_

 _Just sing along to my stereo_ " We finish the lyric together ending it in a kiss. Pretty passionate if I may say so myself. We eventually pull away and get ready to head out.

"You take forever." I whine, Tobias smiles taking even longer to tie his shoes. It's seriously slow motion like in the movies, or like watching a turtle. "Try to catch up." I say stepping outside leaving him to be the slowpoke he is.

"You're mean." Tobias yells after a couple of minutes of walking.

"Your slow." I yell back, and keep walking. He eventually catches up panting, I laugh at the sight and decide to be nice and slow down just a little.

"Oh my god is that? It is!" I full on sprint trying not to fall in the snow and jump on Uriah's back. "Hey Mar!" I say waving at her, she waves back then does a bit of a double take

"Tris!" She squeals, I jump off of Uriah to hug her then Uriah too.

"Is that smoke?" Tobias asks pointing ahead. Uriah nods leading the way casually. The smoke is coming from a fire where all of our friends are standing.

"I'm gonna say this one more time! This was completely coincidental! Or fate! No one planned the same honeymoon!" Zeke says, I laugh at the thought of fate but shrug it off and head over to Christina and Will.

"How's your honey moon?" I ask nudging Will.

"Great." He says looking at Christina lovingly

"Yeah great if you know what I mean." Christina says winking at me. Will turns a dark shade of red looking away. Christina and I laugh and start talking about the wedding.

"Anyone want s'mores?" Alex asks sitting on a log that's next to the fireplace.

"I do! I do!" Charlie yells, running towards a giant red bag sitting in the snow. Tobias goes to Alex and whispers something in his ear that makes him scoot over so much he falls off the log.

"Stop it!" Charlie says passing out sticks to everyone pointing one at Tobias

"I didn't even touch him!" Tobias says raising his hands in innocence. Charlie squints her eyes slapping him with the stick before handing it to him.

"Four you have a red mark, right here." Shauna calls, pointing at her cheek. There actually is a red mark from where she hit him

"Thanks Charlie." Tobias says sarcastically, she gives him a thumbs up passing out marshmallows.

"Guys Imma burn mine." Lynn says sticking the marshmallow on the stick.

"Same." Alee says sitting down on a log starting to burn the marshmallow over the fire.

"Guys my stick is burning." Jacob says, holding out his stick that's slowly disappearing from the flames.

"I got you fam." Veronica says, she smacks his hand making him drop the stick as it extinguishes in the coldness of the snow.

"How?" I ask, pointing at the stick there wasn't even marshmallow on it. Jacob shrugs actually looking confused

"That's like a Uriah moment right there." Zeke comments, we all agree laughing. Uriah is to much into his s'more to care.

"At least I wasn't named after it." Jacob says, he does make a point

"What? I heard my name." Uriah finally says looking up from his s'more. We all laugh at the irony.

"Hey." Tobias shouts rubbing the back of his head. We all look behind him and find Charlie with another snow ball in her hand ready to fire.

"You have snow in your hair." She comments before she takes off running in the opposite direction. I smile picking up snow, making a ball and hurling it at Zeke.

"Okay your on!" Zeke yells, I laugh then start running and hide behind couple of trees with Tobias. We all end up splitting into teams of two, each consisting of different couples.

"Why is nobody coming out?" Tobias asks, we're all hiding behind various objects so there's no way to get a clear shot.

"Cause they don't have a reason to come out." I guess, as I get an idea "Back me up." I tell Tobias taking a step forward with a smile

"What?" He asks, completely lost, but I ignore him and head further into the open. "Tris." He hisses, trying to grab my arm. I ignore him and run out completely exposed

"Pansycakes! Pansycakes! Pansycakes!" I yell waving my hands in the air. I keep running across the snow as snowballs fly over my head. Everyone slowly starts to come out. I decide to run back to Tobias. I'm almost at the tree before something cold hits my back.

"Noo." Tobias yells, running towards me. I decide to be dramatic so I let out a small strained scream before falling on my knees. Tobias catches me before I fall further trying to carry me back to safety, despite the snowballs.

"Save yourself." I say, placing a hand on my forehead, before I pretend to go limp. Tobias lays me down in the snow placing my head on a tree log

"Stay with me Tris." Tobias says holding my hands, stroking my hair. "I'll never let you go." He says kissing the top of my head.

"I'll never let you go." I say gripping his hand tighter. He kisses me on the lips. I kiss back, hearing the screams of the snow fight behind us. Except all I feel is him and me in this moment. Perfect.

"There's no making out during a snowball fight!" Zeke yells, we pull away because a couple of snowballs hit the tree we're hiding behind

"We weren't! I have a solider down over here you know!" Tobias yells back, still on top of me. I giggle I can't help it.

"Then she's back in come on I want to take you down." Christina yells as another snowball hits the tree. Tobias gets a competitive look in his eye, so we both get up making snowballs ready for war.

"Do you initiate?" Tobias asks, coming out from behind the tree. I cover my laugh with my hand, I think she got mad because a snow ball is thrown but barely misses Tobias.

That's when the full on snow fight starts. Tobias gets hit more than me because he kept getting in front of me to take the hits. Mostly brought on by Christina though.

"I'm tired." Alee says, throwing herself down in the snow after we called truce to our game.

"Guys this jacket makes my angel look deformed." Alee says, I laugh at how the puffiness of her jacket makes the snow angel bigger. I make a couple of snow angels before we all say good-bye heading back to the cabins, it's getting late so it's colder now.

"Bye." I scream one more time they scream back waving until we can't see each other anymore. I lean into Tobias's side as we walk back to the cabin together hand in hand.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?" Tobias asks, breaking the silence once we're inside.

"Yeah why did you ask me to bring it again?" I ask slipping off my shoes. He takes his shoes off too and smirks turning to me.

"That's for me to know love, and you not to find out just yet." He says, I roll my eyes at the mystery. Then head up to change into the bathing suit.

"This better be good." I call down at Tobias, he laughs as I open the suitcase, and pull out the bathing suit.

It's a two piece black and white with a polka dot pattern. The bottom is high waisted shorts with a skirt over it. While the top is in the form of a crop top. I take off my previous clothes stuffing it with my other dirty clothes then slip on the bathing suit, fixing my hair into a bun.

"You look great you know that right?" Tobias asks, sweeping my up from behind me. I would do a hair flip but my hairs in a bun. Ugh the struggle, of hating and loving your hair all at once.

"I always do." I say kissing Tobias's cheek. He's wearing black swim shorts that look great on him

"I know." Tobias says taking me to wherever we're going. He heads downstairs, then down another staircase and opens the door at the bottom.

"Woah." I breath looking around, there's a pretty big pool down here and a slightly smaller jacuzzi. The walls are even painted in this weird pattern that makes you think-ocean.

"You didn't see that coming right?" Tobias asks, I slightly shudder at the fact that he's right. Well just because I hate being proven wrong. I rapidly turn around grabbing his wrist and shove him into the pool. He goes in without a fight since he didn't expect it.

"Beatrice." Tobias says through a mouthful of water, while splashing to the surface. I break out laughing to the sight of him. He decides to take the opportunity of my distraction to pull me under too.

"Tobias." I screech, as I go under. I blow out through my mouth then swim back up. Now it's Tobias's turn to laugh. "Not funny." I warn him pointing a finger

"It's kind of funny." He says shrugging shaking his head from the water in his hair. I go on my back raising my legs then drop them down forming a giant wave onto Tobias.

"That's kind of funny." I say imitating him. He splashes me back and soon we're in a splashing fight. I see him about to throw a big one so I dive under last second and swim across the pool.

"Missed me." I call from across the pool. Tobias turns around stunned so I kick again splashing him. Before I get up and head for the jacuzzi. Tobias soon joins me.

"Having fun yet?" Tobias asks, leaving light kisses on the back of my neck.

"I think it just got better." I say, Tobias laughs into my skin. Moving from my neck to my chin then my lips.

"I love you." We both say into the kiss. He grabs my back as I push him forward a little so he falls back into the water. We're both practically floating while kissing and it's kind of fun to be honest. Eventually we're both on one l those big floaters together making out.

After we pull away. I snuggle into his side. Breathing in his scent placing my hand on his chest. Making small circles on his stomach. I'm starting to fall asleep when Tobias grabs my shoulder

"Tris want to get out?" He asks, I nod yawning and follow him out. Water always makes me sleepy. We both dry ourselves then go upstairs to change.

Tobias goes to the bathroom, so I quickly slip on a long white lingerie piece. It goes down to about my knees and is in the shape of a V on my chest. I keep my hair down and lay down on the bed only leaving a small light on, waiting for Tobias. He soon comes out in black shorts. He smiles walking to the bed, laying down next to me.

" _Tobias?" I ask_

 _"Yes." He replies turning to face me. I touch his chest, lean into him, feel his sigh singing in my bones._

 _"I love you, you know." I say_

 _"I know." He replies, I run my fingers over the flames wrapping around his rib cage. He is strong, and lithe, and certain._

 _And he is mine. I fit my mouth to his._

 _I was so afraid that we just keep colliding over and over again if we stayed together, and that eventually the impact would break me. But now I know I am like the blade and he is like whetstone-_

 _I am too strong to break easily, and I become better, sharper, every time I touch him._

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM, I know you probably hate me... but please no hate. One review I got literally made me scream, punch, and cry into a pillow. But next chapter will be fluffy. It'll be like a day into the lives of the newly weds** , **unless you have ideas. I'll see you then! :)**

• **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any music. *laughs nervously, hides somewhere, still afraid of readers reaction to not updating***


	45. Chapter 45

_**CHAPTER: 45 ENGAGED (TRIS POV)**_

 **AN:** **Hey Ravens! Sorry, it's late I've been writing this essay for English and I just haven't found time to do both. Either way, I'm finally using a computer not a phone to update. It's exciting! Also, thanks for favoriting and following my story! Hope you like the fluffiness, there's some emotion/drama, but still happy! :)**

* * *

I wake up early the next morning for some reason, oh well. I'll probably regret it later though. I slowly roll out of bed staying quiet so I don't wake Tobias. I head to the kitchen and make breakfast.

I decide on a breakfast sandwiches and a side of fruit with milk. Once I'm satisfied with the combination I turn around, about to take it upstairs, but ram into Tobias.

"Good morning." I say, nearly saving the milk cups from falling. "You couldn't have slept for five extra minutes?" I ask, Tobias chuckles taking a plate and heading to the table.

"No, and good morning to you." He says setting the plates down as we both sit down to eat. After a couple of bites I start to finally get the courage to tell Tobias what I've been wanting to tell him, but of course the bravery fades.

"What?" I ask looking away from my plate and up to Tobias's stare. I can feel him looking at me somehow

"Nothing. You looked like you wanted to say something." He says shrugging then turning back to his food. You know what? Screw it! I'm telling him!

"Tobias?" I ask, my hands fumbling with the fork.

"Mmmmh?" He asks, through his glass of milk.

"So I was thinking if um... no I was wondering if um... if...you..." I end in a sigh dropping my fork. So much for the burst of confidence. How do I even form this question?

"What is it?" He asks again his voice gentle, secure. I take in a deep a breath, here it goes.

"Have you ever thought about... family?" I ask uncertainly, Tobias looks surprised at first but regains his composure pretty quick.

"Like... how do you mean? We are family aren't we?" He asks

"Well yeah, but I mean like you, me, us starting a family." I say quickly my voice soft

"If you think we're ready, Tris. Whatever makes you happy." Tobias says

"I'm not asking about me. I'm asking how you feel about this." I say, setting my fork down

"About what?" Tobias asks, turning to me

"About starting a family! Do you even want kids?" I ask, barely starting to doubt if he does

"Whatever you want." Tobias repeats, with a shrug

"Don't shrug this off! That's not what I'm asking!" I say standing up

"Then what? What are you asking?" He asks, looking up at me

"I'm asking if you want to have kids. Not me, not the neighbor. You Tobias!" I say pointing at him.

"Of course I do." He says, looking away

"Truthfully." I say, I'm on the brink of tears. Maybe he never wanted a family. Maybe he doesn't even want me anymore.

"I am being truthful." He answers

"No your not! I can tell! Or maybe you are, but there's still something you're not telling me. Right?" I ask him. "Right?" I say again after he doesn't answer

"Yes! Okay is that what you want to hear?" He asks, standing up too. I'm instantly taken aback. What could it be?

"What then? What's wrong?" I ask

"I'm scared." Tobias finally admits sitting back down.

"Scared of what?" I ask gently sitting down too. He stays quiet, and for a second it looks like he's gonna get up to leave. "Tobias please, tell me." I plead grabbing his arm, he sighs turning towards me.

"I'm afraid of... being like... him." He finally says looking down, I'm about to ask who but then it hits me like a brick wall-Marcus.

"Tobias, you're not like him." I say, taking both his hands

"How do you know?" He asks pulling away "What if I hurt you? What if I hurt... my own child?" He asks standing up again

"You won't." I say, my voice stern like I'm giving an order "And I know because I know you, and I love you, now and forever." I say taking a step closer to him.

"Tris, I don't want to be like him." He tells me

"You won't be, I promise... I love you." I finish grabbing his hands, flashing a small smile up at him

"I love you too." He whispers, slowly leaning in before kissing me. "You know while we're talking about becoming a family. Don't we need something more than an apartment?" Tobias asks pulling away

"Well..." I say pulling out a folder and dumping its contents on the table.

"What would I do without you?" He asks, looking at the different papers for furniture and house sales.

"Crash and burn." I say, as we both take a seat. Tobias looks through the papers while I turn on my laptop. "You sure you okay?" I ask as I put in the passcode

"Yeah I think so." He says, I give him one more glance before browsing various websites. I guess I can only hope it gets better overtime. I'm sure he'll be a great father anyway.

"Hey! I like that one." I tell him, Tobias agrees, and we're soon looking and ordering and deciding until we're satisfied.

"So should we check out the houses tomorrow?" I ask, Tobias nods as I'm thinking of what color paints to use on the walls. "Isn't Reba on right now?" I ask jumping up, checking the time then turning on the T.V. I sigh happily, I didn't miss the beginning of the marathon.

"Popcorn?" Tobias asks, sitting down next to me, passing the bowl of popcorn. I take some while singing along to the theme song

"A single mom who works two jobs

Who loves her kids and never stops

With gentle hands and a heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor"

"What are you doing?" I ask Tobias once the marathon is over and the T.V. is off. He literally won't stop kissing my neck

"Well when two people who love each other want to have kids there is a bit of a process that has to happen in order for that to work." He tells me, like always being a smartass

"I know that. Wait does that mean- Are you sure?" I ask he doesn't answer instead he leans in and kisses me and that's the only answer I need.

"I love you." We both say as I'm pulling his shirt over his head. Our clothes slowly slip off as we kiss on the way to the bedroom. Full of love, lust, and passion, but as soon as the door slams behind things get… well hot and heavy.

* * *

 **AN:** **Bye Ravens! I know kind of short buuut next chapter will be awesome! Tris will finally be pregnant! And slowly the rest of the gang… sorry I wanted all of their kids to be around the same age. Anyway REVIEW/PM tell me if you have any names or genders you really want to use! :)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: 1. I don't own Divergent 2. I don't own Reba (you should watch it, it's awesome!), Equals sadness :(**_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Chapter: 46 Pregnant (Tris POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thanks for the review, favorite, and follower! I'm glad you like it! Anywho it's short kind of a filler, but it's cut. Also the AN at the bottom is long, but important. (PLEASE READ) I hope you like it! :)**

I wake up at noon again with the same dread that I have every other morning since that night with Tobias.

I waited a couple of days before taking the pregnancy test but it came out negative.

Tobias says I should wait a little longer so we haven't tried again. But, seriously how long does it take to get pregnant?

"You know if you think about it too much, you'll scare the baby away." Tobias tells me, I break out of my train of thought. Roll my eyes and get out of bed heading downstairs for food.

And, yes I just said downstairs! Tobias and I have been doing a bunch a stuff ever since our argument last week.

First we looked for houses until we saw one we liked then worked with the people to get it in our price range. It's two stories, with three bedrooms, one master, one guest, and I pretty big back yard.

After we went car shopping and decided an SUV would be best since we're having kids, but Tobias would not give up his precious sports car, so now it just sits in the garage next to the mini van.

The change was honestly a little scary but Tobias was with me the whole time so it was fine.

"I think I'm gonna try to take the rocks out in the back and replace it with stones, or grass." Tobias says, running his hands through his hair, following me down. Referring to the backyard full of rocks. I nod pouring two glasses of orange juice.

Honestly the best part of the move was how the whole gang kind of did it together. Like we literally live across the street from Charlie and Alex.

Not only that, but while all the girls went out furniture shopping. The guys stayed behind and worked on improving the house. Like tearing down a wall in the garage to fit two cars not just one.

"I was thinking we should start painting before we start moving in the furniture so there won't be stuff in the way." I say looking at the boxes of furniture near the door.

"Alright but food first." Tobias says, starting on breakfast. I laugh and help with setting up the table. I sit down with Tobias and start eating the pancakes.

"What? Do I have something?" I ask, wiping my face. Tobias literally won't stop looking at me.

"You're still frowning and I even made I smily face on the pancake." Tobias says, gloomily. I look down at the remains of my pancake and sure enough there are still parts of a smiley face.

"You are too cheesy I can't handle it." I say, with a sigh letting a smile take over my face. Tobias smiles too, taking my hand and kissing it.

"It'll happen Tris. Just give it time." Tobias says, as soon as he says that I shoot up from my seat running to the bathroom and practically hurl my breakfast into the toilet.

"My food wasn't that bad." Tobias says, rubbing my back while holding my hair out of face.

"No it wasn't. I don't know what happ-" I start to say as I'm rinsing my mouth. Before a thought enters my mind, a ray of hope if you will.

I push Tobias out of the bathroom slamming the door in his face.

"Tris? What? Tris?" He calls into the bathroom knocking on the door. I ignore him and sit down on the toilet opening a new pregnancy test.

I quickly do my thing, and sit down on the floor of the bathroom waiting for the final result.

"Come on baby." I plead closing my eyes squeezing the test between my fingers like I'm holding on for dear life.

I check the time five minutes, I close my eyes again. Okay the results are almost done. Almost done… almost there… almost… done. I take a deep breath and open my eyes… Positive. It's… positive. I'm pregnant!

"Tobias!" I scream running out of the bathroom the door crashing into the wall due to all of the force. "We did it!" I scream jumping into his arms. I looks confused so I show him the test.

"We did it!" He shouts repeating me. "Oh my god I love you so much!" Tobias says never letting me go.

"Tobias?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He asks, loosening his grip on me and looking down the biggest smile plastered on his face

"I want ice cream." I say, with a pout. Oh god my baby has a sweet tooth. Yup, I just said that 'my baby'. And I love it!

"Um vanilla?" He asks, heading for the freezer.

"No, sherbet, with sprinkles, on a cone, from Shauna's, at The Flame, she has the best freaking ice cream in the world... Please. Baby, didn't like your pancakes." I say, with puppy eyes patting my stomach.

Tobias sighs closing the freezer grabbing the keys and heading for the door.

"I'll make a run...and those were perfectly good pancakes you picky child." He adds, teasingly opening the door after kissing my forehead.

"Thankyou." I shout as the door closes behind him. As I hear the car engine I blare the radio. I'm feeling kind of AC/DC.

The song starts and I take out the different examples of paint colors and start looking through them figuring out which is better for each room while singing to the radio.

" _Back in the back_

 _Of a Cadillac_

 _Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_

 _Yes, I'm in a bang_

 _With a gang_

 _They've got to catch me if they want me to hang_

 _'Cause I'm back on the track_

 _And I'm beatin' the flack_

 _Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

 _So look at me now_

 _I'm just makin' my play_

 _Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

 _'Cause I'm back_

 _Yes, I'm back_

 _Well, I'm back_

 _Yes, I'm back_

 _Well, I'm back, back_

 _Well, I'm back in black_

 _Yes, I'm back in black"_

"I think you've defied sound barriers." Tobias shouts over the radio. Locking the door behind him while trying to balance with the carton of ice cream and cones.

"Icecream!" I scream, running for it. I take it from Tobias and put like three scoops on the cone mounting it with sprinkles. Then head back to the couch to eat it.

"Wow, okay. Are you okay?" Tobias asks, I give him an 'are you stupid' look.

"I'm pregnant, shut it! And take your filthy hands off my ice cream!" I shout, pointing my spoon at him. He puts his hands up in defense, eyes wide, backing away from my sherbert. He eventually settles for popcorn and comes to sit next to me.

"You want to see _Little Rascals_?" He asks, as it shows up on Netflix. I nod my head stealing some of his popcorn.

We watch the movie in silence, except for the occasional laugh because the movie is the cutest/funniest thing in the world! We end up snuggling together as soon as we're done eating.

"I'm tired." I say through a yawn, while I sit up stretching. Tobias gives me a surprised look because honestly it's kind of early but I really don't care.

I go to our bedroom lay down, close my eyes, and instantly fall asleep.

I soon feel the gentle presence of Tobias next to me, and hushed murmur of his voice.

"I love you baby, have a good night." I vaguely hear him say, while he rubs my stomach. "Love you Tris, good night." He says, kissing my forehead.

I let myself go to sleep after that, completely and utterly happy with my husband and new baby.

 ** _*****IMPORTANT!READ!******_**

 **AN: Bye Ravens! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me which gender you want for the baby. Or how many kids they should have (1,2,3). Or any names you want for their kids? If you have relayed idea Ms for the hand, PLEASE TELL ME, I WANT TO KNOW! See y'all soon! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't Divergent or AC/DC or Little Rascals or sherbert… For now... Just Kidding, I don't own anything. :((((((((((**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Chapter: 47 1st trimester (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Just realized how confusing the last AN was. Sorry I was really tired when I was writing. Also, even though it's spring break this is a little late because I've been stuck on babysitting duty. :/ Soooo please enjoy, I loved writing this chapter! ;)**

"My god what the hell are you doing?" I yell, Tobias isn't in bed with me and there's lots of noise coming from one of the rooms.

"Nothing, go back to bed!" Tobias shouts back followed by another unknown bang.

"Well I'm already awake." I grumble, getting out of bed and putting my hair into a ponytail. Following the strange noises to the next room over. Where Tobias is trying to assemble the baby's crib.

"Might help if you read the directions." I say picking up the discarded paper from the floor. Then flinch because another one of the crib pieces fell over.

"Well I would've used that but it didn't look that hard… I was wrong." Tobias says sitting down in defeat. I laugh and read the first direction.

"Okay… screw that piece onto that piece." I say pointing at the two pieces. I leave him to work on that going to the kitchen for cereal and milk.

"Now it's this piece and this piece?" Tobias asks, holding up two other pieces of wood. I nod as my phone starts ringing. I'm instantly excited by who it is.

"Hi mom!" I say giddily into the phone.

"Hello Beatrice." My mom replies "Hi Beatrice!" I hear Caleb yell on the other end

"Wait Caleb is there?" I ask in surprise. He and Susan have been really busy getting everything ready for their new baby. I'm so happy for them Susan is already 9 months pregnant, the baby is coming really soon.

"Yes." Mom says I hear shuffling and then Caleb is on the phone.

"Beatrice, you have to come over, Susan and I we um..." Caleb starts trailing and I'm left in suspense. Which I hate, then there's more shuffling

"We have something real important to tell you. And I really want to do it in person." Susan finally says- still in suspense, but whatever.

"Okay, actually that works out because we have something really important to tell all of you guys too." I say placing my hand on my stomach glancing at Tobias.

"What?" He whisper yells in surprise, I quietly shush him by batting my hand as Susan answers

"That's great! I can't wait. Take your time we'll be here." Susan says, I'm about to answer but then there's more shuffling and Robert's voice breaks in

"Tell me the important thing we must know." He commands jokingly

"I will when I get there. This is... too important for just a phone call." I say absently rubbing my stomach, I keep doing that lately. More shuffling

"Then hurry I want to know too." Dad says

"Okay dad, bye love you all." I say loudly into the phone

"Bye Beatrice love you!" They all shout back as the line goes dead

"We're telling them? Together?" Tobias asks dropping the screwdriver

"Um, yes?" I say confused "What's the big deal?" I ask

"Oh nothing just that I have too prep myself for my own funeral!" He whisper shouts again. I'm about to counter that but then there's a knock at the door

"Finish that." I say, the crib is so close to being done. I go to open the door but the knocking just won't stop. "I'm coming." I shout it still doesn't stop. "What the fuck do you-" I start as open the door

"Tris! Tris! Tris! Tris! Tris! Tris!" Charlie says jumping and smiling

"What? What is it? Charlie are okay?" I ask grabbing her shoulders making her stop jumping

"Look!" She says showing me a pregnancy test. It's positive. I instantly brighten up and drag her to the bathroom showing her my pregnancy test.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" We both scream, we're soon jumping and screaming like maniacs

"Ahem. What's happening?" Tobias asks, from the doorway leaning against the wall

"Not only are you going to be a father..." I start smiling letting Charlie finish

"You're going to be an uncle!" Charlie screams, jumping on him

"What are you serious?" Tobias asks, smiling wider than I thought possible

"Extremely serious." Alex says, from across the room. Charlie runs to him and they kiss. It's a small kiss probably because Tobias is in the room

"You're lucky I'm too happy to be overprotective." Tobias says pointing a finger at Alex

"Tobias! We have that doctors appointment today to check if the baby is okay!" I exclaim slapping his arm. How could I forget?

"So we have to do that and go tell your parents about this?" Tobias asks, I nod and go change in the closet. I just throw on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Have you told Evelyn yet?" I hear Tobias say through the door as I'm getting dressed

"No. Why should I anyway? It's not like she cares." Charlie answers back bitterly

"She's trying to change you know. You just haven't given her chance." Tobias says

"Yeah well she doesn't deserve a chance." Charlie says stubbornly

"Charlotte." Tobias says softly

"I know okay! Your right! I know she's trying. And... I guess I should try too." Charlie answers in defeat with a sigh

"I'm sorry I didn't get that. What was that part about me being right?" Tobias asks teasingly

"Shut up I'm not saying it again. Now you go to your appointment and say hi to Tris's parents for me and I'll talk to Evelyn and catch her up. Sound good?" Charlie says

"Sounds great." Tobias answers

"And you better tell me what happens at the appointment." Charlie adds

"I will." Tobias says "I feel like you're mostly doing this Evelyn thing for me." Tobias says

"You know me so well." Charlie says and they both laugh at that. I'm finally dressed and I feel like it's safe to come out.

"It does not take that long to but on sweatpants. Were you listening." Charlie asks me squinting her eyes. I gape at her trying to figure out how to answer

"Everyone was listening, and that was honestly depressing as hell." Alex says walking in the room

"What he said." I quickly say gesturing to him. "Come on we have to go!" I say grabbing the keys.

"Good luck." Charlie says giving me a hug.

"You too." I say hugging her back

"Yeah I'll need it. And you owe me one." Charlie says hugging Tobias. He laughs and we all go our separate ways. Charlie and Alex back to their home and Tobias and I to the car.

"Good thing we live right next to the hospital." Tobias says parking. I laugh as we go inside. I quickly fill out the information form at the front desk then wait to be called up with Tobias

"Tris!" Someone screams I turn and connect the voice to Christina

"Christina." I say getting up and heading to her. We meet half way and hug

"Wait what are you doing in the pregnancy wing of the hospital?" She asks

"Um... I could ask you the same thing." I say back winging it the best I can

"Okay, well I'm here with Will obviously. And my thing of the month is a couple of days late so I'm not sure what's wrong." Christina says worried

"So you think your pregnant?" I ask, she nods

"Oh Tris I really hope I am! We want to start a family so bad!" Christina says I nod in understanding "So why are you here?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well Four and I we've been trying to you know, and it finally happened. So I'm just here to make sure the baby is healthy." I say, Christina's smiles leaning down to my stomach

"Hi baby Imma be your auntie Christina. And he can be uncle Willie." She says to my stomach as Will comes by

"What? Wait-you're- oh my god Tris congratulations!" Will says hugging me. A nurse calls them back so I hug them one last time before they go in

"Tris?" Marlene calls, wait Marlene?

"You work here?" Tobias asks as we walk to her

"Yes you're here?" She asks pointing to the floor "and pregnant according to these papers." She adds leading the way to the office

"Yep apparently." I say laying down in the chair after we enter

"Well then congrats! Now let's take a look at this baby?" She says, I lift my shirt as she squirts that gel on my stomach

"Marlene? Do you have something to tell me?" I ask noticing how her scrub fits tighter than I remember

"I'm pregnant too." She says casually grabbing the wand thing

"Oh my god Mar congrats!" Tobias and I say at the same time happily she smiles placing the wand on my stomach. I squeeze Tobias's hand mesmerized by the image

"Thank you. And that's a healthy baby!" Marlene says, I sigh in relief and wipe off the gel from my stomach

"Thanks." I say, taking the picture that Marlene printed out from the ultrasound. For some reason I'm mesmerized by the tiny thing growing in me.

"You've thought of any names? Preferred genders maybe?" Marlene asks

"Nope not yet. How about you?" Tobias asks

"Nope, Uriah wants a boy and is useless with names. I just want a healthy baby you know? I'll worry for names later." Marlene says shrugging. I silently agree standing up

"I'll see you soon Mar and you too baby." I say, giving her hug as she walks us out

"Of course bye baby bye Four." She says hugging me and waving as she walks away

"Tris! Finally that took forever! Look!" Christina says showing me a paper. It's says positive

"You're pregnant too!" I scream happy

"Twins!" Christina says hugging me. "I gotta go and tell my parents. Bye you two bye baby. Healthy right?" Christina asks, I nod and she walks out with Will who waves at us

"You guys planned this didn't you? This many pregnancies cannot be coincidental." Tobias says getting in the car

"No. Besides it takes two to make a baby. Now to my parents!" I yell pointing ahead. Tobias laughs as we drive to their house.

"I'm seriously dead." Tobias mutters as I'm knocking on the door. My mom answers ushering us in.

"Hello again." She says smiling, closing the door.

"Hi mom." I say hugging her. She hugs Tobias too leading us to the living room

"There she is!" Dad says hugging me, I hug him, Caleb, and Robert saying hi along the way.

"So what's the big surprise?" I ask excitedly sitting next to Caleb with Tobias.

"The big surprise is we would like you to meet Gracie Prior, Auntie Tris." Susan says walking in the room with a bundle of pink blanket in her arms. I gasp standing up

"She so beautiful." I say touching her small nose. Her little eyes open up looking at me. They're the same green as Caleb's. "Hi Gracie." I whisper as her small hand closes around my finger

"You want to hold her?" Susan asks, I nod and she places her in my arms, then we both head back to the couch.

"That's not fair! Why did she cry with me and not you?" Robert says in disbelief

"Maybe cause she's actually holding her right." Caleb says, yes I am holding her right! I gently bounce my leg as she plays with my ring

"Why didn't you call when she was born?" I ask upset

"Because this nimrod decided to take my nine month pregnant wife to go visit the factions for no apparent reason! With out telling me!" Caleb says slapping the back of Roberts head

"We couldn't even contact Caleb when I went into labor. Robert barely got him to the hospital in time." Susan says

"Yeah I so saved the day. We just got back this morning when we called you." Robert says, I nod making an 'o' face.

"Why don't you hold her Tobias?" Mom asks, gesturing to Gracie. I turn to him supportingly, but he just scoots away from me.

"I'm good. Besides she's calm right now." Tobias says

"Come on it's not as scary as it looks. Trust me. And anyway you can't be worse than me. I dropped Cale's at least twice." Dad says patting Tobias's shoulder. Mom nods her head agreeing

"Here. Just cradle her, you'll be fine." I say placing her in his arms. He's a little stiff at first but soon melts into it.

"What? Okay it's official she doesn't like me!" Robert says defeated.

"No one likes you." Caleb counters

"Tris her hands so small." Tobias whispers, as she squeezes his finger. I nod smiling at his amazement as he gently strokes the little hair she has

"Awww, he's really a big softie." Caleb says, Tobias doesn't say anything he's too entertained with Gracie

"At least he's better with her than you." Susan says, I laugh content with how happy Tobias looks right now. He'll make a great dad, no matter what he thinks.

"I think I did pretty good." Caleb says satisfied

"Alright now that you've all caught up can someone please tell me what your surprise was!" Dad says gesturing to me

"Right! Well since we're on the topic of babies this is a good timing. Um... why don't you tell them." I say nudging Tobias

"Huh? Oh... um well Tris and I have something very important to say... and I think she should be the one yo tell you." Tobias says turning to back to Gracie

"Alright well um Gracie is very cute, I'm pregnant, and I love her very much." I say quickly glaring at Tobias

"Say that again?" Mom says getting up

"I love her very much?" I ask nervously

"No before that." Dad says also getting up

"She's very cute?" I ask trying not to laugh

"After that." Robert says, getting up as well

"I'm pregnant?" I finally ask, taking out the ultrasound picture and showing them

"I'm an uncle!" Caleb shouts hugging me really hard.

"Caleb don't suffocate her. Congrats Beatrice!" Susan says pushing Caleb away and hugging me

"Yes lots of congratulations I'm so happy for you!" Robert says hugging me followed by my parents who gives me back the ultrasound picture

"I highly suggest someone takes that baby from him before she hypnotizes him." Dad says pointing at Tobias

"Yes, and I want a copy of that." Mom says pointing at the ultrasound I nod giving Gracie back to Susan

"He looks sad now." Susan comments nodding at Tobias who is frowning. I laugh as my phone goes off.

"We should probably go. Zeke says he has big news." I say poking Tobias while I finish reading the text. He nods following me out after we say goodbye to everyone.

"What can't the baby come out now?" Tobias asks, starting the engine

"Cause it's just a little dot right now." I say showing him the ultrasound. Tobias sighs and we drive to Zeke's and Shauna's house which is a couple of blocks down from our house.

"Do you know what this is about?" I ask Marlene meeting her and Uriah outside of the door

"No freakin clue. Oh and congrats Tris!" Uriah says opening the door with the spare key that's under the mat outside

"Thanks." I say following them in

"Is Zeke grilling?" Tobias asks, looking out the window I shrug and head outside.

"Yay! We all made it!" Shauna says hugging me and Mar

"Do my eyes betray me? Or is this a miracle? My brother is hosting a party with no alcoholic drinks?" Uriah says shocked checking the backyard again

"Yes, because at least half of the people here are pregnant." Zeke says

"He's being logical for once." Tobias says clapping sarcastically

"Can it or no food for you." Zeke says pointing at the grill.

"It'll probably be burnt anyway knowing you." Tobias says with a shrug.

"Oooo you need some ice for that burn?" Uriah asks "Get it? burn? Burnt food? Huh? Huh?" Uriah asks

"Yes yes we all got it you're hilarious." Marlene says rubbing his back. Right as a paper plate is thrown at Tobias, which he catches.

"That should not be humanly possible!" Zeke says and tries throwing another plate that is also caught.

"I'd give up if I were you." Charlie suggests which he does with a sigh

"I have taken the liberty to call you all here today to announce some very important news." Zeke says

"I'm pregnant!" Shauna screams

"I worked on a two minute speech and then you just go and blow it just like that?" Zeke says snapping his fingers

"I'm pregnant too!" Alee says standing up

"Okay let's make this easier for everyone raise your hand if your pregnant." Veronica says, all the girls raise their hands and soon go into what sounds like a screaming competition

"Wait where's Lynn?" Shauna asks

"She went to go get our surprise for you all." Veronica answers

"Which is what?" Jacob asks, Veronica nods ahead and we all turn to see Lynn holding a blue blanket.

"The adoption agency finally approved of us this morning. He's ours now." Veronica says getting up to join Lynn

"What's his name?" Shauna asks, taking the baby from Lynn so she can hold him

"Dustin." Lynn answers, we're soon taking turns holding him and fighting over who gets to hold him first.

"Hector is going to be so happy when we finds out though." Shauna says when it's finally my turn to hold him

"He's gonna be all like I'm an uncle." Lynn says trying to imitate his voice while flapping her arms up and down excitedly.

"Doesn't Dustin mean brave?" Will asks. He's so cute he's like one of those cute chubby babies with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah we thought that would be a good name for him." Veronica says, as I hand him to Tobias. Who was getting kind of antsy. While a continue eating my hamburger.

"Zeke the grill." Shauna shouts, which now has flames sky high.

"Oh crap." Zeke yells running for the hose.

"Didn't I tell them he'd burn something? Yes I did. Oh yes I did." Tobias tells Dustin in a cute baby talk type of voice.

"Alright everyone inside before we burn to death." Shauna says pushing us inside where we watch _My Girl_.

"We're safe no worries." Zeke says as Lynn is putting Dustin down. We all hush him so Dustin won't wake up.

"Sorry." Zeke whispers, joining us in watching the movie.

I'm not sure if it's just been a long day or if the hormones are making me tired but I soon fall asleep on the floor with Tobias. He does make the perfect pillow after all. I don't get woken up so I'm guessing everyone fell asleep too.

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Just to clarify- PLEASE REVEIW! I'm kind of lost on what the baby's gender should be/what name he/she should have/and how many kids fourtris should have?! By the way, if you any ideas like that for the rest of the gang review those too! I've gots to know! See you then! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: I don't own names, Divergent, or My Girl (best/saddest/cutest movie)**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Chap:48 2nd trimester (Tris pov)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this! I've been loaded with tests and projects. It's such a pain! :/ But I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"Tris wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Tobias says shaking my shoulder. I push him away and put my head under my pillow.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He says again poking my stomach. This time a kick him. "Ow." He whines rubbing his leg

"Well what the hell did you expect." I say pulling the blanket tighter around me trying to sleep again.

"Tris, we find out the baby's gender today." Tobias whispers, I slowly open my eyes excited.

"Well why are you just standing there get dressed we have to go." I say getting up and slowly walking to get dressed. This baby belly does not let me run!

"When did you do this?" I scream excited. Checking they baby's room before I go to the bathroom which is now pained a mix of light yellow, pink, and blue in a striped pattern.

"Last night when you fell asleep. I was bored." Tobias says shrugging standing in the doorway.

"You even put the furniture back correctly." I say clapping my hands. Admiring that and the glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling.

"You really like it?" Tobias asks shyly checking the room over one more time.

"I love it! It's amazing." I say, going to the closet. Baby's clothes are so cute!

"Then I'm glad." He says kissing my neck wrapping his hands around me from behind.

"I love you, you know that right?" I say with a sigh leaning into his chest

"I know." He says, placing his chin on my head. We stay like that for a bit before we go get dressed.

I just put my hair in a ponytail. Putting on a little bit of mascara and lipstick. Then throw on sweat pants and a t-shirt along with tennis shoes.

"Dude hurry up!" I yell finishing my cereal

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here! Let's go!" Tobias says, running down keys in hand swinging the door open

"Hold up I don't go that fast." I say getting up and walking with him to the car. Where we drive to the hospital.

"You do the paper work imma go over there and sit." I say walking to the closest chair and sitting down.

"Should we play the name game?" Tobias asks sitting next to me. I nod smiling taking out my phone.

The name game is a cheesy game Tobias and I made up. We both give names for the baby- he does boys and I do girls- and who ever comes up with the most wins. It's honestly really productive.

"Audrey and Briana. That's what I got." I say typing it on my phone.

"Why do I have to do boy names?" Tobias asks taking my phone so he can type in the ideas.

"I don't know." I say shrugging looking over his shoulder

"There Alexander or Andrew." Tobias says adding that on to the list of names.

"What is it with you and A names?" I ask snatching back my phone as I hear Marlene call us back.

"It's an exciting day! Y'all excited? I'm excited!" Marlene says antsy pointing to the room we're going in.

"Extremely excited." I say sitting in my chair while Tobias stands next to me and Marlene squirts the gel on my stomach then grabs the wand.

"Gender time! But first good size and height for the age and now-" She stops abruptly after she takes the measurements "You do want to know the gender right?" She asks

"Yes!" We both almost shout too excited to contain it

"Alright just a precaution. Now it is drumroll please... it is... an alien!" She screams turning around horrified

"Marlene!" We scream as she breaks down laughing

"Alright alright sorry. I had to. Now it is a... girl!" Marlene screams hugging us both "Congratulations." She says as the ultrasound is printing

"A girl." Tobias repeats smiling. I pull him down to me and kiss him. Happy with the life we're creating together

"Well I'll leave you both to it. You're free to leave when you want. Congrats again love you bye." She says on her way out

"It's a girl! It's a girl! It's a girl!" I screech wiping the gel from my stomach and hugging Tobias with all the force I have

"I love you." He says into my hair gently hugging me as we relinquish the moment. A loud buzzing noise it's what breaks the silence. Tobias sighs and I answers the call.

"Tris! Come over here! Like asap it's important!" Lynn says into the before she hangs up. I shrug and Tobias and I head out going to Lynn's house.

"There another pregnant women. Open the door Lynn! I get mad very easily!" Shauna shouts, as we pull up. From the angle I'm standing the door looks slightly opened. No one notices so push through and tap it.

"You're welcome." I say taking a small bow as the door creaks open. I step into the dark room first.

"Hello?" Charlie asks following me in followed by the others.

"Surprise!" About a dozen unknown people scream as the lights flicker on. When they do our family members are finally visible along with a Happy Baby Shower sign.

"Oh my god Lynn you didn't?" Christina exclaims taking in the decorations as the door is closed behind us and everyone crams into the room.

"Mom!" About half of us scream running to our own mothers. Even Charlie surprisingly. After our small reunion Lynns gets on a table getting our attention.

"Alright first thing first we eat, then baby shower games, after there's a million presents to open. So dig in!" Lynn yells pointing to the table of different foods behind her.

"Also these pins are one of the games. If someone says b-a-b-y... you know that, take their pin whoever has the most pins in the end wins." Veronica yells

"Get me what I like, please?" I ask Tobias, clipping my pin. He sighs grabbing two plates and going for food and I sit next to Susan.

"We're nice aren't we?" Susan asks with a laugh as Tobias and Caleb struggle with food.

"Hey they're the stubborn ones that don't want to make two trips." I point out laughing

"True." She says agreeing drinking a cup with water and ice.

"Where's Gracie?" I ask looking around.

"She's upstairs sleeping with Dustin. Veronica let me borrow the crib." Susan answers showing me the baby monitor. Where both babies are sleeping peacefully.

"Adorable isn't it?" Mom asks, sitting down with us

"Absolutely!" Robert says sitting accompanied by dad.

"How's my two b-a-b-i-e-s?" Dad asks hugging me. As Tobias sits on the other side with Caleb. Sliding my plate over to me.

"Good we have a surprise to share later." I say everyone sighs not wanting to wait

"Um, Tris." I hear followed by a tapping on my shoulder I turn around to find Evelyn. "I wanted you to know that I'm real happy for you, both of you! And I'll love this b-a-b-y with all my heart." Evelyn finishes

"That is the nicest thing I've ever heard you say." I say getting up and giving her a hug. Charlie comes over sitting across from us as Evelyn leaves to get food.

"Dammit I wanted her pin." Charlie says eating her taco. I nod in agreement eating mine as well.

"I thought that would have been more awkward." Tobias says with a shrug taking a bite of his hamburger

"Yay we're the good in-laws. And it will stay that way." Mom says a competitive look in her eye that kind of scares me.

"Calm down honey." Dad says rubbing her back.

"I see the resemblance." Alex concludes and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Tris there's sherbet ice cream!" Christina yells holding up the container knowing that's my favorite

"Bring me some!" I yell back excited she gives me a thumbs up and demands Will to start scooping.

"I see someone never out grew her ice cream phase." Caleb teases

"Shut up we weren't allowed to eat it growing up remember? So I refuse not to eat it now." I say, taking the bowl from Will when he comes by with a thanks

"Okay first game deliver the b-a-b-y! All of these cups have an ice cube containing a b-a-b-y figure. Whoever melts the ice cube first wins." Lynn says, we all get our cups and I let the cube sit in my mouth.

"Mr. Prior wins this round!" Lynn says, dad is proudly holding up the baby. Of course he melted it in boiling water. He gets his gift bag and we move on to the next game.

"Alright pin the pacifier on b-a-b-y-'s mouth." Veronica says putting on a blindfold

"You don't have to spin unless you want to." Lynn says spinning Veronica who then tries to put the pacifier on the baby's mouth, but gets the toe instead.

"Next!" Veronica yells laughing holding up the blind fold. Uriah volunteers and he puts it like a whole foot away from the poster.

I watch everyone go up and I of course laugh at their feeble attempts. I finally go up after my ice cream is gone.

"That's a great earring!" Alee comments, since I placed the pacifier on the ear.

"Yes thank you I added the beauty mark guys." I say taking a bow.

"Closest person was Mrs. Natalie Prior!" Lynn yells holding up a gift bag

"You go mom!" I scream, which is followed by applause.

"Oh stop... that was a joke." Mom says and the clapping starts again. She smiles taking her gift and sits down.

"Okay so for the next game. You all got a card right?" Lynn asks, we nod as I take mine "Good now draw a b-a-b-y on that card but on top of your head. Whoever has the most human look wins." Lynn says and so we all try drawing it.

"Well that's a deformed stick figure." Charlie comments, I nod in agreement showing her my card laughing at my terrible drawing skills.

"Okay then Ms. Stephanie wins this round!" Veronica yells trading her card for a gift bag

"Alright this next game is for husbands. With this string you will guess how big your wife's b-a-b-y bump is. Go!" Veronica and Lynn both shout. Tobias looks at the string then to me then to my belly fairly confused.

"Don't kill me." Tobias said handing me the string it's surprisingly short by a couple of inches.

"Aww thanks. Hun." I say giving him a side hug.

"I win." Shauna yells, who is holding the string that is a perfectly tied around her.

"Yup I know that body." Zeke says and Shauna blushes

"No one wants to know how." Uriah says, and Shauna blushes more

"Well you see little brother when a guy and girl love each other-" Zeke starts talking in a parental voice. This makes Shauna blush harder.

"Attack!" Uriah yells ramming into Zeke and covering his mouth. "Ew did you lick me?" He asks wiping his hands on his clothes. We all burst out laugh at the small comedy happening before us.

"Alright present time!" Lynn says between gasps handing Shauna her gift. I go to the table piled with gifts and take the ones that say fourtris 4.

"That is so cheesy." I say showing Tobias who starts opening one while laughing at the tag. We mostly get necessary baby items like clothes and such.

"Thank you all! I love you so much!" I yell giving air hugs

"We love you too! You're welcome!" They all yell back

"Cake!" Uriah screeches in the most high pitched scream in the world

"What's a party without cake to be honest?" Jacob asks as we all go to get our own slice.

"Attention!" I say waving my hands in the air then clearing my throat. "We have an announcement." I say standing up with Tobias and taking his hand "It's a girl!" I scream, beaming

"Congratulations!"

"Oh my god!"

"That's so exciting!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm finding out next week!"

"Thanks guys." Tobias says as we sit back down

"Oh my goodness _Parent Trapped_!" Alee yells sprinting to the T.V. as it comes on. We all sit down to watch it, but about halfway through everyone starts going home until it's just the gang left.

"Bye mom, dad, Caleb, Robert, Susan, and Gracie." I say whispering the last part kissing her forehead. "Love you." I say opening the door on their way out and waving as they drive away.

"Thank you Lynn and Veronica!" We all yell the same time reading each others minds.

"You're all so very welcome and you can all stay here if you want. You guys look too lazy to get up anyway." She says handing us pillows and blankets. We all take it agreeing to stay at her place.

"Good night! Love you guys." I say laying down with the girls on the pull out bed while the guys sleep on the floor.

"Night, love you." They all reply and I eventually fall asleep near the end of the movie.

* * *

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Yes it's a girl! Also THANK YOU for the review! You made me so happy! By the way keep reviewing I'll take any name suggestions. See you then! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Divergent! But I think I have full right to new characters. Speaking of which** **if you wanted a boy for them no worries it's** **coming. ;)**


	49. Chapter 49

**_CHAP:49 3rd trimester (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you so much for the favorite! You have no idea how happy it makes me! Also I know I don't have drama very often but I'll try to put something in. Please Enjoy! :)**

"Tobias? What are you doing?" I ask groggily sitting up and rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Is this straight?" Tobias asks from the hallway. I stretch with a yawn then get up and join him in the hall.

"Yeah I think so, well right a little... okay stop! Perfect!" I say holding my hands out like I'm holding the frame. Tobias nods and hammers the nail in then hangs one of our ultrasound pictures of the baby

"There the house is officially done." Tobias says taking a step back admiring his handy work. I smile and rub my stomach

"Tobias?" I ask, he turns to me ready to listen. "The baby could come today anytime these next weeks..." I start off happy but then something hits me "I'm not ready for this!" I screech.

"Tris?" Tobias says grabbing my hand but I push him away pulling my hair. What if not everything's ready? What if I'm not a good mother? I don't know anything about being a mom! Tears cloud my vision and slide to the floor.

"Tris." Tobias tries again going down with me holding me by the shoulders. "Listen, I love you this baby will love you and we're going to love this baby. You'll be a great mother. And I promise I will always be here for you always." Tobias says bringing me into his chest

"One step at a time?" I ask, after a couple of minutes of sobbing into his shirt.

"One step at a time. Everyday we'll take it one step at a time together." Tobias assures kissing the top of my head. I wrap my arms around him tighter burrowing myself even further into his shirt.

"I love you." I say finally looking up at him

"I love you too." He says kissing me, the baby kicks and I'm close enough to Tobias that we both feel it. We laugh getting up.

"How are you? With this whole father thing?" I ask

"Nervous you make it better though." He says taking my hand and kissing the top of it. I smile leaning into him as we head downstairs

"I want pancakes!" I say throwing puppy dog eyes in his direction. He gives in and walks to the kitchen to make it

"Blueberry or chocolate chip?" Tobias asks taking out a big bowl.

"Is that even question?" I ask going into Netflix

"Chocolate chip it is." Tobias says as I find _Forrest Gump_. I cuddle on the couch with a blanket waiting for pancakes as the movie starts.

"What is with you and chocolate." Tobias says giving me my plate with chocolate chip pancakes.

" _Mama always said life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what your gonna get_." I say quoting the movie with a laugh

" _Stupid is as stupid does_." Tobias and I both quote in unison. We watch the rest of the movie laughing and kissing. Because honestly I'm lazy and it's awesome.

"This movie never gets old." Tobias says as my phone goes off. I pick it to see a message from the gangs group chat.

"Awww." I say looking at the picture of Shauna's, Marlene's, and Alee's newborn babies. Yes I just said that each of them had their babies a couple of weeks ago practically back to back with each other.

"I officially suck at remembering names." Tobias says looking at the picture dumbfounded

"Shauna had a boy-Aron. Marlene had a girl-Bryanna. Then Alee also had a girl-Olivia." I say pointing to each picture as I say each name.

"How do you do that? They all look the same!" Tobias exclaims, I shrug because they actually do look alike except for the clothing.

"Please." I say handing Tobias our dirty plates. He takes them heading to the sink. As my phone goes off once again. I pick it up answering Christina's call.

"Hi how's it go-" I'm cut off mid sentence by a short muffled scream. "Christina?" I ask

"Tris, I'm scared. Will isn't home right now. And I don't think I can drive like this. It hurts." Christina says

"Okay, don't worry Four and I will be right over." I say, shooting Tobias a glance which he sees as a signal to put on his shoes no questions asked.

"Okay. Thank you Tris. Please hurry." Christina says, as I slip into some flip flops not caring for my bum clothes state.

"We will I promise." I say as Tobias opens the door. The line finally goes dead and I'm grateful that Tobias doesn't work on weekends.

We go to the car as fast as I can go with my pregnant waddling state. Then Tobias helps me into the car. And we drive to Christina's. Glad she lives a few houses down, but Tobias is going so fast I'm surprised we didn't crash every turn.

"Go. The spare key is under the mat. I'll be right there." Tobias nods heading for her door and by the time I get there it's already open.

"Christina?" Tobias and I both say into the empty house

"Over here." Christina screams, we follow the voice to find her rolled up in a ball on the couch

"What's wrong?" I ask going to her

"Well uh I'm pretty sure my water broke. Because if it didn't then I peed myself. And I'm in mild pain right now that comes and goes. So yeah I'm pretty sure I'm going into labor." Christina says, squeezing her pillow

"Holy shit." Tobias mutters next to me and I kick him.

"Okay no worries alright. We'll get you to a hospital asap especially with his driving." I say pointing at Tobias. Christina laughs and I help her sit up then motion for Tobias to help her out the door. Soon we're all in the car going to the hospital.

I decide it's best to take out my phone to call Will. He's working at the hospital right now so we'll just meet him there.

"Hello." Will says on the other end

"Will I don't have time to give you a subtle approach to this so I'm just gonna say it. Christina is going into labor. Four and I are taking her to the hospital now. Meet us in emergency room we're almost there." I say into the phone

"Holy shit." Will says, seriously do all guys have the same reaction? "Okay I hear you. I'll be right there." Will says snapping out of it

"Okay here's Christina." I say handing her my phone she takes it and talks to Will. When she hangs up she's a lot calmer.

"You've got any names picked out?" I ask trying to change the subject since we're at a red light.

"Um yeah, we were thinking Sophia for a girl or Ethan for a boy." Christina says, as the light is green. I nod remembering how they wanted to keep the gender a surprise. The car stops and this time cause we're at the hospital.

"Go get a wheelchair." I say not wanting her to walk. Tobias nods and runs inside.

"Awwww look at that no questions asked. You know what he looks like he's gonna be mentally freaking out when she's born but have everything under control on the outside." Christina comments, I laugh as he runs back pushing a wheelchair

"I can see that." I say as Tobias opens the door

"We were just talking about you. Don't worry it's all good things." Christina says patting his shoulder as she slides from the car to the wheelchair

"Alright let's go." I say locking the car but our progress to get there is agonizingly slow with two pregnant women.

"Will!" Christina screams waving her hands once we're inside. He rushes towards us taking the chair from Tobias after kissing her

"Pregnant women going into labor over here." I yell and at least 3 doctors rush over. They start to push her away and we follow.

"Only the husband beyond this point." One of the nurses tells us. I sigh but stop

"Take care of her Will." I say giving him a hug.

"I will." He whispers back as Tobias gives him a solid pat in the back.

"I love you Christina." I say giving her a hug.

"I love you too." She says hugging me back. We stay like that until the doctor says they have to go. I watch them until they disappear into a room.

"She'll be fine." Tobias says rubbing my back. Somehow reading my mind.

"I know." I say with a sigh and walk out with Tobias. Flipping off one of the nurses on the way out. We quickly head home and decide to order pizza.

"You have any ideas?" I ask not being able to find a movie.

" _Parent Trapped_." Tobias says I agree turning it on and digging into the pizza.

"Christina is having a baby exclamation point-how does that sound?" I ask Tobias he gives me a thumbs up with a face full of pizza so I send the message into the group chat, instantly blowing up my phone.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tobias says checking his phone which already has 100 messaging in counting.

"To late." I say as the movie ends. "Throw that away I'm taking a shower." I say pointing to the pizza tray then heading to the bathroom.

I quickly take a shower and get dressed but by the time I'm out it's late. So I go to bed and cuddle into Tobias. He turns off the light putting down his book and holds me as we both fall asleep.

It only takes a couple of hours for me to wake up with a sharp pain in my back. I rub it off as nothing but get up to go pee.

"Midnight." I say reading the time and squinting my eyes as I turn on the lights. I go to the toilet but my underwear is already wet before I sit down. What?

"Tobias?" I call still confused he comes over rubbing his eyes

"Yeah." He asks through a yawn.

"Can you get me another underwear?" I ask throwing this one in the dirty clothes. He leaves coming back with another one. I take it putting on. Too tired to dwell on why it was wet. I go back to bed, falling asleep.

"Ow." I hiss this time it's a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I go to the bathroom again because I have to pee. It's 1am now and my underwear is wet again? No it's pretty much soaking

"Tobias? Get me another underwear please." I say I hear shuffling and he soon comes over with a new one. I take it and wash my hands trying to come up with an answer to this. Then it hits me.

"My water broke." I say to myself, as another sharp pain goes through my back worse than the last. I double over using the sink for support.

"Tobias, I think you're gonna have to go get the diaper bag." I say

"What?" Tobias asks coming over

"You heard me. My water broke." I say smiling. He smiles too going to the baby's room getting the diaper bag then helping me to the car. We go to the hospital getting there in lightning speed

"I'll be right back." Tobias says going for a wheelchair. I sit in it and we both go to the emergency room, which feels like dejavú.

"What can I help you with?" The annoying nurse from earlier asks us once we're inside. I give her an are you an idiot look.

"Well let's see a pregnant women comes into an emergency room in a wheelchair in the middle of the night. Getting pushed by a guy with an oversized purse. What the hell do you think you can help me with? I'm going into labor bitch! Do something with your crappy life!" I say as another pain comes.

"Ma'am please calm down." She says gesturing for Tobias to follow her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You little mother of a f-" I cut myself off by screaming into my hand as another pain comes.

"The doctor is on his way." She says closing the door to the room she left us in.

"That's my girl. Feisty all the way." Tobias says helping me into a hospital bed. Then helping me change into one of those hospital gowns

"Oh shut up." I say squeezing his hand as another pain comes

"Do you hear that?" Tobias asks, I give him a questioning look but listen anyway

"I know what I heard! How about you shut the fuck up and don't tell me what to do! You son of a b- Tris!" Charlie screams opening our door rolling to us in her wheelchair

"What are you doing here?" Tobias asks as Alex followers her in panting

"Let's see I'm pregnant in a hospital at two am. Take a guess what else could I be doing here dumbass." Charlie says "Congrats!" She says happily turning to me.

"Thanks." I say as we sort of hug.

"Charlotte we said to stay in your room the doctor is well on his way." A nurse says

"Well I'm over here not giving a shit cause I can do what I want. So you can just go over there and go to hell." Charlie says and the nurse walks away.

"Beatrice?" A doctor says at the door

"Good luck. And you if anything happens to her or that baby I will hunt you down and kill you. Love you guys!" Charlie says waving at us on her way out with Alex

"Love you too." I yell, the doctor swallows and cautiously comes near us.

"That's my sister." Tobias says the doctor nods and tells me he's gonna check how far dilated I am.

"Alright! Good news this baby is coming now." The doctor says as some nurses follow him in. Pushing my bed to wherever they're supposed to do it.

"I love you Tobias." I say

"I love you too." He says kissing me

"It's time." The doctor and I take a deep breath in. Come on baby we got this.

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't help it. But that was great comedy I loved writing it. Please review I'd love to know what you think or if you have any names. I'll update as soon as I can. :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: I is not owning Divergent Forest Gump or NetFlix *one perfect tear* :(:(:(:(**


	50. Chapter 50

_**CHAPTER: 50 BIRTH (TRIS POV)**_

 **AN: Hey Ravens! I'm so excited! It's finally happening! The baby is coming! Also thank you for the favorite and followers! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Alright Tris. On three give a big push. One, two, three." The doctor says. And that's what I do I push, scream, and squeeze Tobias's hand so hard it turns white.

"You're doing great." Tobias says, supportively, moving my hair out of my face.

"Oh shut up." I say giving another push.

"Alright I see the head." The doctor says. That's it? Just the head? Come out already!

"Come on Tris. Another push." Tobias says, like it's the easiest thing in the world

"Oh really? Why don't you push this thing out of your dick!" I shout, but push anyway. Throwing myself back from exhaustion.

"It's okay they all say that. Now Tris we got the shoulders almost there." The doctor says, are you kidding me?

"I can't." I say, closing my eyes breathing through my mouth.

"Tris look at me." Tobias says, stroking my cheek. I open my eyes tears coursing down my cheeks.

"Yeah." I say

"Listen you of all people can do this. I know you can. You're the strongest most loving beautiful person I know. So do this for me for that baby for our family. You can do this just one more push Tris." Tobias says kissing my forehead.

"Just one more." I say nodding sitting up again. And giving the best push I can muster. And then I hear it the most beautiful sound I've ever heard-a cry. My baby's cry.

"Congratulations Tris. You have successfully delivered a healthy baby girl." The doctor says handing me my daughter wrapped in a towel.

"Hi sweetheart." Tobias says as I gently touch her cheek with my forefinger, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you baby." I say into her ear as one of the nurses takes her away to clean her.

"Tobias go." I say pushing him away so she isn't left alone with anyone other than us.

"Love you." He says kissing the top of my hand before running after them. I lay down finally able to catch my breath.

"You did great." One of the nurses says rubbing my shoulder. Great? That's it? I just pushed a baby out of my vagina! I'm fucking awesome!

"Thanks." I say taking a deep breath in rubbing the sweat off my face. The nurse then helps me change into a different gown while I wait for Tobias and our baby

"Look who's a mommy." Tobias says, as he comes in with our now clean baby wrapped in a pink blanket in his hands. Followed by one of the nurses

"Look who's a daddy." I counter as he hands her to me. I gladly take her stroking her small layer of blonde hair. As I do this she opens her precious blue eyes. They're just like Tobias's.

"Beautiful." Tobias breathes as she reaches up grabbing his finger. But then she starts crying.

"She is most likely hungry. I'll leave you to it. Push the button if you need help with anything." The nurse says before walking out to give me privacy. I adjust myself so she can eat but regret it.

"This hurts." I tell Tobias biting my lip

"It looks hot." He says smiling

"Shut it! She's not biting your boob!" I say, thankfully she's eventually done and falls asleep cradled in my arms.

"She needs a name." I tell him my finger tapping her nose, as I fix my gown.

"Oh yeah. Do you have any ideas for that?" Tobias asks, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"How about Audrey?" I ask satisfied

"Audrey. I like it." Tobias says nodding.

"So do I." Charlie says coming in holding a bundle of blue blanket in her arms, but in a wheelchair that is getting pushed by Alex.

"It's a boy!" I silently screech so I don't scare Audrey. Charlie nods ordering Alex to push her closer to us.

"This is Aiden." Alex introduces. Tobias is the first to grab him from Charlie

"He's adorable." Tobias says, he has Charlie and Tobias's brown hair but Alex's brown eyes.

"My turn! My turn!" Charlie says holding her arms out. I laugh and give her Audrey. Then I take Aiden from Tobias.

"I'm aunt Tris." I tell Aiden "Best aunt in the world." I add

"And I'm your aunt Charlie. Until auntie Christina comes in because according to her she's your one and only aunt." Charlie says, I laugh touching Aiden's forehead.

"Damn straight I am!" Christina says also coming in a bundle of pink in hand getting pushed by Will in her wheelchair.

"Name." Charlie commands,

"Sophia." Will answers, Christina smiles looking down at her baby. Will pushes her over to us and we all tradeoff babies once again, so now I have Sophia. Who has Christina's dark brown hair and Will's green eyes.

"Why do you guys get the babies?" Alex asks frustrated. Tobias and Will nod behind him

"Because we pushed them out of our bodies!" Charlie says, Christina and I high five her laughing totally agreeing.

"Hello!" Uriah says, walking in arms spread out around him. "The best of the best is finally here. Or the most handsome one." Uriah says taking a bow

"And by that he means me." Zeke says pushing Uriah out of the way.

"You wish." Jacob says standing in front of both of them.

"Boys." Lynn says shaking her head coming in with Veronica, Shauna, Marlene, and Alee who are all trailed with strollers.

"They're all so cute!" Marlene says, I smile and we all exchange babies once again. Now I have Bryanna. She has Marlene's blonde hair and Uriah's brown eyes.

"So how are you doing, moms?" Shauna asks, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Freaking out! But honestly pretty good." Christina says, smiling

"Guys. You're gonna break something!" Alee yells, the guys are currently play fighting but the way they are they'll probably will break something. Everyone gets up to stop them so it's just me and Charlie left.

"Tris?" Charlie asks, she sounds weak kind of scared. When I turn to her there's tears brimming her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried touching her shoulder she lets out a silent sob but bites it back

"Tris, I'm scared I keep thinking Alex he's… he's going to be like… like him." Charlie says wiping away a stray tear. God dammit Marcus! Even dead you won't leave them alone! I swear to God I will kill your fucking spirit, asshole! Okay calm down Tris- Charlie.

"Charlotte. Look at me. It's going to be okay. I promise Alex isn't like that, and if he ever is I'll beat him up. Hell Tobias will kill him. Okay no one can hurt you." I say, she smiles a small laugh escaping her.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about him." She answers looking over at Alee who is holding Aiden.

"Like I said every person in the room can and will beat him to the pulp. But you and I both know he's not like that. He loves you and Aiden so much." I say looking over at him

"Yeah I know." She says finally smiling, a real genuine smile at Alex who returns it. "Love you Tris." Charlie says turning back to me

"You have no other choice." I counter, we laugh doing a quick air hug. Eventually the 'fight' dies down and we're all just catching up with each other. Until-

"Surprise!" My parents whisper in unison, rapidly opening the door. Followed in by Caleb, Susan, and Robert.

"You're welcome." Charlie whispers in my ear. I smile mouthing a thank you glad she told them.

"You all made it!" I almost scream but catch myself and settle for a whisper yell

"Of course we did sweetheart." Mom says kissing my forehead. In the background everyone begins switching back babies and eventually exits the room waving bye on the way out.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Dad asks, excited. I point at Tobias who hands Audrey to mom. "My granddaughter." Dad pouts with a frowny face

"My granddaughter too!" Mom states facing away from him

"What's her name?" Susan asks, as I take Gracie from her.

"Audrey." I say, as she takes Audrey from mom. Dad just gapes at the sight. Probably not believing how everyone can hold her but him.

"Me too dad." Caleb says, defeated sitting down. Dad sighs sitting next to him

"Now I feel bad for him." Susan says, mom smiles slyly and with a nod Susan carefully hands Audrey to dad.

"Look at those eyes." Dad says, I guess she's awake now.

"She has your hair Beatrice." Caleb says while dad gives her to him.

"She's so cute." Susan tells me, I nod happy staring at the little hand that's reaching for Caleb's finger around the bright pink blanket.

"Looks like she already has you wrapped around her little finger."Mom tells Tobias, he smiles blushing but doesn't deny it. "That's not always a bad thing." Mom tells me, I laugh looking a dad.

"I already love her." Robert says finally getting his turn. We all start catching up with each other after changing Audrey's diaper and feeding her again. Until there's a knock at the door.

"I got it." Tobias says, I expect a nurse but that's not even close "Evelyn?" Tobias asks, speaking my thoughts

"Hello Tobias." She says, with a small smile. He moves out of the way so she can come in, silently closing the door behind her, since Audrey is falling asleep.

"Her name is Audrey." I tell her, as I hand her to her. Audrey begins to fuss, but Evelyn bounces on her on her front foot slowly rocking her back to sleep.

"I did not expect that at all." Tobias says wide eyed, as I gesture to Evelyn to put her down.

"I am the one that took care to two kids, Tobias." Evelyn says, a little sharper than expected "You and Charlotte seem to forget that." She says, taking a seat

"How are you doing Evelyn?" Caleb asks, trying to change the subject.

"Good, you?" Evelyn asks, Caleb smiles giving a thumbs up.

"You alright?" Mom asks, I nod yawning.

"Just tired." I say, laying down my eyes involuntarily closing

"Well you did just give birth. Get some rest okay. We'll come back tomorrow Tris." Susan says giving me a hug

"Love you baby, sleep while you can." Mom says, giving me a hug and a kiss followed by everyone else.

"I will, bye everyone. Love you." I call as they're walking out. I get as comfortable as I can on my bed, and instantly start falling asleep

"Good night Tobias. Good night Audrey." I say through a yawn my eyes already closing

"Sweet dreams, Tris. I love you." I hear Tobias say "And I will always love you." I barely catch the last part a little ways away. He's probably talking to Audrey. I smile finally drifting off.

* * *

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Please Review or PM. Next chapter will take us back to earlier times. (It'll make sense later) I'll see you then! :)**

• _ **DISCLAIMER: :( This is officially depressing me. I do not own nothing**_


	51. Chapter 51

**_CHAPTER:51 RAVENS (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you so much for the review! By the way, now it's been about a week since Audrey was born. I hope you like it. :)**

"Tobias today is the big day." I say happily gently poking his cheek. He growls turning over. I give up with a sigh and check the baby monitor.

"Wait it's today?" Tobias asks, finally sitting up. I nod laughing at his disbelieving eyes. Today is the day of the Ravens final concert.

"Will you get ready now?" I ask hopefully. Tobias smiles suddenly leaning in and kissing me.

"I love you." He tells me, kissing my chest then neck slowly coming up to my lips.

"I love you too." I say running my hands up his arms my fingers eventually curling through his messed up hair as I kiss him

"I got her." Tobias says with a sigh pulling away. I laugh at his disappointment and watch him as he leaves to get a crying Audrey.

"Adorable." I say to myself as I look at them through the baby monitor.

"Tris I'm 99.9 percent sure this thing wants to kill our daughter." Tobias says, I get up laughing to find him struggling with Audrey's outfit.

"I got it." I say, taking the dress from him and putting it on her then attaching the little Raven wings to the back.

"Is she preforming with us now?" Tobias asks, I laugh grabbing her little bit of blonde hair and pulling it back with a small clip in the shape of a Raven. Surprisingly she sits still, probably because she has her pacifier in her mouth.

"She looks cute." I say happy with the new fashion trend they invented. It's honestly selling really well. He shrugs taking her so I can get dressed.

I throw on a red tank top, leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. I put my hair in a ponytail and decide to leave the rest to our makeup artists.

"Your turn." I say taking her letting her eat before we go. Tobias soon comes out in a red t -shirt, leather jacket, and black jeans.

"Why red though?" Tobias asks, tying his shoe laces before grabbing the diaper bag.

"Must be planning something." I say taking a guess as we all load up into the car.

"What about Audrey?" Tobias asks worried as he starts the engine

"My parents said they'll watch her during the concert." I say checking her in the mirror. He nods and drives to the stage.

"I'll get the stroller." Tobias says getting out of the car while I go to the back and unbuckle Audrey.

"Say hi world." I tell Audrey as I carry her out of the car. I smile at her curious face as she looks around her.

"Were we supposed to meat them in the front or the back?" Tobias asks as I buckle Audrey into the stroller. I look up copying Tobias's look of confusion and shrug.

"Only one way to find out." I say leading us to the back. Probably our better bet so we aren't met with all the fans.

"Tris finally!" Christina says running to us once we open the door to back stage.

"I was right." I tell Tobias with a smirk closing the door behind us.

"My baby!" Mom shouts taking the stroller from me and pushing it away. Dad soon chases after her saying something like 'no my baby'.

"Alright then Shauna fix her." Christina says waving a hand at me. I sigh and follow Shauna. She 'fixes me' with a smokey red eye, winged eyeliner, mascara, and bright red lipstick.

"What is it with red?" I ask Shauna as I follow her joining everyone else on stage.

"You'll see." She tells me tying a black choker around my neck that has a raven charm dangling off of it.

"Alright now you and Charlie center stage with the microphones." Christina orders. We all get in position as the stage goes pitch black. It only takes a few minutes for the cheering of fans to begin.

"I'm gonna miss this." Charlie whispers, I nod in agreement taking in the cheers before our host quiets them down a spotlight only shining on her.

"I will be your host for tonight Rita. As we all enjoy the grand final concert of our one and only Ravens!" Rita says as the crowd screams she steps off stage the spotlight following her.

Tobias starts off with a low steady drumbeat before I chime in the spotlight slowly shining on all of us.

 _"No one can ever follow_

 _No one can ever know_

 _Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go_

 _Never gonna be easy, was it?_

 _You didn't think it'd be so much fun_

 _Smile comes despite the danger get some get some_ " I sing then pass it off to Charlie.

" _There's something happening here_

 _There's something here that I just can't explain_

 _I know I'm where I belong_

 _Deep down inside I am no longer lost_!" She sings with the steady drum and guitar beat in my ears

 _"I won't let you go_

 _(This is what you really want)_

 _So don't let go of me_

 _(This is what you asked for)_

 _I wanted something more_

 _(This is what you really want)_

 _I wanted this right here_

 _(This is what you asked for_ )" The chorus in now sung between the two of us and Lynn and Veronica.

 _"No one can ever follow_

 _No one can ever know_

 _Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go_

 _Never gonna be easy, was it?_

 _You didn't think it'd be so much fun_

 _Smile comes despite the danger get some get some_

 _There's something happening here_

 _There's something here that I just can't explain_

 _I know I'm where I belong_

 _Deep down inside I am no longer lost_!" The rest of the song follows with Charlie and I switching off with each other.

 _I won't let you g_

 _o (This is what you really want)_

 _So don't let go of me_

 _(This is what you asked for)_

 _I wanted something more_

 _(This is what you really want)_

 _I wanted this right here_

 _(This is what you asked for)_

 _Keep laugh until it hurts_

 _It hurts 'till we learn_

 _Down the point of fear_

 _But there's joy somehow in me!_

 _You're not as strong as I am_

 _You're not as strong as I am!_

 _Oooh oh oh, this is what you really want_

 _Oooh oh oh, this what you asked for_

 _Oooh oh oh, this is what you really want_

 _Oooh oh oh, this what you asked for_

 _I won't let you go_

 _(This is what you really want)_

 _So don't let go of me_

 _(This is what you asked for)_

 _I wanted something more_

 _(This is what you really want)_

 _I wanted this right here_

 _(This is what you asked for)_

 _This is that 1, 2, 3, 4_

 _Now come back to carry us_

 _Now 1, 2, 3, 4 now now_

 _This is that 1, 2, 3, 4_

 _Now come back to carry us_

 _Now 1, 2, 3, 4 now now_

 _This is what you asked for_ "

"And there you have it _I Won't Let You Go_. How about we give it up for their next song _I Will Find You_!" Rita says stepping off stage once again.

 _"Silent love is calling faith_

 _To shatter me through your hallways_

 _Into echoes you can feel_

 _And rehearse the way you heal_

 _Make them dance_

 _Just like you_

 _'Cause you make me move_

 _Yeah you always make go_

 _I'll run away with your foot steps_

 _I'll build a city that dreams for two_

 _And if you lose yourself_

 _I will find you_

 _High on words_

 _We almost used_

 _We're fireworks with a wet fuse_

 _Flying planes with paper wheels_

 _To the same Achilles heels_

 _Make them dance_

 _Just like you_

 _'Cause you make me move_

 _Yeah you always make go_

 _I'll run away with your foot steps_

 _I'll build a city that dreams for two_

 _And if you lose yourself_

 _I will find you_

 _Open up your skies_

 _Turn up your night_

 _To the speed of life_

 _Turn up your night_

 _Put your love in lights_

 _Turn up your night_

 _I will find you_

 _Make them dance_

 _Just like you_

 _'Cause you make me move_

 _Yeah you always make go_

 _I'll run away with your foot steps_

 _I'll build a city that dreams for two_

 _And if you lose yourself_

 _I will find you_

 _Turn up your night_

 _(Go go go go)_

 _Turn up your night_

 _(Go go go go turn it up turn it up)_

 _Turn up your night_

 _I will find you_

 _Make them dance_

 _Just like you_

 _'Cause you make me move_

 _Yeah you always make go_ " in this song the guys dance routine attracts most of the attention since it's in perfect timing with the music.

"A round of applause because we will always fight for you! _Fight For You_ everyone!" Rita says

" _We live in our own world_

 _We feel the weight that we create_

 _Whoever knows what's real_

 _Turn your backs to appreciate_

 _And the day's gonna come_

 _And the day's gonna come_

 _And the day's gonna come_

 _When you decide who you'll become_

 _I know you know it_

 _You know it_

 _But you can't chose who's inside_

 _But if you just show it_

 _Let me know it_

 _Then i'll fight for you tonight_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _Tonight_

 _We take each other's faults_

 _We know the way to use it all_

 _The world can't turn enough_

 _It never changes up for us_

 _And the day's gonna come_

 _And the day's gonna come_

 _And the day's gonna come_

 _When you decide who you'll become_

 _I know you know it_

 _You know it_

 _But you can't chose who's inside_

 _If you just show it_

 _Let me know it_

 _Then i'll fight for you tonight_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _Tonight_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _Tonight_

 _We're both fighting here_

 _Keep on fighting, yeah_

 _Can't stop this time_

 _Tell it, tell it when it's done_

 _You don't have to fight no more_

 _This is my war_

 _Pull out my sword_

 _Back up, i'm strapped up_

 _I got this, i promise_

 _I think this is what they make back up for_

 _This is my score_

 _Let me put something on the board_

 _Your hand-me-down handicap secondhand trouble_

 _That you try to juggle_

 _You need a hand, hand me that_

 _I hold the door for you, shovel_

 _I love you like blood do_

 _See you shall scuffle, in triumph i'll beat and you'll miss_

 _Now wipe out your sandy bag_

Sure, we fall but standing back to back

 _I can't evacuate you in this situation_

 _Tie your shoelace, i fall behind_

 _You wait for, it's your boy_

 _Got your fort, nevermore_

 _Raise your port, bruce mighty and relax, war_

 _I know you know it_

 _You know it_

 _But you can't chose who's inside_

 _If you just show it_

 _Let me know it_

 _Then i'll fight for you tonight_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _Tonight_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _I'll fight for you_

 _Tonight_ "

"And last but never least the song we've all been waiting for _Beating Heart_!" Rita says this makes the crowd completely explode.

 _"Eyes make their peace in difficulties with wounded lips and salted cheeks._

 _And finally we step to leave to the departure lounge of disbelief_.

 _And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time._

 _And I'll be leaving in the morning come to the white wine bitter sunlight._

 _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

 _Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

 _I want to make the best of what is left hold tight_

 _And hear my beating heart one last time before daylight_.

 _And the canyon underneath the trees_

 _Behind the dark sky you looked at me._

 _I fell for you like autumn leaves_

 _Never faded evergreen_

 _And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time_

 _'Cause I'll be leaving in the morning come to the white wine bitter sunlight_

 _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

 _Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

 _I want to make the best of what is left hold tight_

 _And hear my beating heart one last time_.

 _I can't face, now everything has changed_

 _I just wanna be by your side_

 _Here's hoping we collide_

 _Here's hoping we collide_

 _Here's hoping we collide_

 _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

 _Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

 _I wanna make the best of what is left hold tight_

 _And hear my beating heart one last time_

 _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_."

I smile hugging Charlie happy with how the performance made the crowd roar. I mean it was pretty great. The spotlights kept changing colors and spiraling around the room but still in time with the music.

"That was epic!" Zeke screams as we collide into one big group hug. I laugh as we all join hands facing the crowd. Our clasped hands held high.

"Performance of a life time fine work." Rita says smiling as we all take a seat.

"Thank you." Uriah says with a small bow.

"You're very welcome. And would any of you like to give a spoiler of where all of those songs will soon appear." Rita asks turning to us. Everyone nudges me so I give in.

"Well my first book Divergent will soon be turned into a movie and these songs will be part of the soundtrack." I say, the crowd cheers, a few responding with when

"This summer and I will star in it!" Alee comments next to me overly excited.

"So what was with the whole red theme?" Rita asks gesturing to our clothes.

"Red was to match the cover of Allegiant." Christina clarifies, I make an o face finally understanding. After all our usual theme is all black.

"Makes sense so one major question everyone is asking why wrap up your careers now?" Rita asks

"Family." Tobias answers earning a few awe's from the crowd.

"Yes that does make sense how exactly are your new rolls as parents going for you?" Rita asks

"Terrifying but couldn't be better." Shauna answers smiling

"Any chance that your kids could carry on the Raven legacy? Start their own band when they get older maybe?" Rita asks, we all follow that with nervous laughter.

"I guess you never really know where the road will take you. We'll just have to wait to see." Charlie says with a shrug.

"It would be fun to see that though. The second generation of Ravens! But honestly as long as they grow up to be as close as we are that would make me happy." Alex comments.

"Well kind of going off of that. This final performance shocked many of the fans how do you guys feel about leaving all of this." Rita asks gesturing to the crowd

"I think we all find this sad because for the longest time you've all been our family." Jacob says facing the crowd as they scream.

"That's touching any possibility that any of you would meet up again like a big get together with the fans?" Rita asks.

"Of course we are actually planning to meet up at this very state yearly." I answer happy, the crowd yells

"Any last words Ravens?" Rita asks getting up with a laugh.

"Thank you all so much! We wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you!" Veronica says into the microphone

"Love you guys! We're going to miss you all so much!" Marlene screams

"Who out there wants autographs?" Will asks, the crowd screams in agreement

"Meet us outside!" Lynn says as we all head out for autographs and pictures with the fans.

"I wish we didn't have to leave this." I say sadly once we're done signing. "But it's all worth it for you." I say taking Audrey back and holding her close. "Thank mom." I say

"No problem." Mom say waving me off then hugging me along with dad.

"Goodbye Beatrice. We love you." dad says then we all head back to the cars

"Bye!" We all say to each other in unison before we drive back home. I instantly head for the back seat once we park in front of the house. Taking Audrey out she started fussing a couple of minutes ago she must be tired.

I quickly go to the babies room and change her into a new diaper and a warm pink onesie wrapping her into a blanket and feed her.

"I'll put her to sleep. You go and take a shower." Tobias says, coming in. I hand her to him and leave him to rock her in the rocking chair. I quickly get in the shower and by the time I'm out Tobias is turning on the baby monitor.

"Thank you." I say kissing his cheek. He smiles pecking my lips before heading to take a shower. It doesn't take him long to finish and he soon crawls into bed with me.

"Love you." He says in my ear.

"I love you too." I say through a yawn finally drifting off

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM! In the next chapter Audrey will be a couple months old unless you have other ideas. I'll see you then. :)**

 **•** **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or any of the songs in the movies. :(**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Chapter: 52 BABY (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you for the favorites and follows and review! I promise I'll take your suggestions. Aklso get ready for Fourtris action! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

 ** _*****A couple of months later*****_**

* * *

"Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up." I groggily repeat my hand hand continuously falling on Tobias's chest. Just as another cry comes through the baby monitor.

"What? What is it?" Tobias asks shooting up, frantically looking around.

"Get up. Get up. Get up." I say again my hand now falling on the bed. Wait didn't he just get up?

"I am up." Tobias tells me getting out of bed.

"Get the baby. Get the baby. Get the baby." I say sluggishly rolling over again and pointing at the door just as another cry comes from Audrey's room.

"Who wakes up at seven?" Tobias asks with a moan. He shakes his head rubs his eyes and heads to Audrey's room.

"Thank you." I call through a yawn.

I watch him pick her up through the baby monitor before I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

"Fuck." Tobias hisses with a flinch just as he closes our bedroom door. I scream into my pillow as another cry is heard through the monitor.

"Well I'm up." I say throwing the pillow down and stomping over to Audrey's room. She instantly quiets when she sees me. "This isn't funny." I tell her, as she laughs at me stretching out her arms.

"You're extremely manipulative you know that?" Tobias asks, as I'm picking her up. She laughs again as I sit her down on the changing table.

"Diaper please, and... bathing suit!" I say excitedly. Taking off her old diaper.

"Wait, what?" Tobias asks hand about to open the drawer.

"You heard me! We're going to the beach today!" I say lifting Audrey up then blowing on her tummy while she giggles.

"Okay." Tobias says handing me the bathing suit and diaper."Sunscreen! Lots of sunscreen for my little baby." Tobias says heading to the bathroom.

I shake my head and dress her in her pink and white bating suit that has a butterfly design. Making a small ponytail with her little bit of blonde hair. Topping it off with a bright pink sun hat.

"Thank you." I say taking the sun screen from Tobias and rubbing it on Audrey. She looks adorable with her white nose.

"Audrey no." Tobias says, wiping her mouth. After she tried to eat the sunblock.

"Does that taste good?" I ask, her head gives what looks like a small nod followed by laughter.

"Watch her I be back." I say, heading to the bedroom to get dressed.

I quickly put on a tankini that ties at the back of my neck. It's black and white with a flower pattern in the front. Then tie my hair into a ponytail. Putting on a half black half grey cover up.

"Damn mommy's sexy isn't she?" Tobias asks, as I'm slipping on my black flip flops. I roll my eyes and hand him the sunblock. He does my back while I do my legs and arms.

"Alright then your turn." I say, taking Audrey from Tobias after putting on my black sun hat and sunglasses. "And you need milky." I say, making the bottle and feeding it to her.

"Was that good baby?" Tobias asks, joining me in the baby's room wearing black swim shorts. Holding a grey bag with towels and the now ready diaper bag.

"Damn sexy baby daddy." I say, getting up to put sunblock on his back while he slips on his sandals.

"We're ready now right?" Tobias asks taking Audrey and heading to the front door. I do one last check on the diaper bag and with a nod follow him to the car.

"Do we know how to get there?" Tobias asks buckling Audrey into the carseat and giving her one of her favorite toys-a pink rattle.

"Make a right on the next street." The monotone voice comes from my phone.

"We don't but Siri does." I say connecting my phone to the car's Bluetooth and turning on Pandora- _It's My Life by Bon Jovi_ comes on.

"Well that's smart." Tobias says getting in the drivers side, and following the GPS instructions.

"It's okay baby. We're almost there I promise." I tell Audrey, she's starting to cry from being in the car seat.

"Pacifier?" Tobias asks, I nod and reach back to her car seat the best I can to give it to her.

"Here we are!" I say practically sprinting to Audrey's car seat after we park. She was crying the whole ride, and I was honestly crying with her.

"It's okay. All done now." Tobias says stroking her hair as I unbuckle her. She immediately quiets once I take her out and carry her.

"Look your first time at the beach." I say facing her to the ocean wiping away tears.

"She's never cried like that before." Tobias says worried opening the trunk to get the bags.

"She just didn't want to be in there." I tell him rubbing his back. Once he locks the truck we all head toward the sand.

"This looks like a good spot." Tobias says stopping a good distance away from the shoreline.

"I believe so." I say, as he lays out one of our foldable chairs, and sets up the shade along with the thing you leave on the floor to sit on.

"Audrey no eating sand!" Tobias exclaims picking her up. Causing her to drop the seashell that was in her hand in a heap of laughter.

"She wasn't she was looking for seashells." I tell Tobias picking up the shell and showing it to him. It's actually really pretty.

"Really? Look at her face Tris!" Tobias says turning her to me so I can see the sand on her lips and cheeks.

"Exactly she was looking for seashells with her mouth. Weren't you baby?" I ask, she laughs again as I take her from Tobias, slip off my cover up and head to the ocean.

"Perfect logic Tris." Tobias comments following me until our feet become engulfed in water.

"Yes I know." I say, slowly lowering Audrey as another wave comes so her toes can feel the water.

"I'm going further in okay?" Tobias asks, I nod as I lift Audrey up again since this wave was bigger than the last.

"Look at your daddy." I tell Audrey shaking my head as he swims under another wave. "1,2,3!" I say lowering Audrey's feet back to the water.

"Tris!" Tobias calls struggling to come to us through the waves. When he finally reaches us he has two hands full of different beautiful seashells.

"Say thank you daddy." I tell Audrey as she reaches for one of the shells.

"I'm getting hungry, you?" Tobias asks, I nod in agreement so we head back to our spot. All three of us share the chair and eat the chips that we brought. Well except for Audrey who eats puffs.

"Water please." I say putting Audrey down so she can play with the beach toys we brought for her. Tobias hands me a water bottle while I try to fix his wet hair.

"Does it bother you?" Tobias asks, motioning to his hair that I'm trying to fix with a smile while watching Audrey.

"You look like you just had sex." I say patting it down one last time.

"Only you would know what that looks like." Tobias tell me placing his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Damn straight." I say, as he starts kissing the back of my neck his arms tightening around my stomach. I cuddle into his chest my hands overlapping his forearm.

"I love you, you know that?" Tobias whispers in my ear. I nod reaching my hand back to play with his still messy hair.

"I love you too Tobias." I say, right as Audrey turns to both of us with a smile plastered on her little face.

"Yes we love you too Audrey." Tobias says, facing her making her laugh.

"Sunset! Come on, come on." I say picking up Audrey and running as fast as I can to the shoreline with Tobias at my side.

"You see it baby?" Tobias asks, as I face her forward towards the sunset. She reaches out, her little fingers opening and closing like she can touch it.

"Your very first trip to the beach sweetheart! Did you have fun?" I ask Audrey lifting her over my head. Yet another laugh escaping her showing her two little teeth

"I'll take that as a yes." Tobias says kissing her cheek.

"Say I love you too daddy." I tell Audrey facing her towards Tobias.

"D... D... Da... Da... Dada!" Audrey finally says opening her arms towards Tobias. I get the biggest smile on my face along with Tobias.

"Your first word!" Tobias shouts taking her from me and hugging her close.

"Good job baby!" I tell her kissing her cheek.

"Dada!" Audrey says again clapping her hands together laughing along with us.

"Told you, you'd make a great father." I tell him wrapping my arm around his waist. He continues smiling his arm wrapping around both Audrey and I.

"I think she's tired." Tobias after a while of watching the reflection of the stars in the ocean. I turn to Audrey who is yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I think you're right." I say, so we walk back to our spot pack everything up and head home. Audrey ends up falling asleep on the drive but wakes up once we park the truck in front of the house.

"We're home!" Tobias tells Audrey as I take her out of the car seat.

"You take the stuff out I'm gonna get in the shower with her." I tell Tobias heading in the house. I quickly get both of us undressed and get in the shower with Audrey.

"Tris you need help?" Tobias asks coming in the bathroom just as I finish giving Audrey a bath

"Yeah can you dress her?" I ask, this makes Tobias open the curtain baby towel in hand. "Thanks." I say handing her to him. I quickly finish my shower and get dressed in a night gown.

"Say hi mommy." Tobias says grabbing her hand and waving it to me.

"Hey baby let's put you to sleep so daddy can take a shower." I say getting Audrey. Tobias gives us both a kiss on the cheek before I feed her another bottle and lay her down to sleep.

"You want PB and J sandwich?" I ask Tobias as he gets out of the shower I towel around his hip.

"Please." Tobias says, I nod and go make three sandwiches. Two for Tobias and one for me. Along with two cups of milk.

"They taste better when you make them." Tobias says, taking a bite after sitting down next to me.

"Cause I make it with love." I tell him smiling proudly. He laughs and we eat the rest of the time in casual silence.

"You're on dishes duty." I tell him putting my plate in the sink and going to brush my teeth.

"Tris?" Tobias asks walking to the bed after brushing his teeth too

"Yes?" I ask placing my book down on the night stand

"I love you I love you I love you I love you." Tobias says, leaving kisses along my legs stomach and eventually lips.

"I love you too daddy." I say flipping us over so I'm on top of him. And taking off his shirt kiss his chest neck and lips. While messing around with his hair.

"I think it would be smart to sleep before she wakes up." I tell him, pulling away he smiles rubbing his hands through my hair-which now covers half my back.

"I love you." He tells me, as we both lay down on our sides. Cuddling into each other

"I love you." I say before my eyes close and I fall asleep. I think the peace of the ocean is finally getting to me.

* * *

 **AN: Bye Ravens! I know lots of love, I couldn't help it. Please review or PM! Next chapter will be a time skip, to Audrey's first b-day! See you soon! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent/Bon Jovi *Also, sorry for the lateness I've been studying/no phone policy for the summer :/**


	53. Chapter 53

**_CHAPTER: 53 birthday (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you for the favorites and follows! Sorry for the late update, I've been doing this community service project. Going back with the gang today. ;) Enjoy! :)**

"Tobias. Tobias. Tobias. Tobias." I repeat poking his shoulder with a pen. He eventually wakes up. Probably a mix of sluggish and regret.

"Yes?" He asks rubbing his eyes, squinting at me through the light coming from the curtains.

"Look there's a new carnival open. About half an hour away from here. They also have a ferris wheel there." I tell him, turning my computer to him so he can see.

"Looks cool… You're thinking for Audrey's birthday aren't you?" He asks, I nod excitedly very proud of myself for finally finding somewhere to take her for her first birthday.

"It's her first birthday, so we need to do something special. Besides I already made some phone calls and we all agree a carnival is a good way to celebrate." I tell him.

Referring to the fact that for at least a week now all the girls have been trying to come up with something to do for all of the babies birthdays.

"Of course you did. Well besides the fact that I don't really have a choice-" He cuts himself off by grabbing my waist and pulling me on top of him. "-ferris wheels are pretty special." He finally finishes, leaning in to kiss me

"As I realize." I tell him, kissing him again. He laughs as we both roll over laying on our sides cuddling together before Audrey wakes up.

"Hey, you found Dragonfly." He says, finally noticing the T.V. I nod my head happy I finally got the chance to watch something that isn't Elmo's World or Sesame Street. I still can't figure out why she likes that stuff.

"I knew it! I perfectly calculated five minutes before she wakes up!" I say getting up and heading to her room since she started crying.

"And mommy is real proud of her telepathic and future telling powers." Tobias tells Audrey, picking her up while I pick the clothes she's gonna wear.

"That I am." I say, with a nod. After Tobias changes her diaper I dress her in black leggings and a multi-colored t-shirt that says 'Birthday girl.

I put her hair in a small ponytail on the top of her head. Which ends up forming an 'umbrella' shape.

"Tobias I need a- milk bottle... " I trail off, barely noticing the milk bottle already in his hand. I gape at him in surprise, he laughs at my expression taking Audrey to feed her.

"What mommy doesn't know is I'm also telepathic." Tobias tells Audrey while he puts the bottle in her mouth. I roll my eyes with a laugh leaving them to get dressed.

I put on blue jeans along with a red and black checkered flannel. After I tie my hair into a ponytail. Then apply a light layer of makeup.

"What's up baby?" I ask Audrey, as she crawls over to me. Laughing, she pulls herself up using the chair, trying to reach for my mascara. I shake my head and grab it before she does.

"Either you're really fast or I'm really old." Tobias says with a sigh, following Audrey into the bedroom.

She laughs at the sight of him and tries taking a step towards him, but falls on her butt. She then settles for crawling to him instead.

"Girl you gotta move those legs." I say, tickling her toes as Tobias lifts her up. "We also have to give you real food." I add, heading downstairs with Tobias in tow.

"You sit here while daddy makes some eggs." Tobias says, placing Audrey in her highchair.

While Tobias does that I feed her some Puffs along with small slices of strawberries and little pieces of string cheese.

"Is that good?" I ask Audrey, nodding my head along with hers. Tobias laughs at the two of us nodding in unison as he serves the plates with eggs and hotdogs.

"Daddy's food is better though." Tobias whispers, cutting the eggs and giving it to Audrey with a smirk. I roll my eyes too hungry to argue.

"Alright you're done, you're done. Okay good to go. Let's go celebrate your Birthday!" I tell Audrey taking her out of the highchair. Together we walk to the garage and I buckle her into the carseat.

"Before you ask. Yes there are four milk bottles, powder, ten diapers exactly, wipes, six different types of snacks, and of course your phone." Tobias says, holding up the diaper bag, I squint my eyes skeptically but take it

"Thank you…" I say, getting into my seat. He smiles and heads to the drivers side. I quickly check over his work, which is surprisingly good. I shrug and deem us ready.

"We should've carpooled." Tobias says, once we park at the carnival. I look around to see at least five other SUV's pulling in next to us.

"That would've been a good idea." I say, getting out of the car. We quickly take out Audrey and meet everyone at the entrance.

"Friends! Family! I've missed you all! It's been so long!" Charlie screams, running to each of us and giving us a hug.

"We were just talking last week." Tobias tells her confused.

"Can you stop being such a douche and give me a hug." Charlie says, arms wide open in front of her. Tobias sighs eventually giving in.

"Awwwww he does have a heart." Lynn says, hand on her chest. Tobias turns to her with his best death stare.

"I said the same thing. This one has him wrapped around her little finger." Shauna says, peering into the stroller at Audrey. Who in return does a quick wave at her.

"No she doesn't." Tobias says, with a small pout not able to deny it.

"Good job, you deserve a candy for accomplishing that." Zeke says, sticking his whole hand in the stroller expecting Audrey to high five it. She starts crying instead.

"You dumbass! You don't put your hand in a baby's face." Uriah says pushing Zeke away. When he does Audrey calms down but still looks confused

"He's speaking from personal experience by the way." Marlene comments, forcing Zeke to break out laughing. Uriah frowns and walks back over to Marlene.

"Guys come on we have rides to go on." Christina whines, pointing at the entrance. Where Will is already inching away to.

"Onward! Form a force not to be reckoned with." Alee screams, hands up in a fist. We all form a line side by side strollers in front. And strut fairly sassily to the entrance.

"Nope that did not work." Will says from behind Christina. I shake my head. The stroller line was too long to fit side by side through the entrance.

"Idea!" Jacob says, swiftly we all follow his lead and turn sideways fitting through the entrance like that.

"Cotten Candy!" Alex shouts racing to get cotton candy excitedly. Knocking over some boxes on the way there.

"Well that just happened... So what's the first ride everyone wants to go on?" Veronica asks, shrugging off Alex's childishness.

"Merry go round!" I say, pointing ahead. Mentally picking the horse I want. We all nod parking our strollers on the side and heading to the merry go round.

"Blue." Tobias and I say in unison. With a laugh we place Audrey in the blue horse and hold her from both sides so she won't fall off.

"Weeeeeee!" Almost everyone on the merry go round starts saying. I smile at Tobias as we watch the kids laughter continue to grow.

"That was awesome!" Zeke says, getting off the ride first. The rest of us following.

"I miss being a kid." Uriah says, holding Bryanna close to his chest. While she tries to poke his ear.

"When did you ever stop being a kid?" Lynn asks, holding Dustin's hand as we all laugh at the statement.

"Stop moving!" Charlie shouts, forcing us to flinch.

"Just leave it." Alex says, ducking away from her hand that is trying to pull cotton candy out of his hair.

"I will jump on you!" Charlie says putting Aiden down. Alee grabs his hand smiling at whatever will happen next.

"Sure you will." Alex says sarcastically, putting another piece of cotton candy in his mouth.

"Damon straight I will." Charlie mutters, a devilish smile forming on her face. She takes a couple of steps back, runs, and jumps on his back.

"Oh shit!" Alex yells, barely catching himself with a pole. Charlie quickly takes the cotton candy out of his hair and jumps off of him.

"You're welcome." She says, taking a bow eating the cotton candy that stuck to her finger.

"Oh my god I love you guys." Shauna says, wiping away the tears that formed from laughter. Eventually we're finally able to stop laughing and head for another ride.

"Tell daddy to win us a panda Audrey." I say teasingly, since she's reaching for one of the plush pandas.

"Tell mommy I'll get a panda if she gets hotdogs." Tobias says, walking over to the ring toss to win the panda.

"We were gonna do that anyway." I call, walking with Audrey to the hotdog stand. I get four hotdogs and go to one of the picnic tables.

"Dada!" Audrey screeches as Tobias walks over with the panda. He smiles showing it to her.

She's currently sitting on top of the table so she pushes herself up and walks across the table to Tobias who catches her.

"Who saw that?" Tobias shouts lifting her over his head. My smile only grows as I turn off my phone glad I got that on camera.

"Good job baby! Your first steps!" I scream running over to Audrey and kissing her cheek. She laughs reaching for the panda and squeezing it to death.

"Ooooo hotdogs." Tobias says sitting down, instantly stuffing his face. I laugh and place the panda in the stroller since Audrey chose food over it.

"Aron! Get back here!" Zeke yells chasing Aron who is running away from him. He soon stops in front of Audrey, they wave at each other.

"Aron kissy." Shauna says, poking her cheek. Aron closes than opens his mouth making a snapping noise, 'blowing' Audrey a kiss.

"Awe I ship it!" Veronica says, hand over her heart. I try to hide my smile they would look pretty cute.

"No. No. No. No. Not happening. Not fucking happening!" Tobias says grabbing Audrey.

"Why not?" Christina asks, as Aron gives Audrey a hug. This time I can't hold in my laughter.

"Mine!" Tobias says, holding Audrey close he gets up and takes her to another game.

"Tobias if you don't want this don't say anything." Charlie says, he doesn't hear her so Charlie decides to eat Tobias's remaining hotdog.

"Guys Ferris Wheel!" Alee screams pointing ahead to the multi colored ferris wheel.

"Yes!" I scream, jumping out of my seat and running to the Ferris Wheel. Grabbing Tobias and Audrey on the way there.

"Tris." Tobias ways nervously looking at the ground. Knuckles turning white from holding onto the seat.

"It's alright just do what Audrey's doing." I tell him, placing my hand on his back. He glances over at Audrey and copies the way she's looking up at the sky.

"Your first birthday sweetheart." Tobias says, shakily as the Ferris wheel starts moving. She laughs clapping her hands the higher up we go.

"I love you." I say kissing Tobias's cheek. He of course makes it more passionate until Audrey tries pushing him away out of jealousy.

"I was here first." Tobias tells her. She laughs and puts her head on my chest wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you too." I tell Audrey kissing the top of her head making her giggle.

"All done." Tobias says as we're getting off the Ferris wheel. Audrey continues to fuss pointing at it wanting to get back on.

"Look ring toss!" I say, handing Audrey a ring. She soon forgets about the wheel as we play a couple more games.

"Guys come over here." Christina calls waving her hand. We all follow curious about what she's talking about.

"They have Dauntless cake!" Uriah shouts fists in the air. He's currently jumping up and down waiting for them to give him his order.

"We'll need more cake then this." Tobias comments, sitting down at the picnic table that was picked out for all of us.

"Dude it's three large cakes." Veronica says pointing at the three cakes.

"Exactly." Zeke says, Veronica shakes her head cutting a slice for Dustin.

"Guys were singing right?" Alee asks, feeding a piece to Olivia. We all smile at each other and with a nod sing together.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy first birthday to you all. Happy birthday dear Aiden, Aron, Audrey, Bryanna, Dustin, Olivia, and Sophia. Happy birthday to you. And we all love you." We sing together totally not in sync but it'll do.

"Who wants me to send them the video?" Veronica asks, holding up her phone at least half of us raise our hands. She nods our phones quickly ringing.

"Woah is it seriously that late?" Marlene asks, Bryanna has a piece of cake in her hand but is using the table as a pillow. I turn to Audrey who is rubbing her eyes.

"Alright birthday kids time to get some sleep." Charlie says, picking up Aiden and taking him to his car seat. I put Audrey in hers giving her the pacifier.

"Well this was fun." Lynn says, as we're exiting the carnival. We all nod in agreement.

"Bye love you guys!" Christina says as we're about to split ways to head to our cars. We all repeat it back and hug each other before heading back home.

"What should we do?" Tobias asks once we park in the garage, since Audrey fell asleep

"Just put her in the crib she'll be fine." I tell him he nods and takes her to her room. Meanwhile I change my clothes too tired to do much else.

"Night love." Tobias says crawling in bed with me after changing into shorts and placing Audrey's panda at the foot of our bed. Not sure what to do with it. It's huge.

"Goodnight sweetie." I say, deciding to worry about it later. I kiss him before cuddling into his chest and falling asleep.

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Please review or PM. In the next chapter Audrey will be around 5 years old (big adventures await) I'll see you then! ;)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent *laughs* 'I don't care' *walks away/hides tears***


	54. Chapter 54

**_CHAPTER: 54 KIDS (TRIS POV)_**

 ** _*******3 (-ish) years later********_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Sorry for the lateness my whole family got sick so I've been helping out with that. Anyway, hope you like it! :)**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy" Audrey shouts cheerfully bouncing on our bed.

"Five more minutes." Tobias grumbles

"No daddy! Stop being silly! Get up! Get up!" Audrey shouts, I squint my eyes open to see Audrey pulling Tobias's shirt.

"Is he being silly?" I question, grabbing Audrey and tickling her.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Audrey says between giggles. I eventually let her go do she can catch her breath.

"Good morning to the two most important people in my life!" Tobias shouts embracing both Audrey and I in one big hug.

"We love you too daddy!" Audrey says into his chest. "Mommy?" Audrey asks once we all pull away.

"Yes?" I ask

"Aren't we going today? For yours and daddy's anniversary? To... um... to... oh I know! To-" Audrey is cut off by Tobias placing his hand over her mouth a sneaky smile on his face.

"It's a surprise." I barely catch Tobias whisper in Audrey's ear. She makes an 'o' face nodding. They both turn to me with an 'I'm totally innocent even though I just got in trouble' look.

"So Audrey what were you saying?" I ask, copying the same look back at Tobias. A flash of dread and fear goes through his eyes.

"Um... it's a surprise! We love you mommy!" Audrey shouts throwing her arms in the air before hugging me. I frown, so Tobias shrugs a smug look on his face.

"Well then... wherever we're going you need to get dressed." I tell Audrey. She smiles and jumps off the bed heading to her room.

"Surprise? Tobias?" I ask turning to him.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He answers simply, before leaning in and kissing me.

"Happy anniversary Tobias." I tell him, smiling accepting that he won't tell me- because he won't.

"Happy anniversary Tris." He says, kissing me again.

"Mommy can I wear this?" Audrey yells, I pull away from Tobias with a laugh and head to her room. Where she is holding up a blue dress.

"No baby it's fall remember it's too cold for dresses." I tell her, she sighs and sits down in her bean-bag chair letting me pick her clothes.

"I like that." Audrey says, with a nod as I show her jeans, with a black long sleeve shirt that has a bright pink bow on it.

"Alright then." I say, I quickly dress her then brush out her hair tying it into a ponytail along with a pink bow.

"Pancakes!" Audrey screams, anxiously running downstairs. Probably smelling the batter that Tobias is cooking with.

I shake my head, and quickly get dressed. I put on jeans a striped black and grey long sleeve. Then apply a natural layer of makeup.

"Daddy made pancakes!" Audrey says once I'm downstairs.

"Did he now?" I ask, sitting down next to her. Right as Tobias serves us both with pancakes.

"Thank you daddy!" Audrey says, as I'm cutting her pancakes and covering them with syrup.

"You're welcome." Tobias sings going back to the kitchen for more pancakes. Audrey laughs and eats her pancakes while watching Moana.

"Daddy acting like Maui." Audrey says shaking her head. Soon she starts to sing along to the 'I Am Moana' song. Tobias and I join in.

"Can we go to mommy's surprise now daddy?" Audrey asks pulling on Tobias's sleeve.

"First we have to give daddy our surprise." I say, handing Audrey the small box. Who hands it to Tobias.

"Well thank you so very much. And this is for mommy and this is for you." Tobias says, he hands Audrey two boxes. She gives the first one to me and keeps the other.

"Open!" Audrey screams, instantly digging into her gift. I laugh and open mine as well. It's a charm bracelet with one simple heart charm on it.

"I love it." I say, opening the heart to a picture of all three of us. It's a picture from when Audrey was three.

"I love mine too!" Audrey says, holding up a stuffed purple bear that has a piece of plastic on the stomach to form a frame. Which also has picture of all three of us.

"So do I." Tobias says, I smile happy he likes it. It's just a simple keychain holding another picture of all three of us.

"Can we go now." Audrey pleads holding her bear close.

"It's up to mommy." Tobias says, taking our plates to the kitchen. I sigh nodding at Audrey. She excitedly runs for her shoes.

"Why is it always up to me?" I question, tying my boots

"Because you know best." Tobias replies, also tying his shoes.

"Well obviously." I say, grabbing my trench coat and purse along with a jacket for Audrey- just in case.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Audrey says, jumping up and down squeezing the door nob.

"We're coming. We're coming." I say heading to Audrey and opening the door. Together we get in the car while Tobias drives us to "my surprise"

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask, because Tobias and Audrey both told me to keep my eyes closed the whole ride so I don't know where we're going.

"No peeking yet mommy." Audrey says, as I feel the car go into park

"How about now?" I ask, I hear the car doors open then close before two hands grab my wrist and help me off the car.

"Now." Tobias says, once I'm on solid ground. I gratefully open my eyes to find myself in front of the Knott's Berry Farm sign.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim, I've been wanting to take Audrey to this place for months. I've also secretly wanted to go for me.

"Surprise!" Audrey screams, I laugh and hug them both

"Happy anniversary." Tobias says, I smile and kiss him before we head inside.

"Mommy it's Snoopy and Charlie Brown!" Audrey screams, running to them excitedly, thankfully there's no line so we get our picture with both of them then head to a ride.

"Can we go on that one?" Audrey asks, pointing to a ride that has balloons shaped like the ones from the cartoon.

"Definitely." I say with a nod. We wait in line, good thing it's not that long before we all get on a red balloon- Audrey's choice. The ride soon takes off and its pretty awesome.

"That was fun!" Audrey says, once we get off and head to another ride. This one is for kids and it takes them up and down a couple of times but Audrey loves it.

"I'm hungry." Tobias tells me, while we're waiting for Audrey to finish her ride.

"You're always hungry." I say with a laugh looking around for anything with a food.

"That place looks good." I say, pointing to what now looks like a shake to match the theme park

"Yeah. I saw that on the way in. I think they sell hamburgers and fries." Tobias says, right as Audrey's ride stops and she comes running to us. Tobias scoops her up "Was that fun?" He asks her.

"Yup!" Audrey states, happily popping the P

"How about some food?" I ask her, she nods her head repeatedly. So we eat some hamburgers and fries together.

"We should go get your name done." I tell Audrey, after we finish eating. Her and Tobias both give me a confused look. I shake my head and lead them to one of the booths.

"Hello how can I help you?" The lady behind the cash register asks us. Her tag reads Erin

"We would like a name-thing? For my daughter here." I say pointing at Audrey who is being held by Tobias.

"Hi!" Audrey says, waving at the Erin.

"Well hello there. And what's your name?" Erin asks, curiously

"Audrey!" She answers.

"Well Audrey how old are you?" Erin continues. Audrey opens her hand counting on her fingers.

"I'm four, but I'm gonna turn five next year then I can go to school!" Audrey exclaims, I smile she hasn't stopped talking about school ever since I told her.

"Wow look at you big girl. I'm gonna draw your name on this paper and make it look really pretty! Do you want that?" Erin asks

"Yes that looks really pretty." Audrey says with a nod

"Good. It'll be ready by the time y'all leave the park. And just to make sure A-U-D-R-E-Y?" Erin asks, turning back to me

"Yup." I say with a nod, as Tobias pays her.

"Can we go on that one?" Audrey says pointing ahead. And so we do. Actually we practically go on all the rides until the park is about to close.

"My goodness. Where do you get all your energy from?" Tobias asks, it's almost ten o'clock and Audrey is still jumping around.

"Can we go on that one again?" Audrey asks, pointing at one of her favorites. It's a boat that swings you back and forth.

"Last one. They're about to close." I tell her through a yawn. She happily runs to the line. And I honestly don't understand how- my energy is completely drained.

"I cannot keep up with this child." Tobias grumbles as we both try to chase after her. We quickly get on and the ride was eccentric

"Did you have fun?" I ask Audrey, she nods trying to finish the lollipop we got her.

"I'll go get her name thing. You wanted to look at souvenirs right?" Tobias asks, I sleepily yawn and walk to the souvenir store.

"Do you want a snoopy Audrey?" I ask showing her the plush snoopy. She instantly brightens up so I hand it to her. She just hugs it to death.

"We're all gonna be matching!" Audrey says, as I show her the three Snoopy shirts for her, Tobias and I.

"Yup." I say, we both get in line to pay and then meet Tobias at the exit.

"Do you like it Audrey?" Tobias asks, showing her, her name. "Earth to Audrey?" Tobias tries again, I lightly laugh she's practically falling asleep standing up.

"How about you carry her." I tell him, taking the paper from him. He quickly picks her up cuddling her head into his shoulder.

"Wait." I tell Tobias, he stops walking so I can put Audrey's hoodie over her head since a fairly cold breeze just hit.

"Good?" Tobias asks, I give him a thumbs up so we head back to the car. Buckle Audrey into her car seat. Then head home.

"Happy Anniversary." Tobias says, kissing my hand as we're exiting the driveway. "Did you like it?" He asks

"It was perfect." I say giving his hand a tight squeeze. "I love you. You know that right?" I ask, as we stop at a red light.

"I know. And I love you too." Tobias says, as the light turns green. The rest of ride is in comfortable silence.

"I got her. You take the stuff in the house." I tell Tobias, with a nod he opens the trunk taking out what needs to come out. While I go to Audrey's car seat.

"Audrey. Baby. Come on sweetheart. We're home." I say, unbuckling her as her eyes start to open.

"I had fun today mommy." She tells me as I pick her up carrying her to her room.

"I sure hope so." I tell her setting her on her bed then getting her clothes

"Did you like your surprise?" She asks, unzipping her jacket.

"Yes. I liked it very much because I was with you and daddy." I tell her taking off her clothes and changing her into her PJ's. Before brushing out her hair.

"Good night mommy." She says, laying down on her bed holding her purple bear -from this morning- close.

"Good night baby. I love you." I reply, tucking her in and planting a kiss on her forehead. I quietly leave her room turning on the nightlight on the way out

"So you really did have a good time?" Tobias asks, as I'm undressing.

"I had a great time. How about you?" I ask, putting on pants and a t-shirt

"It was amazing." Tobias says, standing in the closet doorway leaning on the wall. I smile quickly brushing out my hair. Once I'm done he walks over to me.

"I love you." He says before kissing me. I smile through the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Love you too." I say, into the kiss. He picks me up, as I wrap my legs around his waist.

He carries me to the bed gently placing me on it. Before kissing my neck and chest. I'm just playing with his hair. I soon pull him back up kissing his lips passionately. A slight moan escapes both of us.

And let's just say we shook each other all night long. It is our anniversary after all.

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Pleas review or PM. I'm planning on another baby for Fourtris, so please review any ideas you have for that. Also, next chapter will be Audrey's first day of school. I'll see you then! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: DONUT own Divergent. Or Knott's Berry Farm. Moana. (have any of you been/seen? I love it!)**


	55. Chapter 55

**_CHAPTER 55: SCHOOL (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you so much for the favorite, follow, and review. That's a great idea by the way, I'll definitely use it. Also, anyone like Frozen? ;) Enjoy! :)**

 ** _******* About 1 year later *******_**

"Tobias wake up." I say, gently shoving shoulder. This of course has no effect so I punch his shoulder instead.

"Ow you hit hard. Why we up early?" He asks me, rubbing his shoulder. I smile at least that woke him up.

"Today is Audrey's first day at Bureau Elementary, remember?" I ask him, his eyes instantly shoot open. Surprise written in every feature of his face.

"Can't we just keep her home forever?" Tobias asks frustrated. I shake my head, we've both been dreading this. I mean she's my baby girl.

"Apparently not. Education is very important, supposably." I say with a sigh.

"But what if something happens? What if someone picks on her? I'll kill who ever dares do that. But what if it happens?" Tobias asks, worried

"She'll probably kill them before you can." I tell him, I'm dead serious though. She may be sweet and adorable but she's feisty.

"True. What if she gets sick though? There's lots of germs at school Tris." Tobias exclaims, I shrug he has a point there.

"Well I don't know. That's life I guess." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah but what about friends? What if her first day is misery because she doesn't know anyone?" Tobias proceeds

"Tobias calm down. You do realize that it's the first day of school for all our friends kids right? She'll see familiar faces. They'll probably all form their own squad together." I tell him truthfully, they've all been growing up together so they're pretty close.

"Alright fine. I just don't want to let her go." He admits, I nod understanding then laugh. "What's so funny?" He asks confused.

"Nothing your just so unwilling right now, and it's just school. Imagine when she gets married." I say laughing.

"Married? No never! She's my baby girl! No one else! Mine!" Tobias says, his bottom lip pushed out in frustration. I call it his stubborn face.

"Whatever you say." I tell him getting up to get dressed. I quickly brush my teeth and wash my face. Then throw on a simple t-shirt and jeans. Applying a light layer of makeup.

"Audrey?" I ask opening her door, as I'm slipping on my jean jacket.

"Yes mommy?" She asks, rubbing her eyes as she sits up in bed.

"Ready for school?" I ask her. Finally able to pull on my left sock.

"Yes!" She says, enthusiastically. Instantly smiling and jumping out of bed.

"Okie Dokie." I say, going to her closet and grabbing a leopard print shirt and black leggings.

"Thank you." She says, taking the outfit and putting it on while I find her shoes. "Can I wear this?" She asks showing me a neon green bow. I wince, and grab a black headband instead.

"How about this instead?" I ask, she nods putting back the bow, as I hand her the shoes.

"Do you want the brush?" She asks me, I nod so she brings it to me. I quickly brush her hair and place the band on her head.

"Look at my little girl being all stylish." Tobias says, Audrey turns running to him.

"Daddy!" She shouts jumping into his arms. He picks her up holding her close.

"Do you want some eggs for breakfast?" Tobias asks, she nods excitedly, so they head downstairs. I'm about to follow them when I realize my hair isn't done.

"Last time I wake up early." I tell myself blaming this on tiredness. I quickly brush it out, then go downstairs after grabbing my shoes.

"I smell eggs." I say suspiciously on the way down.

"Close darling they're egg sandwiches." Tobias tells me, placing a plate for me on the table.

"And they're good." Audrey says, as I take a bite. We all sit down to eat. I'm almost done when I check the time.

"Oh shi- shoot!" I exclaim, narrowly catching myself "We have to go now! You're gonna be late." I say shooting up from my seat.

"But I cooked..." Tobias states. I grab the remainder of my sandwich and stuff my face to make him happy.

"Ooooo daddy put candy." Audrey tells me, showing me her lunchbox. I glare at Tobias who shrugs. I shake my head and grab her backpack. Ushering everyone out.

"Away we go!" Tobias yells, driving a little faster than normal to get her to school. We're soon there and heading to the front gate.

"Alright here we are Audrey." I tell her, once we reach the main entrance.

"Mommy, I don't want to go anymore! I want to stay with you!" Audrey screams spinning around and hugging my legs.

"Audrey." Tobias tries, handing her the pink backpack.

"No!" She screams shoving it away, holding me tighter. Crap now I'm gonna start crying. No keep it together Tris for Audrey.

"Baby what are you talking about? You've been so excited for school remember?" Tobias asks her, as I wipe away a tear.

"I wanna go home." She mumbles, as I kneel down to her level. She throws her arms around me tightly

"No baby you can't. You're gonna stay here. And play and eat all the candy daddy put for you okay?" I ask her, hoping candy will cheer her up.

"No! I don't want to! I want you!" She says hugging me. Fuck what do I do? I look at Tobias for any advice but he seems as lost as me.

"Audrey? Is that my brave girl? Crying?" I smile relieved- it's Charlie. "What's wrong?" Charlie asks, voice smooth.

"I don't want to go to school." Audrey tells her, looking up at Charlie and rubbing her eyes.

"Why not?" Charlie asks scooting closer to us.

"Because I don't want to." Audrey tells her simply, crossing her arms

"Well that's too bad. Aiden was really looking forward to playing with you on the swing and sharing his cookies with you. But since you won't be at school..." Charlie trails off, noticing Audrey perk up

"Aiden's here?" Audrey asks looking around.

"Oh yeah he's over there on the swing waiting for you." Charlie says pointing at the swing set. Aiden waves at us and Audrey waves back with a smile.

"Who else is here?" Audrey asks

"Well there's Gracie, and there's Aron, and Sophia, Bryanna, Dustin, oh and Olivia is right there." Charlie says, pointing at them as she names them.

"Really?" Audrey asks, happily

"Yeah, they've all been waiting for you so you can play. But since you don't want to go to school... I guess you can't play with them." Charlie states with a shrug.

"Oh..." Audrey replies, her smile disappearing

"That really sucks huh? Oh well. I guess I'll go tell Aiden you didn't want to come. I'm sure he'll get real sad." Charlie says standing up, and walking towards the playground.

"Wait!" Audrey says, Charlie stops turning around "I um... I want to go to school now." She states grabbing the backpack from Tobias.

"That's my girl." I say hugging her tight.

"I love you baby. We'll pick you up later." Tobias says also hugging her

"You got this girl." Charlie says, giving her a quick hug before she runs to the swing set with Aiden.

"Well that's more like it." I say, standing up smiling at Audrey and Aiden swinging together.

"How did Aiden take it anyway?" Tobias asks, as Audrey and Aiden run to join Gracie on the slide.

"Terribly. He was fine after he saw Aron and Bryanna though." Charlie says

"Well thank you. I'll try to remember that reverse psychology actually does work." I tell her, giving her a side hug.

"No problem. I used that on him all the time when we were kids. Never fails." Charlie tells me pointing at Tobias.

I laugh partly from that and partly from the game of 4-square Aiden, Audrey, Sophia, and Olivia are playing. They're being cheered on by Bryanna, Aron, Dustin and Gracie

"What are you talking about? I'm older than you!" Tobias says,

"Doesn't mean I didn't find ways to outsmart you!" Charlie retorts

"Alright kids let's head inside!" A teacher says after a bell rings. The kids follow her inside, but Audrey manages to wave at us before heading in. A big smile on her face.

"She'll be fine don't worry." Charlie sets patting my back.

"I know." I say with a sigh leaning into Tobias.

"Alex stop hiding behind that dam bush. Aiden will be fine!" Charlie shouts, Alex falls through the bush from surprise.

"I'm just making sure!" Alex shouts getting back up, brushing leaves out of his hair. I still can't stop laughing

"God he's going to stalk the poor kid all through high school." Charlie says, heading to her car.

"I wasn't stalking! I was just um... I wasn't stalking!" Alex finally says, they both wave to us as they drive away.

"I say we get ice cream for Audrey." Tobias tells me.

"Like a reward for going to school?" I ask him, he nods and it's not a bad idea so we drive to Shauna's restaurant- The Flame.

"Strawberry?" Tobias asks, I nod and he goes while I wait in the truck. Just because I'm too lazy to go too.

"Wow it was busy in there. I guess a lot of parents had the same idea." Tobias says, we quickly drive home to put the ice cream in the fridge.

"Tris?" Tobias asks sitting on the couch after the ice cream is in the fridge.

"Yeah?" I ask

"It's so quiet without her." He tells me, I look around realizing that she's usually yelling right now or laughing too hard with Tobias or singing to her stuffed animals.

"I can't take this." I say after a couple of momentos if silence. Reading my mind Tobias runs to turn on the speaker and I connect my phone blasting _Aerosmith_.

"Is it time yet?" Tobias asks, I recheck the time and only one minute has passed since the last time I checked it.

"Nope." I say shaking my head

"But I want to pick up my baby now." Tobias whines. "Is it time now?" He asks again,

"Nope." I say again

"I miss her." Tobias complains, picking up Audrey's plush elephant and holding it close.

"I miss her too." I tell him hugging a fluffy unicorn that was lying on the floor.

"I wonder what she's doing right now." Tobias tells me grabbing a purple monkey too.

"Probably eating lunch." I answer noticing that it's noon. Eventually I decide to watch _The Secret Circle_ to pass the time.

"Tris, wake up." Tobias says, tapping my shoulder.

"What is it?" I ask, pushing his hand away. Groggily waking up from my nap.

"It's time." He tells me, showing me his phone. My eyes shoot open and we both sprint to the car.

"Finally!" I scream, closing my door, as the engine ignites. We practically race every other car on the way to the school.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Audrey screams, running to us as we exit the car.

"Audrey!" Tobias and I shout, racing to her. We all meet halfway embracing each other on one big group hug.

"Bye Audrey." Gracie says, waving at Audrey before she leaves with Susan and Caleb. Who both wave at us.

"Did you have fun?" Tobias asks as we get into the car.

"Oh yeah. I played outside with Aron and Bryanna. And ate food with Aiden and Olivia. And read books with Gracie and Dustin. And took a nap with Sophia." She tells us enthusiastically.

"Wow that sounds great. Did you learn anything new?" I ask curiously

"Yes. I learned that Mrs. Rita and Mrs. Kee are really nice. Oh! And we learned words that start with A. Like apple, animal, and acorn." Audrey tells me

"That's really cool." I tell her smiling. Glad she had a good time.

"Hey Audrey. Do you want to go home and eat ice cream?" Tobias asks her

"Yes! Can we watch _Frozen_ too?" Audrey asks excitedly as we park in the garage.

"Of course we can." I say walking with her to the house. I sit her down on the couch turning on _Frozen_ while Tobias scoops the ice cream.

"Mommy?" Audrey asks me once she finishes her ice cream.

"Yes?" I reply turning to her.

"Am I ever gonna have a baby brother or sister?" Audrey asks me, I glance at Tobias who seems just as surprised as I do.

"Why would you say that?" Tobias asks her.

"Dustin was telling me that Auntie Lynn and Veronica might get another baby. He was really excited about having a baby sister or brother." Audrey explains

"Well do you want a baby brother or sister?" I ask, curiously. Trying not to laugh at how Tobias's eyes widen.

"Yeah. We could play together, and eat together, and read together." Audrey tells me, Tobias and I go silent but the silence is soon broken by Audrey singing Let It Go.

"I'm gonna play with my toys now daddy." Audrey tells Tobias, before going to her dollhouse.

"So another baby?" I ask turning to Tobias. He faces me a smile on his face.

"If you want to. Then so do I." He tells me, I nod smiling

"Yeah I think I do." I tell him, he walks over to me and kisses me.

"I love you." He says, I smile kissing him back. I soon check the time and get up to cook chicken with vegetables.

"Come eat, Audrey." I say, placing her plate on the table. She quickly runs over and starts eating.

"Dinner is served." Tobias says, handing me my own plate. I gladly take it and we all sit down to eat.

"Can you help me take a shower daddy?" Audrey asks, putting her plate next to the sink

"Of course sweetheart." Tobias says heading upstairs with her. I quickly finish cleaning the dishes and also head up.

"The end." Tobias says, closing the book. I smile silently standing in the doorway of Audrey's room.

"Good night daddy." Audrey says, hugging him. Tobias plants a kiss on her forehead and tucks her in.

"Good night baby. I love you." I say, leaving one kiss on her cheek and another on her forehead.

"Love you too mommy." She says, closing her eyes and rolling onto her side. I quietly turn on her nightlight and shut the door.

"She needs to find a new book for me to read to her. I've memorized every single sentence." Tobias tells me, while he shaves. I laugh and get in the shower.

"Hey _Americans Funniest Videos_." I say, turning on the T.V. once I'm dressed and Tobias is in the shower.

"Is that _AFV_?" Tobias asks, coming out of the bathroom toothbrush in his mouth.

"Yup. And it's fucking hilarious." I say cracking up with Tobias to one of the clips. We watch about an hour more of this before we both fall asleep.

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Please review. Tell me if you want the rest of the gang to have more kids, and if so any name suggestions? They're all going to meet up next chapter. See you then. :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: Only Veronica Roth, Disney, Netflix, America's Funniest Videos, and Aerosmith own Divergent, Frozen, The Secret Circle, AFV, and Aerosmith :( (love them! Do you?)**


	56. Chapter 56

**_CHAPTER:56 CHICAGO (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you so much for the review, favorites, and follows, glad you like it! Also bottom AN really important. PLEASE READ. Hope you like it! :)**

"What? Why? Right... of course... trust me we'll be there... alright bye." I hear Tobias say, before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask sitting up and rubbing sleep from eyes.

"Cara. She wants all of us to meet her at the Factions." He tells me

"Why?" I ask confused. Last time I checked at HQ everything was still stable at Chicago.

"Not sure she said we needed to meet in person." He tells me with a shrug slipping on a clean shirt.

"Huh well that's odd. It would be nice to show Audrey Chicago though." I say, Tobias nods while I pull on grey jeans and white blouse.

"Mommy I dressed myself!" Audrey screams, running down the hall until she reaches our room and pushes open our door.

"Woah that's um... unique." I state, staring at her pink tutu, blue leggings, floral shirt, sparkly pink flats, and rainbow scarf

"Pretty cool right?" She asks, topping herself off with a pink hat and sunglasses.

"Definitely." Tobias says with a nod snapping a picture of her while she strikes a pose-one hand on each hip.

"Daddy can you make chocolate chip pancakes?" Audrey asks, Tobias nods so Audrey runs downstairs laughing.

"Do you want me to make a batch of blueberry pancakes for you as well?" Tobias asks, wrapping his hands around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder while I put

mascara.

"I would highly appreciate your consideration." I tell him, smiling at how well he knows me.

"Coming right up madam." He tells me, kissing my cheek before heading downstairs with Audrey. I do a quick brush of my hair before heading downstairs myself.

"So Audrey how would you like to see the place where mommy and daddy grew up?" I ask her, she nods excited through a face full of pancakes

"Tris you will never guess what I found." Tobias says, pressing play on the T.V. I instantly recognize the movie as Ten Inch Hero.

"Oh my god. Yes!" I say, sitting down with a plate stacked with pancakes. Instantly entranced by the movie.

"Thank you for breakfast." I say ruffling Tobias's hair as I walk to the sink with my plates.

"You're welcome." He tries to say through a mouth full pancake. I laugh and sit on the couch with Audrey to watch the movie.

"Holy- Tobias turn it off! Turn it off!" I scream, covering Audrey's eyes with my hands. Tobias hurriedly sprints for the remote and turns off the T.V.

"Mommy I can't see my doll." Audrey says, I check the T.V. and remove my hand relieved, so she continues playing with her doll.

"Last time you pick movies." I say pointing a finger at Tobias. He nods horror still written on his face. Since Audrey almost saw a sex/nudity scene.

"Audrey let's go." I say shakily shrugging off the petrifying incident.

"Okay!" She says heading to the door with me. I quickly open it and we all get into the truck and drive to Chicago.

"Are we there yet?" Audrey asks, casually kicking the seat in boredom.

"Audrey no kicking the seat gets dirty, and no we're not there yet. How about I put on Trolls?" I suggests, she nods happily so I put in the disk and pull down the rear T.V. for her.

"Thank you." Audrey says, happily snuggling with her doll while watching her favorite movie.

"I'm trusting that you actually know how to get there. Don't disappoint me." I tell Tobias, since I'm dozing in and out of sleep.

"Since when do I disappoint?" Tobias asks, I shrug closing my eyes with a smug smile.

"Since you just ran a red because you were talking to me." I answer, lowering my seat back so I'm comfortable.

"Crap." Tobias says throwing a quick glance at the street behind us before focusing on the road again.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Audrey says, when she's she's done singing along to one of the first songs in the movie.

"Here you go." I say handing her a bag of Goldfish from my bag.

"Thank you." She says, still watching the movie intently.

"And we're halfway there!" Tobias shouts happily making a left.

"Shhhh. She's sleeping." I hiss closing the car T.V. and turning on the radio keeping it low.

"Sorry. We're halfway there!" Tobias whisper-shouts, I laugh and close my eyes. I end up sleeping the rest of the ride.

"Well that nap didn't last as long as I hoped it would." I say, waking up once the car brakes. Tobias and I both get out leaving the car on for Audrey in the meantime.

"Hey Allegiant Squad what the hell is happening?" Zeke asks, I shake my head at the name he made up for us.

"I have no idea." Tori answers, we all turn to my parents they probably know more than we do.

"It's better if Cara explains. But follow us to Abnegation that's where she wants to meet." Dad says, before he and mom head back to their car.

"Caleb?" I question he is a leader and working with Cara he must know something.

"Uh what dad said." Caleb says, driving away after them. I sigh and we follow them to Abnegation. We park outside of its main building, where this time Audrey wakes up.

"I'm getting suspicious now." Tobias says as we all get off the car and go to the entrance

"Okay so Andrew Susan and I will be taking the kids to that park across the street have fun Allegiant." Mom says, and with that they follow mom and dad and Susan to the park.

"I can't even get her to do what I want and she just follows your mom just like that! How?" Will asks, pointing at the crowd of departing kids, who are playing follow the leader with my mom.

"Hey if the leader says to do something you do it." I say, laughing at how they all have their hands on they're heads like my mom. Dad of course is the first out

"Well let's go get this taken care of." Charlie says, opening the double doors and heading inside the rest of following

"Hello please sit." Cara says once we step into her vision. We take a seat at the round table. That contains just enough tables for all of us.

"Well um I'll speak for all of us. Hi and good to see you again, but what's wrong we've all filled out our monthly reports back at the Allegiant building aren't things okay?" Christina ask

"Well yes this all came up like less than a week ago and I needed all of your help asap." Cara says opening a folder.

"Alright well hit us." Uriah says

"I have resigned my duty as Erudite leader, but Cara hasn't so she is now a solo leader." Caleb says, we nod Cara is a good leader she'll do fine on her own.

"The rest of the leaders though have also resigned. Except for Edward he's still running Faction less." Cara tells us worried, we all copy her worried expression.

"But the people in every faction have taken a vote between five possible candidates. And here I have a profile of the top two in every faction. So we just have to figure who of every pair will be leader." Cara says taking out the papers from the folder.

"Woah hold up you lost me how does this work?" Alex asks

"Okay so this is Abnegation." Cara says drawing a big circle on the back of one paper. Alex nods following

"Now all of these "X's" are the people living in Abnegation." Cara continues, drawing x's inside of the circle

"And these five "O's" are five people who want to become the leader of Abnegation." Cara explains drawing five o's in the circle

"So all of the X's take a vote to determine which O will become the leader. You following?" Cara asks, Alex nods

"Then once the votes are in all votes are added up, to find out which two O's have the highest amount of votes." Cara says, pointing between the X's and O's

"So let's say these two O's have the highest votes. That means these three are out." Cara says, crossing out three o's and circling two.

"So then it is up to the Council-us to decide which one of the two O's will become leader. And that same process is done with every faction." Cara states finally putting down her pen satisfied

"I still don't get it." Alex says, Cara puts her head down exasperated.

"Do you even realize how long and well thought out presentation that was?" Cara screeches standing up.

"Alex it's like ice cream. You have five flavors to choose from but you can only afford one." Zeke tells him. Alex nods

"There's three you obviously don't like and two you do. But you can't decide which one of the two you want. So you ask Charlie to pick for you. And you end up getting the chocolate flavor." Zeke tells him

"Oh! The flavors are the five candidates. I am the people in the faction. Charlie is us-The Council. And chocolate flavor is the new leader." Alex exclaims

"You get it now?" Zeke asks

"Yup I got it." Alex says with a thumbs up

"Wait- but- what- how?" Cara asks pointing at Alex

"As long as it's related to food he'll understand." Zeke tells her

"Okay whatever. Now please look through the files. Tell me who exactly you think should be leader." Cara says pushing the pile of papers towards us.

Thankfully after three or four hours of bickering with each other, looking through files, and watching the recordings of each candidate we all come to a compromise on who should be the next leader.

"Well I'm sure Johanna will be thrilled." Cara says, since we decided Johanna's daughter should be the next leader of Amity.

"Is that all?" Tobias asks

"Yup. Thanks for coming." Cara says taking back all the papers

"Well isn't that our job? To keep the peace between everything inside and outside of Chicago." Alee says opening the double.

"Well that is true." Cara says, as the kids follow dad back to us

"Now Simon Says to safely run back to your parents." Dad shouts, so they all run to us.

"So we're good now?" Dad asks

"Couldn't be better. I'll send out the information tomorrow." Cara says giving Sophia a kiss on the cheek

"Guys we should like totally go back to that Carnival where we played Capture the Flag." Shauna says, we all nod in agreement and head back to the cars quickly driving to Dauntless

"Well it's not as run down as it used to be." Jacob notices while we all gather around the Ferris Wheel.

"Tag you're it!" Aron screams, tapping Aiden then running away

"You're it." Aiden says, sneakily tapping Dustin's shoe before running too.

"I'll get you!" Dustin says, running after Bryanna since she's the closest to him. She screeches ad makes a sharp left turn to get away from him.

"Is he gone?" Audrey asks, through a whisper

"Yeah but I would run before he finds you." I tell her, she quietly comes out from her spot behind Tobias, and hides behind a tree with Olivia.

"Now that's strategy." Marlene says laughing

"Who wants to bet we can jump start some of these rides?" Alee asks looking around kicking an old swing

"We did it like over five years ago. I'm surprised the haven't decayed yet." Charlie says, going into the booth that belongs to the Ferris Wheel and hitting random buttons.

"Fuck. Warning next time please." Alex says, narrowly jumping out of the way of the now moving Wheel.

"Oh shit. I didn't actually think that would work." Charlie says, stopping the wheel.

"Okay no more button pushing it is a safety hazard for running kids." Veronica says, grabbing Sophia so she can hide somewhere else.

"Guys popcorn maker!" Uriah screams, he kicks the machine a couple of times until popcorn starts popping

"How is there still popcorn kernels?" Will asks

"Well I figured I should pour in like half of that giant bag of popcorn kernels. Then see if I could actually get it to start." Uriah explains, motioning to the bag of popcorn kernels on the floor.

"You poured half the bag? Are you insane?" I ask the popcorn is already full to the top of the box and still popping

"Don't worry I'll eat it all." Uriah says, and on que popcorn pieces begin falling out. Uriah does manage to catch some in his mouth midair.

"Popcorn!" All the kids scream at once running towards us excited. Eating whatever they can from the carpet that's around the popcorn machine.

"Popcorn for all!" Uriah shouts and we all gladly dig into the giant amount of popcorn.

"Now I'm full, and probably gonna puke my guts out later but I don't regret it." Lynn says laying down and rubbing her stomach.

"Same." I say sitting next to Audrey completely full and exhausted.

"We should probably go. It's late." Georgie says, noticing how Aiden is trying to walk with his eyes closed

"What am I going to do with you?" Alex asks, stoping him before he crashes into the popcorn machine.

"I don't know ask mommy." Aiden answers tiredly slowly walking back to our line of parked cars. The rest of the kids soon follow him as well

"Shouldn't they be following us?" Shauna asks, pointing at herself

"Shouldn't I be telling my son what to do not the other way around?" Alex asks referring to Aiden

"First time for everything." Tori says with a shrug following the kids the rest of us in tow.

"Bye." We all tell each other before getting in the car and driving back home. And this time I actually do sleep the entire ride.

"Tris wake up." Tobias says poking my shoulder

"Ugh where's Audrey? What time is it?" I asks, unbuckling myself and getting off the car

"Audrey's asleep in her bed and it's around midnight." He tells me, helping my sluggish figure to our bedroom.

"Bed." I say relieved throwing myself on the mattress my eyes shutting again.

"Good night Tris. I love you." Tobias says, fixing the blanket on top of me and kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I answer as he lays down next to me. I'm practically out like a light in under five seconds.

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Tris is going to be pregnant next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW if you have any baby/pregnant-related ideas for the rest of the gang. See you then! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: I don't own this futuristic Chicago :( or any movies- you should watch them, they're awesome!**


	57. Chapter 57

**_CHAPTER: 57 FAMILY (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Thank you for the favorite. And so so so sorry for not updating, I had a writers block. (I know that's stupid, :( but thanks for the review) Bottom AN really important. Before that please enjoy! :)**

 *********6 MONTHS LATER*********

"Stop kicking me. No that is not nice. Ugh you're mean you know that?" I ask, pointing at my stomach.

"Hey boy take it easy." Tobias says, rubbing my stomach. I laugh a couple of months ago I found out that I was pregnant. We already know it's a boy too.

"Mommy daddy! I have a great idea!" Audrey shouts before coming in our room.

"Really? Now what is that?" I ask, she smiles and runs to our bed hopping onto the mattress.

"We should name my baby brother Liam!" Audrey exclaims throwing her hands in the air.

"Liam." Tobias repeats with a smile

"How did you think of that?" I ask curiously. I haven't even been able to come up with a name myself.

"I don't know it just sounded nice." She says with a shrug. " Do you like it?" She asks a bit nervous.

"Yes I like it very much sweetie." I tell her rubbing my stomach. Tobias nods and Audrey's face instantly lights up.

"You hear that baby brother? Your name is going to be Liam! Oh this is big sister Audrey by the way." Audrey tells my stomach, placing her hand on it right as he kicks. Well right as Liam kicks.

"Did you feel it?" I ask, Audrey nods jumping back excited

"Daddy can we go to Grandma and Grandpa's today? I want to tell them about Liam." Audrey says,

"Of course we can. Right?" Tobias asks turning to me. I nod I've honestly been wanting to see them for quite a while now.

"Yay!" Audrey yells, running back to her room probably to get dressed.

"I already laid some clothes out for you on your chair." I call over to Audrey hoping she hasn't already gotten dressed.

"Thank you." She replies. I sigh glad she's not dressing herself. Her fashion is adorable chaos.

"Liam." Tobias tells me showing me the book he read to Audrey last night before she went to sleep.

"Liam." I repeat with a laugh remembering how Liam is the name of the prince in the story.

"Yup... I'm officially hungry." Tobias says, getting up after his stomach growls.

"Only a matter of time." I say with a shrug, slowly getting out of bed. With Tobias's help of course.

"I'll go make breakfast." He decides as he's getting dressed. I nod throwing on a casual blue maternity dress.

"Tobias?" I ask as he's leaving, he turns around in the doorway questioningly. "Can you make French toast?" I finish

"You never want French toast." He says surprised. I shrug, pregnancy gives you some weird cravings.

"Oh! Make eggs too. And those breakfast sausages. And... we still have ice cream right?" I ask getting excited this all sounds so good.

"Yeah. The mint chocolate chip though..." Tobias answers trailing off.

"Perfect!" I exclaim already wanting the food.

"But you hate mint chocolate chip. You only ever eat sherbet, vanilla, or strawberry." Tobias tell me. Completely and utterly confused.

"Don't objectify us! Now go do what I say!" I yell, referring to Liam and I while pointing out the door so he can go make the food.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He says, running down the stairs along with Audrey.

"Questioning my demands! Can you believe him?" I ask, Liam kicks twice in response. I laugh quickly tying my hair in a ponytail and carefully going downstairs as well.

"Mommy! Daddy let me eat ice cream for breakfast!" Audrey screams, pointing at her bowl with ice cream.

"I see." I say, sitting down across from her and digging into my own bowl of ice cream.

"Oh and guess what? Daddy put on Finding Nemo for me too!" Audrey says happily pointing at the T.V. screen.

"Awe I love Finding Nemo." I say, as Tobias joins us in eating breakfast.

"Ew daddy that's gross." Audrey says. I laugh at the face of disgust she makes at Tobias.

"Why?" Tobias asks, showing Audrey the sausage dipped in ice cream. She shrieks pushing it away

"Mommy save me!" Audrey screams running to me and hiding behind my chair.

"It's not that bad... see?" Tobias says, trying to hide his gagging from Audrey by covering his mouth.

"Real smart of you hun." I say trying to hide my laugh.

"Are we going yet?" Audrey asks anxiously taking her plate and placing it next to the sink.

"Yup, put your shoes on." I tell her finishing my last bit of ice cream. Once I do Tobias takes my plate as I slip on sandals.

"Daddy hurry up." Audrey yells already buckling herself into her car seat.

"I don't take that long." Tobias grumbles opening my door for me.

"According to her you do." I state, taking my purse from him and closing my door.

"Tobias stop!" I yell he instantly brakes before we get the chance to hit the black SUV that came up behind us as we were pulling out.

"Damn that was close. You okay Audrey?" I ask, as we both look at her through the rear view mirror.

"I'm good." Audrey says, grabbing her doll that fell on the seat next to her due to the sudden stop.

"Thank god. Now who the hell was that?" Tobias asks, about to get out of the car to find out. Oh crap someone's gonna die.

"Tobias wait." I say placing my hand on his shoulder. I don't really want to break anyone out of prison today.

"But-" He stops as a continual banging comes from my window. We both turn around to find Charlie. I roll down my window confused.

"I'm so sorry. Alex was driving. Are you guys okay? Audrey? Baby?" Charlie quickly blurts out her expression pure worry.

"I'm fine auntie Charlie. And so is Liam. Right mommy?" Audrey asks, I nod grabbing Charlie's hand hoping it'll calm her down.

"Okay good. Wait who's Liam?" Charlie asks her breathing finally returning to normal.

"That's my baby brother's name! I came up with it myself." Audrey explains, Charlie nods understanding

"I like that. So how's the pregnancy going?" Charlie asks, placing her hand on top of my stomach.

"Pretty good. We were on our way to see my parents." I tell her as Liam kicks her hand. Charlie smiles at the kick.

"I wouldn't suggest that. Evelyn is with them." Charlie says, which shocks me.

"Why? Wait how do you know?" Tobias asks, Charlie makes a quick glance at Audrey and gestures for the two of us to come out of the car. Once we do she explains.

"So originally Candor was just going to let Marcus go. Like he wasn't guilty at all. Evelyn was the one that kept fighting to at least get him locked up." Charlie starts

"So that's what that trial was all about?" Tobias asks. Charlie nods.

"The thing is no one listened to Evelyn because one she was part of the reason the war started and two she wasn't even in power anymore." Charlie continues.

"So why didn't Edward back her up?" I ask I thought they were fairly loyal to each other.

"Edward wasn't in power yet. All of the leaders were still being elected but it wasn't official yet." Tobias clarifies for Charlie

"Right. Your parents though were the ones to put in the order for his execution, after they were officially leaders." Charlie finally finishes

"Damn I love my parents even more." I say smiling

"Same. Evelyn was telling me about it yesterday. She said she never got the chance to thank them and that she wants to say sorry that's why she's visiting." Charlie says.

"Sorry for what?" I ask

"Beats me." Charlie says with a shrug

"So you two are finally on a talking basis?" Tobias asks playfully elbowing Charlie.

"Shut up." Charlie states crossing her arms trying to hide her smile.

"Well I need to see this for myself. Come with us. We'll have a big happy family reunion." I tell her about to open my car door.

"Fine you guys go out first though. I'll make the dumbass wait." Charlie says referring to Alex.

"Hey! I heard that! I'm sorry okay! She made me miss my cup of coffee this morning." Alex yells gesturing to Charlie

"You take to long to get ready it's not my fault you don't wake up early." Charlie replies with a shrug finally getting in her car. I shake my head as Tobias starts pulling out the driveway.

"No daddy you have to make a right." Audrey says, I look up from my phone to see that Tobias missed the street we were supposed to turn on.

"Seriously? She's five and she knows more than you." I tell him while he makes the U-turn eventually parking in front of my parents house.

"Oops?" He says with a cheeky smile. Helping Audrey and I out of the car before we meet Charlie, Alex, and Aiden in front of my parents house.

"Finally I thought you'd be lost forever." Charlie jokes,

"Hi auntie Tris. Hi uncle Tobias. Hi Audrey." Aiden says waving at us and hugging Audrey.

"Hi Aiden! Oh hi auntie Charlie and uncle Alex." Audrey says as I notice Charlie looking through a crack in the doorway

"What is it?" Tobias asks, Charlie shushes him gesturing for us to listen.

"Well I wouldn't go that far but I am pretty great." Dad says with a laugh.

"Wow you haven't changed since high school have you?" Evelyn asks

"Not even a little." Mom replies.

"They went to high school together?" I whisper surprised it's never come up until now.

"Yeah remember when we were all so close?" Dad asks half heartedly

"Oh yeah for a couple of years. Until we all got married and things started getting odd between the three of us, so we lost touch." Mom states a sarcastic

"Odd how?" Alex whisper

"Well that and Abnegation doesn't really allow people to hang out with their neighbors." Evelyn adds on

"That's not the only reason, and it was more than just odd." Dad clarifies

"I was distant to say the least. I wasn't talking much." Evelyn says

"Yeah and now I know it was because of Marcus. I told you he was a dick. No one listens to me." Mom says slapping dads shoulder

"Yeah well you didn't say anything either?" Evelyn fires back.

"We tried. Who were we supposed to tell? Marcus was leader. We had no evidence. You refused to confess." Dad says pointing at Evelyn

"Yes I know and that's when Natalie helped me fake my death. Helped me escape by getting help from beyond the wall." Evelyn tells us I'm honestly mind blown right now.

"I only agreed to that plan because I thought you had your kids with you." Mom replies back sharply

"I knew they'd be safer with you." Evelyn says

"Safer? What was I supposed to do steal them away from Marcus? Well I did and that didn't work out very well." Mom says voice slightly rising

"True story best lie ever told." Dad says trying to calm them down

"I tried Evelyn. Marcus had more power over me. I checked on them everyday until he banned me and my entire family from his house." Mom continues ignoring dad.

"Ridiculous order really." Das says with a laugh

"You should've taken them with you. Their lives were terrible. And you could've changed that for them. But you didn't." Mom finally shouts

"I was scared. I was a terrible mother. It would've been worse if they stayed with me." Evelyn says

"That's just stupid! Beyond stupid! That's- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect them." Mom says her yell becoming a whisper.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. Believe me. Thank you. Thank you for trying. For everything." Evelyn says, well I guess they made up.

"Oh Aiden guess what? My baby brothers name is going to be Liam." Audrey tells him

"Yes!" Aiden yells and they both jump up and down excited about the name.

"Dang I thought he couldn't get loader." Alex says covering his ears. At that moment mom opens the door probably hearing all the noise.

"What a pleasant surprise. Come in. Come in unexpected family reunion time. Seems like everybody misses me today." Mom says opening the door wider so we all follow in.

"Everybody?" I question surprised, trying to hide the fact we ease dropped. Mom nods about to explain before-

"Tris! It's been forever! How are you?" Susan asks running to me from behind and gently giving me a hug

"Baby sister hello!" Caleb shouts following Susan while holding Gracie on his shoulders Robert trailing behind him as they exit they're car.

"I'm good." I manage to answer pulling away from Susan and giving both mom and dad a hug. "Hello Caleb." I say rolling my eyes and giving him, Gracie, and Robert a hug. God too many hugs.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Grandma! Grandpa!" Audrey exclaims tugging on dads shirt

"What is it sweetie?" Mom asks as dad carries her inside. Mom walks after them holding Gracie and Aiden's hands.

"Uncle Caleb! Auntie Susan! Uncle Robert! Come!" Audrey says, waving them over. With a laugh they follow her inside too.

"Where's Aiden?" Charlie asks with worried look

"He's right here." Evelyn's voice rings from behind us. We turn around to find her holding Aiden's hand.

"Mommy I found grandma Evelyn." Aiden says, showing Charlie they're linking hands from in the house.

"I see." Charlie says, Aiden smiles and runs over to Audrey with Evelyn so they can tell everyone about Liam.

"Oh my God I love that name." Gracie says a hand over her heart.

"Me too." Evelyn says, everyone nods in agreement.

"It's beautiful." Susan agrees

"Liam: Strong-willed warrior and protector." Caleb states reading off of his phone

"Tell me again why you resigned as Erudite leader?" Robert asks

"Shut up." Caleb says putting his phone away

"Alright. Alright. Chill out college boy." Robert teases.

"You two. I swear. So how far along are you now?" Dad asks me

"Six months." Tobias replies for me as I hand them the latest ultrasound picture.

"Dude you're not the one pregnant." Charlie says, checking out the picture.

"Very funny." Tobias says pulling out a chair for me

"Awe such a gentleman." Dad says, forcing a blush on Tobias's cheeks.

"He's blushing! You made him blush! You are the greatest man to walk the earth! Someone take a picture!" Alex shouts through Tobias' best death glare.

"Way ahead of you." Charlie says putting her phone away before Tobias can catch her with it.

"You are not nice." Tobias pouts dropping to the floor with Audrey defeated.

"It's okay." Audrey says rubbing his back before going to play with Aiden and Gracie.

"You know I'm not sure if this awkward or not but do you forgive me? For what I did?" Evelyn asks nervously, quietly so only I hear.

"I forgive you because he forgives you. And because you are trying to make up for lost time. That's a good enough reason for me." I tell her, she nods smiling and gives me a side hug.

"Thank you." She whispers, smiling at Audrey "So Liam huh?" She asks changing the subject.

"Yup. I can't wait." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Alright. Who wants to order pizza?" Mom asks, of course everyone raises their hand so mom takes out her phone and puts in the online order.

"Okay it'll be here in about five minutes." Dad informs us. As mom puts a disc in and turns on the T.V.

"Cool." All the kids say sitting on the floor in front of the T.V. Excited to watch Finding Dory.

"Y'all can take a seat." Mom tells us, I laugh at how we're all awkwardly standing around. So we each sit on some part of the couch in the living room.

"I got it." Caleb says, getting up to get the pizza after the doorbell rings. While I try to hold back tears, baby Dory is so cute! Ugh stupid pregnancy hormones making me cry!

"Here you go." Caleb proclaims placing the pizza on the counter. Dad grabs a giant pile of plates, so we all get up and serve ourselves and the kids.

"Thank you grandma." We all say simultaneously through mouths full of pizza.

"You're very welcome." Mom says, so we stay for a couple more hours eating pizza, watching the movie, and catching up with each other. Until the kids start getting tired and want to go home.

"Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye." My parents repeatedly say to everyone exiting their house. Giving them all a mix of hugs and kisses.

"Goodbye mom." I finally say, hugging her tight before going to the car along with Tobias and Audrey

"I just realized that it's kind of rude to ease drop." Tobias tells me, referring to earlier before driving back home.

"You're a bit slow." I tell him, noticing how Audrey has already fallen asleep in her car seat.

"I'll get her down you go take a shower." Tobias tells me, as we park in the garage. I nod gratefully and go upstairs and take a quick shower. Then get dressed in a night gown as Tobias comes in.

"Finally. I was wondering when you shave that." I say referring to how he's been letting his stubble grow.

"Yeah I know." He says with a sigh picking up his razor. I laugh and check on Audrey before laying down and propping up my swollen feet. Obviously grabbing a good book to read.

"Tobias I think I put too many pillows can you take one off." I say referring to my propped up feet.

"But you need to keep you feet up for the swelling to go down." Tobias says coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"And I also want to sleep comfortably tonight. Pretty sure two pillows work just as well as three." I tell him, he sighs and takes one pillow off the pile.

"Better?" He asks, laying down next to me.

"Very." I reply putting my book down, shutting off the lights, and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Tris. Goodnight Liam." Tobias says, kissing my cheek then my stomach. "I love you both." He adds as Liam kicks

"We love you too." I say holding his hand before falling asleep. I'm not really the cuddle type when I'm pregnant.

 **AN: Bye Ravens! So yeah... drama. I hope you liked how I changed things up. Figured chapter 7 needed more of a back story.**

 **IMPORTANT PART:**

 **I'm at a loss for wether or not the rest of the gang should have more kids, and what the names should be. Please review. :) I'll see you soon. :)**

 _•_ _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent. :(**_


	58. Chapter 58

**_CHAPTER:58 FUTURE (TRIS POV)_**

 **AN: Hey Ravens! Sorry for the late update, but this chapter should wrap up all remaining storylines. But no worries this story isn't over just yet. And there will be a two year time skip. Enjoy! :)**

 **********2 YEARS LATER**********

"Tobias did you hear that?" I whisper, eyes open trying to focus on the noise I heard downstairs. When he doesn't respond I shove his shoulder.

"Wha- no I didn't go back to sleep." He tells me closing his eyes again. I sigh and lay my head on his chest hoping it'll calm me down.

"Tris did you hear that?" Tobias asks, I open my eyes but all I can hear is the beat of Tobias' heart.

"I told you!" I say sitting up finally picking up the sound I heard earlier.

"Okay don't worry. I'll go check it out." Tobias says, glancing at the safe where we keep the gun.

"Alone?" I whisper-yell instantly becoming worried. He nods and as I'm about to object I remember about Audrey and Liam.

"Crap Audrey and Liam." Tobias says reading my thoughts. His fingers hovering over the safe box

"Oh no." I say, hearing the sound of two small running feet coming down the hall.

"Mommy auntie Tori is downstairs." Audrey says barging into our room Liam trailing behind

"We check!" Liam exclaims following Audrey as she runs down the stairs.

"Tori?" I question following them downstairs along with Tobias.

"That's me." Tori answers, opening the blinds. "It's so good to see you guys!" She adds giving each of us a hug

"Yeah you too... mind not scaring the living crap out of me next time." Tobias tells her making her laugh

"Sorry about that but I couldn't wait!" Tori tells us picking up Liam.

"Wait for what?" I question as Audrey sits down next to her.

"Well you see that's a surprise. Come by the tattoo parlor later, and bring bathing suits. Now if you'll excuse me I have more houses to break into." Tori says, mysteriously leaving.

"Bathing suits?" Tobias asks me, I shrug but Audrey and Liam are already upstairs happy to be wearing their bathing suits.

"Well that was odd..." I say trailing off taking out the yogurt parfaits I made last night

"True but these are good." Tobias says pointing at his parfait

"I know right! I was looking on YouTube and it had a DIY recipe for yogurt parfait, and oh my god it came it out better than I thought it would." I tell Tobias, my enthusiasm making him laugh

"Mommy I did it!" Audrey screams coming down and showing me her bathing suit.

"Good job girl!" I say giving her a high five

"Yay sis did it!" Liam exclaims, clapping his hands together while walking around with his bathing shorts on his head.

"No buddy those don't go on your head." Tobias says, Liam turns to him confused before running away laughing. "Come back here!" Tobias yells chasing after him

"Is it good Audrey?" I ask ignoring them and continue eating my yogurt with her

"It's delicious!" Audrey says with a nod.

"This kid might just join soccer too. He's fast." Tobias tells me, finally able to catch Liam. I laugh at the thought and put his shorts on correctly.

"Yay we can play soccer together!" Audrey says happily, around a year ago I signed her up for kids soccer. She's actually really good at it.

"Well wouldn't that be fun?" I ask, giving Liam the leftover cut up fruit that I didn't use for the parfaits along with small spoonfuls of yogurt.

"Come on Liam let's watch Zootopia!" Audrey says, anxiously waiting for me to clean him up. The second his feet hit the ground they both take off running. Happy to see their new favorite movie.

"How do kids not get tired of watching the same movie over and over again?" Tobias asks as he's washing the dishes

"They're kids." I say with a shrug heading upstairs. It's the only honest answer I can think of. I then get dressed as quick as I can. I really want to know what Tori's surprise is.

"So what do you think the surprise is about?" Tobias asks throwing on a new shirt.

"No clue." I say with a shrug and finish brushing out my hair. Then go back down with Tobias.

"Alright get your shoes on." I say clapping my hands to get everyone's attention. They instantly do what I say and soon we're out the door and driving to Tori's

"Maybe she's closing the tattoo parlor." I say a bit worried. Tobias grabs my hand reassuringly as we're parking

"I don't think she'll keep that a surprise." He tells me knowing how much I love the tattoo parlor.

"Okay." I say with a nod. Unbuckling Liam from his car seat while Tobias gets Audrey out.

"Awesome you all made it!" Georgie says holding the parlor door open for us.

"Made what?" I ask, as he closes the door behind us

"That's for Tori to answer." He says pointing at her from where she's standing behind a desk.

"Who's ready to find out why they're here?" Tori asks us

"Me!" Jackson screams raising his hand. Jackson is Will and Christina's son. He was born a couple of months after Liam.

"Well we have opened a mini water park and we wanted you to be the first to try it." Tori says, as Bud opens the back door showing the way to the water park.

"Cool." All the kids breath. And when I say all I mean all. Because yet again all the girls got pregnant around the same time I did.

"Water park?" Alee shouts over the excitement of the kids running to the new water park.

"You broke into my house to show me a water park?" Lynn asks in disbelief.

"Yup. Kind of figured why the hell not you know? And look at the scrapbook!" Tori says pulling out the scrapbook we started awhile back.

"She's really proud of herself." Bud says, as Tori opens the book to the first page.

"Damn straight. This is adorable." Tori says pointing at a picture of Jade and Victoria taking a bath. They're Lynn and Veronica's identical twins. They're so cute but impossible to tell apart.

"Oh just so you guys know Jade has a green bow in her hair and Victoria has a purple one." Veronica tells us quietly. I nod making a mental note of that.

"Is it just me or are two year tantrums just the worse?" Uriah asks, we all raise our hands agreeing.

"He'll get over it eventually." Marlene says, referring to their son Oliver.

"Dude Sara started throwing little tantrums before she was even two. I think she got it from Aron." Zeke tells us,

"She got a lot from Aron. She climbs on almost anything she can reach." Shauna adds, we laugh remembering how one time both of their kids got stuck on a table.

"Dang Alex you look like they're putting you through hell." I say pointing at a picture of Alex pushing his youngest daughter-Amaya- on a swing.

"What? It was like a million degrees that day. I was practically dying." Alex tells us defensively

"A million degrees?" Tobias asks skeptically. Alex nods his head vigorously even though it's impossible.

"Awe the park where you can push kids on a swing and they have fun while you sweat in the sun." Jacob says signing, a vacant look in his eye.

"On the bright side Newt likes the sandbox more than the swing." Alee counters. Newt is actually just a couple weeks younger than Liam.

"Then that first trip to the beach must have been fun." I say pointing at a picture of all of us at the beach together.

"Besides the fact that kids love to eat sand for like no apparent reason." Christina says looking over all of the beach pictures.

"I still don't understand how sand "taste good" but yet sea water is gross." Charlie says, I laugh as I'm brought back to the memory of Aiden and Audrey trying sea water for the first time.

"Oh my God remember this day?" Tori asks, pointing at a picture of one of the 'Raven Reunion' we recently had.

"I will not be surprised if they start a band." Lynn says, pointing at a picture where we had all the kids preform their own live concert

"Yeah watching Jackson use his own head as a drum was very entertaining." Will says

"Does anyone ever think about how they can grow up and marry each other." Veronica asks, her hand skimming over a picture of Dustin kissing Olivia on the cheek

"Don't remind me of such things." Uriah says putting his head in his hands

"How about the fact that they'll probably all go to college one day." I say pointing out the picture where they were trying on our old college hats.

"Or they can stay with us forever!" Tobias says enthusiastically

"Keep dreaming." Shauna tells him laughing

"Guys what if they become the new Allegiant? And work together at headquarters?" Marlene asks, wow I haven't even thought that far ahead yet.

"I'd be so proud." Zeke says jokingly wiping away a fake tear

"Dude this serious." Lynn says pushing him

"I'm just kidding. Okay well I guess it could be a possibility." Zeke finishes a bit questioningly

"Imagine when they have kids of their own. My god I'm not gonna be able to keep up with all those names." Veronica says already starting to pull her hair from the thought.

"Holy shit. I'm probably gonna screw up their kids names with our kids names with our own names." Alex says eyes wide

"Hopefully by the time that happens. We can blame it on our old age." Alee says laughing

"I don't want to be old." Christina says looking absolutely terrified.

"Don't worry you won't be alone." I say placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"Yeah we'll all get old with you." Marlene says hugging her.

"Shut up. Shut up all of you. I will stay young. I will stay young." Christina pleads and wishes just a bit too confidently.

"Of course you will sweetie." Will says draping his arm across her shoulders.

"Guys that looks like fun." Uriah says pointing at the water park where the kids are all happily playing together.

"I'm sure it is... Wait Uriah no!" Tori shouts but it's too late he's already running to the water.

"I'm coming!" Uriah yells, sliding across a piece of plastic on the floor that's full of water

"Daddy!" Oliver screams throwing himself on Uriah's back. I guess all the kids think it's funny because soon there's a pile of little bodies on Uriah.

"Leave it up to Uriah to start a dog pile." Zeke says shaking his head.

"Help me." I barely hear Uriah choke out from his place on the floor.

"I got you." Georgie says, he grabs the water hose a starts spraying. Soon all the kids runaway screaming, trying to get away from the water.

"I can breathe!" Uriah says taking a big breath of air once the kids are all off him.

"Let's do it!" Charlie screams running directly into the path of water coming from the hose Georgie is holding.

"Mommy!" Amaya yells, their two wet bodies clashing together in a hug before getting even more wet with the rest of the park.

"Stop being such pansycakes! Get out here!" Uriah yells waving us over. We share a look with each other before smiling crazily and sprinting outside.

"I'll take that thank you." I tell Georgie, taking the hose from him and spraying as many people as I can.

"Hi mommy!" Liam and Audrey say in unison.

"Hey you too! Having fun?" I ask stopping my hose spraying. They both nod smiling at something behind me. What is-

"Hey baby." Tobias's voice says from behind but I can tell he's trying not to laugh. What is it? I'm about to ask right when-

"Tobias Eaton!" I scream, dropping the hose. He literally dropped a bucket full of freaking ice cold water on my head.

"Yes?" He asks me, before running away, because I will kick his ass.

"We got you Tris!" Alee screams from on top of the water slide. I smile his should be good. Tobias falters for a second, but it's enough.

"Attack!" All the girls yell. Somehow the kids take this as an order to make yet another dog pile, but with Tobias at the bottom this time.

"Guys a little help." Tobias says barely able to push his arm out from the pile of bodies on top of him.

"You're kidding right? You messed with the force boy. You're on your own." Bud says, the guys silently agree and take a few steps back.

"Any last words darling?" I ask crouching down next to Tobias's helpless arm.

"I love you." He tries it's barely a squeak.

"I shall take mercy on your soul. If you know the magic words." I say as dramatically as I can muster. It's hard not to laugh when this many toddlers are laying on top of your husband.

"I'm sorry." Tobias says shamefully.

"Good boy. You may release him now." I say with a nod. They all get up laughing. Then get back to whatever they were just playing

"It was just water." Tobias says barely getting up. I smirk and spray him with the hose when he's not looking

"It's was just water." I say repeating him with a shrug.

"That was pretty good. I'll give you that." Tobias says daringly taking a couple steps closer I still have the hose in hand.

"Yes I know." I say but before I can spray him he kisses me. Then right as it's getting passionate I feel a splash of water on my shoulder.

"The fuck?" Tobias and I say. I look at my shoulder and find pieces of purple plastic stuck onto my skin

"Sorry collateral damage. I suggest you either get a room, or get in the game " Charlie shouts

"Kids against parents. What fun." Tobias says noticing how one side of the park has kids and the other has parents. Each side throwing water balloons at another.

"I'm in." I say grabbing three water balloons and start throwing making sure I don't hit little faces.

"Man down. Man down." Alex shouts suddenly falling back to make it funny for the kids

"Ow they got me." Zeke says falling onto his side.

"Save yourselves!" Shauna yells before closing her eyes

"Run for cover while you still can." Veronica screams, she too falls down sticking her tongue out

"They have conquered us!" The rest of us yell dramatically falling to our knees before laying on the floor "unconscious"

"We did it! We did it!" I hear all the kids yell in unison. I peek at them and see them victory dancing.

"Look muffins." Bryanna says, they all follow her back inside wanting to eat muffins

"Wow okay just no one care about their dead parents over here. Yeah that's fine. I'll just not feed you tonight." Charlie says sitting up. I laugh and soon we're all heading inside muffins do sound good.

"Cars. Cars. Cars. Cars." The kids chant through faces full of muffin.

"Alright Cars it is to the big room everyone." Tori says pointing ahead. We follow her finger to an actual big room she has that contains multiple sofas, blankets, and pillows

"Are they asleep?" Tobias asks me after the first movie. I look around to see that we're the only two still awake.

"Yup. I love you baby." I say finally able to finish the kiss we started earlier

"Love you too." He tells me, I smile and get comfortable using his leg as a pillow. Eventually my hand falls to the floor between Audrey and Liam. Then I fall asleep before the second movie even starts.

 **AN: Bye Ravens! I know that was a lot of info at once, hope it wasn't too confusing. But review- let me know if there are any other storylines that I still need to clear up. I'll see you soon! :)**

 **•DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cars/Divergent but thanks again for the review that gave me such great ideas.**


	59. Chapter 59

**_CHAPTER: 59 THE END (TRIS POV)_** ****

 **AN: Hey Ravens! I'm SO SO SO sorry for not updating, :( A lot of bullshits been happening lately. I didn't want bad writing because of that. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites though. They really helped. Please enjoy! :)**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I say excitedly, sprinting back and forth between my room, Audrey's room, and Liam's room.

"But I don't want to." Audrey complains digging herself further into her blanket and pillow.

"But why mommy?" Liam calls over from his room. His statement is then followed by a yawn.

"Do you realize how early it is?" Tobias asks as we crash into each other on my way out from Audrey's room.

"Of course I do! Now get dressed." I tell him getting more giddy by the minute.

"But- holy crap! Is it today?" Tobias asks in disbelief

"Yes!" I scream happily. Today is the fifth anniversary of the annual Raven Reunion!

"What today?" Liam asks walking to us and rubbing his eyes.

"It's a surprise. But can you go get dressed after you wake up your sister for me." I ask him throwing a glance at Audrey who fell back to sleep.

"Yes mommy." Liam says with a nod going to Audrey's room, in an attempt to wake her up.

"This should be good." Tobias says as we wait to see the scene that will soon unfold.

"Audrey! Audrey! Audrey! Wake-y wake-y eggs and back-y! Rise and shine sister!" Liam screams while jumping on Audrey's bed.

"Ugh Liam stop." Audrey says, swatting him away. This of course doesn't stop him. "Fine I'm awake!" Audrey yells jumping out of bed

"Yay! Good morning sister!" Liam says casually waving at her after sitting down on her bed.

"Good morning little brother." She says shaking her head while combing her hair.

"Thank you Liam." I tell him, laughing as he walks back to his room to get dressed

"Your welcome mommy." Liam calls over

"Mommy I gonna need help with the wings." Audrey says slipping on her black jeans and shirt while looking confused at the wings on the Raven outfit.

"Alright come here." I say tying the straps around her shoulder and underarm then tighten the two at her back. After I take the other straps and tie them to her wrists.

"Can I open my arms now?" Audrey asks hopefully.

"Go ahead." I say with a nod she smiles widely gladly holding her arms out admiring the way the outfit makes her look like a bird.

"I'm Katniss about to defy the Capital!" Audrey screams holding her arms out higher. I laugh remembering how she watched the movies with me last night.

"Yes you are." Tobias says handing her the boots that have a Raven design along the side.

"Thank you." Audrey says, taking the boots and putting them on as I tie a charm necklace around her.

"Lets go see how your brother is doing." I say as we all walk to Liam's room.

"You're a hot mess boy." Tobias says ruffling Liam's hair even more.

"Daddy." Liam whines becoming more and more annoyed with the jacket zipper that doesn't want to go down.

"Here give it to me." I say taking the jacket from him before he breaks the zipper.

"But I want to do it." Liam says sadly

"How about you put on your shirt." Tobias suggests, he gladly takes the black shirt and puts it on as I unzip the jacket.

"Liam open your arms!" Audrey say as I slip the jacket on over his shoulders.

"Um okay... woah." Liam says, amazed at the black feathers falling from his leather jacket. "We birds!" Liam yells "flying" around with Audrey.

"Maybe we should've dressed them last." Tobias tells me, clearly worried that they'll hurt themselves.

"They'll sit still once they get breakfast." I tell him departing to get dressed myself. I throw on black jeans, a shirt with a Raven on it, leather jacket, and combat boots.

"Christina did say nothing over the top right?" I ask hopefully only wanting to keep my makeup to a minimum

"I believe so." Tobias says with a nod. I sigh relieved leaving the bathroom free for him after brushing out my hair.

"Alright you two breakfast time! And no getting your clothes dirty or I will make you wear a bib." I say making Audrey and Liam laugh.

"Okay mommy." They reply, following me downstairs. I decide to feed them a mix of berries and grapes while I'm making the eggs. Once those are done a serve them as well.

"Something smells good." Tobias says, coming up from behind to see the eggs while placing a hand on my waist.

"I sure hope so." I say handing him a plate full with eggs and bacon

"Thank you- ooh bacon." Tobias says taking his plate and sitting down with the kids to eat.

"Fruit mister." I tell him, pointing at the bowl with various fruits once I sit down as well.

"Yes mommy." Tobias say teasingly grabbing a banana and taking a bite. I smile and continue eating.

"I got it!" Audrey yells running to phone that is now ringing. "Hi! Oh okay. Bye. Love you too!" Audrey says into the phone before hanging up.

"Auntie Christina told me to tell you to hurry the F up. She says you'd know what F means. What does F mean mommy?" Audrey asks innocently setting my phone down.

"Nothing! It means nothing! Let's go to the car now!" Tobias says picking up Liam and hurriedly heading to the car with Audrey.

"Seriously Christina? Seriously?" I ask myself shaking my head. I quickly grab my purse then go to the car with them as well.

"But mommy shut the nothing up makes no sense." Audrey says confused.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Auntie Christina was being silly." I tell her hoping we can drop the subject.

"Oh okay." Audrey says nodding "Look a bee." She says pointing out the car window as we're pulling out of the garage. I sigh glad she forgot.

"Oh no she did not tell me to hurry up and she's not even here!" I exclaim once we park. I look around at the other SUV's and none of them are Christina's.

"Maybe one of them is hers." Tobias says gesturing to the different cars.

"I know my best friends car." I say a little sassy.

"Tris they all look the same." He tells me, I mean he's right they're all black

"Na-uh Christina got her license plate bedazzled pink on the outside." I tell him remembering how she almost took three hours to figure what color and shape the diamonds would be.

"Then why did she tell us to hurry up?" Tobias asks looking over the different cars while turning off ours

"That's what I just said!" I say slapping his chest then getting off to take Liam out of his carseat.

"Can you believe him?" I ask opening Liam's door. Audrey shakes her head no while unbuckling herself. I laugh and take them both out.

"Wait I think that's her." Tobias says picking up Audrey and placing her on his shoulders. I turn around to see her car finally pulling in.

"Yup and I'm going to kill her." I say placing Liam on my hip and heading inside.

"Weeeee! Faster! Faster!" Audrey screams, Tobias smiles before running inside with Audrey spreading her arms out wide like she's flying.

"Damn she's still overly adorable." Christina says coming up from behind me with Jackson.

"Yea and thanks for that awkward conversation I had to have with my daughter." I tell her sarcastically

"You're welcome." She says hugging me, I roll my eyes but end up laughing

"Finally! Tori's been freaking out for the last five minutes she thought you guys wouldn't make it." Zeke tells us once we're inside

"Wow five minutes must be such a long time." Will tells him, sarcastically

"Yes it is! The woman is hella scary when her show is at stake." Uriah answers none of us contradict after that since we all know she can be pretty scary

"You ready Bud? Georgie?" Tori calls over coming into our view

"Ready!" They both shout in response

"One line right now!" Tori yells pointing at her feet so the kids know when the line starts

"Yes ma'am!" The kids say saluting her and falling in line.

"Okay now remember you guys are all awesome. It's just like we practiced okay. You'll do great. We'll all be there for you okay?" Tori asks staring each of them down.

"Yes ma'am." They all scream back again doing another salute. Tori smiles and moves the line along fixing little details on them as they walk towards the stage

"Alright three songs they got this." Tori reassures herself as we all take our seats backstage getting our phones ready to record the performance.

"They'll do great. Don't worry you taught them well." I tell her giving her a side hug

"Yeah I know I'm more worried about Georgie to be honest." She tells me biting her nails. I nod agreeing tonight is Georgie's first night as host. I guess we'll see how it goes...

"Hello! How y'all doing tonight." Georgie's voice blasts over the mic. The crowd cheers in response.

"Well it's about to get ten times better because our very own Raven Babies will be giving you a performance of their own. Please welcome the boys first with their song." Georgie says stepping off stage.

The boys step up spreading themselves out on the stage, and start a drumbeat by simultaneously clapping their hands. Soon everyone joins in as they start singing together.

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
It's for Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't enough  
You've got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life

You better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life

And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)"

"Let's hear it for the boys!" Georgie says running onstage embracing the kids in a hug. The crowd yells as they beam ahead.

"Good job guys. Next up is the girls who just want to have fun!" Georgie says, as the girls form a line side by side arms resting on each other's shoulders. They make a steady beat by stomping their feet, then start singing.

"I come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live your life right

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night

My father yells what you gonna do with your life

Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one

But girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wantna have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have)

Some boys take a beautiful girl

And hide her away from the rest of the world

I want to be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have)

They just wanna, they just wanna

They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girl

Girls they wanna have fun

They just wanna, they just wanna

They just wanna, they just wanna, girls

They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls

Girls just want to have fun

When the working

When the working day is done

Oh when the working day is done oh girl

Girls, they wanna have fun

They just wanna, they just wanna

They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls

Girls just want to have fun

When the working

When the working day is done

Oh when the working day is done oh girl

Girls, they wanna have fun"

"You go girls! Now who else thinks we should bring these talented kids together to do one big group act?" Georgie asks, while the girls curtsy, the crowd goes hysterical.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on up boys." Georgie says, the rest of them run to the stage laughing and meet up together in a big group hug.

"Take it away champs!" Georgie yells stepping off the stage as the lights dim out. Suddenly a bright spot light beams on the circle that they all formed, where they're holding hands, making their wings noticeable, and that's when they start singing.

"I've paid my dues

Time after time.

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime.

And bad mistakes ‒

I've made a few.

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world.

I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls.

You brought me fame and fortune, and everything that goes with it.

I thank you all.

But it's been no bed of roses,

No pleasure cruise.

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,

And I ain't gonna lose.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world.

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions. _"_

At this point all the parents run on stage embracing each of them in hugs and kisses, as the crowd congratulates them through cheering.

"I'm gonna speak for everyone and say you were all awesome." Georgie yells giving all of them a high five.

"Now I'm going to turn it over to our amazing directer because she has a very important announcement." Georgie says, handing Tori the mic, making everyone go quiet.

"Alright because of all of you amazing fans the Ravens have now been able to start an adoption agency for lost strays. The Pet-surgent." Tori says, making everyone go crazy, we've been trying to raise enough money to start this for a year now.

"It will be officially opened today. You are all welcome to come. Our goal is to find at least 20 animals a home. I think we can make it. We hope to see you there." Tori says, as the lights turn off and we all head off stage.

"Guys I want a dog, a big fluffy dog. How about you guys?" Charlie asks, we all shout a variety of animals from dogs to rabbits

"I want a cat." I tell Tobias

"A cat?" He asks surprised

"Yeah a cat." I say picking Liam up.

"I want a cat!" Audrey yells raising her hand

"Okay then we're getting a cat." Tobias says

"Yay kitty!" Audrey says clapping her hands while jumping excited

"Can I name cat?" Liam asks,

"Of course you and Audrey can name it." I tell Liam, he smiles nodding

"Come on daddy lets go get kitty." Audrey says, trying to push Tobias out the door, he barely even moves

"Move yourself! Can't you see your daughter struggling?" Shauna says, pushing his shoulder

"I am well aware." Tobias answers smiling. Audrey has now resorted to simply hitting his back instead

"You're so mean." Shauna tells him

"No just waiting for the right moment." Tobias says, Shauna tilts her head in confusion "Watch there's a method to my madness." Tobias tells her

"She's going to do it." I tell him, knowing what will happen. Audrey takes a couple more steps back until she hits the wall on the other side of the room.

"Audrey away!" She yells, before full on running at Tobias ready to ram into him.

"Now." I mouth to Tobias, he nods and falls to the floor with Audrey on top of him.

"I did it!" Audrey yells triumphantly happy she finally got Tobias to move.

"Good job sweetie." Shauna says giving Audrey a high-five trying not to laugh

"Can we go now mommy?" Audrey asks getting up

"Of course." Tobias and I say as he jumps up and grabs Audrey's hand. We all head to the cars.

"So what animal do you want?" I ask Shauna

"I want a fluffy little bunny. Zeke wants a parrot to see if it actually repeats everything you say. We'll probably just get a bunny." Shauna tells me as I laugh putting Liam in his car seat

"That's probably a good idea." I tell her she nods laughing. Before turning her head confused "What is it?" I ask her

"I don't know- oh no. Zeke doesn't have the keys... I'll see you at the Pet-surgent. Love you! No Sara go back to daddy." Shauna yells running to her car with Zeke.

"Love you too!" I call over to her before sitting shotgun.

"Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat!" Audrey and Liam both yell the entire way to Pet-surgent.

"Alright you know the rules right?" Tobias asks as we're getting everyone out of the car after we park.

"Yup. Always hold hands, and always know where you and mommy are." Audrey says, grabbing Liam's hand as we go inside

"Good daddy and I will be close by okay?" I ask, Liam nods as he and Audrey run inside excited.

"Maybe we should hide to scare them." Tobias says draping his arm on my shoulders. I smile and hold his hand in my own.

"That would be a little mean." I tell him, laughing at how amazed they both are with all the animals

"Yes but funny." He tells me pecking my lips I smile into the small kiss

"And where do you propose we hide exactly?" I ask leaning into his side

"I'm not sure but I do have a proposition for what to do once we hide." He says smiling before leaning down and kissing me again

"Oh my god Tobias!" I exclaim

"What it's not a bad idea." He says shrugging

"No, Look!" I say pointing at the cage that Audrey and Liam are looking at. It honestly holds the cutest little grey cat in the world

"You're going into fangirl mode." Tobias warns me taking a couple of steps back.

"How can I not? It's so freaking adorable! Look at it's little face and paws and-eeee! It's so cute!" I squeak jumping

"Okay Tris calm down." Tobias says placing a hand on each one of my shoulders.

"Never!" I tell him

"Mommy we want this one!" Audrey screeches pointing at the cat I'm talking about

"Yes!" I say running to them.

"Kitty cute!" Liam says, pointing at the gray tabby female with green eyes.

"What's her name?" Tobias asks

"Nala Wally Wafer." Audrey and Liam both say in sync. I smile that makes her even cuter.

"Okay... let's go pick a collar then." Tobias tells them

"Already did." Liam says still looking at the cat with awe.

"That one!" Audrey says pointing at the black and pink one on the wall of collars.

"Perfect, daddy will go talk to them then she's all yours." I say grabbing the collar. Tobias nods and goes to find Georgie wherever he is.

"Mommy look at eyes." Liam says pointing at Nala Wally Wafer.

"I know she's pretty huh?" I ask Liam and Audrey both nod.

"Okay we're good!" Tobias says coming back with keys and a tiny pink bell and tag that he connects to the collar.

"I'll do it!" I say excited. I take the keys and open the cage placing the collar on Nala Wally Wafer then close it again

"Georgie said we can keep the cage and everything inside of it. And we have free cat food and free cat toys for a whole year." Tobias says picking up the cage.

"Did you ask about vets just in case?" I ask, grabbing Audrey and Liam's antsy hands

"Oh yeah there's a veterinarian clinic connected to Pet-surgent it's just around the back." Tobias tells me as we're heading outside.

"Awesome." I say getting Audrey and Liam in the car while Tobias places Nala Wally Wafer in between the two of them.

"Hold onto her okay?" I say scared the cage will fall forward when we drive. They nod each placing one hand on top of the cage. I smile and go to the front with Tobias.

"I know drive careful." Tobias says with a smirk slowly pulling out. I shake my head smiling and turn on the radio.

"You're home Nala Wally Wafer!" Audrey yells while Liam claps his hands. I laugh and get them out of the car once Tobias parks in the garage

"Be free!" Liam says opening the cage the minute we step inside. Nala Wally Wafer slowly steps out before sprinting across the entire house.

"Hyper for a cat." Tobias says filling up her food bowl

"True." I say deciding to make some mac-n-cheese with fruits and veggies on the side.

"Audrey Liam come eat!" Tobias says placing the food on the table as I serve myself. Then I sit down with the rest of them and we all eat in silence because we're so hungry.

"That was good." Tobias says finishing up

"You can get seconds if you want." I say reading his mind. He smiles and gets up happily getting more.

"I'm done!" Audrey says getting up and putting her plates in the sink

"Me too!" Liam says before the both run off to play with Nala Wally Wafer

"Well that was fast." I say getting up to wash the dishes

"And good." Tobias says through a mouth full of food

"Why thank you." I tell him laughing

"Where do you two think you're going?" Tobias asks, as Liam and Audrey creep upstairs.

"Um shower." Audrey says fast before they both run upstairs

"I wanna bet that they'll sleep together so they can both sleep with her." I say gesturing at Nala Wally Wafer who's lying on the floor

"Probably." Tobias says handing me a towel to dry my hands.

"Thank you." I say, drying my hands then walking to pick up Nala Wally Wafer. "You're so cute you know that?" I ask holding her in my arms

"You can sleep with mommy until they get out of the shower." I say taking her upstairs with me

"What about me?" Tobias asks sadly, I laugh and run upstairs even faster beating him to the bed with Nala Wally Wafer.

"Wow thanks." Tobias says, defeated he goes to the shower. I smile and turn on _The Voice_ , cuddling with Nala Wally Wafer

"My kitty! My kitty! No my kitty! My kitty! Mommy it's my kitty!" Audrey and Liam both yell together

"Woah! How about you two camp out together tonight?" I ask hopefully I honestly have no other suggestion

"Yes! Come on let's go to my room!" Audrey screams happily as Liam and Nala Wally Wafer follow her.

"Damn not even a hug." Tobias says slipping his shirt on and following me to their room.

"Goodnight. Love you!" Tobias and I say barging into their room and tucking them in

"Night night." Liam responds closing his eyes

"We love you too." Audrey adds through closed eyes as Nala Wally Wafer lays down between the two of them

"Crap I was rooting for him." Tobias tells the TV where _The_ _Voice_ is still playing in our room

"She's obviously better." I tell him slipping on comfortable clothes to sleep in and brushing out my hair.

"Sure..." Tobias says knowing better than to argue. I smile and turn off the TV then lay down snuggled close to Tobias.

"Love you." I sat through a yawn closing my eyes.

"Love you too." He says kissing my forehead before we both fall asleep

 **AN: Bye Ravens! Review if you have any ideas/questions that are unanswered. This is the last chapter, but I'm writing an epilogue, and if y'all have ideas I can write more chapters after that, so review. See you soon! :)**

 **•** **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent. Hunger Games. The Voice. Or songs, please tell me you know them.**


End file.
